Don't Forget To Breathe
by IrishPeaMia
Summary: Roxxi the daughter of Finlay has been with Sheamus for 5years. When Randy takes an interest, cracks soon appear in their relationship. Can she deny the advances of the Viper! Sheamus/OC/Randy, Punk, Maryse, etc. Gets better as it goes on!
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Pea!

_**A/N: **Ok New Story! I've been trying to write this one for a while now but with my illness and everything else I just haven't had the time nor energy… until now!_

_Here it is my first proper OC story. Please let me know what you think, if you have any suggestion - feedback in general would be great! Anyway enough with my blabbering - on with the story.._

_R&R!_

_Roxxi xx_

* * *

**Title - **Don't Forget To Breathe

**Characters/Pairings: **Sheamus/OC (For Now), Finlay, Randy Orton, John Cena, CM Punk, etc. There will be twists and turns so the Pairing will changes, not sure of the end result yet though.

**Spoilers/Time-lines:** Basically set when Sheamus first joined the WWE although my memory isn't what it used to be so I'm play loose with story-lines, ages, etc. I'll try not to confuse you too much but let me know if I do.

**Disclaimer. **I own nothing but any OC's and the ideas.

**Rated for language. not sure where I'm going with this so could be more mature stuff later.**

**BTW, check out the banners on my profile page.**

**.The song is Sober' by Pink**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Sweet Pea**_

_"...I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest,  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone,  
I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the mornin',  
'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home..."_

_._

_1 - 2 - 3!_

_._

_(Ding Ding Ding)_

.

Another one down.

I smiled watching the monitor as my boyfriend had his arms raised by the referee in Victory.

I leaned back into the soft leather couch with a daft smile on my face as I let my pride take over me.

Since he arrived in ECW little over 4 months ago he had run riot throughout the brand, defeating their top superstars time and time again - basically he had stolen the show. Defeating superstar after superstar and leaving them a broken and battered mess in the squared circle. His evil side shining through for all to see, the crowd booing as he takes great delight in injuring and maiming others superstars, some might say this is not a good quality to have in a boyfriend but I've never been one to listen to what other people think and ... I've always kinda been attracted to the bad boys.

I smiled hearing the locker room door open, dragging me from my thoughts and I stood up and turned to see the tall, muscular form that was my boyfriend entering. He was dabbing at himself with a towel, sweating and panting after his match.

I shook my head and bit my lip, trying to get my mind out of the gutter... easier said than done.  
He had just won his match against Shelton Benjamin at an ECW house show.  
He sauntered over to me and kissed me gently on the lips.

I smiled against his kiss, looking into his emerald eyes as he wrapped his arms around me.  
"I'm just going to go and take a shower. Then we'll head to the hotel OK?" He said in his thick Dublin accent.  
"No problem, I'm gonna go and see if I can find my dad. Find me when you're done?" I smiled kissing him goodbye.  
I watched him enter the bathroom and then turned towards the door, opening it and walking into the hallway.

.

Yeah! You guessed it!

Sheamus or as I know him Stephen Farrelly, the 272 lb, 6ft 6in Celtic Warrior is my boyfriend.  
We've been together since I was 17 years old. 5 years - wow how time flies.  
It seems like only yesterday we were laying on his bed, watching the likes of Randy Orton, Edge & John Cena blaze their way through the WWE. Stephen saying that one day that would be him - he would be a 'Main Eventer.'

I've been there with him through every step of his career. From the early days wrestling Indy shows on the weekends and working 9-5 throughout the week, to getting his first break in IWW (Irish Whip Wrestling) to now. Where his dream - our dream has finally come true. He has finally made it to the big time, the almighty WWE.

I was immensely proud of him.

.

He's not like people think he is, sure he can be arrogant and stubborn but deep down he has a soft side that usually only I get to see. When we are together he treats me like a princess, like I am the most important thing in the world.  
The Sheamus everybody sees in the ring is a far cry from the Stephen I know and love. Well maybe it is a part of him but a very small, minute part.  
The Stephen I know tells lame jokes (- and then laughs at them himself), makes me tea every morning without fail, has an unhealthy obsession with potato bread and sings 'Bon Jovi's 'Livin' On A Prayer' at the top of his lungs when somewhat intoxicated - which tends to be nearly every week.

Stephen is very competitive, he really wants to climb that ladder and get to the top of his profession. He wants to be the best that he can be and to be honest, I can understand that. Besides he's never ever done anything to hurt me although our arguments are explosive.  
And… I find that wicked streak extremely sexy.

* * *

.

I walked down the long hallway heading straight for catering, that's where I could usually find my father.  
I walked into the catering hall, which wasn't too crowded for this time of the evening. It wasn't long before I spotted dear old dad munching away on some onion rings and chatting to a few other superstars. I rolled my eyes as I made my way over.

"Is there anything you won't eat?" I laughed getting his attention

"Ah Roxanne, you should know me by now, all that fighting gives a man a hunger." He turned to look up at me and chuckled

"Yeah? Well, slow down big fella, you eat any more and they'll be calling you 'Fat Finlay'."

"Ok, Ok I get your point love. So where's 'The Ginger Ninja'?" He asked, his voice dropping with the last sentence.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a glare.

.

My dad, Dave Finlay always had a problem with Stephen.  
Maybe it was because he was 10 years older than me, or he was a wrestler or maybe it was the fact that Stephen was bigger than dad or maybe he was just your run of the mill over protective father… who knows?  
But one thing is for certain the feeling was definitely mutual.  
Stephen did not like my dad either. They would constantly glare at each other, grunt, and try to one up the other. It could become extremely annoying at times. I often felt like the piggy in the middle

"Stephen's just having a quick shower so I thought I'd pop in and say hello to you before we head back to the hotel." I replied.

Dad nodded and pulled out the seat beside him so I sat down.  
"Sweetheart this is Jay (Christian), John (Morrison) and you remember Phil (CM Punk). Guys this beautiful girl here is my daughter Roxanne." I smiled at them.

Punk grinned, I cringed, knowing what was coming.  
"Roxanne... put on the red light!" Punk sang, I rolled my eyes, suppressing a laugh.

I'd met Phil a few years before when I travelled with my dad. We'd become good friends, he was so sweet and extremely funny - he'd always crack me up.

John Morrison looked me up and down, making eye contract he gave me a strange look.  
"Um... yes?" I frowned.  
"Sorry but... the way Dave talks about his 'baby girl' I thought you'd be younger." Noticing my eyebrow raise he quickly added "Not that you're old or anything... eh... you know what I mean right?"I laughed and nodded.

.

Obviously 'Daddy Dearest' had been talking about me, this was not unusual. I knew exactly what Morrison meant. I was my father's only child, his 'Pride & Joy' as he would say. I don't think he's ever stopped thinking of me as that energetic little 7 year old girl.

He raised me by himself, my mother died when I was 5 so from then on it was just the two of us. At first his parents, my grandparents looked after me in Belfast while he was working but I guess he felt guilty leaving me behind especially after losing my mother so he stopped working away as much and took me on the road with him when I wasn't as school. When he moved to the States permanently naturally he wanted me to come too but I was doing good at school and we decided that I'd stay with my grandparents until I was done, then move over. It's just as well I stayed or else I would not have been in that park, I might not have met my Stephen.

_"...I don't wanna be the girl that has to fill the silence_  
_The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth_  
_Please don't tell me that we had that conversation_  
_'Cause I won't remember, save your breath_  
_'Cause what's the use?..."_

.

Maybe I should introduce myself.  
My name is Roxanne Finlay.  
Roxxi, preferably, if you want to keep your face intact.

I have long red hair, not natural. I'm a natural blonde thanks to my father's genes but my favourite colour is red. I also have the Finlay blue eyes.  
I'm 5'7 and I'm about average build. Average chest but rather annoyingly 'child bearing' hips as my friends tease.  
I am the 22 year old daughter of Dave 'Fit' Finlay.  
And of course girlfriend to one extremely sexy 'Celtic Warrior'!

I'm a Punk Rock loving girl. I've got a few piercings & tattoos too. A labret piercing in my lip, eyebrow, my ears 3 times each side. Although I don't usually wear them all at the same time.  
My tattoos, my dad really hates. Typical father. I have 'Fallen Angel Wings' on my shoulder blades, 'Faith' in script across my left wrist, a bar code on my right wrist (It's actually the bar code for Coca Cola, as I'm crazy addicted.) and two rose's one on each hip. The one on my left hip trailing in the shape of an 'S'. Obviously for Stephen.

I'm a mixed bag when it comes to personality. I'm pretty dry witted with a dark, sarcastic sense of humour and an unhealthy love of Puns. To others I can come across as rude sometimes, I don't mean to be, it's just not everyone gets my humour.

On the outside I come across as confident and outgoing, I'm always laughing and telling jokes but deep down I'm the opposite. I'm quite shy, I find it hard to be myself completely around people, to let the vulnerable side show. The only person I can do that with is Stephen. He makes me feel safe, secure, like no matter what happens I'm protected with him.

.

I chatted with dad and the guys for about 15 minutes before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the face of Stephen smiling down at me.  
He bent down and kissed me sweetly on the cheek before greeting his fellow wrestlers around the table with a simple nod.

To say Stephen was the quiet type would be stating the obvious.

"Well guys it was nice to meet you all. Dad we're gonna head back to the hotel now. I'll talk to you later." I smiled and kissed my dad goodbye.  
Stephen nodded at my dad as they both glared at each other.

5 years… 5 years and the two of them still could not manage to be in the same room together without a fight for dominance.

Men!

* * *

_"...Ah, the night is callin'_  
_And it whispers to me softly, "Come and play"_  
_But I, I am fallin'_  
_And if I let myself go I'm the only one to blame..."_

.

Arriving at the hotel we made little work of retrieving our room key from reception and making our way through the packed lobby to the elevators.  
Waiting for the elevators Stephen threw an arm around my shoulders and pulled me to lean against him.  
I rested my head on his chest and looked up into his emerald eyes and gave a small smile.  
I was so tired, I'd flown in from Belfast 2 days previously so my body was still running on Ireland time.  
He kissed me on the head and I closed my eyes as he ran his hand soothingly up and down my bare arm.

_._

_(Ding)_

.

The elevator doors opened as we lifted our bags and stepped in standing at the back corner, still against his chest with his arm around me.

.

I felt so safe, I swear I could have drifted off there and then.

"Everything Ok Sweet Pea?" Stephen asked, using his affectionate nickname for me.

"Mm hmm, tired." I replied still against his chest not opening my eyes.

I felt him squeeze my shoulder as I leaned deeper into his frame.

_"...I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me_  
_But why do I feel this party's over?_  
_No pain inside, you're my protection_  
_But how do I feel this good sober?..."_

.

When we got to the room, I quickly kicked open the door, threw my bags on the floor and fell onto the bed exhausted.

I'd been awake since 3 am and now at 12.36am I was completely shattered. Stephen lay down beside me and yawned loudly.

Eyes still closed I rolled over and threw my arm across his waist, burying my head in his muscular chest.  
I sighed contently, the safety I felt just feeling him close to me made me feel completely at ease.  
Like if the world were to end right now, I'd be perfectly protected laying in his arms. It was a wonderful feeling.  
I gave a loud, dragged out yawn.

It had been a long, long day and tomorrow we were flying to Stamford to the WWE head offices to speak to Mr. McMahon.  
I had a good feeling about the meeting, I knew Stephen was bound to have impressed him with his in-ring abilities, and I was hoping he was maybe getting moved up the ladder to Smackdown.

As I was drifting off to sleep, still fully dressed I was imagining all the good that could come of Stephen getting the push to Smackdown.  
Working away at achieving his goal of one day becoming a 'Main Event Player.'

Yes, tomorrow would be an interesting day to say the least.

* * *

_**A/N: I know its not a great chapter but I had to get as much background info in as I could. Let me know what you think. R&R Folks!**_

_**Roxxi xx**_


	2. Chapter 2: RAW Potatoes!

**_Here's Chapter 2. _**

**_Thanks Enjoy. R&R_**

* * *

**Title - Don't Forget To Breathe.**

**Characters/Pairings: Sheamus/OC, Finlay, Randy Orton, John Cena, CM Punk, etc. Not sure where I'm going with this yet so pairings and characters may change.**

**Spoilers/Timelines: Basically set when Sheamus first joined the WWE although my memory isn't what it used to be so I'm play loose with storylines, ages, etc. I'll try not to confuse you too much but let me know if I do.**

**Rated for content & language. Not suitable for children!**

**The Song is 'Vulnerable' By Secondhand Serenade**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - RAW Potatoes!**

_"...Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in,  
__Because its cold outside cold outside its cold outside, _  
_Share with me the secrets that you kept in, _  
_Because its cold inside cold inside its cold inside..."_

I awoke to the sun blinding me. I groaned, shielding my eyes and turning over I pushed my face into the soft bed, muttering muffled obscenities.  
I heard a laugh and rolled over to see Stephen standing at the bathroom door smiling broadly at me.  
He was dressed already, in a pair of dark jeans and a black 'Ed Hardy' T-shirt.

"What the fuck are you so cheery about?" I asked glaring my blue eyes at him.

I am not a morning person!

Stephen held his hands up as he walked towards the bed, "Mornin' sunshine!" He laughed.  
I huffed."It's a beautiful day outside, the sun is shinin' and I've got a meeting with Vince McMahon, what's not to be cheery about?"  
I just about pulled myself into a sitting position as he sat beside me, looking down I realised I fell asleep in my jeans and hoodie, I hadn't even bothered to take of my boots.  
"Well you'd better go get ready, we, my dear have a plane to catch." He leaned over, kissed me on the lips and pulled away, eyeing me for a moment."Don't forget to brush your teeth!"  
He grinned as I smacked him upside the head with a pillow…

hard…

twice.

I quickly grabbed some clothes from my suitcase and headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower as Stephen smacked my ass.  
I threw my shoe at him.

I'm really not a morning person.

_"...S__low down girl your not going anywhere,  
__Just wait around and see,  
__Maybe I am much more you never no what lies ahead,  
__I promise I can be anyone I can be anything,  
__Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed,  
__I can be anyone anything I promise I can be what you need..."_

Standing outside the hotel the sun was still blinding me, luckily my lovely boyfriend thoughtfully bought me a pair of sunglasses, even if it was just to stop me moaning and threatening to destroy the sun. It had helped put me in a better mood as did my shower.

I leaned back on the chair as I finished off my cigarette, closing my eyes trying to enjoy the nicotine.  
It would be a few hours before I got another one, which was one of the reasons I hated travelling. Having to fly constantly I found that not many people wanted to sit beside me on flights as I was usually very bitchy.  
I stubbed the cigarette out and lifted my coffee off the table before standing up and taking a long gulp.

Coffee - another reason for my better mood.

I looked at myself in the reflection of the hotel window.

I looked like crap.

My long red hair was pulled into a messy bun at the back of my head; I was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, green tank top and a pair of New Rocks boots.  
Not a scrap of make-up on my face and the large sunglasses hiding my weary eyes.

Looking over at the group of Divas gathered in front of the hotel I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously.  
They were all slim, toned and stunningly beautiful - I was… not. I never felt so out of place in my life.

"Roxxi!" I turned to see Stephen standing at a cab with our bags, motioning for me to come over.  
I picked up my handbag, threw my coffee in the bin, planted a smile on my face and made my way to the cab. There was no need for Stephen to know how I was feeling; he would just tell me I was being silly. And besides I didn't want to ruin his day.  
He was so excited about seeing Mr. McMahon and possibly getting moved up to Smackdown.

* * *

The flight seemed to last forever. I don't know whether that was because I was still a bit tired or because I was feeling like crap after seeing those Diva's outside the hotel. Perhaps it was the lack of tobacco. Actually more than likely it was a combination all all three. After getting off the plane I practically ran for the exit, jumping over old ladies and their luggage. As soon as I got outside I sparked up and took a long draw. Savouring the effects it had on my body. My head began to feel light and I felt a silly smile slip onto my face. I must have looked a right sight, hair messed up, no make-up on and now a childish grin donned on my face - a real kodak moment. Stephen soon appeared chuckling at my appearance and shaking his head. I stretched my arm out beckoning him over to me and put my arm around his waist.

"You look like an idiot Roxxi." He laughed.

"Yeah well you're the one who's with me, maybe they think you're my carer." I smiled up into his emerald eyes.

Stephen kissed me on the nose and ushered me to a waiting cab.

Soon enough we were sitting in the waiting area of the WWE head offices waiting to see Mr. McMahon. Stephen sat opposite me shaking his leg up and down, one of his nervous habits.

"Mr. McMahon will see you now." called the pretty brunette at reception. Stephen stood up, took my hand - entwining our fingers and led me to the large mahogany door. With a deep breath he knocked. A faint 'Come in' was heard so we entered.

_"...I was born to tell you I love you,  
isn't that a song already I get a B in originality,  
and it's true I cant go on without you,  
your smile makes me see clearer,  
if you could only see in the mirror what I see..."_

"Oh My God Roxxi!" Stephen beamed lifting me and spinning me around.  
"I can't believe it, RAW! Roxx I'm gonna be on RAW!"

While we were thinking Stephen was going to get the push to Smackdown, Mr. McMahon informed us he was bringing Stephen up to RAW.  
Finally he was going to get to go toe-to-toe with the big dogs, just like he'd always dreamed.  
I couldn't be happier.  
"That's great babe! I'm so happy for you!" I smiled.  
Stephen hugged me tightly and whispered "We're goin' to RAW Sweet Pea!"

* * *

Sheamus made his debut on RAW attacking and then retiring Jamie Noble, once again becoming a heel, but honestly he's always better being a heel.  
Then he went on to win a 'Break Through' Battle Royal consisting of superstars who had never held a World Title. The win resulted in 'Sheamus' getting a shot for the WWE Title at TLC that December.

Sheamus then went on to defeat John Cena to become the WWE Champion. And was now embroiled in a feud with another top superstar - Randy Orton.  
I was never happier.  
Stephen was over the moon, I don't think I've ever seen his so elated. Finally after all his hard work he was holding the biggest title in the business.

As the months passed I got to know a few people backstage.  
Obviously I knew Punk and while I enjoyed his company I was glad when I became friends with Maryse and Natalya, it was nice to have some girl friends in the testosterone fuelled locker rooms. I still had my dad - although I was secretly glad he was on Smackdown.

Maryse and I were outside the building at the makeshift smoking area, it was a corner secluded off at the back entrance with some chairs, tables and a few trashcans.

Maryse looked stunning as ever, even though I was friends with her now I couldn't help but still be a little bit jealous of the blonde.  
She was dressed in pair of figure hugging white jeans and a sky blue sequined top with her signature long blonde hair straightened to perfection. She looked effortlessly beautiful, I on the other hand wore a pair of bleach and destroyed skinny jeans, and a black racer backed tank top along with my trusty New Rock boots, not exactly screaming rare beauty.

Today I had tried to make an effort.

After being surrounded with all the beauties of the WWE I thought it was only right that I should put an effort in, if not for myself then for Stephen. I didn't want to make him look bad by being my usual scruffy self.  
So I had my long red hair in soft curls and I wore light make-up with bold, smoky eyes.

_"...tell me tell me,  
What makes you think that you are invincible,  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure,  
Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable,  
Impossible..."_

I was just about to spark up a cigarette when I noticed my lighter was nowhere to be seen. I started to feel myself up so to speak. Feeling every pocket, looking for the tell tale bulge of my skull lighter.  
Grabbing my bag, I started emptying the contents over one of the tables when a hand appeared in front of me holding out a lighter.

I looked up from the heavily inked arm and into a pair of intense baby blue orbs, he didn't utter a word. Smiling I accepted the gesture and thanked him; he just nodded and moved back to his position against the wall of the building.

Maryse and I carried on with our conversation, sitting at the table the contents of my bag were now lying on.

"So I really think you should go on this diet with me." She said with her thick accent.

"Maryse…"

"No really, come on it would be fun to have a diet buddy, and you're always saying how you'd like to get in shape… Well here's your chance."

I frowned at her, "Maryse, I don't do diets."

"Roxxi it's a really simple diet. Just lay off the carbs and you can still have a treat now and again." she retorted.

"No carbs? Maryse! I can't do no carbs… I'm Irish without potatoes… I'd… I'd die! Honestly I have potatoes with every meal except breakfast but still… nuh uh… no way no how… I ain't ever giving up carbs. Not even for you honey!" I said firmly.

Maryse gave me a pout, "Oh please Roxxi, I don't want to do this on my own. Please."

I raised an eyebrow, "Darlin' that may work on the male population but it won't work on me, I think I'm lacking major appendages in that department. Besides I've done the whole diet thing. I've had it get out of hand I'm not going back there. Sorry but, you're gonna have to find yourself another diet buddy."

Maryse huffed and folded her arms across her chest, "Spoil sport!" I gave a small laugh while putting out my cigarette.

"Come on huffy hole, I gotta go find a big, sexy pale man before he think's we've done a runner." I said as I swept my arm across the table top, putting the contents back into my bag.

Maryse hesitated a bit but eventually got up and we walked back into the building, not before I threw a glance and a smile at the blue eyed man who was still standing against the wall.

He smiled back.

'Wow', I thought.

'Did Randy Orton just smile? That was weird.'

* * *

Seated on the hard plastic chair I tapped my foot impatiently. Stephen's match had finished 20 minutes ago; I was now waiting in catering for him to join me before we headed to a local bar with the rest of the RAW roster to mark the end of another week.

Toying with the food on the end of my fork, I rested my head on my hand and sighed.

"You really weren't joking about the potato thing were you?" Came a thick French accent.

I looked up from my plate of chips (A/N: French fries to all you Americans) and smiled, "Hey Reesy!"

She raised an eyebrow.  
"Reesy?"

"Just thought I'd try it out, see if it works." I shrugged.

"O….K. You my dear are weird."

"Reesy I believe I was the one to inform you of the little tid bit of information. What can I say? It makes me special…"

She cut me off with a laugh, "You said it!"

"You know what I mean, unique." I rolled my eyes.

"OK, now enough with the Reesy."

"OK. So _Maryse_, what's up?" I said emphasising her name.

She smiled, "Nothing much. Oh I got these new shoes…"

And she went on about her new impulse buy.

After 10 minutes Stephen joined us, greeting me with a kiss.

"Hey Sweet pea." He smiled at me, his green eyes glistened.  
I took in his appearance as he said hello to Maryse. He was dressed in dark jeans, a black shirt - rolled up at the sleeves and a pinstriped waistcoat on top. His top buttons open revealing his pale, yet toned chest. I bit my lip as he put an arm around my shoulders, tracing his fingertips over the bare skin of my arm.

"Ooh look at you lovebirds. You two are so adorable, but I hope you won't be like that all night. Roxxi, you promised you'd dance this week." Maryse purred.

I hated dancing.  
I was super self conscious and hated the thought of people looking at me, seeing me make an ass out of myself but … a promise was a promise. Unless I got Maryse drunk of course. Or found her a man to occupy herself with. These were my only options if I wanted to avoid the dance floor. I smirked.

"Whatever you say… Reesy!"

She threw a chip at my head; I managed to duck it and rolled my eyes.

_"...tell me tell me,  
__What makes you think that you are invincible,  
__I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure,  
__Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable,  
__Impossible..."_

At that moment I felt something strange. I had the urge to look to my right and as I did blue eyes locked with blue. They were warm and friendly. Not words you would associate with Randy Orton.  
Breaking eye contact I quickly looked him up and down. The third generation superstar was dressed in one of his black affliction t shirts and jeans. His heavily inked arms highly visible beneath the short sleeves. I looked back up into his eyes; they were now cold, icy even, as he stared back my way, but not at me... it looked like his eyes were on Stephen. I involuntarily gulped as he met my gaze again. Something about his stare made me feel uneasy.

I quickly turned my attention back to my table.

I heard Maryse telling Stephen all about her brand new shoes. I was relieved that he hadn't seen me looking at Randy. Stephen was the jealous type. While sometimes his jealousy reminded me how much he loved me, and while it could be a bit of a turn on; I wasn't in the mood to fight. No matter how good the make up sex was.  
I tried to hold back a laugh at the look on his face. His emerald eyes met mine, pleading with me to help him out.

"OK, you guys ready to roll?" I asked smiling broadly.  
Both of them nodded and stood up from the table as we made our way out to the back entrance where we were meeting the others. I don't think I've even seen Stephen move as fast in my life, as he practically dragged me by the arm with him.

But not before I gave one last look to 'The Legend Killer'. I met his gaze for the third time tonight, and he was watching me, his eyes still cold, his stare penetrating, I quickly turned to face forward and grabbed onto Stephen's arm, desperately wanting that familiar safe feeling again.

Whatever was going through Randy Orton's head, his stare had left me feeling vulnerable…

And I didn't like it.

* * *

**You know the drill. Read & Review Folks. Let me know if you have any idea you think would work in this story or what you would like to see happen. All thoughts and ideas are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3: My Eternal Love

**A/N: I noticed a few spelling errors in the previous chapters so I've corrected them now, but incase I missed anything please let me know.**

**I'm not sure whether to carry on with this as it doesn't seem to be getting many reviews although over 200 hits and 160 visitors.. hmm. **

**Thank you to '**_yllanna_**' for reviewing - I appreciate it.**

**Now on with the show! Here's Chapter 3, just in time for Mania!**

* * *

**Title - Don't Forget To Breathe.**

**Characters/Pairings: Sheamus/OC, Finlay, Randy Orton, John Cena, CM Punk, etc. Not sure where I'm going with this yet so pairings and characters may change.**

**Spoilers/Timelines: Basically set when Sheamus first joined the WWE although my memory isn't what it used to be so I'm play loose with storylines, ages, etc. I'll try not to confuse you too much but let me know if I do.**

**Rated for content & language. Not suitable for children!**

**The song is 'Breathless' By The Corrs.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - My Eternal Love**

**_Third Person P.O.V  
_**

_ "...The daylight's fading slowly  
But time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide  
And I'm losing the will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it (can't fight it)..."  
_

The cab pulled up outside the club. Stephen climbed out first then being the gentleman offered his hand to Roxxi and Maryse respectively.  
Roxxi looked up at the sign hanging above the entrance to the club - 'Inferno' it read. She rolled her eyes as the rain pelted down onto her face.  
Maryse grabbed onto her arm and pulled her under the shelter beside the doorway, avoiding the pouring rain. They were waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive before heading in and trying to find a table in what was bound to a packed club. It was Friday night after all.  
Stephen made his way over to the women and put his arms around his girlfriend, resting his chin on her head and rubbing her back.  
"Roxxi why don't we go to the ladies room and beautify ourselves some more? At least that way we're out of the cold." Maryse suggested shivering.  
"That's a great idea Maryse, you two look frozen."." Stephen replied pulling away from Roxxi to look at her face. "I'll text you when they get here ok?"  
"Ok." She smiled giving him a small kiss before rushing off with Maryse.

* * *

"OK Roxx, here's that dress I was telling you about." Maryse said holing up said dress.  
It was black with pink stitching and about mid thigh length. It was strapless and had a pink ribbon lace up back. It was beautiful.  
"Wow! Ryse that is gorgeous. Thank you so much for lending me it. I really wanna make an effort tonight, I feel like I've let myself go these past few months." Roxxi replied.  
"It's nothing and besides, this dress was made for you. Now hurry up and try it on so we can go get drunk!" Roxxi laughed and headed into the stall to change.  
"Are you sure I look ok Ryse? I mean I don't look out of my depth here do I?" Roxxi frowned.  
"Don't be silly. C'est magnifique."

The familiar beeping told Roxxi she had a new text message. She picked up her phone and opened the message.

**'_Babe, we have a table beside the bar. U cant miss it, Khali's here lol Ste x_**

Roxxi informed Maryse of what the message said and then turned to look in the mirror. She frowned and bit her lip.  
"I told you, you look amazing. Now let's go get some cocktails!" Maryse giggled as she and Roxxi exited the bathroom and made their way into the crowded club.  
It didn't take long for the girls to find the table; Khali sure was hard to miss. Maryse linked arms with Roxxi and pulled her over to the group.

"Hey!" Maryse smiled as the girls arrived at the tabled.

Stephen turned around hearing the Canadian woman's voice. His jaw dropped as he took in the appearance of his girlfriend, looking her over from top to toe a smile formed on his face. Her long red hair was loosely curled and hung loose around her face. Her make-up was beautiful, light and understated but the dark black and grey smoky eye shadow and liner accentuating her best feature; her big blue eyes. Her plump lips glistening with a pink coloured lip gloss, very kissable he thought. He was surprised to see her wearing the figure hugging, strapless dress as he knew how self conscious she was about her body. Her outfit finished off with a pair of killer heels; pink and black of course tying in with the dress she was wearing.

_"...So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless ..."_

At the precise moment Stephen forgot everything and everyone, all he could see was her; all he wanted was to take her home with him and ravish her. He was soon brought out of his thoughts by the voice of Natalya.

"Oh my God Roxxi! You look amazing." She exclaimed squeezing past Stephen to hug the red head who was looking somewhat awkward. She smiled though and hugged the blonde back.

"Thanks Nattie, lookin' good yourself."

Turning back round to the table Stephen approached her. He held her at arms length and looked her in the eyes.

"Sweet Pea you look… wow… You look stunning." He smiled at her.

"Thank you, are you sure I can pull this off though?" She bit her lip.

"Baby… put it like this…" he leaned into her ear, "the things I wanna do to you right here and now would probably have me arrested."

Roxxi's eyes widened as he whispered the last part, his breath hot on her neck. She pulled back and looked into his eyes, they were full of lust, and she smiled and bit her lip as her body began to get goose bumps.

She mouthed the word 'Later' to him as Maryse pulled her to the bar.

Roxxi called the bartender over and ordered two strawberry daiquiri's for the pair she was just about to say something when a familiar voice interrupted her.

"ROXANNE! You most certainly do have to wear that dress tonight!" CM Punk exclaimed from the other end of the bar as he made his way over. He never seemed to get sick of 'The Police's - Roxanne' references.  
"Now I know why Stevie boy spends most of his time with you." he said as he hugged the redhead.  
"Thanks Phil but believe me when I tell you this, call me Roxanne again and I will not hesitate to stick this foot where the sun don't shine. Ya get me?"  
"Loud and clear _princess_." He laughed.

* * *

As the night wore on and as the daiquiri's kept flowing Roxxi felt herself begin to relax.

She was just finishing her 5th drink when John Cena returned from the bar with shots for everyone. Roxxi brought the shot glass up in front of her and eyed the suspicious liquid.

"It's absinthe." Came a voice from beside her. Roxxi turned her head and was met with the smiling face on one Randy Orton.

His eyes were warm and friendly, nothing like earlier that day. She gave a small smile before turned back to the drink and staring at it, debating whether to drink it or not.

"I will if you will." He spoke again, holding his glass out.

Roxxi hesitated then nodded; she clanked glasses with him and threw the drink back.  
The liquid burning her throat she took a few deep breaths as she blinked her eyes a few times. Randy laughed as set his own glass back down on the table and turned to face her.

"You wanna go outside for a smoke?" He yelled leaning in, trying to be heard over the music.

Roxxi nodded and grabbed her purse, following him to the outside smoking area.

Randy walked to the corner of the small beer garden, away from the crowds. Roxxi followed behind him, standing on an empty crate she perched herself on the raised wall. She was now eye level with Randy as he offered her a cigarette and kindly lit it for her. Randy then looked her in the eyes and leaned in towards her.

"You look beautiful tonight." He smiled. Roxxi began to blush.

"Thanks" she replied looking at her feet that were swinging below her. Her heart began to beat wildly.

An awkward silence fell over them, neither knowing what to say to the other.

"There you are." The French-Canadian called making her way over to the two smokers. "Come on I put a request in, they're playing it next. Remember you promised me a dance."

Roxxi stubbed out her cigarette, "You don't mind do you?" She asked Randy.

"No, not at all. Can't break a promise now can you?" He offered his hand and she gratefully took it as he helped her down.

As their hands connected it sent a shockwave up her arm, her head shot up with a look of shock on her face. She was surprised to see Randy look at her with the same look on his own face. She let go of his hand and followed Maryse back inside, trying not to think about what had just happened.

* * *

_"...And if there's no tomorrow  
And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you  
You're all the love I need somehow  
It's like a dream  
Although I'm not asleep  
And I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it (don't lose it), don't leave it (don't leave it)..."  
_

The intro to AC/DC's 'Shook Me All Night Long' began pumping into the club.

"OH MY GOD! I LOVE THIS SONG!" Roxxi screamed as she took a hold of Stephen's hand and ran to the dance floor where Maryse was already dancing with Ted DiBiase.  
Stephen wrapped his arms around her waist as she began to move her body to the music. She put her arm around his neck and sang along with the song.  
Stephen smiled watching her. She was a music addict and this was her favourite song.  
Grabbing her arm, he twirled her around as she let out a small scream at the unexpected move and then began to laugh. She moved closer to him so that their bodies were touching and began to shake her hips to the beat as she looked deep into his green eyes.  
Stephen fisted his hand in her hair as he gripped on to her hip with the other.  
Looking into her eyes, he could see the love in them.  
The love she felt for him and he hoped she could see how much he loved her.

The song ended and 'Never Gonna Be Alone' by Nickelback started to play.

Roxxi's eyes widened in realisation.

It was their song.

Stephen smiled at her as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. He gripped her face with both hands as he his tongue probed her mouth. Roxxi moved her hands to the back of his neck, one hand playing with his hair.

When they broke the kiss she rested her head on his chest, as they swayed to the music. Looking for a brief moment she caught sight of Maryse. She was sitting beside Randy leaning towards him flirtatiously, swirling her hair with her fingers and pushing her chest out but Randy wasn't paying attention. His eyes were trained on the dance floor, more specifically his eyes were locked on Roxxi and Stephen and he did not look happy. Roxxi shook the thoughts out of her head, she was enjoying herself, in the arms of the man she loved, she wasn't gonna let Randy Orton and his pissy mood deter her from having a good night. So she put her head back on Stephen's chest and closed her eyes as savoured this moment.

* * *

A few hours and many, many drinks later the Raw roster was inebriated to say the least.

Khali was giggling like a school girl while in a conversation with Ted DiBiase who was falling asleep by the looks of it. Miz and Maryse were making out in the corner, Cody Rhodes was hitting on Kelly Kelly and Natalya and Tyson were nowhere no be seen. Randy was now sitting at the bar, alone and drinking what appeared to be Jack Daniels. Stephen was engaged in an arm wrestling match with John Cena while Roxxi and Punk stood at the bar.

"Noooo!" Roxxi moaned.

"Come on Roxx, it's a simple pledge. Repeat after me; One nation under Punk, indivisible, with integrity and sobriety for all."

"Punky, honey; Stop trying to convert me, I already told you I'm not giving up my vices. They are a part of me so you either love all of me or you don't love me at all." She frowned.

"Don't pull the face! Must… resist… Dammit!" He threw his arms around her "OK, I'll accept your flaws. I love you for who you are. Are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic!" She smiled.

Roxxi felt a pair of arms encircle her. Looking up she came face to face with Stephen.

"Hi!" She grinned broadly. "Hi" he replied kissing her nose as Punk made his excuses and left the love birds alone.

"So what do you say we blow this joint and head back to the hotel?" Roxxi asked.

"I thought you were having a good time. If you wanna stay…"

"I'd rather go back to the hotel, private party for two! Let's see how good this dress looks on the bedroom floor?" She purred sexily.

Stephen look dumbfounded. He struggled for a few moments before he found the words.

"Sweet Pea, are you trying to seduce me? " He laughed

"If a word… Yes."

"Well in that case, let's go!" Stephen replied as he took hold of her hand and her purse and pulled her across the room to the exit.

Roxxi laughed as Stephen zigzagged through the sea of bodies on the dance floor when she heard Punk yelling "SOMEBODY'S GETTING LAID!"

Turning to look back at the others she saw Maryse giving her the thumps up and Randy looking extremely pissed off. He was turned fully on his barstool and looking pointedly in their direction.

'What's up with him?' She thought.  
'Maybe he's jealous.'

* * *

Disregarding that thought she quickly blamed it on the alcohol as she was pulled through the exit and bundled into a cab.

Roxxi giggled childishly as Stephen began kissing her neck, his hands roaming all over the form. She gripped onto his forearms as he sought out her mouth, gripping her by the face with both hands. The cab driver coughed trying to get the couple's attention but they were otherwise occupied to take any notice.

_"...So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (loving feeling)  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on (go on), go on (go on)  
Yeah...  
Come on..."_

Once they arrived at the hotel Stephen scooped her into his arms and sprinted towards the elevators while Roxxi lay in his arms giggling.  
Stephen kicked open the hotel room door and kicked it closed in record time. He set Roxxi back onto her own two feet not letting go completely, his arms still latched around her waist as he fumbled for the zipper of the dress. Roxxi rolled her eyes and took matters into her own hands, reaching behind and unfastening the zipper herself.  
She let the garment fall to the floor revealing black bra and thong with red ribbon lacing it up in a corset style.  
Stephen's mouth hung open as he looked his girlfriend up and down. The underwear must have been new; he didn't remember seeing it before.

"Like what you see?" She whispered raising her eyebrows.

_"...And I can't lie  
From you I cannot hide  
And I've lost my will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it, (can't fight it)..."_

Stephen inched closer to the redhead silently.

The look in his eyes told his answer; hunger and fire burned in those green orbs, hunger for the beautiful woman standing half naked before him.

Roxxi closed the gap between them, snaking her arms around his neck, rubbing circles on the soft, delicate skin that lay there. Looking into his eyes her breath caught; sometimes seeing how much he loved her took her breath away. She couldn't believe she was this lucky, to have the life she had, with the man she had.

**_'Don't Forget To Breathe'_** She told herself.

A habit whenever she was experiencing a happy moment, she unconsciously held her breath

Not being able to take anymore of her touches, Stephen pushed Roxxi back onto the bed roughly. She bit her lip and looked up at the flame haired man; her own hunger obvious in her bright blue eyes. She wanted him, she needed him - now.

Grabbing hold on his t-shirt she pulled him down to her, and then pulling off his top in one swift movement.

She ran her hands up and down his chest, eliciting a soft growl from the Irish man. He pressed his lips against hers pushing their bodies as close together as they could possibly go as his tongue traced her full lips, begging for entrance which she willingly gave him.

Deepening the kiss he laid her flat on the bed, straddling her waist and cupping her face.

Without breaking the kiss Roxxi reached for his belt and began to unbuckle it, proceeding to throw the belt and jeans across the room inadvertently knocking over a lamp, not that either of them noticed.

Stephen broke the kiss and pulled back, looking into her mesmerising blue eyes.

"I love you so much Sweet Pea."

"I love you too 'a Shíorghrá'" Roxxi whispered.

* * *

**A/N - 'a Shíorghrá' Pronounced - 'uh HEER - ggraw' Means My Eternal love in Irish.**

**Please, please read and review. I need your feedback! lol**

******I'll update again if I get at least 4 reviews.**  



	4. Chapter 4: Bambi Eyes!

_**A/N: Ok I know I said 4 review but I couldn't wait to get this one up. **_

_**Thanks to **'AndiSavi'****__ for the review. Much appreciated. _

_****__There will be a twist in the next chapter so if you guys wanna see it I'd like 4 reviews for this chapter... Pretty please... with a cherry on top *Big toothy grin*!_

_****__Anywho... on with the story...!_

* * *

**Title - Don't Forget To Breathe**

**Characters/Pairings: Sheamus/OC, Finlay, Randy Orton, John Cena, CM Punk, etc. Not sure where I'm going with this yet so pairings and characters may change.**

**Rated for language and Content. Not suitable for children.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for OC's and Idea's. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

**The song in this chapter is 'Perfect' By Simple Plan**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Bambi Eyes**

.

_'…Do you think I'm wasting,_

_My time doing things I_

_Wanna do?_

_But it hurts when you_

_Disapprove all along…'_

.

"Stephen! Hurry your ass up." Roxxi yelled impatiently.

"I'm coming', I'm coming'" he replied walking out of the bathroom.

Roxxi had gotten a call the night before from her dad. Tonight at Raw there was supposed to be a dark match between Kelly Kelly and Eve but last minute Kelly had sprained her ankle, so her dear old dad had volunteered her to take Kelly's place.

.

While travelling with her dad Roxxi had become interested in the business he was so involved in. He'd offered to train her, after all he had trained most of the Diva's. She thought it was weird at the time, her over protective dad offering to train her to wrestle, enabling her to become involved in the world that had him on the road so often and regularly injuring him. Turns out he thought that if he taught her to wrestle then she'd be able to take care of herself, kinda like self defence.

So this morning she was going to have a training session with Eve in the ring and right now she was running late.

"Yeah, well so is Christmas. Now get your rear in gear. I'm gonna be late, not the kind of impression I was going for." She folded her arms across her chest and sent him a glare to let him know that she meant business.

Stephen held his hands up in mock defeat as he moved towards his gym bag and jacket.

.

"I don't know what your rush is they're probably not going to even care whether you show up or not." He smirked as he walked as she stopped dead in her tracks.

Stephen turned around sheepishly and cringed when he saw her face, "I said it out loud, didn't I?"

Roxxi rolled her tongue around in her mouth, hands on hips while staring daggers at him and nodding eerily slow.

"Balls! I… eh… I'm sorry Sweet pea, I didn't mean it!" He called as she walked on smiling.

.

She had always loved messing with him, seeing him get all flustered. Mixing up his syllables and trying to find the right words to say. This happened quiet often because Stephen suffered from 'Foot in Mouth' disease. He could not help but say the wrong thing but the best part? When they were finished sending death glares and throwing insults back and forth, he's wrap his arms around her and whisper 'I'm Sorry' - even if it was her who started the fight. He's smart she'd give him that, he knows that they'd probably never speak again if it was left to her to apologise first. Roxxi is extremely stubborn… something she thinks she got from her father.

Roxxi turned around "You comin' or not?"

He came out of the room with their gym bags in his hands, "Well?" She said as he looked at her confused, "Shift it!" He hesitated but moved ahead as she smiled and pretended to whack him with a pretend whip behind his back. Oh yeah, she definitely wore the trousers in this relationship.

.

* * *

.

When they finally arrived at the arena after a short yet amusing drive as Stephen shifted uncomfortably under Roxxi's 'You're in shit' face while playing AC/DC, she took her bag from the car and made her way inside, sort of breaking into a run.

All she could think about was that she was late. Roxxi's phone battery had died last night while she was asleep and as per usual Stephen didn't set his alarm, so they slept in. While she rushed to get a quick shower, Stephen took his sweet time getting his lazy ass out of bed, although when he eventually got up he did make her a cup of tea which she was really grateful for - even if she didn't vocalise it.

Rounding a corner Roxxi ran straight into a wall, well it felt like a wall. She stumbled backwards dropping her bag and proceeding to trip over it, landing with a thud on the cold, marbled floor. Manoeuvring herself to her knees she crawled over to her bag, hastily trying to stuff the contents back into it. She wasn't all that keen on the world seeing the contents of her bag lying all over the floor. She reached for the last item - her Skull lighter. It had turned up in Maryse's handbag. Apparently she likes candles. As she made contact with the item another hand made contact with hers sending shockwaves soaring throughout her body. Roxxi's head shot up meeting the blue eyes of a certain third generation superstar.

.

Those deep blue pools were beginning to feel more and more familiar, which was somewhat comforting. Slowly they both stood up, not once breaking eye contact as he leaned against the wall.

Randy sent her a small smile handing Roxxi her lighter back.

"You wouldn't want to lose that now would you?" He laughed, her heartbeat quickened.

"Oh I'm sure some kind hearted stranger would take pity on me!" She smiled shyly.

"I'm sure they would. Who could say no to a pretty girl?"

'Is he flirting with me?' Roxxi thought. She scolded herself for being so stupid. Of course he was not flirting, just being polite after all he did knock her down.

"Especially with those big, Bambi eyes." He purred smirking. Roxxi got goose bumps. OK he was definitely flirting now.

He stood up to full height which meant she had to look up but she was used to that, after all Stephen is 6'6.

.

'Oh my God, Stephen. This was wrong.' She thought

.

She shivered as Randy's eyes travelled slowly up and down her curvaceous form eventually settling back on her bright eyes again.

She felt butterflies going nuts in her tummy.

'What is happening to me?' she mused.

More to the point what was going on with Randy?

Although she didn't know him personally, word around the locker room was that Randy was a moody bastard. He barely spoke to anyone except his close friends and Roxxi most certainly was not one of them, and here he was laughing, smiling and flirting with her.

She was utterly confused.

He was supposed to be tall, dark and brooding - the quiet type just like… just like Stephen.

'My Stephen; who I love… and who loves me.' Suddenly guilt began to seep in.

.

What was she doing? She had an amazing boyfriend and there she was standing there engaging in a flirtatious conversation with another man. Although many would say it was all just a bit of harmless flirting, she knew for a fact Stephen would not see it as just 'harmless' flirting.

.

Randy just stood there looking deep into her eyes for what felt like hours then he glanced over her shoulder and all of a sudden his eyes darkened and turned cold. He took a few steps backwards, creating a bit of distance between them. Roxxi furrowed her brow in confusion and just as she was turning to see what had caused the change in Randy, a voice startled her.

"Hey Sweet Pea." Roxxi jumped slightly as she held her chest.

She punched Stephen in the arm, cursing him for nearly giving her a heart attack.

He just laughed it off and put his arms around her waist leaning his head on her shoulder as he eyed up 'The Viper'.

The two men locked in a heated gaze. Roxxi looked up at Stephen and then at Randy.

Nothing.

Silence.

.

She tapped her foot impatiently and looked about the corridor before she'd had enough.

"Well I hate to interrupt this tender loving moment you two have got going on here, really it's touching and all but Stephen we really gotta get going." She said breaking the awkward silence that seemed to engulf them.

Stephen kissed her on the side of her head, still looking at Randy. She elbowed him in the ribs and he mumbled a 'Sorry Sweet Pea' as she detached herself from him. She grabbed her bag and bid goodbye to Randy as Stephen roughly pulled her to the locker room by the arm.

.

* * *

.

_"...And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good_

_Enough for you_

_I can't stand another fight_

_And nothing's alright..."_

.

Stephen let go of Roxxi's arm as he flung her into the room and slammed the door. She opened my mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"What was all that?" He yelled.

"What?" She frowned. Although she had a rough idea of what he was referring to but she wasn't in the mood for a fight.

"Don't play stupid. Since when were you and _Orton_ so 'chummy'?" He practically spat his name.

"I bumped into him, literally. My bag opened, he helped me pick my crap up." Technically she wasn't lying; she just wasn't being completely honest.

"Yeah well, you'll not be 'bumping' into him again." Roxxi snapped her head towards him and raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa, hold on there. What was that? Since when did you tell me what to do?" She asked trying to keep her voice calm but she was finding it hard.

.

That was one of her biggest pet peeves. Being told what to do. No one controlled her.

.

"Roxxi! You're not to go near him. End of discussion!"

"Oh no it's not, far from it. WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WHAT IS THIS 1952? SHOULD I RUN HOME AND COOK YOU DINNER LIKE A GOOD LITTLE WIFE TOO? HUH?" She screamed, beyond pissed. Not even giving him a chance to reply as she carried on.

"You're not the boss of me, I do what I want, when I want and..."

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Stephen growled as he threw a lamp at the wall. Instinctively Roxxi jumped and let out a scream as the lamp smashed on impact and fell to the ground.

.

_"...Nothing's gonna change_

_The things that you said_

_Nothing's gonna make this_

_Right again_

_Please don't turn your back_

_I can't believe it's hard_

_Just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand..."_

.

Seeing the look of shock on her face he took that as his queue to continue.

"I don't like the fella and I don't want you near him ok?"

"No not ok, give me a good reason why?"

"Honestly I don't trust him around you…"

"You don't trust him fair enough…" she crossed her arms "…that's your prerogative but you trust me... right?" she interrupted him. He didn't answer.

"Well?"

"Stephen?"

"STEPHEN?"

"NO!" He snapped

.

Tears stung her eyes as she blinked a few times to keep them back. She was shocked, he looked shocked too.

.

"Roxx I don't mean that. I do trust you, I do. Just not around him." He said quietly.

She looked up at him her sorrow evident "Why?" she whispered.

"Roxxi, he charms women, telling them exactly what they want to hear just to get what he wants from them. I saw the way he was looking at you," He placed his arms around her. "Like an alcoholic in a brewery. He wants you baby, and I'm not gonna let him get near you."

"If that's true then why can't you trust me to not fall for his charms?" she whispered.

"He's a snake. I know you, you'll believe he's just being 'nice' when he's just gonna use you to get to me."

"Stephen I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were baby you're just..."

"JUST WHAT?" Her anger was getting the better of her now. He was insinuating that she was too stupid to realise when she was being played.

"FOR FUCK SAKE, GROW A SET OF BALLS AND SAY WHAT YOU REALLY THINK!"

"YOU'RE TOO NIAVE OK?" Seeing the hurt in her eyes Stephen took her face in his hands.

"Sweet Pea, you're too nice for your own good. Just trust me on this." And with that sentence he wrapped his arms around her, putting an end to the subject. Roxxi shrugged his arms off her and stormed out of the room and ran to the bathrooms.

.

She really didn't have the strength to fight with him anymore.

She was heartbroken.

In a matter of minutes her loving, caring boyfriend had revealed that he didn't her and that he thought she was naive. Although he tried to sugar-coat it what he really meant was he thought she was too stupid to figure things out for herself. What hurt the most was that after 5 years together she thought he'd know her better.

'I guess I was wrong.' She cried as she slid down the wall hugging her knees and let the tears flow.

.

_"...'Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be Perfect ..."_

_._

* * *

_**Please Read And Review. Roxxi xx**_


	5. Chapter 5: Little Smirk!

_**A/N:** Well I got the 4 reviews I was looking for so as promised here is the next chapter. _

_Thank you to: _

_**'Andisavi'** - You're becoming my new best friend lol Yes I've found trust issues tend to develop in long relationships myself._

_**'RKO Girl'** - Glad you like the Randy/Sheamus battle. __**'SXEPUNK'** - I'm Irish how could I not put in Potatoes? __**'alison'** - Jealous Randy is almost as sexy as Bad Boy Randy!_

_**Now if I could possibly get 5 reviews for this chapter I'll post the next one. Thank You All! =D**_

* * *

_**Title -** Don't Forget To Breathe_

_**Characters/Pairings:** Sheamus/OC, Finlay, Randy Orton, John Cena, CM Punk, etc. Not sure where I'm going with this yet so pairings and characters may change._

_**Disclaimer.** I own nothing but any OC's and the ideas._

_Rated for language and content. **Not suitable for younger readers.**_

**_BTW, check out the banners on my profile page. _**

_**Song is** 'Little Smirk' By Theory Of A Deadman._

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Little Smirk**_

.

_.__"...Don't wanna leave you now or never,_

_Cause we're perfect together,_

_Never wanna be apart,_

_Dared to take on the simple life..."_

_._

Roxxi sat in the bathroom for what felt like forever, time seemed to fade away as she cried silent tears while sitting on the cold tiled floor. Glancing at her watch she quickly stood up.  
It was 11.30am. She'd been in the bathroom for 45 minutes, she was definitely late now. She took out her phone and sent a quick text message to Eve explaining that she was in the bathroom, that she'd had a fight with Stephen and that she was sorry for being late. The sound of the door opening brought Roxxi out of her thoughts. Turning around she came face to face with Eve and Natalya.

The two Divas quickly pulled the redhead into a tight embrace as a few more silent tears fell down her cheeks.  
"Oh honey, don't cry. We heard the commotion coming from the locker room, what happened?" Nattie asked rubbing the crying woman's arm.  
"Men!" Roxxi said as she moved to sit on the counter beside the sink as she proceeded to fill the two women in on what had transpired between her self, her boyfriend and the viper.

.

"That's just what men are like honey." The brunette Diva said handing Roxxi a tissue.  
"Just put it to the back of your head. Let's get out to the ring and practice, put your mind on something else." She smiled.

Roxxi got down off the counter and turned to the mirror, she took out some wipes and wiped at her face removing all traces of tears. Taking another look in the mirror her eyes were still red and puffy but she didn't care, there was nothing more she could do about that. She threw a small smile at the two divas. "Let's go then."

.

The three women walked down the corridor heading to the ring talking amongst themselves, Roxxi feeling uneasy as they passed the curtain and were now walking down the ramp towards the ring. Other wrestlers littered the arena, some were relaxing before the show started; reading books or sitting with their laptops. Roxxi sighed when she saw Randy and Stephen.

'Great!' she thought.

Randy was standing over at the announcers table reading something. Stephen was sitting on a chair beside the barricade talking with John Cena when he noticed her. He gave her an apologetic smile as she passed by but she ignored him, climbing into the ring with Eve to work on their match. Roxxi took off her hoodie, throwing it down to Nattie who was sat ringside and smoothed down her black yoga pants and white tank top. Eve signalled that she was ready to start and the two women locked up in the middle of the ring.

.

* * *

.

After they had rehearsed everything they wanted to Roxxi hugged Eve and climbed out of the ring careful to get out on the opposite side to Stephen. She really didn't want to face him right now.

As she made her way around the ring she heard a voice calling her.

"Roxxi!" Turning around she came face to face with The Celtic Warrior.  
"Sweet Pea, listen I'm sorry about earlier. Really I am, I didn't mean it the way it came out, can we put it behind us and move on… please?" He asked softly. Roxxi eyed him for a moment before speaking.  
"Stephen what you said really hurt me. How can you expect me to just put it behind me? I can't pretend it didn't happen because it did. My boyfriend think's I'm stupid, my boyfriend doesn't trust me, does that sound like something I should just forget?" She raised her voice gaining the attention of the other superstars.  
"Roxx I didn't mean it like that and you know it. I was angry, but I'm apologising now. Can we talk about it? Please Roxanne." He pleaded.

Roxxi looked into his emerald eyes, she could see the sincerity.

"OK" She sighed "We can talk later, my match is up first and I just wanna chill out before, ok?" The Irish man nodded with a smile and stepped forward kissing her cheek softly. Turning on her heel she took off to the back to get her hair and make up done.

.

* * *

.

Once she returned to the locker room Roxxi quickly went to her bag, took out her ring gear and went to the bathroom to change.  
Emerging she took a look in the floor length mirror. She wore a black pinstriped bra covered with a shiny red Lycra top that was cut to just under her chest. It laced up at the front like a corset. The bottom half consisted of short shorts - kinda like girl boxers which were black pinstriped matching the bra and her black wrestling boots with knee high black covers. Her long red hard hung in loose curls about her shoulders and her make up was light with the usual smoky eye shadow.  
She sat on the nearby bench and put on her gloves, when she heard a knock at the door. Roxxi stood up and casually walked to the door, silently hoping it wasn't Stephen wanting to talk. Opening the door she came face to face, or rather face to chest with The Legend Killer. She looked up at his face, he was smiling slightly but he had a look of worry in his deep blue eyes. Standing aside she gestured for him to enter which he did.

.

Randy took in her appearance, looking her from head to toe, she looked good. Seeing her bite her lip and look at him with uncertainty in her eye he decided to speak.  
"Hey, I wanted to wish you luck on your match." He smiled  
"Thanks Randy"  
"Uh… Is everything ok?" She furrowed her brow  
"I heard the fight, hell the entire locker room did… and then at the ring, you looked like you were crying. " He looked her straight in the eyes.  
"Oh. Sorry about all of that…" She started  
"You have nothing to be sorry about; I just wanted to see if you were ok." He interrupted.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" She gave an unconvincing smile.  
"Somehow I don't believe you"  
"Really Randy I'm fine. It was just an argument nothing serious; I don't really wanna talk about it." She said looking at the floor.

Randy lifted her chin with his finger, making her look him in the eyes.

"I'll respect your wishes but if you ever want to talk or anything I'm here for you ok?" His said softly. She nodded.

.

Roxxi could feel goose bumps prickle her skin, her head felt light and she was pretty sure he heart was about to burst through her chest at the speed it was beating. Almost like he could sense her body's erratic behaviour Randy leaned in slowly, their lips mere millimetres apart just about to touch, when there was a knock on the door.

"5 Minutes Roxxi" Came the voice of the stagehand. "Uh… Thanks" Roxxi Yelled back.

Letting out at deep haggard breath, almost a growl Randy backed away not once breaking eye contact with the red headed woman in front of him.

"Uh… I guess I'd…"  
"Yeah…" He finished for her.  
"You should probably get going."

Roxxi paused momentarily gazing into tall man's deep blue eyes before side stepping him and making her way out of the room. As the door closed Randy took a deep breath and ran his hand over his cropped hair.

"So close" He muttered.

Outside the door Roxxi also took a deep breath, thanking her lucky stars the stagehand knocked when he did. She was pretty sure if they hadn't have been interrupted she would almost certainly have let the viper kiss her, and that thought scared her.

.

_._

* * *

.

Shaking her head she pulled herself together and made her way to the guerrilla. Seeing Eve standing at the curtain she walked over towards the brunette diva only to be stopped by an arm on her hip. Roxxi spun round instinctively on the defensive but came face to face with the green eyed Irishman.

"Whoa, easy tiger." Stephen laughed, "Just wishing you luck on your first WWE match babe."  
"Oh sorry" she blushed immediately relaxing as he settled both his hands on her hips.  
"Knock 'em dead Sweet Pea." He smiled and kissed her lips.

Hearing Eve's music play Roxxi smiled at her boyfriend giving him a squeeze on his arm before turning and getting into position behind the curtain. She sent a glance behind her. Stephen stood giving her the 'thumbs up' but behind him someone caught her eye in the shadows where the corridor began. She made eye contact with a certain third generation superstar who was smiling at her before shifting her gaze back to her boyfriend sending him a small smile before hearing the familiar intro to 'Little Smirk' by Theory Of A Deadman, she took a deep breath pushing her way through the curtain.

.

'…_If Heaven is a place where the Angels go,_

_Well then I've got a story to tell, _

_If Heaven is a place where the Angel's go,_

_Then I guess you're going straight to Hell!…'_

.

Roxxi stood at the top of the ramp and gasped at the amount of people there, they were cheering although she was pretty sure none of them knew who she was.

.

"And her opponent, making her way from Belfast, Ireland, by way of Orlando, Florida... Roxxi!" Justin Roberts announced as she moved through the ropes and climbed the turnbuckle raising her arms to the crowd.

.

Eve and Roxxi stared each other down as they both paced around the ring, lunging into a vicious lock up.  
After a few arm drags Eve whipped Roxxi into the ropes and hit her with a clothesline knocking her to the mat. The brunette picked her up and preformed a few chops to the chest of the redhead. Roxxi quickly blocked an incoming chop and hit Eve with a forearm shot to the face. Pulling the Diva's champion to her feet, the red head got her into position for a suplex, lifting her into the air before dropping her flat onto the mat.  
Roxxi floated over and went for a pin but only got a 2 count.

The two women went back and forth for a while before Roxxi Irish whipped Eve into the rope ducking as the brunette attempted a clothesline. As Eve rebounded off the opposite ropes Roxxi hit her with a Superkick which she had aptly named the 'Bake Buster'. Eve fell back down to the mat with a thud as Roxxi taunted her.  
Eve was a 'face' so they'd agreed that Roxxi would be a 'heel' in this match, to give the fans someone to hate.  
The crowd booed as the red head dusted off her hands and smirked.  
She then rolled Eve so that she was on her stomach before putting her foot on her back and pulling her arms behind her. Then in one swift motion she slammed her foot down on the back of Eve's head sending the 'champs' face into the mat. The crowd erupted into jeers, clearly Roxxi was doing a good job riling the fans up. She put her hand up to the audience and yelled 'Whatever' before picking the brunette up by the hair.  
She put her head under her arm in position for a DDT. Raising her arms and giving the crowd a twisted smile she kicked her leg out and planted the pretty Diva face first into the ring mat with her finishing move - A swinging snap, kick out DDT which she called 'Poetic Justice', before floating over and going for the pin.

Just as the ref was slapping his hand for the 3 count Roxxi pulled Eve's head up by the hair and shook her finger at the crowd, signalling that she wasn't done yet.  
Throwing the brunette's head roughly back down again the redhead made her way to the turnbuckle promptly climbing it and performing a perfect moonsault.

1 - 2 - 3!  
The ref slammed his hand down and the bell rang.

Roxxi stood up as the referee held her arm up victoriously.  
The crowd booed loudly as she climbed through the ropes and ascended the ramp, snapping her thumbs and fingers together and yelling 'Blah, blah, blah' to the fans, before walking behind the curtain.

_._

Walking down the corridor she was greeting by people telling her what a good match it was and congratulating her on the win. Opening the locker room door she entered and threw herself on the leather couch.

Stephen laughed as he exited the bathroom and sat down beside her.  
"Exhausted?" He asked. Roxxi nodded and put her head down on the cool leather.  
"Well Sweet Pea, go get a shower and get changed and after my match we'll go." He smiled rubbing her thigh and getting up.  
"I'm up next so I'll see you after." He bent down and kissed her head before promptly leaving the room.  
Roxxi sighed as she went over to her bag and grabbed her clothes before heading in the direction of the showers.

.

* * *

.

Dressed in a pair of dark slashed jeans and a black halter necked Alchemy 'Witch Trial' top she put her hair in a messy bun and looked at her refection.  
She loved her new top.  
It was emblazoned with the 7 deadly sins and the words 'Original Sinner' on it, she'd seen it a few days previously while out shopping with Maryse and just couldn't resist it. She zipped her knee high boots over her jeans and took off out the door for catering.

_._

As she was about to open the doors she felt something strange. She felt the urge to look to her right, to the abandoned corridor where work was being carried out on a leaking ceiling. It was dark but she could vaguely make out somebody, leaning forward to get a better look, a hand reached out and grabbed her arm.  
She let out a yelp as she was pulled into the dark corridor. Looking up she saw the familiar eyes and instantly her body relaxed.

.

"About earlier…" He trailed off.  
"It doesn't matter."  
"But…"  
"Look it's fine, really. Let's just forget about it ok?" She gave a small smile.  
"OK." He said as he let his hands find her hips, toying with the bare skin peeking beneath her top.

His touch scorched her skin, trailing paths of fire wherever he moved his fingers to. Roxxi gulped and closed her eyes and she tried to steady her breathing. Suddenly she felt soft lips caress her own, so gently that for a few seconds she wasn't even sure if she was just imagining it. Opening her eyes she saw that this was indeed happening. She locked eyes with his as he backed her up against the wall deepening the kiss as his tongue slid its way into her mouth, teasing her own.

.

_"...Now I feel better,_

_But its hard to forget,_

_I never think of looking back,_

_Cause time has no meaning when your free..."_

.

Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck playing with the small hairs that lived there and pulling him against her. He lifted her up off the ground, pushing her legs around his waist as one hand gripped her ass, the other sliding up her top. He moved his lips to her collarbone eliciting a soft moan from the redhead as he bit down and began sucking the delicate skin.

Roxxi felt the buzzing in her pocket and soon enough the familiar sound of 'Whiskey In The Jar' by Thin Lizzy began to play.

Instantly she pulled herself away and positioned herself on the ground as she dug in her pocket for her phone. Holding it in her hand she took a deep breath before answering it. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder, gently kissing it. She pulled away again.

"Hello?… Yeah… OK I'm on my way. Bye." She hung up the phone. The red head ran a hand through her bangs at the front of her head before he came back at her, attacking her neck again. She pushed him off.

"I've gotta go." She said her hand resting on his chest as she tried to push her way past him.  
"Roxxi wait a minute." He grabbed her arm.  
"No. Look, I can't do this, this can not happen." She motioned between the two of them.  
"Why not?" He looked at her as if it was the craziest thing he's ever heard.  
"Because…" She sighed, "Because it's wrong."  
"It's not wrong. There's something between us…" He said moving closer to her.  
"Something special. I feel it, I know you can feel it too, so tell me what the problem is Roxx?" He looked her dead in the eyes, his hands settled on her hips.  
"The problem is that I'm with someone else Randy." She stepped back. "I love Stephen, I do and he loves me."  
"Who are you trying to convince me or yourself?" He whispered coming closer to her again.  
"I do love him" she protested "and he loves me. And look how I repay him, I'm in a darkened corridor kissing the one man he hates most."

.

_"...This is what you get,_

_Karma bitch,_

_Now I see who you really are,_

_Cause happiness is the best revenge,_

_But caught red handed with a grin on your face,_

_Didn't think you'd be easy to replace!..."_

_._

Tears began dripping from her eyes as she finally realised what she'd done. Her hand flew to her mouth, holding back the sobs that were coming as she began to slip down the wall for the second time today.  
The third generation superstar ran a hand through his cropped head and pulled her to her feet, gripping her by the shoulders.

.

"Listen…" He began.  
"No you listen. Just leave me alone." She cried as she pulled away from him heading towards the open corridor.  
"But…" He was cut off again.  
"No! Just stay away from me!" She spat before rounding the corner and disappearing from his vision.

.

.

Randy let out a frustrated growl and punched the wall before turning and leaning against it.  
"Fuck!" He scolded himself.

"Well, well, well that was an interesting sight I must say Randal."

Randy turned and eyed up the man in front of him.

"What do_ you_ want?"

He laughed, "We should have a little talk. I might be able to help you with you're little.. Uh.. Problem."

Randy sent the man a smirk,

"I'm listening…"

_"...Baby now you know how much it hurts,_

_When I caught you in the act wearing nothing but a Little Smirk!..."_

_._

* * *

_**You know the drill by now folks. Read and Review please. xx**_


	6. Chapter 6: Threats & Photographs!

**_A/N: Thought I'd treat you all with another chapter. _**

_Thank you to '**Chelle**' for the review - I'm glad you like it, it's like you read my mind. There will be some more Finlay in upcoming chapters._

**_I seem to be getting hundreds of hits and visits for this story and a few favourites and alerts but not a lot of reviews._**

**_I cannot stress how important reviews are; they let me know whether I'm doing a good job, bad job, whether I should cut my losses and delete this story or carry on. At the moment it looks like people read then tune out so I dunno what to do. _**

_********__If you have anything to say at all even if it's just to say you like/dislike the story please leave a review. _

* * *

_**Title** - **Don't Forget To Breathe**_

_**Characters/Pairings:** Sheamus/OC, Finlay, Randy Orton, John Cena, CM Punk, etc. Not sure where I'm going with this yet so pairings and characters may change._

_Rated for language and Content. **Not suitable for children.**_

_**Disclaimer:** I own **nothing** except for OC's and Idea's. Everything else belongs to their respective owners._

_**Song is:** 'Bittersweet Memories' By Bullet For My Valentine._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Threats and Photographs!**

.

_"...You turn me off at the push of a button,_

_ And you pretend that I don't mean nothing,_

_I'm not a saint that's easy to tell,_

_But guess what, honey, you ain't no angel ..." _

_._

Randy sat on the bed and rested his elbows on his knees. He kept going over what had happened at the arena that night.

.

His match, his run in with the Celtic Warrior and Roxxi. He'd never meant for anything to happen between them, of course he found her attractive he was a man after all. Yeah he'd flirted with her but he was a flirtatious person; that was his nature. It was only when they went to that club and he'd felt the electricity between them when their hands touched, that he couldn't get her out of his head. That night she looked amazing, that dress showing off the contours of her perfect body.

.

Usually when he'd see her around she'd be dressed in jeans and a top - casual, and he liked that; somehow she still managed to pull off looking incredibly sexy in something so simple. And her accent… Her accent drove him wild, there was just something so sexy about it. He could listen to her read the phone book and she'd never lose his attention.

But in that dress, those heels; he couldn't take his eyes off her. She wasn't like the other girls or Divas. She didn't wear high priced designer products, she wasn't just another vapid airhead - she was intelligent. He'd heard Stephen tell the guys in the locker room how proud he was of his girlfriend. How she'd trained as an accountant and passed her exams first time round. He'd even heard Finlay going on about how his daughter had won dozens of competitions throughout her life for her writing ability, even going on to represent her country at the age of 13 in a creative writing contest. He'd said that when she came in second she'd seen it as a failure, even though the top 3 got their work published; she was a perfectionist.

.

Randy knew they had so much In common, he too was a perfectionist. They liked the same type of music, they had the same type of humour, dry witted and sarcastic with a hint of darkness to it, and then there was that spark.

When he'd gone to her locker room at the earlier in the night it was simply because he was worried about her. The way the Celtic Warrior had acted in the hallway when they had been talking and then the noises coming from their locker room; he was afraid oh what the Irishman was capable of. The yelling and shouting was one thing but when there was a loud smash and a scream Randy couldn't help but get himself worked up.

Why did she scream? Had he hit her?

And then she ran out of the room, visibly shaken up and crying. He couldn't help himself, he had to find out.

.

_**Flashback**_

_The noises coming from the locker room echoed along the corridor of the arena. Everyone in the backstage areas had cleared off except the stagehands and one Viper. Randy was leaning against the wall just up from the room with the commotion. His fists were balled up by his sides and his eyes were cold, he was worried about the red head. The Celtic Warrior was a big man, if he decided to hurt the woman there was not a thing she could do to protect herself. _

_Suddenly a loud smash was heard followed by a scream., Randy was debating what to do when the room swung open and the red head flew out crying and took off in the opposite direction. He felt the anger build up inside him and before he could think he found himself entering the room Roxxi had just left. _

_Stephen was sat on the arm of the leather couch with his head in his hands, on the floor lay a shattered lamp. Stephen's head shot up and locked eyes with the Viper, a look of pure hatred on his pale face. _

"_What do you want?" The Irishman asked venom evident in his voice._

"_What did you do to her?" Randy ignored the man's question._

_Stephen stood up going toe to toe with the St Louis native._

"_This doesn't concern you Orton, this is between me and MY girlfriend."_

_Randy squared up to the ginger haired man, clenching his jaw as he looked him dead in the eyes._

"_Did you hit her?"_

"_That's none of your business."_

"_DID YOU TOUCH HER?" Randy growled._

_Stephen smirked and took a step back, eyeing the younger man._

"_Oh I've touched her in way's you could only imagine." He laughed. "But I have never hit her. But that's not what this is about is it?"_

_Randy stated silent._

_Stephen gave a humourless laugh, "I knew it."_

"_Stay away from _**_my_**_ woman." he snarled. "She's mine!" _

_Randy raised an eyebrow and gave his patented smirk._

"_What's wrong Farrelly? Jealous?"_

_The Irishman's lip began to twitch as his nostrils flared, letting Randy know he was ready to explode. But the third generation superstar couldn't help but rile the man up further._

"_You know Roxxi doesn't seem to mind talking to me, maybe that's why you're so pissed. _**_Your _**_girlfriend can't keep away from me." He laughed a sly smile._

_Moving to leave the room Randy leaned into the tall Irishman and whispered. _

"_Maybe it's not me you should be worried about!" _

_And with that he exited the room. Leaving a very angry Celtic Warrior alone. _

_Stephen gripped the couch turning it on it's side and growled. _

_Randy smirked on the other side of the door, pleased that his goading was getting a reaction._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

Randy wasn't going to lie, the fact that he was pissing off 'The Pale One' had been one of the reasons he stopped by her locker room before her match. But it wasn't the only reason. When she'd been out at the ring with Eve and Natalya he'd seen the redness of her eyes and the frown marring her perfect features. It tugged at him to see her so unhappy. But when she was in the ring she seem so focused, driven like himself and that made him like her all the more. When he was in the locker room with her, she was wearing her ring gear. Seeing her dressed like that made his heart beat quicken, his palms sweat and spent his hormones into overdrive - he knew then that he wanted her.  
And what Randy wants; Randy gets. Period.

.

He knew she wanted him too, he could see it in her eyes, he felt the way her body reacted to his touch, it was yearning for him. When they nearly kissed she was just as disappointed as he was, she just didn't show it. The voice in his head was telling him to make his move, while she was still vulnerable from her fight with Stephen. Randy knew Stephen had a match right after Roxxi's so he knew that was the best time to make his move. So he watched her match, she was amazing. She was technically sound and she knew how to work the crowd, making them boo her. But the way she smirked - that one look made Randy weak at the knees. This wasn't something that happened to Randy often, the only other woman to have an effect even close to this was Sam, and that didn't last very long.

When her match was over Randy saw her go back to the locker room and he waiting until he saw Stephen leave before knocking. There was no answer so he opened the door quietly. He heard the water running, obviously she was in the shower, he was just about to walk right out again when he heard her singing 'This Afternoon' by Nickelback. He knew that song well, he actually quite liked it. He smiled as she sang with humour in her voice and began clapping to the beat of her singing. He could picture her dancing about the shower, he liked that picture… a lot. Hearing the water stop he quickly shook the images from his head and exited the room.

.

He'd waited for her at catering as that was her usual routine, she'd meet Stephen there after his match, or Maryse or sometimes she'd sit by herself. Sometimes she'd be reading or listening to her iPod with her head bopping along to whatever she was listening to. He loved looking at her, watching the way she moved, spoke or the funny faces she'd pull from time to time.

.

Soon enough he saw her make her way towards the catering area. She stopped at the doors and looked in his direction, although he knew he was hidden by the dark corridor. His mind had told him to strike now, this was his only shot. Stephen was sure to keep a closer eye on her now that he knew Randy was interested. Without another second of thinking Randy reached out and pulled the redhead into the abandoned corridor. He placed his hands on her hips, her soft skin developed goose bumps which only made Randy smirk - he was getting a reaction from her body, he loved how his touch made her struggle for breath. While they were talking the voices in Randy's head kept telling him to 'Make her his'. So as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath Randy leaned in and kissed her gently. When she didn't pull away he decided to deepen the kiss, when he felt her kiss him back that's when he knew he had her. He had gotten so carried away that he hadn't noticed her phone ring until she pushed him away.

.

_"...You like to scream me as words as a weapon,_

_Well, go head take your best shot, woman,_

_I wanna leave you, it's easy to see,_

_But guess what, honey, it's not that easy..."_

_._

She'd told him to leave her alone with anger flashing in her eyes, but Randy knew that anger wasn't directed at him. She was angry at herself. As she had said; She'd betrayed Stephen, she couldn't be angry at Randy. Sure he kissed her first but she kissed him back, she had willingly let his hands roam all over her perfect form without a complaint. It was only when she was snapped back into reality by the phone call he assumed was from the Irishman that she'd turned on him. Obviously guilt had set in and she had decided to take it out on Randy rather than deal with _her _actions. But Randy knew there was no way Roxxi would be able to keep pushing him away. He'd felt the desire in that kiss, he'd seen the fire burning in her eyes, she could deny it all she wanted to but eventually, Randy knew she'd give into him.

.

Randy stood up off the bed, walked over to the mini bar and took out a beer. He took a long gulp before looking at the photograph sitting on the dresser. After his make out session with Roxxi he'd been approached by a fellow superstar. **_He _**had told Randy he could help him out with his situation with Roxxi. The man claimed he could help the third generation superstar destroy the relationship between the Celtic Warrior and the red headed fire cracker. Randy would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised at this man's actions. Although Randy didn't know him well, he did know that he was a friend of the couples, and he would be stupid if he didn't question his motives. The man simply told Randy that although he was a good friend of Roxxi he didn't like Stephen one bit. He went on to tell Randy that Roxxi deserved someone better who wouldn't hurt her the way the Irishman had, someone who would treat her how she deserved to be treated and someone who would be faithful to her. The man then produced the photograph that now lay on the dresser in Randy's hotel room.

.

Randy fingered the photo, he'd been told he should give it to Roxxi, but he knew it would break her heart and there was that small part of him that didn't want to see her hurt. But at the same time how could he not use this to his advantage. Holding the photo up he smirked looking at it; the Celtic Warrior was going to regret threatening him.

.

* * *

.

Roxxi sat on the balcony of the hotel room wrapped in plush purple dressing gown. She took a long drag of her cigarette before stubbing it out. She sighed as she walked back into the room seeing the sleeping form of her boyfriend in the bed. She felt terrible for what had happened with Randy earlier, she couldn't believe she'd betrayed him like that. Running her hand through her messed up hair she thought 'Fuck it'.  
She really needed a drink and just because Stephen was asleep didn't mean she had to miss out on the chance of a few laughs with her friends who were currently in the hotel bar downstairs. She slipped off the robe and pulled on some jeans and a black ACDC t-shirt. Grabbing her room key she made her way out the door and down to the bar.

.

Arriving in the bar her eyes scanned the room for her friends, upon seeing the two blonde haired Canadian women at the bar she smiled and made her way over to them.

"Hey baby" she put on her best man voice and pinched Maryse's bottom.

Maryse whipped around so fast with a look of pure disgust on her face, only to come face to face with the red head. Roxxi couldn't help but let out a cackle. Maryse looked relieved before she began swatting at Roxxi.

"Ryse chill will you, it was a joke… you're face." The red head erupted in laughter again.

"Honey you know you want that, don't deny it" The Canadian woman purred in her thick accent.

"Ryse you know it. You're the only woman for me, if only you'd take me up on my offers." Roxxi joked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Punk joined the ladies "If something is going down between the two of you, I want a front row seat." He grinned.

Roxxi gave Maryse a look which read 'Let's mess with him'.

Slowly the two women each grabbed an arm of Punks and leaned forward, Roxxi drew circles on the area of bare chest peeking through the unbuttoned part of his shirt while Maryse leaned into his ear.

"If you're a good little boy, maybe you could join us!" She whispered seductively before blowing on his ear. Punk Visibly shuddered looking between the two women with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open in shock.

Roxxi slid her arms around his neck leaning her body against him.

"How comfortable are you with handcuffs?" The redhead inquired a playful smile on her face as she licked her lips.

Punk stood there silently, trying to find some sort of reply when Roxxi and Maryse burst into laughter.

"Babe, you are just too easy" Roxxi chuckled squeezing his cheek.

"I knew you were joking, I was just playing along!"

"Me thinks you do protest too much" Roxxi giggled turning back to the bar and ordering herself a Jager bomb (Jagermeister & red bull) and a double vodka and coke, before downing the contents of the Jager bomb and joining her friends at their table.

.

.

Ted stood up offering her his seat which she declined before pushing him back down and sitting on his knee. Ted and Roxxi were close friends so her sitting on his lap was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Teddy is that a rocket in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"It's my phone Roxx, I swear!" Ted blushed.

"Teddy I was joking." She laughed before moving to the empty stool between Ted and Punk.

.

* * *

.

An hour or so later Roxxi was in high spirits… literally. She's put away what was almost certainly a full bottle of vodka and on top of that she'd consumed at least a dozen shots. Right now she and Punk were giving the table their rendition of Seether's 'Broken' ft Amy Lee. They finished singing and the rest of the gang clapped and whistled as Roxxi and Punk took a bow, Roxxi nearly tumbling over only to have strong arms grab her by the waist.

"You can't keep your hands off me can you?" The redhead laughed turning around expecting to come face to face with Punk but to her surprise she was met with the blue eyes of the viper. She gulped.

Randy smiled at her giving her a look that said 'No!'

Having her skin under his fingertips sent shocks throughout his body. Waves of desire rippled up his arms and spread to his stomach which began buzzing with excitement. She had become his new obsession; no matter what he did, he couldn't take his mind off her. She was his drug - he craved her, he needed her. And he was determined he was going to get her.

.

_"...You're like a drug that I can't stop taking,_

_I want more and I can't stop craving,_

_I still want you, it's easy to see,_

_But guess what, honey, you're not that good for me ..."_

_._

Roxxi distanced herself from him before turning around to her friends.

"Listen guys I think I'm way too pissed, I'm gonna head to bed now. Night." She smiled and gave them all a quick hug or pat on the shoulder before jogging out of the bar.

.

.

Hearing the footsteps behind her Roxxi whipped around stumbling a bit.

"What Randy? What are you following me?"

"I'm just making sure you're OK, you've had quite a bit to drink…"

"Balls!" She cut him off. "You and I both know that's bull shit."

Randy looked at his hands.

.

Roxxi was actually kind of shocked. She thought he would protest or something, anything but the last thing she expected was for him to go quiet. She waiting another moment before deciding she didn't want to play his game anymore and took off in the direction of the elevators.

.

"Roxxi wait!" Randy yelled catching up with her.

"What?" She snapped frustrated. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"We both know you didn't mean that." He said as he inched closer to her.

"Yes, I did. I'm with Stephen, I love him, he loves me. We're happy. Just leave it OK."

"Are you sure about that?" He seethed, his eyes going cold. "Are you so certain Stephen's oh so fucking perfect?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Orton?"

.

Randy's eyes began to soften as he looked at the floor and bit his lip.

He really didn't want to do this but she was deluding herself, thinking he loved her. She needed to know.

.

"I… I didn't want to have to be the one to do this but… there's something you should know."

Roxxi eyed the tall man suspiciously as he reached into his back pocket and produced what appeared to be a folded up piece of card.

"Here, you really need to see this." He said as he handed her the photograph.

Roxxi eyed it up, debating whether or not to accept the object. Deciding that it was the only way to shut him up she took it and unfolded it.

.

She frowned as she looked at what was on the photo.  
It was Stephen and Eve. She was sitting on a crate outside the arena, he was standing between her legs, their arms wrapped around each other while their foreheads touched. She recognised the place. It was the RBC Centre in Raleigh, NC. They were only there a few days ago.  
Tears began to prick the red head's eyes as she stared at the photo in her hand. She couldn't believe it. Stephen had said he didn't trust her and there he was going behind her back with Eve. No wonder he didn't believe her, his guilty conscious was shifting the guilt onto her. She swallowed hard before shifting her gaze back onto the Viper.

"Where did you get this?" Her voice was but a whisper.

Randy stayed silent. It killed him to see her upset, even though she looked angry he knew that underneath that she was heartbroken. She did truly love that man, for reasons he himself could not figure out.

"ANSWER ME!" She screamed stirring him from his thoughts.

"Someone gave it to me." He whispered.

"Who?"

"What does it matter? Look what he's doing behind your back!" Randy snapped as he saw her lip quiver. She looked so empty as she blinked back the tears that threatened to spill. Randy instantly felt terrible. He hated that it was he who had caused her to become so broken. 'No' He thought. "Her perfect boyfriend is the one who strayed. This is his fault.' As if she had been thinking the same thing a look of ice clouded her face. If looks could kill... well then Eve and Stephen were dead and buried. She clenched and unclenched her fist by her side, before sending the Legend Killer a fiery look.

.

_"...Take the ashes from the floor,_

_Bury them to just make sure,_

_That nothing more is left of me,_

_Just bittersweet memories ..."_

_._

The coldness in her eyes cleared for a second and Randy was sure he could see complete and utter despair, like she just realised her whole world had come crashing down around her like a house of cards. He reached out to lay a comforting hand on her arm but she jerked away from his touch.

.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

"Is there a problem here?" Chimed a voice from behind Randy.

He turned to see CM Punk looking between the two.

"No I was just leaving." Roxxi answered.

"Roxxi wait." Randy tried to grab her but she slapped his arm away.

"Randy I think you should leave her. Obviously she doesn't want to be around you." Punk stated.

"But…" Randy tried to protest before the Chicago native cut him off.

"I'll make sure she gets to her room in one piece. Now please I think you're upsetting her."

.

Randy turned his gaze to the red head. She was standing behind Punk, holding onto his arm while still looking at the photo. Tears freely running down her cheeks now. Randy raised his hands in defeat and moved back, turning and walking back into the bar.

Punk turned to the Irish woman, he looked at her solemnly as he spied the photograph in her hand. Wrapping his arms around her he rubbed her hair as she sobbed into his chest.

"Come on let's get you up to your room."

"I don't think I can face him just yet." She frowned.

Maryse came bounding out of the bar.

"Roxx!" She cried hugging the woman. "Randy just told me what happened. He said you might need a room. You're staying with me sweetie." The blonde stated as she tucked a piece of hair behind the redheads ear.

Roxxi glanced behind Maryse to the form of the viper standing against the wall at the back of the lobby, watching her. She caught his gaze, he had sorrow in his eyes. But she was still angry at him. Did he really think that by showing her that picture she was just going to forget about Stephen and jump into bed with him. She was fuming now.

"You!" she pointed to the legend killer. "You stay the hell away from me, do you hear me?"

.

_"...So rip my pictures from your wall,_

_Tear them down and burn them all,_

_Light the fire, walk away,_

_There's nothing left to say so ..."_

_._

Randy opened his mouth but she turned on her heel and stormed off before he got the chance to protest, Maryse and Punk following after her not before they both threw him a pointed look.

'

Talk about shooting the messenger' he thought.

.

_"...There's nothing left to say ..."_

_._

* * *

_You know the drill... Read & Review. Thankx_


	7. Chapter 7: FOD Fk Off & Die!

_**A/N: I'm feeling extra generous today. Perhaps because I'm going to meet Sheamus on Thursday when the WWE Wrestlemania Revenge Tour comes to Belfast. Sheamus is doing an appearance that day so I'm uber excited. I've only ever met Mick Foley, Suicide, Jay Lethal and a few other TNA stars, but I'm Sheamus is something else, not near Mick's league (The Man is a Legend after all) But still up there!**_

_**Any way enough with my rambling. Here is chapter 7 for you all and it does have a caution.**_

**Caution for Bad Language and a hint of Violence.**

_**Please Review! Let me know what you think should happen. Who should Roxxi end up with? Any one you want included in the story? Let me know =)**_

* * *

_**Title -** Don't Forget To Breathe_

_**Characters/Pairings:** Sheamus/OC, Finlay, Randy Orton, John Cena, CM Punk, etc. Not sure where I'm going with this yet so pairings and characters may change._

_**Disclaimer.** I own nothing but any OC's and the ideas._

_**Rated** for language and content. **Not suitable for younger readers.**_

**_BTW, check out the banners on my profile page. _**

**_Song is - _**_F.O.D (F**k Off & Die) By Green Day_

* * *

.

_**Chapter 7: F.O.D (F**k Off & Die)**_

.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Roxxi gave a long sigh. She had dark beneath her eyes due to her lack of sleep over the past two months.

Even though she had make-up on those rings were still visible, but there was nothing she could do about that, she'd just have to hope the cameras didn't pick up on it. She pulled the covers up over her boots and knee pads and took one last deep breath before heading out the door and down to the guerrilla.

Having impressed in her match with 'the home wrecking skank' (as Roxxi liked to call her), WWE bosses had decided to offer her a short term contract.  
Basically if she managed to keep impressing them over the next 90 days then she could have a permanent contract. At first Roxxi was intent on declining it but after getting a visit from her dad she had reconsidered it. He didn't want her to go home on her own and wallow. He wanted her on the road where she'd be too busy to dwell on her heart break.  
She had agreed knowing there was no way she could convince her father she'd be ok on her own.

Finlay had arrived at her small house in Orlando, Florida two months previously. Two days after her world fell apart. When he looked at her it broke her heart. The worry was evident on his face, although she could see flakes of anger in his eyes, she was certain he knew.

Roxxi knew she should have been the one to tell her dad about her break up with Stephen but she knew that if she spoke about it one of two things would happen; either she would completely fall apart at her fathers' feet, leaving him more worried or she would become so angry that she would tear her own hair out. Not telling him was the best option.

She hadn't spoken to Stephen or Randy since that Monday night. Personally she was glad; she couldn't look at Stephen without her heart breaking all over again. As for Randy; she was still extremely pissed off with him. Even though he had brought Stephen's betrayal to light, Roxxi knew his motives were anything but helpful. He was trying to cause trouble, and he had succeeded. She remembered the morning after she found out about Stephen and Eve.

.

**_"...Something's on my mind_**

**_It's been for quite some time_**

**_This time I'm on to you_**

**_So where's the other face?_**

**_The face I heard before_**

**_Your head trip's boring me..."_**

_._

_**Flashback**_

_**.**_

_The buzzing sound echoed all over the hotel room, reverberating off every wall and hitting Roxxi square in the head. Even on silent her phone was giving her a headache, although that probably had something to do with the copious amounts of alcohol she'd put away the previous night._

_Sighing she picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Stephen - again. He'd been ringing and texting all morning, she didn't go back to their room last night instead choosing to room with Maryse. And she had also sent him a very colourful text message. She knew she was going to have to answer it sooner or later so running her fingers through her messy locks of red hair she slid the phone open._

"_Roxxi?" Came the very worried voice of Stephen._

"_What?" she replied dryly._

"_Baby I've been so worried. Where are you?"_

"_I'm with Maryse."_

"_OK. Well that's a relief for a minute there I was thinking you'd run off on me" he laughed oblivious to how much of his statement was true._

"_What was that text all about?"_

"_I know." She answered simply._

"_Know what?" _

_Roxxi gave a laugh lacking of any humour whatsoever._

"_I know about you and your bit on the side." She seethed._

_Silence._

_._

**_"...Let's nuke the bridge we torched,_**

**_2,000 times before,_**

**_This time we'll blast it all to hell,_**

**_I've had this burning in my guts now,_**

**_for so long..."_**

**_My belly's aching now to say..."_**

_._

_Roxxi shook her head, he hadn't denied it. Part of her was hoping that it wasn't true and that he'd have a good explanation for the photo but his silence confirmed everything. She let out a frustrated sigh and snapped the phone closed before throwing it across the room. The crimson coloured phone hit the wall broke into several pieces before landing on the beige carpet. She stared at the remains of her phone for what seemed like hours, going over everything in her head._

_The door knocked tearing the redhead's eyes away from the shattered remains of her phone._

_She got up off the bed, smoothing down the tank top and shorts Maryse had lent her to sleep in. Roxxi opened the door and just as quick she went to close it again but a large foot blocked her. _

"_Go away!" she growled pushing against the door but it was no use; The Celtic Warrior barged his way into the room._

_Stephen stood in the middle of the room dressed in a pair of dark jeans and plain white t-shirt. Roxxi looked at him like she was trying to shoot lasers through her eyes. The ginger haired man moved to touch his girlfriend, but she slapped his hand away._

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed and instantly regretted it. Her hangover was killing her._

"_Roxxi… I…" He started. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you."_

"_Oh you didn't did you? What did you think was gonna happen when I found out? That I was gonna do cartwheels and suggest a threesome? Or was it you didn't expect me to find out?"_

"_We can work this out"_

"_There's nothing to work out, we're done. Over. Finished."_

"_You're just gonna throw away 5 years like that…" At this point Roxxi saw red._

"_ME THROW AWAY 5 YEARS? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DECIDED TO HAVE A RIDE ON THE COMPANY BIKE!" She screamed._

"_But you know what…" She spoke eerily calm, this scared Stephen more than the screaming. "__**I kissed Randy!" **_

"_WHAT?" Now it was Stephen's turn to see red._

_._

**_"...Stuck down in a rut of dislogic and smut_**

**_A side of you well hid_**

**_When it's all said and done_**

**_it's real and it's been fun_**

**_But was it all REAL fun..."_**

_._

_He ran a hand through his hair and looked to the floor, somehow trying to convince himself that he had misheard her, but he knew he hadn't. 'Maybe' He thought, 'Maybe she's lying to get back at me.' Although most of him doubted that, he needed to believe it. _

"_You're lying."_

_He looked back into her eyes; he could see the truth in them, along with the heart break. It killed him to know that that was down to him._

_Roxxi pulled a twisted smirk, that reminded Stephen of the viper's before speaking, "Why don't you ask __**him.**__"_

_._

_Before he could even think he did the unthinkable, he reached out and slapped the smirk off her face with the back of his hand, sending her into the wooden door before she hit the floor. _

_Stephen's hand shot up to his mouth, he couldn't believe what he had just done. He had swore he would never lay a hand on her. Roxxi held her cheek as she snapped her head round to look at the man who had just hit her. She was shocked; never in her life did she ever think he would touch her like that. _

.

_Slowly picking herself off the floor, she touched her lip as the metallic taste entered her mouth, she wanted to cry but there was no way she'd let him see how terrified she really was. He would not get the satisfaction. _

_Growling in anger Roxxi picked up a leather boot and beat the Celtic Warrior about the arms and chest with it before flinging it at his head and walking out of the room, slamming the door behind her. _

.

.

_She could hear his footsteps echoing behind her so she broke into a jog, she wasn't sure where she was running to, all she knew was she had to get away from him. He was still chasing her as she turned down an adjoining corridor and ran right into Ted and Randy. _

_Ted grabbed her by the shoulders stopping her from falling over, she was obviously upset and she was running through the hotel in just a tank top and shorts. Randy looked up just as the Celtic Warrior was coming down the corridor calling her name.  
The viper looked down at the red head and immediately noticed the small cut on her lip, his blood began to boil and before he knew it he was squaring up to the Irishman._

"_Did you do that to her?" He seethed. Stephen looked from the St Louis native to the red head._

"_Roxxi I didn't mean to hurt you, I just… I'm so sorry, please baby forgive me, please." He pleaded before Randy punched him to the floor._

_The red head gripped onto Ted's shirt as she watched the Legend Killer pummel her former lover. Ted put a protective arm around the woman, pulling her close to him as her body shook. _

"_Let's go get you cleaned up." He whispered dragging her away from the two men fighting in the middle of the hallway._

_._

_**End of Flashback.**_

.

That was the last time she had seen Stephen, she'd seen Randy about but had made sure to stay out of his way.

* * *

.

Roxxi stood behind the curtain; she was facing Nikki Bella tonight after the twin had interfered in her match with her sister Brie the previous week. Hearing her music, the redhead pulled back the curtain and made her way to the ring.

.

After her match, which she won, Roxxi walked along the corridor on her way back to the Divas locker room when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she met the friendly faces of Ted and Maryse.

"Hey guys" She smiled.

"Hey Roxx, great match." Ted said as he gave an overly warm smile.

Obviously the pity smiles were still going strong. Roxxi hated to see people pity her; it made her feel even more stupid not for noticing what was going on with her boyfriend… ex-boyfriend. But she knew Ted meant well.

"Hey honey do you want to head out with us after the show? We were thinking about getting some food at this little Chinese place just a few blocks away." Maryse offered.

"Nah guys I think I'm gonna chill out in my room, have a long bath and have an early night. But thanks for the offer."

"Roxanne Siobhan Finlay! Don't make me kidnap you. It's not healthy shutting yourself away like this. You're coming out and that's final!" And with that Maryse walked away.

Ted tried to hold back a laugh but failed causing Roxxi to smile at him.

"Sorry but Maryse being all boss like always makes me laugh." He patted her arm before saying, "Oh, we'll meet you in catering in an hour." Then Ted disappeared in the same direction Maryse had gone down just moments before.

.

Turning around she bumped into a bare, muscular chest. She looked up and was met with the green eyes she knew so well.

Roxxi tried to pull away from him but he grabbed onto her elbows.

"Roxxi, please hear me out."

"No! Go away Stephen."

"If you'd just let me explain…"

"Ohhh, you've got an explanation? Well go ahead then, explain why you decided to go behind my back." The red head replied, sarcasm dripping from her words as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Come on explain why you threw away a 5 year relationship for that wee skank. Go on then."

"It was nothing… it didn't mean anything…"

"You know that makes it worse. The fact you were so willing to throw away everything we had for 'nothing' as you so eloquently put it."

"Sweet Pea…"

"Oh no! Don't you dare call me that. Don't you ever fucking call me that again. You make me sick." Roxxi spat as she turned to walk away but was once again tugged back. But before she had the chance to say anything another voice beat her to it.

.

"Hey! Get your hands off her; don't you think you've done enough?" The viper seethed.

"Keep out Orton; this is between me and **_my_** girlfriend."

"I am not **_your_** girlfriend." Roxxi butted in causing the two men to look at her. Randy made his way over to the red head.

"You're not with him are you?" Stephen asked wide eyed as he looked at the two people before him.

"And what if she was? She's nothing to you anymore." Randy smirked.

"I told you to stay out of this Orton."

"Make me!"

And with that Randy and Stephen went nose to nose, staring each other out. They looked like they were about to go at it right then and there.

"**SHE** is standing right here!"

Both men turned to the red head.

"Stephen, like Randy said I'm nothing to do with you any more." Randy smirked at the pale man as he put his arm around the red head before she shoved it away  
"But no, I'm not with him." The red head then turned on her heel and took off down the corridor.

.

**_"...You're just... a fuck,_**

**_I can't explain it 'cause I think you suck._**

**_I'm taking pride_**

**_in telling you to fuck off and die..."_**

.

* * *

Back in the Divas locker room Roxxi finished off her shower and changed into a black skirt, black and red halter neck top, and a pair of knee high boots.  
She tied her long, red hair up in a high ponytail before pulling some bangs down at the front and applying her usual make-up.  
Roxxi grabbed her bag and headed to catering to meet Maryse and co.

.

Opening the locker room door Roxxi saw that the Viper was leaning on the opposite wall, obviously waiting for her.  
She sighed before dropping her head and continuing on her way. Randy followed behind her; he couldn't help but take a good look at the redhead.  
She looked amazing, radiant even. Randy let his eyes travel up her slender form, taking in every inch of her curvaceous body.

Suddenly Roxxi stopped causing the viper to walk straight into the back of her; he put his hands on her waist to steady them both. He caught her eyes.  
Even though her sorrow was evident, he could still see the fire burning beneath it, he could feel the goose bumps beneath his fingertips.

Roxxi put her hands on his forearms and much to the surprise of both Roxxi and Randy; he too began to develop goose bumps.  
The viper swallowed hard as his heartbeat quickened, he gazed back into her baby blue eyes. Without hesitating he leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.  
Surprising herself Roxxi kissed him back; in fact she was the one to deepen it, pushing him against the door of a nearby locker room.  
She bit his lip as his hands travelled up her back and caressed her head and neck.  
Roxxi felt herself get lost in his touch before she was brought back to reality with a bang.

.

The bang was actually Ted DiBiase clearing his throat. The red head quickly pulled away from the Viper and tugged her top down.

"Maryse sent me to find you. We're all ready to go." The Mississippi native said as he eyed the two.  
"You ready?" Roxxi nodded as Ted held out his hand for her, she took it and followed Ted before sending a glance back to the legend killer. Twice now she'd kissed him, what was this hold he had over her?

* * *

_**Three days later:**_

.

**_"...I was alone, I was all by myself_**

**_Now I was lucky, I was thinking of you_**

**_Oh yeah, did I mention I was all by myself_**

**_All by myself..."_**

.

Roxxi opened the front door to her three bed room home. After throwing her bag on the floor she stopped and took a good look around.  
The house seemed empty without his things… without him.

She had demanded that Stephen remove his things from her home, he had come down during the week to get his stuff while she'd been visiting her dad on Smackdown.

Although Stephen had his own house, when they weren't on the road the couple would usually stay at her place, so obviously with all traces of Stephen gone it looked empty.

.

This was hard for her.

.

Although both Punk and Maryse had invited her to stay with them she had turned them down, opting instead to go home by herself.

She really didn't feel like being around people right now.

Roxxi had never been that comfortable showing her emotions especially crying, as in her eyes that showed she was weak. So now the red head was embarrassed to be around the people who had seen her break down.

.

Suddenly Roxxi was overcome with the urge to be sick, she rushed to the bathroom and proceeded to throw up her lunch.  
Sliding to the floor she began to weep, she drew her knees to her chest and sat there on the cold bathroom floor, wondering how her life had managed to fall apart so quickly.

A few months ago she was happy, content with the life she had. She had an amazing boyfriend who she was pretty sure would one day be her husband and also father to her future children. Everything was perfect.

Now, she was sitting alone in an empty house, her dreams of her future ripped out from under her. Her visions of her wedding day began is disappear, her happy family gatherings, her babies... all gone.

She started to cry harder as realisation creeped in. It really was over.

Her world was dark, cold and lonely.

How would she get through this?

.

**_"...I went to your house, but no one was there_**

**_I went to your room_**

**_I was all by myself_**

**_We had such wonderful times_**

**_When I'm all by myself, all by myself..."_**

_._

* * *

You know the drill read and review. Roxxi xx


	8. Chapter 8:Birthday Shots & Memories Lost

**_A/N: _**_I've come to a decision about this story. I've got 800 hits on this story now and only 9 reviews so this chapter will be my last. I already have up to chapter 12 written but I don't think there is much point if nobody is enjoying it._

_But if I happen to get 5 reviews for this chapter then I will immediately post the next, even if it's today, and continue on with it._

_To anyone who did review, thank you so much. You have no idea how much your feedback meant to me, I'm not exactly a confident person, so thank you for helping me get to here._

_Roxxi_

* * *

_**Title -** Don't Forget To Breathe_

_**Characters/Pairings:** Sheamus/OC, Finlay, Randy Orton, John Cena, CM Punk, etc. Not sure where I'm going with this yet so pairings and characters may change._

_**Disclaimer.** I own nothing but any OC's and the ideas_

**_BTW, check out the banners on my profile page._**

_**Song is: **'What Might Have Been" By Little Texas_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Birthday Shots & Memories Lost**_

.

Five months had passed since the night Roxxi had learnt of Stephen's affair, since her life fell apart. But slowly with the help of her family and friends she had started to rebuild her life again. She had signed her permanent contract with the WWE and was now in the running for the WWE Divas title. Life was finally starting to get back on track.

Today was her 23rd birthday and she was spending it in Belfast, she had never been so glad to be in her real home. Earlier her dad had treated her and her friends to lunch at her favourite restaurant 'Red China'. Now, tonight she was heading out to a club - 'The Stiff Kitten' one of her favourite places to go when she was home.

Roxxi was dressed in a short black and red checkered skirt, red and black corset and leather boots. She fingered the silver pendant around her neck, a birthday present from the new man in her life. She smiled thinking about him. He was perfect, so sweet, and funny and treated her like a princess.

Hearing the knock at the door of her dad's house, she grabbed her purse and went to answer it. There stood Ted DiBiase looking rather well in a pair of black trousers and a white shirt with a black dragon design threaded onto the side of it. Ted motioned to the waiting car; Maryse was waving franticly from the front passenger seat while Punk had his face to the back window, pulling funny faces. Roxxi smiled and yelled to her dad that she was leaving before closing the door and following Ted to the car.

Very chivalrously Ted opened her door as she scooted into the middle seat beside Punk before Ted entered the car himself. "Looking good fire cracker." Punk smiled, using his little nickname for her."You scrub up well yourself, Punky" She smiled taking in his appearance. He was dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a black graffiti t-shirt.

.

* * *

The four arrived at the club and quickly made their way to the V.I.P area where they were met with the rest of their friends and colleagues.  
Roxxi was greeted with hugs, kisses and a lot of birthday smiles.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Boomed the voice of 'The Champ'Roxxi smiled as she turned to greet him only to raise a brow at what he had in his hand.  
"John I hope all those drinks aren't for you!" She said looking at the over packed tray of drinks in his hands. "Of course not, that would be irresponsible." John gave his usual cheesy grin. "They're for you."

Roxxi looked at him wide eyed and then shifted her gaze to the tray. There was about a dozen drinks and shots there, if not more. Looking back at the Massachusetts native he grinned again before putting the tray on the nearby table and handing her a shot of what appeared to be Absinthe. The red head eyed the substance hesitantly before taking it and throwing it back in one swift motion.

John gave her a hard pat of the back as she coughed, nearly knocking her over.  
"Take it like a pro baby!"

She punched him on the arm, as he rubbed the sore spot she smirked, "Take it like a pro… Baby!"

Natalya came bounding over to Roxxi handing her a pitcher of strawberry daiquiri with a straw and told her to 'Drink up.' As she sipped on the delicious concoction the red head scanned the club, until her eyes landed on one Viper.

He was dressed in dark jeans and a tight black shirt, he looked oh so good. As if he could feel her gaze, Randy turned to stare straight at her.  
The two stood at opposite sides of the room locked in an intense gaze, until it was broken by Punk. "Let's dance." He said taking her by the arm while setting her drink down and pulling her to the dance floor as Randy looked on.

Roxxi really let herself go and enjoy herself as she and Punk rocked their little hearts out on the dance floor with Maryse, Ted and Miz. For the first time in a long time she felt like she was actually becoming a whole person again, and she knew that was mostly down to her amazing friends among other things.  
Maryse frowned gazing off to the left hand side of the room, shaking her head and nudging Ted. Roxxi instantly followed their line of sight, being the nosey person she was and immediately wished she hadn't. Standing burning a hole right through her was none other than the Celtic Warrior, her ex.

Taking in the sight of him she felt her heart tug a little. He was dressed simply in dark jeans, a pinstriped shirt and waist coat. Catching sight of the hand holding his beer, she noticed he was wearing the Claddagh ring she had bought him years ago. This saddened her even more.  
The meaning behind a Claddagh ring is that it represents everything sacred in a relationship. The heart for love, the hands for friendship and the crown for loyalty. Roxxi sighed thinking of how ironic it was that he was wearing it; saying as he was the one who strayed thus being disloyal.  
Taking her eyes off the ring she realised he was staring back at her with a small smile on his face.  
Obviously he had seen her looking at the ring. Did he think she was reconsidering their break-up? Surely not, he'd have to be a complete idiot to think that, but then again he did cheat on her in broad daylight so obviously he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box.

She scowled at him before turning her back. The red head shook her head at Maryse and smiled, letting her know she was not giving him another thought and to ignore the man.

.

.

After a few hours of drinking, dancing and 'Happy Birthday' singing the group were indeed very merry.  
Roxxi was giggling like a school girl as she posed for pictures Natalya was taking.  
Ted on one side Punk on the other, big cheesy grins and just as the flash went off John Cena jumped into the back of the shot causing them all to fall to the floor as 'The Champ' knocked against them.  
'My bad!' The blatantly drunk John laughed.  
Still giggling Roxxi accepted the hand he extended to help her up, accidentally head butting him in the stomach.  
"Oops" She laughed before excusing herself to the bathrooms.

.

.

The red head stood at the sinks washing her hands when two muscular arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Looking down and seeing the distinct arms Roxxi spun around to face into the warm eyes, a smirk appeared on her face.

"I was wondering when I was going to see you." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's hard to try and get you alone." He replied tucking a stray stand of hair behind her ear.

"Well you have me alone now…" She whispered before leaning in and nibbling on his earlobe.

He shivered before grazing his fingers over the silver pendant resting on her chest. The metal of the heart and angel wings cold under his touch. He turned it over and read the words engraved on the back; '_**Don't Forget To Breathe**_' he smiled.

"You're wearing it" He remarked.

"Of course, it's beautiful" she returned his smile moving her hand to touch his hand on the pendant.

"Not as beautiful as you." He replied taking her head in his hands and roughly capturing her soft lips with his own.

.

The Viper lifted her onto the counter as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. Randy moved his attention to her neck nibbling and pecking the tender skin before trailing small butterfly kisses down to her chest which was peeking out of her corset.  
Roxxi tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head instead of unbuttoning it as Randy tried to do the same thing with her corset before giving up and looking to the red head for help. She shook her head and laughed a little before unzipping the garment from the side.  
Randy took in the sight before him. She was truly beautiful. He loved the contours of her body, the softness of her skin; the only thing he didn't like was the tattoo on her hip.

Although to anyone else it was just a simple rose, he knew it was a symbol of her past; her past with the Celtic warrior. The Irishman had bragged of how he'd branded her for life with the tattoo and it's hidden meaning, how he'd always be apart of her - Randy did not like that one bit.  
Randy quickly shook the thoughts from his head and reverted his attention back to the half naked woman in front of him. Taking her lips with his once again, he began to remove her skirt as she started to unbuckle his belt.

.

* * *

.

Roxxi exited the bathroom first taking a good look around before signalling that the coast was clear, as Randy emerged behind her. The Viper gave her rear a quick squeeze as they parted ways and went back to their previous places on the opposite sides of the club.

.

Roxxi picked her drink back off the table and took a long sip as Punk, Ted and Maryse came over to her.

"And where did you sneak off to? You've been M.I.A for like 30 minutes." Punk asked looking at the red head swallowed her drink.

"Bathroom" she offered. Punk raised a brow as Ted let out a laugh.

Maryse narrowed her eyes at the red head as she moved closer to her, looking her up and down and then sniffing her. Maryse' eyes widened in shock.

"YOU HAD SEX!" She announced, getting the attention of the half the bar.

Roxxi's mouth dropped open in astonishment as her eyes widened. She moved her mouth to deny it but no words would come out.

"I KNEW IT!" The blonde Canadian screamed. "WITH WHO?"

A guilty look fell over the red head as she stayed silent and averted her eyes to the floor.

"Oh no Roxx, not Steve. Why would you go back there again, after everything?" Punk asked with a disappointed look.

"No! It wasn't Stephen. Give me some credit, I'm not that stupid."

"Well then who was it? Was it someone we know? Someone we work with? Was it Ted?" Maryse asked at 100 miles per hour.

"What? No!" The red head replied before adding "No offence Ted." He mutter a 'none taken' before adding that he was at the table for the entire time in which the red head had disappeared.

"Maryse I'm not telling you who it is. All I will say is that it's a guy that I've been kind of seeing for the past few months. But… We want to keep it low key for now so you'll get nothing more from me." The red headed woman explained before slipping past the blonde diva and walking to the bar for a refill.

.

Punk came up behind her, dropping an arm over her shoulder.

"You're gonna tell me right?"

"No."

"Please Roxxi, we're best friends." He pleaded pulling puppy dog eyes.

.

She couldn't resist those eyes and he knew it.

.

The red head sighed before leaning in and whispering."OK but you can't tell anyone."

"Pinkie promise" He replied holding up his baby finger. She latched onto it with her own and took a deep breath.

"OK, it's Randy." She whispered.

Punk's eyes widened in shock.

"I thought you didn't like him."

"I guess I was in denial. He's helped me forget about everything. He's made me laugh again." She smiled thinking about him.

"OK, as long as you're happy…"

"I am" she smiled softly cutting him off.

"And you know what you're doing." He finished. She nodded and he kissed her head.

"Well then, I hope it all works out. But I'll be here for you if anything happens." She smiled and kissed his cheek,

"Thanks Punky!"

.

Roxxi and Punk waved to the bartender trying to get his attention, unaware that someone else had overheard their conversation.

.

* * *

.  
The next few weeks seemed to fly by rather quickly and before she knew it, it was Halloween and the last Raw of the month. Earlier that night Roxxi had had a tag match with Maryse against Eve and Natalya. Eve had made sure to tag herself out any time the red head was in the ring, she knew that the Belfast woman would tear her to pieces given the chance and frankly Eve was smarter than to give her that opportunity.  
'Shame' Roxxi thought, she would have loved nothing more than to leave the ring littered with chunks of the brunettes hair.  
Although that rage she was feeling toward the diva was slowly subsiding, mainly because of the vipers calming effect on her.

.

Just being around the man seemed to take any pain, anger or heartache she was feeling away; though the latter was becoming a rarity these days.

Roxxi could truly say she was happy with Randy.

.

They had been together for 5 months now and everything seemed to be going well. Sure it was a secret and maybe that's what made it so good, the illicitness of their affair. It was a certainty that heads would roll and tempers would flare if their 'relationship' - if she could even call it that, ever became public knowledge but Roxxi wasn't worrying about that now. She was savouring the thrill they were having in their 'Forbidden' romance.

.

Instead of heading out with the rest of the roster the red head had decided to stay in, she wasn't feeling in the mood for their usual shenanigans.

.

**_"...Sure I think about you now and then_**

**_But it's been a long, long time_**

**_I've got a good life now, and I've moved on_**

**_So when you cross my mind..."_**

**_._**

Today would have been her 6 year anniversary with Stephen. No matter how much she had moved on she still felt a tinge of sadness at what would have been a very special day for them.

On her birthday the previous year Stephen had made a promise to her.  
He had promised that he was going to propose to her on Valentine's Day and they would be married on their 6th anniversary. He had joked that in doing so, he'd never be able to forget either anniversary, but then went on to say that he would be combining the two happiest days of his life. The day she had agreed to be his girlfriend, despite objections from her father, and the day she would pledge herself to him and him to her forever, cementing their love. Surprisingly he always had a real romantic side to him, whether it was spontaneously buying her Lilies - her favourite flowers, leaving her love notes or just coming out with beautiful sentiments like that.

.

.

_**"...I try not to think about what might have been**_

_**Cause that was then**_

_**And we have taken different roads**_

_**We can't go back again**_

_**There's no use givin in And there's no way to know **_

_**What might have been..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Though knowing what she knows now, the red head wondered if it had all been down to a guilty conscious. Never the less they had never made it to their anniversary or Valentines Day for that matter, with the revelation coming only days before. These were now memories lost.

.

.

**_"...We can sit and talk about this all night long_**

**_And wonder why we didn't last _**

**_Yes, they might be the best days we will ever know_**

**_But we'll have to leave them in the past..."_**

**_._**

**_._**

The knocking door shook the red head from her memories as she climbed off the bed to answer it.  
Randy Orton leaned against the door frame as she pulled open the door, smiling lightly at the woman before him. She gestured for him to come in which he did closing the door behind himself.

.

"Babe why aren't you dressed?" He asked looking down at her dressed in a pair of leggings and t shirt.

"I am dressed, believe me I could be a whole lot less dressed." She smiled up at him.

"You know what I mean."

"Are you feeling alright Randal? Because I just offered to strip down and you completely ignored it."

"Ha-ha. Seriously Roxx, get dressed."

"I'm staying in; I don't really feel in the partying mood." She groaned.

.

Randy inched towards her, wrapping his large arms around her slender frame.

.

"Well tough. We are going out. Now hurry up."

"Randy…"

"Roxxi…" He mimicked her. "Come on, please."

.

He looked at her with his baby blue eyes, pleading with her; she couldn't resist that pout, that look.

"Fine." She grumbled before pulling away from him and going into the bathroom.

.  
When she emerged she was now fully dressed and seeing the smile on Randy's face, she assumed this was more to his liking than her previous attire.

She was wearing a fitted purple bodice dress. The deep purple satin fabric hugged her curves in all the right places before cutting off just above the knee.

"Happy now?" She asked lifting her black purse off the table.  
"Very." He smiled taking in every inch of her.

"Are you leaving first or am I?" She asked shifting his attention off her body to her eyes.

"Oh… uh… I thought we could go together."

"What?" She was shocked Randy had never mentioned anything about making their relationship public.

"It's about time we 'came out' so to speak." He smiled. "Besides I want everyone to know that you're my girlfriend."

"Why now?" She asked confusion settling in on her pretty features.

"Why not?" He replied. "I want to share my happiness with the world."

He inched closer holding her against her as she blushed.  
"I want to show you off, show everyone how lucky I am. Show every woman I reject what I'm coming home to at night." The red head laughed.

Yeah he may be a happier Viper but his ego was still the same.

"OK. If you put it like that. I kind of want to let all those girls know that the only person sharing your bed is me." She grinned bashfully.

Randy leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips, letting it linger for a few moments before he pulled away and opened the door.

"Let's go." He grinned as he held his hand out to her.

"Here goes nothing." The red head sighed as she took his hand entwining their fingers and walking out of the hotel room.

.

This was sure to add some fireworks to their night.

.

* * *

_**Please Review =) Roxxi xx**_


	9. Chapter 9: Revelations & Realisations!

_**A/N: **Well thank you guys. I feel really loved now. I asked for 5 reviews and I got them. Thank you._

_Thank you to '**BlackxDynamite**' - Ok I won't delete... Yet. lol. '**Shiniqua**' - How does anyone get Eve? lol. '**AndiSavi**' - Happy Roxxi Yay! But will that last forever? This is a drama story afterall! lol._

_'**Viperaddict**' - I'm glad! '**Roxxifan**' - You'll have to keep reading to find out. _

_As promised here is the next chapter_

* * *

_**Title -** Don't Forget To Breathe_

_**Characters/Pairings:** Sheamus/OC, Finlay, Randy Orton, John Cena, CM Punk, etc. Not sure where I'm going with this yet so pairings and characters may change._

_**Disclaimer.** I own nothing but any OC's and the ideas._

_Rated for language and content. **Not suitable for younger readers.**_

**_BTW, check out the banners on my profile page._**

**_Song is: _**_'Every Breath You Take' By The Police._

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Revelations & Realisations**_

_**.**_

Randy and Roxxi walked into the crowded bar hand in hand. Spying the rest of the roster Roxxi drew in a deep breath holding it. Feeling the squeeze on her hand she looked to the man to her left.

"_**Baby, don't forget to breathe**_." He smiled warmly at her.

She smiled back before releasing the breath as Randy led her over to the group.

.

At the table Miz was whispering sweet nothings in Maryse's ear, as the couple approached he caught sight of them out of the corner of his eyes, making him do a double take.

"Oh. My. God!" He exclaimed.

Maryse frowned and turned to look at his face, he was wide eyed and speechless, following his gaze she too became wide eyed and speechless as she nudged Ted who in turn had the same reaction. It seemed the whole group had that exact reaction even Punk although Roxxi knew he was just pretending since she'd already told him about her and Randy.

.

The red head shifted under the gaze of so many people, she was extremely nervous. Would her friends accept Randy and her relationship? Would she lose her friends? She wasn't sure but she was becoming less and less confident as the seconds passed.

Maryse stood up from her seat and approached the viper and the red head.

"Randy is your mystery guy?" She asked.

The red head nodded slowly and bit her lip, she was expecting the worse. But what she was not prepared for was Maryse throwing her arms around her and Randy and hugging them tight.

The blonde Canadian pulled back as she spoke.

"I should have know. Randy has been tolerable recently and you… You've been so much happier. I can't believe I never guessed." She rambled. "But I'm happy for you guys. Come sit down." She motioned to the table.

.

"So…" Ted spoke. "How long has this been going on?"

"5 months" Randy said matter-of-factly as he took a swing from his beer bottle.

"5Months?" Punk, Ted, Miz, Natalya and Maryse echoed.

"Yeah, we wanted to keep it to ourselves til we were sure what it was." Roxxi clarified.

"So when I saw you two in the hallway…" Ted trailed off.

"No. That was when I was wooing her." Randy smiled putting his arm over the red heads shoulder.

"Wooing? More like stalking." Roxxi scoffed.

"I didn't hear you complain."

"Probably because you were too busy kissing me."

"Like you didn't enjoy it…"

"Eh… I've had better." Randy raised a brow, fake hurt on his face.

"Really? That hurts babe."

"You'll get over it, but Maryse is a great kisser."

.

Every male at the table turned their heads towards the red head and then looked at the blonde as if looking conformation.

"Aw Roxxi, your kisses taste like strawberries." The blonde winked.

Roxxi gave Maryse a wink.

"THAT is hot!" Exclaimed Miz as Ted nodded mouth agape.

"Maybe you need to be reminded"

.

Randy leaned forward and gave the red head a passionate yet sweet, tender kiss.

"Still not good enough?" He smiled pulling away.

Roxxi bit her lip and turned to the blonde.

"Sorry Ryse but you've been blown out." She smirked as she pulled the viper closer to her for another scorching kiss.

.

"HEY!" The couple broke apart upon hearing the loud voice. Recognising the Dublin accent Roxxi frowned before turning behind her.

"What now?" She asked staring at the green eyes of the Celtic warrior.

.

Looking into his emerald orbs she felt a tightening on her chest, she saw a mixture of hurt and anger and after the last time she saw those emotions on him she was feeling pretty scared.

"Well it didn't take you long did it?" He asked staring daggers at Randy.

"What are you talking about?" Roxxi asked confused.

"Him! It didn't take him long to charm you into his bed." Roxxi opened her mouth to retort but she was cut off.

"Tell me something Roxxi, do you drop your knickers for anyone or is it just wrestlers? Cos I've heard you're pretty close with Punk and Ted too…"

.

Before Stephen could even close his mouth, Randy was on his feet facing him, nose to nose.

"You better watch your mouth Farrelly. No one disrespects my girlfriend." Randy snarled.

"Girlfriend?" Stephen laughed. "Oh please, you'll kick her out of your bed before the weeks out. You don't do relationships, remember? Lick it & kick it, wasn't that your motto Orton."

Randy clenched his fish at his side as he clenched his jaw.

"For your information we've been together 5 months already so that just blows your little prediction out of the water."

.

He was seething, Roxxi was getting the familiar feeling of fear creeping up on her.

"Randy! Please, he's not worth it, come on let's go back to the hotel. Suddenly I'm not liking the atmosphere in here." She spoke lightly placing her hand on his forearm, throwing Stephen a look with her last sentence.

Randy relaxed under her touch, he wrapped his arm around her.

"Fine, but if you ever speak that was about her again so help me I'll make you sorry you were ever born."

And with that he pulled his jacket from the chair and grabbing the red head's hand, pulling her in the direction of the exit.

* * *

Back in the hotel room Randy was vivid. He paced the beige carpet back and forth religiously as Roxxi sat on the bed watching him.

She didn't know what to do, during their short time together she had never had to deal with him like this. After half an hour of just sitting in silence the red head began to climb off the bed to get changed into her pyjamas.

Randy's head shot to the side at her movement and she paused on one leg, like a rabbit caught in the head lights. His eyes were cold, she gulped. Randy inched closer to her, she began to breathe a little heavier as her eyes looked anywhere but him. When he finally reached her, he put his hands on either side of her face and made her look into his eyes.

Randy gazed in her baby blue orbs, he saw a mixture of emotions. Hurt, probably due to the Irishman's harsh words. Shame, probably down to the scene they had made in the bar. And fear. He wasn't sure whether this was fear of her ex or... was she possibly scared of him?  
He felt her tremble beneath his touch, he immediately let go and backed away. He felt his stomach turn, she was scared of him. But why?  
Fearful he'd kill the Celtic Warrior?  
Fearful of his behaviour?  
Fearful he'd hit her?

.

He swallowed hard as he looked at her, she looked so small, so fragile. She was rigid on the spot, afraid to move because of him. He felt like crap. Slowly he moved towards he, timidly reaching out to hold her. He lifted her chin to meet his gaze.

"Baby, you know I would never hurt you right?" He whispered.

She nodded. He felt his heart break a little.

"Really Roxxi, I swear on my life, I will never lay a hand on you, I will never hurt you. I will never betray you. Baby I love you."

The red head's eyes widened in shock.

"W-what did you say?" She asked.

The St Louis native took a deep breathe.

"I said I love you." He smiled rubbing a tear off her cheek with his thumb. "I really mean it. Roxanne Siobhan Finlay, I love you."

.

She bit her lip and stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity. Randy was getting nervous. She hadn't uttered a word.

"If you don't feel the same, I understand, but I just want you to know how much you mean to-" Roxxi put a finger to his lip, silencing him.

"Randy I wasn't expecting this. Wow. I so wasn't expecting this." She half laughed. "But..." she trailed off.

"But...?"

"But, I love you too." She grinned as she leaned against him and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was small and gentle but filled with so much love that it was breath taking.

.

Randy grew a grin as he lifted her off her feet, well foot and twirled her around. He laughed before he tripped over the red head's discarded boots. Crashing to the floor on top of the small woman.

"That doesn't count as me hurting you right?" He smiled as she rubbed her neck, he leaned down and kissed her nose before helping her back up.

* * *

_**P.O.V of the mystery man.**_

_**.**_

"What the fuck?" I asked aloud.

"Roxxi and … and ORTON!" I couldn't believe it.

I was certain that by getting Orton to show her the photo it would blow any chance he had with her.

How wrong I was.

.

**_"...Every breath you take, _****_Every move you make_**

**_Every bond you break, Every step you take  
_**

**_I'll be watching you..."_**

**_._**

The moment she walked into that bar, I saw her. She was radiant, she always was. But attached to her arm was that snake... Orton.

As the made their way over to our tabled, I felt sick. Even though I knew about them already from her little revelation at her birthday, I still didn't really believe it. Everyone looked shocked, I slapped on the same look.

I'm pretty sure nobody noticed my fake emotion as I tried to hide my anger at the way the man touched her, caressed her, kissed her... I wanted to pull him away from her and hold her myself.

Randy Orton is an animal, a womaniser. He's had more women in his bed than Hugh Hefner. He never has, and never will know how to treat a woman. He treated his wife like crap and he even had a kid with her, nothing could change that man and I knew that in the end he would hurt her far more that Farrelly.

.

I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. This was just typical. I had tried to hard to get her away from the Celtic Warrior that as soon as I succeed she ends up in the arms of another man. What the fuck did I have to do?

I searched my head for ideas but I kept coming to the same conclusion – I was going to have to end Roxxi and Randy's relationship. Truly I didn't want to hurt Roxxi, quite the opposite in fact. I knew she would never be happy with the legend killer, he would just hurt her in the end, I on the other hand would protect her, and love her unconditionally.

.

**_"...Every single day, Every word you say_**

**_Every game you play, Every night you stay_**

**_I'll be watching you..."_**

.

I had been in love with the red head since the moment I set eyes on her grown up form. While at first it had just been a physically attraction, the more I got to know her; her wacky personality, her dark and sarcastic sense of humour, her gentle loving nature – the more I fell for all of her. She was truly beautiful inside and out.

I'd know her for years, she'd travelled with her father quite a bit when she was younger but it wasn't until she was about 16 that I'd started to have feelings for her.

The day she walked into OVW with her dad was a day I will never forget. She was sixteen years old and dressed in an 'AC/DC' t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Her short blonde hair framed her face and her bright blue eyes twinkled with mischief. Every guy in the room must have noticed her, it was hard not to, she seemed to brighten it up with her smile. Finlay introduced her to a bunch of the wrestlers, but she seemed to hit it off with only one or two or us, including me.

We spent a lot of time together, she'd watch me in the ring, cheering me on like my own personal cheerleader. We'd have movie nights and of course the obligatory gaming nights. Now and again she'd fall asleep beside me on the bed and all I could do was watch her sleep. The way her face would look so peaceful before she'd turn over and kick me off the bed, that was a habit of hers. Sleep kicking – I learnt that the hard way.

I was getting up the nerve to ask her out but a few things were stopping me. Her father for one. Would he be OK with his daughter dating a wrestler? Would she want to date a wrestler? Did she see me as more than a friend? And if I asked her and she rejected me, would I lose the friendship we had acquired? Would I lose **_MY_** redhead?

.

**_"...Oh can't you see_**

**_You belong to me_**

**_How my poor heart aches _**

**_With every step you take..."_**

.

But before I could get the nerve up to ask her anything she went back home for school. We kept in touch via email but it wasn't the same. Then when she came back on the road she'd met Stephen Farrelly.

Back then I didn't know the man, he was wrestling independent promotions in the UK. Finlay had told me how he didn't like the man. There was a 10 year age difference, Finlay thought he was too old for her, but said that it wouldn't last long and he'd let her make her own mistakes. I agreed with Finlay, I didn't think it would last more than a few months top, especially with him being back in Ireland and Roxxi now in the USA permanently but unfortunately Farrelly signed a contract with FCW. The red head began to spend more and more of her time with him and soon drifted away from me.

Sure I got to see her from time to time but it wasn't the same. The relationship seemed to be outlasting everyone's predictions, passing the two year mark. It broke my heart.

I was even invited to Roxxi's house-warming party when she got her own place in Florida. I walked through the door only to be engulfed in a massive hug from the red head. She told me she missed me and was never going to let anything get in the way of our friendship again. As I looked about the house, I noticed picture frames filled with photos of the couple, Farrelly's belongings scattered throughout the place. It tugged on my heart a little, it was starting to become very clear this was a serious relationship.

I moved on and dated other women but deep down I was still hung up on her. I knew she liked me too, after all I was a good friend of hers. But that's exactly how she saw me; as a friend. We spent lots of time together, just hanging out. We had a lot in common. I was sure if she was just able to look at me, seeing past the friend label – she'd see how perfect I was for her.

At the start I'd been content on just being 'the friend' that was until I saw the way that Irish idiot was treating her. When they'd argue he'd scream and shout at her, call her derogatory names and even throw things. What kind of man was he? He was scaring her and she did not deserve that, she deserved to he treated with the utmost respect. I'd be the one she'd come to when things got out of hand, I was sure it was only a matter of time until she saw sense. Ditched that big Neanderthal and moved onto someone who appreciates her. But that never happened, she stayed with him, putting up with his violent outbursts.

That day I saw Farrelly and Eve, it was like all my Christmases had come at once. In plain day light he was cavorting with another woman, I just had to take a picture, so I pulled out my iPhone and snapped the two in a very compromising position. Sure he had pushed her away afterwards but from what I heard of their conversation they had slept together the previous night. He had just handed me the piece I needed to push him out of the picture for good, the only problem was I didn't know how I could do it without coming off as the bad guy.

.

**_"...Every move you make, Every vow you break_**

**_Every smile you fake, Every claim you stake_**

**_I'll be watching you..."_**

.

I rubbed my face and stood from the bed walking to the bathroom and splashing cold water on myself. Looking in the mirror I noticed the dark rings. I looked like a different man, and it was all down to Orton.

When I saw Roxxi and Orton making out it was like a sign, he could come in useful. I knew that obviously the viper had feeling for **_my_** red head, and being Randy Orton he would want to eliminate the competition. So as long as he didn't know I was his real competition then he would be easily persuaded to do my dirty work. I handed him the photo and watched from a distance as the charade fell apart. Roxxi kicked Stephen out and even though she was hurting I knew that in the long run she would be better off. As predicted she was pissed at the legend killer, refusing to even look at him let alone speak to him. All I had to do was bide my time and wait for the perfect moment to show her how much of a better partner I would be for her. My plan was going well, that's why I did not see this coming.

When had all this happened? Five months they'd been together and Id never suspected a thing, no one had. Not even Maryse and those two girls were joined at the hip. When had she forgiven him? I'd been there with her throughout the whole post break-up mess she was going through and I didn't notice anything strange, but then again she did seem to be getting over it pretty quick, but I just thought that was because she'd realised how much of a douche Farrelly really was. In hindsight it seemed that perhaps this had more to do with the Viper.

.

**_"...Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace_**

**_I dream at night, I can only see your face_**

**_I look around but it's you I can't replace_**

**_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_**

**_I keep calling baby, baby please..."_**

.

I looked at the clock, it was late. I should probably try and get some sleep although part of me doubted that was possible. Now that I knew my dream woman was laying in another man's bed, probably sleeping peacefully in his arms, I didn't think I would be able to. And if I did my dreams would either be filled with lustful thoughts of her or images of her and Orton, rubbing it in my face that yet again, I'd missed my chance.

.

I may have waited five years to end her relationship with the Celtic Warrior but I sure as hell wasn't waiting another five years for Orton to cock up. This time I would take matters into my own hands.

I climbed into the empty bed and lay down. I looked at the photograph that lay beside the bed, the two of us at her birthday.

.

"Good night Roxxi." I smiled as I kissed it and rolled over for another restless night's sleep.

**_._**

**_"...I'll be watching you..."_**

**_._**

* * *

**Well... what did you think? Suggestions, Feedback - Review! =)**


	10. Chapter 10: Going Home PT1

_**A/N:** Another Chapter. It's short cos it's just a filler really but thought'd I'd post it cos I'm so happy after meeting Sheamus. (Pic on my profile page.)_

_Thanks To '**AndiSavi**' - You're probably right about who the mystery man, but all shall be revealed soon... lol_

* * *

_**Title** - Don't Forget To Breathe_

**_Rated For Content & Language. Not suitable For Younger Readers._**

_Don't Forget To Check Out My Banners. Links Are On My Profile Page._

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Going Home (Part one)**_

_**.**_

Roxxi had the week off so she was at her home in Orlando. Randy was in Mississippi, he still had to work but he had promised her he would fly to Florida after his house shows were done on the Friday. He would stay the weekend with her and then they would travel to Atlanta together for Raw on Monday.  
But as this was only Wednesday she still had two Randy-free days to go including today. She couldn't wait for Friday to roll around, she couldn't wait to see him and there was something she wanted to talk to him about.

.

The red head sat back on the big chocolate armchair mug of tea in hand and relaxed. It was weird being on her own, not that she minded it. She actually quite liked the tranquillity. When she was with Stephen they'd been on the road so much they barely had time to go home, instead opting to just get to the next destination and stay in a hotel, and even now she was a Diva herself, she maybe got home for a day or two at most but never a whole week.  
It was nice. The only thing she missed was Randy. Since they had 'come out' and he had told her he was in love with her, their relationship was going from strength to strength.  
They had been on many dates – in public, something they were never able to do before and he always made her feel so special.  
And the way he would look at her, like everyone else disappeared, like she was the only one in the room. She couldn't help but fall deeper and deeper for that man every time she was around him.

.

Roxxi finished off her tea and put the cup in the sink, she glanced at the clock – 2.30pm. Thinking that she should probably get changed out of her pyjamas and go to the store for groceries she ran upstairs to take a shower and change. She decided to just stick on some simple indigo jeans and a 'Metallica' t-shirt.  
Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs she was alerted to a presence at her door by the sound on knocking. The red head began walking towards the thick oak door, she thought about who could be at her door. She didn't really know anyone in her neighbourhood, the only people she did know were on the road travelling with the company unless... She thought for a few seconds.  
Could Randy have possibly gotten away earlier then expected? Letting the excitement take over her she began to jog down the hallway towards the door. Opening it the smile on her face quickly faded and was replaced with a look somewhere between confusion and disappointment.

Her blue eyes searched the man's face for some sort of indication of why he was there. His green eyes looked down on her with a mix of emotions, sadness and what she thought was a tinge of regret.

"What are you doing here Stephen?" The red head spoke breaking the silence that had engulfed them.

He continued to look at her saying nothing. Really looking at her as if he was seeing her for the first time in years.

"If you're just gonna stand there gawking at me then you can leave." Roxxi said as she went to close the door only for it to be stopped by his large hand.

"Roxx, I just want to talk to you. Please just 5 minutes of your time, let me say what I've travelled here to say and then you can throw me out."

.

Begrudgingly Roxxi opened the door wider and allowed him to enter what was once their home.

Roxxi escorted him to the two large couches in the living room.

"Well go ahead." She said sitting down on one of the couches, he sat on the other facing her.

"I want to apologise for everything. I never meant to throw away everything we had. And I know you won't believe me but it was only the one time I swear. I know there is no excuse but I was drunk, we'd just had a fight and she came onto me. I am so sorry you were hurt." He said as he ran his hand through his hair looking at the floor.

Roxxi sat watching him, he looked like he was in pain, he looked genuine. She suddenly felt bad for him.

"And as for hitting you." He stopped and rubbed his face. "Believe me when I say that is and will always be the biggest regret of my life. There is no excuse whatsoever for that, I'm so sorry Sweet P.. Roxxi." He stopped himself using his pet name for her and swallowed hard biting back tears as he looked at the love of his life sitting across from him. He could see she was struggling with her emotions. He knew that she would still be angry with him but he could have sworn he saw sadness in her eyes.

.

She hadn't spoken yet, just sat there listening to everything he had to say to her, then she remembered the picture. Reaching for her handbag she pulled it out and handed it to him.

"This is how I found out." She paused as he looked at the object in his hand. "If it was just once when you were drunk then why were you all over her at the arena?" She had to know, he seemed so truthful when he had told her that, she needed to know whether he was just a good actor or if there was more to the picture than she knew.

Stephen looked at the photo and then back at the red head.

"I don't know who gave you this but obviously they have something against me."

"What do you mean?" she asked softly.

"That photo." He started. "I told Eve is was a mistake she tried to pull me in for a kiss. I pushed her away from me, told her I'd never go near her if I was sober and that I intended to tell you about it." Stephen stood up from the couch and looked Roxxi dead in her blue eyes.  
"I just never got the chance. Whoever took that photo must have seen the whole thing and still they decided to show you it knowing I was gonna tell you myself, now to me that seems like they were out to cause trouble."

She looked shocked, something told her he wasn't lying.  
She knew the man so well, she could usually tell when he was lying and right now he seemed to be telling the truth.  
Randy had given her the photo, did that mean he took it?  
Was he just trying to break them up?  
Roxxi didn't want to think that way, she loved Randy. But he had been pursuing her while she was still with Stephen and then after they broke up they had become an item.  
Was that all a ploy to get to her?  
Did she play right into his hands?  
Tears began to fall from her eyes as she thought about it all.

.

Stephen watched as the red head began to cry, she sat down on the seat he had previously occupied and brought her hand to her mouth. He had suspected Randy had given her the photo but seeing her reaction he knew it. It pained him to see her like this. He still loved the woman and probably always would, seeing her in any sort of distress always hurt him but not only for that reason. If she was getting this upset at the prospect that Randy had intentionally meddled in their relationship that meant that she had fallen for Randy.

But her tears also meant that she still hand lingering feeling for him. Why would she be this upset if their relationship was dead.

.

Seeing his chance he took it. He got down on his knee and took her hand rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

"Sweet Pea, I still love you, I always will so if you want to try and give this another go I vow to never hurt you again." Stephen moved a hand to her face and began wiping away the tears on her soft flushed cheeks.

.

Roxxi looked at his face, she could tell he meant every word he had spoken and while she did still love him, she also loved Randy. To say she was conflicted would be an understatement. She put her hand over his on her face and looked at him as sincerely as she could.

"Stephen I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you but... As painful as this may be for you to hear I love Randy. I'm sorry but getting back together with you would be wrong." She bit her lip awaiting his reaction.

Stephen offered her a sad smile as he stroked her cheek, he'd been expecting her to say something like that. He knew that she wasn't the type to just walk away on a relationship without a good reason.

"I understand, but do you think we could be friends? I'd hate to not have you in my life at all." She smiled at him.

"I'd really like that." Stephen smiled back before standing up.

"Well I'd better go, I've got house shows to get back for. I'll see you next week then" He spoke before leaning in tentatively and embracing the redhead.

"Yeah. Take care Stephen."

"See ya, Sweet Pea." He winked before walking back out of the living room and out of the house he used to share with her.

.

Roxxi leaned back in the chair. She would definitely need to speak to Randy and find out his side to the story.

* * *

**_Please Review =)_**


	11. Chapter 11: Going Home PT2

_**A/N:** Another chapter for you all since I had a brilliant weekend with my amazing friends. _

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, Favourited or Alerted my story. I really appreciate it. =) You guys Rock \m/_

* * *

_**Title** - Don't Forget To Breathe_

**_Rated For Content & Language. Not suitable For Younger Readers._**

_Don't Forget To Check Out My Banners. Links Are On My Profile Page._

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Going Home (Part Two)_**

**_._**

Roxxi lay in bed with the pillow over her face. That damn Sun had tried to waken her again, she swore it was out to get her. She heard the sound of an engine outside. Begrudgingly she removed the pillow from face and pulled back the black satin covers and she climbed out of the king size bed and totted sleepily over to the window. She pulled the curtains back a little and looked down. Sure enough there was a car in her driveway, but it was empty. She furrowed her brows then the door bell sounded alerting her that whoever owned the car was now at the door. She assumed it was Randy as he had said he'd be there Friday and today was indeed Friday.

.

The red head pulled on her robe and made her way out of the bed room, down the stairs and toward the front door. She pulled it back and was surprised to see her father standing in front of her.

"Roxanne!" He beamed.

"Daddy?" She asked"What are you doing here?"

"Oh well if you don't want me here I can just get back in the car and..."

"No! I mean I just didn't expect you. Come in old man and stop making a scene on my porch." She laughed as she backed up to allow him in. She walked into the kitchen as he followed behind her, she knew that he'd want a cup of tea, he was a tea-addict. He could go through twenty to thirty cups a day. She was just glad she didn't live at home any more, it was usually her who had to made them.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked again as she boiled the kettle.

"We were in Georgia so I thought I'd take a drive up to see my favourite daughter. Oh no sugar dear I'm trying to cut down." He said as he sat on the stool at the breakfast bar.

"Firstly I'm your only daughter and secondly usually you'd call first so I don't believe you."

"Can't a father come see his daughter without getting an inquisition?"

.

She gave him a look that said 'I Know You' before going back to the tea making.

"OK, OK. I was worried about you being here on your own. You are still my baby after all."

"Daddy you don't have to keep worrying about me, I'm over it now. I've moved on with my life."

"Yeah I heard something about that..." He trailed off.

"Meaning?" She looked him pointedly giving him his mug of tea.

"Something about you and Randy Orton." He said almost gritting his teeth as he mentioned the other man's name.

"Daddy..."

"Roxanne listen to me. That man is trouble, you'd do better to stay away from him. He makes people miserable, the things he did to his poor wife. He..."

.

Roxxi's eyes widened at the word 'wife'. Noticing her expression Finlay slopped.

"Roxanne?... He did tell you he was married, didn't he?"

"Um.. yeah of course he did. Anyway you were saying?"

.

Dave Finlay looked at his daughter, he knew she was lying. He could always catch her out, it was the same when he forbid her to see Stephen all those years ago. She'd carried on behind his back only, he knew about it the whole time. She couldn't lie to save her life.

"Did he mention his daughter too?" He asked waiting to study her reaction.

.

Silence. Her forehead creased in confusion. Obviously Randy had not.

"Well he was married, his daughter is around Five years old, I think. They are seperated now. All down to his behaviour and his womanising ways. Roxanne I don't think he's a good fella to be getting yourself involved with." He said watching the redhead, worry etched in his face.

"Daddy you said that about Stephen too..."

"And I wasn't wrong was I? He did the dirt behind your back." The Irishman raised his voice.

.

A look of hurt ran across Roxxi's face.

"Sweetheart I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I... I just worry about you. You were with Stephen for Five years, from you were 17, that's your whole adulthood. I think you should take some time out to be by yourself before you decided to see someone else. Don't just jump head first into another relationship. You're not ready." He said as he took hold of her hand.

"Maybe you're right, I did kinda rush into things. I'll think about it ok?" She smiled at him softly.

"OK sweetheart, I'm gonna shoot off here, will you be ok?"

"Yep. Think I'm gonna do a bit of cleaning. It was nice seeing you, don't be a stranger, but daddy... call first and not at 10am. You know I like my sleep." She half laughed walking him to the door.

"Bye daddy"

"OK, see ya later Petal." Smiled the older man as he hugged her before she closed the door.

.

She smiled hearing the nick name he'd given her as a child.

.

When she was a child, Roxxi had developed an obsession with flowers. She put it down to the fact her house was packed with them when her mother died, which is when she developed her fondness of lilies. Bouquet, after bouquet had arrived at their door people paying their respects to the woman who was a fixture in the community.

Her mother; Ellen Morgan Finlay was a people person. From what she was told and from the few precious memories she had, her mother was always helping people. She had helped establish a day care centre in a local college so that single mother's could get an education without having to worry about childcare. She would give someone the last pound in her pocket if she thought they needed it. She was truly an angel.

During the weeks after her mother died the house would be swarming with people offering their sympathies and food to the newly bereaved family. She could remember neighbours bringing round pots of stew, soup, casseroles, anything. She supposed they thought he father would be too distraught to think about cooking but it was quite the opposite. Finlay was spend most of his time cooking, pancakes, soda bread, cakes, stir fries, you name is he would cook it. Roxxi could remember all the fun she would have baking with her dad as he passed down recipe after recipe to her. It was as if he was afraid that without her mother she would never get to do these things, or learn her mother's family recipes.

But during one of these cooking fiascos she had stumbled outside to the back garden. She remembered seeing the dying flowers beside the trash can, obviously they had come at the start of the week, served their purpose and wilted away. Roxxi had gone over to them and just like in the movies had pulled off each petal chanting 'He loves me, he loves me not'. She kept doing that every day to every flower she could get her hand on. And that's why her father would call her 'Petal'.

* * *

.

Roxxi headed upstairs to shower and changed before Randy arrived. She stood in the shower letting the water cascade down her face as she thought about everything that had happened this past week. Stephen had informed her that the picture with Eve was a set up, her father had told her that Randy had a wife and daughter – that had shocked her the most. Six months with him and he neglected to tell her those very important details. She had also realised she still had lingering feelings for Stephen, but perhaps that was normal, like her father had said – she was with him for her whole adult life, he was her first love – obviously he would always have a place in her heart. The red head turned off the water and got out of the shower, dried herself off and dressed in jeans and a tank top and made her way to the kitchen.

.

Roxxi smiled to herself, as she rummaged through the cupboards. The red head pulled out all the ingredients to make a chocolate fudge cake. He father had taught her the recipe which was her mothers, but Roxxi had tweeked it a little over the years adding corn flour to make it lighter. She began to crack eggs as she awaited Randy's arrival.

.

Around two hours later the sound of a car in the driveway alerted Roxxi that for the second time today she had company. Hearing the front door open she rose from her place in the living room and walked to the hallway. There stood the legend killer, dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt.

He turned hearing her footsteps and smiled. Boy was he glad to see her, those past few days without her were not the same, he missed her. Randy opened his arms and signalled for a hug, smiling the red head ran at him as he scooped her up in his arms and held her tight. He took a deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent, she smelt like coconut. He set her on her feet and grabbed her face with both hand, staring into her eyes he smiled before going in for a passionate kiss. When he pulled back he sighed.

"I've missed you."

"I missed you too." She bit her lip, one of her traits that drove him wild.

"Well we've got the whole weekend to get.. reacquainted." He smirked.

.

She blushed before taking his coat and bag and putting them out of the way, before leading him into the kitchen.

"You hungry?" She asked as he sat at the breakfast bar.

"Starving."

"Stir fry, chicken fried rice or spaghetti?" She asked looking in the fridge.

"Um... oh a stir fry sounds amazing right now."

"Stir fry it is then." She said as she took the ingredients out and began heating up the wok.

"Since when did you cook?"

"Hidden depths me!" She laughed.

"So how was work?" she asked as she chopped red onion, she knew everything he liked.

"Good, same thing really. How were things here?"

"Oh the usual, ate, slept and watched TV."

"You know we sound like an old married couple." Randy chuckled.

"Yeah" She she laughed "I suppose we do."

.

Randy watched her intently as she continued making the stir fry. He still couldn't believe how beautiful she was and the fact she didn't realise that was all the more attractive. Most of the time pretty girls had such big egos that they would use their looks to get whatever they wanted. Not Roxxi. She was modest if not slightly self conscious.

Roxxi placed the stir fry down in front of him and grabbed a bottle of beer out of the fridge alone with a water for herself. She cleaned up the kitchen as he ate before sitting beside him.

.

"Wow. Baby that was delicious. Thank you." Randy smiled as he pecked her on the cheek.

"Anytime." she smiled.

"Randy?"

"Hmm?"

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about." She asked biting her lip.

"Go ahead baby." He said as he turned to face her.

"My dad came by today. We got talking, he knows about us and he's not exactly happy."

"That's fathers for you." He replied.

"He also mentioned you have a wife... and a kid." She studied his face, waiting for some kind of reaction.

.

Randy took a deep breath and let it out.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you, I just didn't want to spoil everything, we were going so well."

"Do you want to tell me about it now?"

"There's nothing more to tell, I was married, we had a daughter and now we're divorced." Roxxi frowned.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?"

"What else do you want me to say Roxxi?" Randy asked in an irritated voice, turning to look at the red head.

"Randy, I just think it would have been nice to know these things from the start. Especially now that..." She paused.

"Now that what?" Randy asked eyeing her.

.

The red head was now standing against the counter, staring at the floor biting her lip.

She looked almost nervous.

.

"Roxxi? What's wrong? Everything ok?" Randy asked, panic evident in his voice.

"I... uh..." She couldn't find the words.

.

Randy stood and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Baby your scaring me, come on you can tell me anything."

.

She looked into his bright blue eyes.

.

She swallowed hard, it was now or never.

.

"I'm pregnant!" She blurted out.

.

* * *

**_Did you expect that? haha Read & review please =)_**


	12. Chapter 12: Truth's Out!

_**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews, much appreciated. **'AndiSavi'** - Mystery Person's reaction is revealed in this chapter - Along with his identity! '**Bingobaby**' - Here is the update I promised you._

_It's a bit of a short chapter but... yes the identity of the '**Mystery Guy**' is revealed in this chapter. _

_I'm trying to think of a few new situations to put in this story so if you have any suggestions, places they could visit etc let me know. Or if you want to see a particular superstar in the story just tell me in your review and I'll do my best to accommodate._

_Please R&R - Roxxi =)_

* * *

_**Title** - Don't Forget To Breathe_

**_Rated For Content & Language. Not suitable For Younger Readers._**

_Don't Forget To Check Out My Banners. Links Are On My Profile Page. _

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Truth's Out!**_

"You're what?" Randy asked gob smacked.

"I'm pregnant" She whispered looking down at the floor.

.

Randy was once again silent as he sat back down, his face deep in thought.

"When? How?" He asked obviously in shock.

.

Roxxi suddenly began to feel ill, she swallowed hard, trying to stop the bile rising up her throat.

"I didn't notice I was late until this weekend, I'd been so busy with work and everything. I took a pregnancy test, it was positive. I went to the doctors and Tuesday he confirmed it but I was already pretty sure by then." She said sitting down on the stool away from him.

"Why didn't you tell me? I've spoken to you on the phone all week and you didn't mention anything." He asked finally looking at her. She stared at the ground and bit her lip before answering.

"I didn't think over the phone was the right way to tell you." She spoke, finally meeting his gaze.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as tears pricked her eyes.

"My God Roxxi!" He exclaimed. "You could have warned me, but no you have to wait to ambush me."

"I said I was sorry OK?"

"No it's not OK. How could you be so stupid? Did you really think this was the best thing to do after I got off a flight? Sometimes you can be completely idiotic." He yelled.

.

Roxxi felt tears fall down her cheeks as she stood up.

"Well you know what Randy? You're free to leave wherever the fuck you want. I don't hold you're leash, so why don't you-"

.

Suddenly Roxxi turned on her feet and ran from the room. Randy stood up, confusion etched on his face as he jogged to the hallway looking for the red head, hearing the sounds of her being sick he walked towards the bathroom and opened the door.

The red head was on her knees over the toilet bowl, emptying the contents of her stomach into it. Randy entered the bathroom and sat on the side of the bath rub, he grabbed some tissue, handing it to her when she was done. She sat back against the cold tiles on the wall before cleaning her mouth and leaning her head back.

Randy looked down at the red headed woman. She was deathly pale and trembling as she sat upon the bathroom floor. She still looked beautiful, she was glowing. He didn't know how he hadn't noticed it before but she was truly radiant. Randy moved himself to the floor beside her, wrapping an arm around her small frame.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I guess I was just shocked. I mean this was totally unexpected, but I'm sorry for yelling at you." Randy said as he began stroking her hair.

"It's OK, I was kinda expecting that reaction, that's why I was so nervous."

"And about my daughter, I know I should have told you. I wanted to wait until we were more serious but then it never seemed like a good time to just drop it in."

"What's her name?"

"Alanna"

"Pretty name." Roxxi said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Pretty girl."

"You got a picture?"

Randy reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, scrolling through the menu he then handed the phone to Roxxi. There on the screen she saw a pair of very distinct blue eyes staring back at her, on the face of a little girl. Her bright blonde hair was tied in pig tails and she wore a smile identical to Randy's. There was no doubting this was his child.

"She's adorable." Roxxi smiled handing his phone back, she looked up and saw the grin on his face, obviously he adored the little girl very much.

She wondered, would he accept their baby as readily? Wow that freaked her out. Baby. She was actually going to have a real life, crying, pooping baby. All of a sudden she felt the bile rise in her throat again as she leapt from the floor to hover over the bowl again. This time Randy rubbed her back as she hurled her guts up.

* * *

A few hours late Roxxi was laying in bed, Randy beside her with his arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him.  
His left hand was stroking her hair as her head laid on his chest, his other hand rested protectively on her still flat stomach.

"Did you tell your dad?" He asked out of the blue.

"Um.. no. I thought it would be better to wait for a while. Maybe after the first scan."

"When is that?"

"Monday."

"Can I come? Or do you want to do this by yourself because I completely understand if you do."

"Randy, it's your baby too, of course you can come. I'd never stop you." She whispered against his chest.

"Good, I can't wait to see our baby." He smiled rubbing her tummy. "Our baby."

.

.

Monday rolled around quite quick, Roxxi never mentioned anything about Stephen being at her house to Randy. After the whole pregnancy thing she decided against starting another argument, besides it wasn't that important any more.

.

Roxxi and Randy were seated in the waiting room of a Atlanta clinic.  
The red head's doctor had booked the appointment after she informed him she would not be in Orlando for the next few weeks. Randy was holding her hand and moving his jaw, a nervous habit she'd noticed.

"Ms. Roxanne Finlay?" A stocky brunette woman called from the doorway. Roxxi immediately shot from her seat.

"That's me."

"Right this way darlin'" Roxxi grabbed Randy's hand again as the stocky woman led them down a corridor and into the ultrasound room.

"OK, sweetie just jump up on the table for me." Roxxi did as she was told, as the woman lifted her top up and spread the cold gel on her stomach, causing Roxxi to shiver and pull faces to which Randy chuckled from his seat beside her.

The woman began to moved the pen about the red head's stomach, she clicked a button and a sound echoed through the room.

"That's your baby's heartbeat." The woman stated as she began taking measurements.

Roxxi brought her hand up to her mouth as she again started to fill with tears. Randy upon seeing his girlfriends emotional state, stood up and grabbed her other hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it before smiling reassuringly at her.

"And this is your baby." The sonographer said as she turned the screen towards them.

Roxxi began openly crying now as she took in the sight before her. The tiny image on screen was not at all what she expected. She thought she'd be seeing something more along the likes of a kidney bean not a mini baby.

It was small, but she could still make out the head, arms and legs. It actually looked like a small but real baby.

Randy smiled as he looked at the red head. Obviously he had been through this all before with Alanna but it was still breath taking. Hearing your baby's heartbeat and then seeing it's image on the screen, he was getting choked up himself.

.

"I'd say you're probably 12-14 weeks pregnant. Judging by the measurements I'd be confident saying 13 weeks." Roxxi's eyes widened. She did not expect that, she turned to Randy, he too looked flabbergasted.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"As sure as I can be. I'd estimate your due date to be... May 10th." She smiled.

Roxxi and Randy both sat there in utter shock as the news sank in. In less than six months time they were going to have a baby.

* * *

.

"Randy for the last time I'm fine." Roxxi grumbled.

Randy must have asked her if she wanted anything about a million times in the past hour. He was taking his new role as her 'protector' very seriously.  
He hadn't let her lift a finger since they arrived at the arena an hour previously. In fact he hadn't let he do anything since they left the doctors office.

They had called Vince to tell him the news, he congratulated them. He gave Roxxi the maternity time she needed and gave Randy the week off too. Now a week later they were in North Carolina for Raw.

"Too much?" He asked looked at her. She was sprawled out on the couch of his locker room with her feet up. She smiled softly.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant not dying."

"OK but please don't do anything too strenuous. You've got our baby to think of." He grinned placing his hands on her tummy.

It was already starting to show, which Roxxi was freaked out about. In a week she had gone from flat stomach to a small baby bump. She still hadn't told anyone yet, so that's why she was wearing her hoodie when she was walking around the arena, but right now in the privacy of the locker room she was just clad in a white tank top and jeans.

.

"Hey guys. Where were you two last week?" Ted boomed as he burst through the door followed by John Cena, Punk & Maryse.

Randy quickly removed his hands from the red head's bump and stood up, facing the four people standing by the door.

"Roxx wasn't feeling too well, and I didn't feel right leaving her so Vince gave us the week off. By the way ever heard of knocking?" Randy fabricated a story.

"Oh, you guys weren't about to... ya know... ?" John asked as he scrunched up his nose.

.

Roxxi stood from the couch as her face turned a deep red colour, nearly matching her hair.

"NO! But polite people tend to knock before barging in."

"Well, I ain't no polite people." John Cena smiled before jumping on the couch and planting himself in front of the red head.

"Make yourself at home sure John." The red head put her hands on her hips as she looked straight at the Massachusetts native, who had taken her spot on the couch.

"Thanks." He grinned up at her. "Whoa Red, you putting on weight, or are you pregnant?" He laughed.

.

Randy looked at Roxxi with an 'Uh Oh' look as she tried to play John's comment off with a laugh.

The occupants of the room all turned to look at the red head's stomach as she shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"Roxxi you aren't are you?" Maryse spoke approaching the red headed Diva.

"Um... actually..." She looked to Randy for help.

"Yes. She's pregnant. We are going to have a baby and we couldn't be happier." Randy moved to put his arm around the mother of his child as he pulled her close to him.

.

The room fell silent for a few moments, before Punk broke the silence.

"Well congratulations you two. That's amazing news. I wish you all the best." He smiled as he hugged the red head and shook the Viper's hand, before the other's followed his example and congratulated the couple.

"Listen guys we've got a match so we've gotta go, but I'm sure we'll see you guys later." Punk spoke before bidding goodbye as he and Ted exiting the room.

"OMG! Guys this is so unexpected. How far along are you?" Maryse chirped.

"Um... about 13 weeks."

"Wow. I'm really happy for you, honestly. I hope everything works out." She smiled.

* * *

.

_**P.O.V Of The Mystery Guy**_

.

'_**Pregnant**_**?**' He thought as he walked down the corridor at speed.

.

'How could she be pregnant?

With his child?'

He had to get away from everyone and think,

.

Closing the door of his locker room he leaned back against it as he closed his eyes.

His red headed beauty was carrying the child of another man, not just any other man – him.

That asshole; Randal Keith Orton. It made him sick to his stomach.

.

Now what was he supposed to do?

He had already devised a plan in his head to get Orton out of the picture for good but would he be able to do that now that she was pregnant?

Before he even had the time to answer his own question the door knocked. He sighed as he went to answer it.

.

"Your match is next." The stage hand said before running off down the hallway.

.

Punk leaned on the door frame and took a deep breath before letting it out and heading down towards the guerilla for his match. .

Still the only thing on his mind was the red head.

He would have to speak to her later, and see how she was really feeling about this whole pregnancy thing.

.

* * *

_**Ah - Revelations! He has been named and shamed - Thoughts? **_


	13. Chapter 13: Green Eyed Monster!

_**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate. I've spent the weekend writing more chapters and going over some I had already written. _

_Thank you to '**redheadedsweetheart**', '**SandraSmit19**' and '**Bingobaby**'_

_**Disclaimer:** Once again I own nothing but the OC's. _

* * *

_** Chapter 13: Green Eyed Monster!**_

.

Roxxi sighed turning off the TV as she sat on the bed, she was bored. She'd spent the last 30 minutes watching an commercial about a blender, she actually found herself getting drawn into it, watching as the people made all sorts of food and then claimed that they wouldn't have been able to make anything without this amazing blender.

'Yeah' Roxxi thought, 'Cos you can't make toast without a blender!'

She scolded herself for even giving the commercial another glance but she knew it was probably something that was going to keep happening as she got further along in her pregnancy. She was going to have to find something to do to fill her time, maybe she'd take up knitting. The red head mentally slapped herself, she couldn't believe she'd even thought of knitting, now she really was getting desperate.

She lay back on the bed resting her hands on her expanding stomach and let out a long sigh. Not only was she gaining weight fast but she wasn't able to do any of the things she found fun any more.

.

It was Monday night, everyone was going down to the hotel bar for a few drinks after the show as they usually did. Randy had insisted that the red head stay away from environments like that while she was pregnant, he said he didn't want anything to happen to her or their baby.

While she knew he was being protective part of her felt like he was trying to keep her secluded, but she put that down to her pregnancy hormones. Randy had suggested they stay in together and watch a movie but the red head had insisted that he go out and enjoy himself. He had an amazing match that evening and deserved to celebrate, besides she was spending that much time around him he was starting to grate on her nerves a little.

Tears started to spill from her bright blue eyes as she thought about how lonely she was.  
She had barely seen her friends since that day in the locker room when they found out she was pregnant and that was over a month ago. She had either been at home or shut away in the hotel room as per Randy's orders. He wouldn't even let her come to the arena any more, even if she promised to stay in the locker room out of harms way.

She was missing her old life terribly, things sure weren't the same any more.

.

The knocking at the door shook the red head from her thoughts as she stumbled off the bed and made her way towards the door.

As she pulled open the door a smile crept up onto her face as she came face to face with a very happy looking dark haired superstar, none other than CM Punk. She smiled brightly as she jumped at the straight edge man.

"Punky!" She squealed. "I've missed you."

"Roxanne. I know you want me but please you are making a scene." He joked following her into the room.

.

He couldn't help but look at her rapidly expanding midsection.

"Yeah I know. I should really lay off the cakes shouldn't I?" She laughed noticing where his line of sight was focused.

.

She led him further into the room, plopping herself on the edge of the bed as she looked up at him, a daft smile still adorning her face.

"So what brings you here? Not that I'm complaining or anything, I've really missed you, I've actually been so lonely. I even watched the 'Magic Bullet' commercial... fully!" She laughed.

.

He laughed remembering the times when they would stay up late watching movies only to have the 'Magic Bullet' come onto the screen and Roxxi would moan, groan and bitch until he turned the channel. He knew how much Roxxi hated that contraption.

She'd told him that when she was in her teens back home in Ireland she'd suffered from insomnia on a regular basis. With nothing better to do she'd turned to the TV for entertainment in the small hours of the morning. Instead of finding entertainment she'd found the 'Magic Bullet'. The red head claimed to have seen that commercial so many times that she'd known it word for word, realising how pathetic that was she vowed that she would never watch another commercial. So he knew things must have been bad if not only was she watching commercials but she was watching the one she detested most.

"Wow! I didn't realise things were that bad. I was talking to Randy in the hallway, he mentioned you were staying in tonight. I thought you could use the company." He smiled holding up his hand which held a plastic bag.

"Ooh, what ya got there?"

.

Punk sat the bag on the table and began to unpack it. Two big bottles of Coke, mint chocolate chip ice cream, skittles, Cadbury's chocolate and... Tayto crisps.

"Tayto?"

"Your dad." He answered. "He said he'd call you tomorrow. Saying as Randy is still walking about without the aid of a walking stick or wheelchair I'm gonna have a guess and say Dave Finlay doesn't know about his little 'Petal' being knocked up."

Roxxi chucked a little. She had missed his bluntness.  
"Nope. I haven't told him... yet. He just knows I love my Tayto crisps." She said as she grabbed the crisps like a starving animal, trying not to think about the fact that she still had to break the news to her father that the man he had warned her off had now impregnated his only child. Yeah, that was going to go real smooth.

.

"Punk you really didn't have to do this, but thank you." She smiled hugging him again.

"Hey, what are best friends for, plus I also brought along all the 'Rocky's' for us to watch. I remember how much you love it."

"Thank you" She repeated as he put the DVD in the player and brought the bag of goodies over to the bed.

.

Punk barely paid any attention to the movie playing, he was too busy looking at the red head beside him.  
She looked beautiful, she always did, but tonight she looked radiant. He knew that was more than likely down to the fact she was pregnant.  
He hated that fact so much but at the same time he thought about how much she suited it. She looked even more like an angel than usual, she skin was illuminated, her eyes had a new spark in them. If it was possible he thought she looked even more beautiful than ever.

As the red head snuggled closer to his chest he smiled softly. She was completely absorbed in the movie. He loved having her this close to him, having her in his arms was the greatest feeling in the world. He rested his chin on her head, taking in the scent of her hair, her coconut shampoo. He wished they could be like this all the time.

He began to day dream, imagining how things would be if they were together, if she was his girlfriend - if she were his wife. He began drawing circles on her arm with his thumb as he held her. If she was with him would be able to hold her, touch her, kiss her without any problems, there would be no boundaries for him to remember.  
He would give her the world, do anything to make her happy, he unlike Randy or Stephen would never hurt her. If she was with him not a single tear would fall from her beautiful blue eyes, he would never allow it. He felt her breathing become steady and looking down he realised she'd fallen asleep against him. Punk smiled, he loved when they'd fall asleep together, that way when he dreamt of her, they were much more realistic having her in his arms. Then when he awoke the next morning, seeing her still laying beside him allowed him to believe his dream was in fact reality for a little longer.

His eyes went to her midsection and her baby bump, a tinge of jealousy stung him.  
Randy Orton really didn't know how lucky he was, Punk thought before he kissed Roxxi on the head and then snuggled down into the pillow.

As he drifted off to sleep, he thought about the red head being pregnant with his child. Smiling with his eyes closed he allowed himself to fall deeper into his dreams, the only place that ensured his happiness.

His perfect world where he could finally have everything he ever wanted. The red head and their make believe family.

"But that won't just be a dream for too long.." He thought before he finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

.

A few hours later and Roxxi was being woken to the sound shouting.  
She opened her eyes and looked to the other side of the bed, it was empty. She sat up and looked across the room towards the door.  
There stood Randy and Punk, Randy looking quite pissed.

"Look I think your blowing this all..."

"I don't give a fuck what you think." Randy yelled cutting off the straight edge superstar.

.

Roxxi climbed from the bed and moved towards the men.

"What's going on?" She asked causing the two men to turn and look at her.

Randy ignored her, instead he kept his glare on the Chicago native.

"Punk?.." She asked turning to her friend.

"Ask your boyfriend. He barged in here and pulled me up by the hair." Punk replied angrily.

"Randy! What the fuck?" She exclaimed she was getting angry herself now.

"Go back to bed, I'll sort this out." Randy replied ignoring the red head's question.

"No. Will somebody tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Punk turned towards the red head, sighing he moved towards the door.

"Look obviously this isn't getting resolved any time soon. It's 3.00 am and I've got a flight in a few hours so I'll let you guys sort this out between you. Good night Roxx, call me tomorrow." and with that he left, shutting the door behind him.

.

Randy pulled it back open again and yelled down the corridor.

"I wouldn't hold your breath." Before quickly slamming it and turning to face the red head with a scowl on his face.

"What the fuck was all that Roxxi?" He spat at her. Roxxi was taken aback by his behaviour.

"What are you-"

"You and him. Snuggled up together on our bed. Don't try and act stupid with me." He said leaning closer to her, she could smell the alcohol on his breath, Jack Daniels. It nearly made her gag, so she instinctively turned away from him.

"Fucking answer me." Randy yelled grabbing her wrist and spinning her towards him.

"Firstly tone down the attitude when you talk to me." Roxxi snapped pulling back her wrist. "I'm not some fan who digs the whole 'Psycho Randy' crap. Secondly, we were watching a movie, must have fallen asleep, innocent enough. What's with the whole psychotic break you seem to be having?"

.

Randy growled stepping towards her, he backed her up until her back hit the wall and then leaned down into her face.

"It didn't look so innocent to me." He growled menacingly.

.

Roxxi felt the fear creep up from her stomach, he had never got on like this before, she was actually scared of him right now, she gulped which brought a sick smirk on to his face. It was like he got off seeing the fear he caused.

"Randy, it was innocent. Punk and me are just friends. We've been just friends for a very long time. So relax will you."

.

He was seething, she tried to push him away but it was no use, he was just too strong.

"Randy please, you're scaring me." She croaked. He smiled again.

His eyes were cold, like ice as he stared her down, he tensed his jaw before leaning into her ear.

"Good, then maybe you'll think twice before you go behind my back again." He whispered. And with that he planted a scorching kiss on the red head's lips before pulling away and going into the bathroom.

Roxxi couldn't put her finger on it but the way he had spoke those words into her ear told her he was deadly serious.  
It had caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand and not in a good way.  
And that kiss, it wasn't loving or sweet in any way.  
It wasn't even passionate, it was more animalistic.  
Like he was marking his territory.

.

Roxxi looked on disbelievingly, had he really just threatened her?  
She shook her head and climbed back into bed, the tears were streaming down her face as she thought about how he had reacted. Sure finding your girlfriend in bed with another man would be something to get pissed about but not if it was completely platonic.  
Randy knew that, so why was he acting this way?

The bathroom door opened and Randy came out in just a pair of black boxers. He climbed into bed beside the red head, reaching over her slightly quivering form to turn off the light before pulling her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. She sank into his body as he kissed her head and whispered to her.

"Good night. I love you baby."

Roxxi closed her eyes as she willed herself not to cry again, this was not the man she fell in love with. How could he change so rapidly? She though as she lay against his chest in the dark. She felt his chest rise and fall, knowing he was a sleep she allowed a single tear to fall before she tried to fall asleep against the legend killer.

* * *

**_Aww, Punk's so in love, but what about that line "But that won't just be a dream for too long.."_**  
_And what's up with Randy? A touch of the green eyed monster there._ **_Let me know what you think. =)_**


	14. Chapter 14: Apologies

_**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. Thought I'd give you all another dose of **DFTB** because you have all been amazing with the reviews. Honestly thank you all._

_'**Bingobaby**' - Well you don't have to wait. She'll tell here dad in this chapter. Hope it meets your expectations. _

_'**redheadedsweetheart**' - There will be more Psycho Randy to come. Oh How I love Bad Randy! lol_

_Btw there is a poll on my profile, **Who Do You Want Roxxi To End Up With?** Let me know what you guys think._

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the OC's. Nothing, not a sausage.

**The song is** - 'As Long As I Love' By Dolly Parton

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Apologies**_

_**.**_

_"...Hurt is no stranger to me  
And oh how well I know misery..."_

_**.**_

The next morning Roxxi was woken by Randy gently shaking her.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." He smiled down on her, showing off his pearly whites.

Roxxi sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes, before looking over to the legend killer who was holding a tray in his hands.

"Breakfast in bed for my girl." He explained setting the tray on the bed.

.

_"...You've always hurt me  
But I always forgive  
And I'll hurt for as long as I love you  
And I'll love you for as long as I live..."_

.

The red head sent him a curious look. She was confused by his complete 180. Last night he had been so angry and seething, now he was all sweetness and smiles. She was still pissed off at him and still a bit scared. How could he be so Jeckell & Hyde?

.

___"...Oh it's my fault for loving you so deeply  
I'd give you my love completely  
I'd give you love but hurt is all you give  
And I hurt for as long as I love you  
And I'll love you for as long as I live..."_

.

She looked into his eyes, they were warm and friendly, he was silently pleading for her forgiveness. They were so full of love the complete opposite of how he looked at her the night before with venom and ice. She soon found herself slowly forgiving him for his actions the previous night she couldn't resist those eyes.

Eyeing the tray Roxxi saw sausage, bacon, scrambled eggs, baked beans, potato bread, soda bread, orange juice, a pot of tea and what looked to be fresh orange juice.

"Where did you get the ingredients of an Ulster Fry? More importantly where did you learn what an Ulster Fry was?" She laughed.

"Well I googled it. You were always talking about it so I thought I'd surprise you with a breakfast to remind you of home. And I wanted to make it up to you, for acting like that last night. I'm sorry baby." He said as he poured her tea.

"It's not really me you should be apologising to, is it?"

.

_"...For as long as I love you, there'll be pain  
Though tears come and go  
My love remains the same  
I'll always forgive you  
You know that I will..."_

_._

.

Randy ignored the red heads words instead he busied himself with the breakfast tray in front of him.

"It's Christmas next week. You thought about what you want to do?" He asked.

"Not really. I'll probably go to my dad's, you know tell him about the baby and all."

"Oh OK." He said without emotion.

"You're more than welcome to come too." She quickly added.

"No, I always spend the holidays with my family. Alanna's coming to me for the week on boxing day. I was hoping you'd come to my parents with me." Randy said looking at her hopefully.

"I can't Randy. I always see my dad at Christmas. Besides I really need to tell him about this before someone else does." She said pointing to her stomach. Seeing his disappointed look she added "But I suppose I could come out on boxing day if that's any help."

.

Randy smiled, "Yeah, I'd really like my family to meet you. And Alanna, you're going to be a part of her life. That's her little brother in there."

"Or sister. We don't know the sex."

"Point taken. Eat your eggs."

"I don't like eggs."

"They're good for you."

"Randy." She said pointedly.

"OK, backing off." He held his hand up in mock defeat as he watched the red head pick at the tray in front of her.

.

She knew she should really have talked to him more about his action the previous night but... both her head and her heart told her to let it slide.

Her heart reminding her how much she loved the man, and truly she did.

Her head telling her that if she brought it up, she might start another fight.

And with his good mood, she didn't want to spoil the moment.

.

_"...And I hurt for as long as I love you _

_And I'll love you for as long as I live.."_

.

* * *

.

It was about 9pm on Christmas Eve when Roxxi pulled up in the driveway of the medium sized house in Georgia. She saw the other cars parked and smiled.

.

Her best friend from back home Rachel was visiting and Roxxi had invited her to join the Finlay household for Christmas. They grew up together, they were basically joined at the hip, getting into mischief and where you found one, you'd find the other. Roxxi smiled exiting the car and zipping up her hoodie as she walked up the steps and opened the front door.

.

"Hello? Anyone order a daughter?" She yelled throughout the house.

"Roxanne!" Exclaimed the voice of Roxxi's aunt Kathleen.

"Hey auntie Kathy." Roxxi smiled as she was hugged by the other woman.

"Hello Pet." Finlay smiled as he too went in for a hug. "Good drive?"

"Hi daddy." She smiled as she sank into his embrace. "It wasn't too bad, kinda long but other than that it was dead on."

"Good, good." He smiled, pulling back to look at his daughters face. "I've missed you petal. Let's not leave it so long next time eh?"

"Definitely not."

.

Finlay led his daughter into the kitchen where perched on a stool icing cupcakes sat a tall brunette.

"Well, well, well. Looks like immigration is slacking, letting this hallion into the country." The red head laughed as she approached the brunette. "Hey Rae, hows it going?"

"Roxanne Finlay. I could smell you from here." The brunette smiled hugging the red head tightly.

.

"You putting on weight Roxx, or is that a bun in the oven?"

"Ha-ha" Roxxi laughed playfully pushing the other woman. "You're one to talk, what are those trousers? 3XL?"

"Yeah, they're yours I borrowed them, hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, I'm just relieved they cover that fat ass of yours"

"Yeah, well if they cover your massive hips, they'll fat my ass." The brunette laughed.

.

"Ah this takes me back." The blond haired man laughed. "I've missed this."

"Dave, I'll give you an hour before you're locking us in our rooms... again." Rae chuckled.

* * *

As the night wore on the red head still hadn't got the courage up to talk to her father. She knew she would have to do it before tomorrow - Christmas Day and all the chaos that ensued. So after everyone had gone home and Rae had gone up to her room Roxxi decided that this was her moment.

.

"Daddy can I talk to you?" She asked as he was putting some dishes away in the kitchen.

"Of course you can. What's up sweetheart?" He asked as he sat at the table. Roxxi took a seat opposite him as she began to get nervous.

"I know you don't really like Randy but I was hoping you'd give him a chance." She started.

.

Dave Finlay let out a sigh, he was hoping Roxanne had listened to him and broken up with that man.

"Roxanne, I thought we talked about this. He's not great boyfriend material, he's a womaniser. You will never be happy with him."

"Daddy, me and Randy have been together for nearly a year now and I'm happy. HE, is making me happy. Can't you just give him a chance? For me?" She asked hopefully.

"Look sweetheart, I know you think you love him and all but honestly I know him, better than you. I've seen the way he gets on backstage with the lads. He brags about women he's... well you know what I'm talking about. He'll only end up breaking your heart."

"Look, the man may have been like that in the past but he's changed. He's different now, he loves me. We're very happy and it would mean the world to me if we could have your blessing."

"I don't know if I can do that Petal. The last time I went against my better judgement I gave you my blessing with Stephen Farrelly and look how that turned out. If I'd have stuck to my gut then maybe I could have saved you the hurt he put you through."

.

"But daddy, you can't protect me from everything." She smiled, trying to reassure him. "I'm a big girl, I'm going to get my heart broken, I'm going to cry over men but I'll heal and it will make me stronger in the end."

"I'm sorry Roxanne but I don't like the fella. He's bad news and while I can't stop you seeing him, I can't in all good faith give you my blessing to continue seeing him. I'm sorry but that's how I feel, I can't accept the man." He said finally.

"Well, you don't have much of a choice." Roxxi mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" He asked.

.

Roxxi knew she didn't have a choice. He may not like Randy but that didn't change the fact that she was pregnant with his baby. She had to tell him.

.

"Well you see... um... the thing is... um..." She studdered.

"Roxanne, come on out with it."

"Um... me and Randy..." She trailed.

"Oh Christ Almighty! You two didn't run off and get married?" He exclaimed with wide eyes.

"No, no. We're not married. Um... we're gonna have a baby."

."What?"

"I'm pregnant daddy." She finally pushed the words out.

.

The blond man sat there silently, no hint of emotion on his face. The red head began to worry as she couldn't gage his thoughts.

"Daddy?" She asked worry evident in her voice.

"Your pregnant?" He asked finally meeting her gaze.

.

She smiled softly and nodded. "Yes. I am."

"And it's Orton's?"

"Yes." She frowned. "God, I'm not a slut."

"I didn't mean it like that."

.

He went silent again. Finlay just sat at the kitchen table staring at the wood, in complete and utter silence.

"Well? Are you gonna say anything?" She asked getting nervous at his lack of communication.

"I don't really know what to say Roxanne."He began. "After what we talked about a few weeks ago this was the last thing I was expecting to hear."

.

Roxxi lowered her head to the ground.

"I can't say I'm not disappointed, I thought you had more sense than this. I thought I raised you better." He seemed to be saying this more to himself more than to her.

.

Roxxi began to feel the tears spill from her eyes and she focused her gaze on the tiles of the kitchen floor. They sat in silence for another long chunk of time.

Roxxi thought about how bad this had gone. Sure she wasn't expecting him to just accept the news and do a little jig, she was expecting a bit of objection but she honestly thought that once he got that out of his system he would be OK with it.

.

Dave Finlay sat at the table looking at his daughter. She had just dropped a bomb on him. She was pregnant, his baby was having a baby. He didn't know what to say. Oh how he wished his wife was still here, she would know what to do. If she had have been here Roxanne probably wouldn't have been in this mess, Ellen would have made sure of that. The Irishman began to wonder if this was all his fault, had he not done a good job raising her? He looked at the red head sitting in the chair across the table from him. She had her gaze fixed on the floor, she looked broken, he hated to see her like that. He had spent so much of him life striving to avoid that from happening and now he was the cause of her pain.

.

He thought about what he had said, he never meant to come out like that, he didn't think she was stupid, she was a smart girl, she just seemed to make a few bad decisions. Dave put his hand to his forehead. Randy Orton. He had corrupted his child. Roxanne was never the same after she began seeing him. He rarely got to see his daughter any more and it was all down to that man. Now he had gotten her pregnant, his little Petal. It broke his heart. Looking at his daughter sitting before him he didn't see a grown up woman, he saw the little blonde girl he brought up. The same little girl who would climb up on his knee and ask to be told a story, the little girl who solely relied on him for everything and who loved to please him.

"How do you feel about all this?" He finally spoke.

"I'm happy. It wasn't planned or anything but you know me, I'm a great believer in fate. Everything happens for a reason." She smiled softly at her father.

"And Orton." He gritted his teeth.

.

'He has a first name' is what she wanted to say but thought better of it.

"He's very happy. Over the moon in fact."

"Well then, if you're happy, I'm happy." He said as he stood and hugged his daughter.

.

Roxxi could see the disappointment in his eyes, that hurt her deep. She swallowed hard as she hugged him back.

"I know this isn't what you wanted to hear and I'm sorry for that but this is happening and I hope you can accept that and be happy for us."

"It's not like I have a choice. I'll try my best to give him a chance but I swear to God. If he ever hurts you I'll kill him with my bare hands."

"Thank you daddy."

"I guess I'm going to be a granddad, wow. I'm getting old." He laughed.

* * *

.

The next day Roxxi and Rae sat on the roof of the house, catching up on old times.

Rae had had trouble in the past with drugs, but thankfully she had managed to get herself on the right track and kick her addiction and had now been sober for 3 years. She had been telling Roxxi how she was coping with it all, seeing her counsellor and taking it one day at a time. Right now she was in the middle of telling Roxxi about how she'd broke up with her high school sweetheart a few months ago when her phone beeped, signalling a text message.

"He's an ass hole." The brunette spat.

"Who? Ryan?" Roxxi asked.

"Yeah. He keeps texting me. Begging me to take him back. Delete!" She laughed.

"Things will get easier, I promise. You may not think you'll be able to feel whole again but you will." The red head said as she put her arm around her best friend.

.

"Yeah, yeah. So anyway, tell me about this Randy guy. I haven't even met him and he's already knocked you up. Doesn't he have any manners? I am the best friend after all."

"Oh Rae, he's so sweet and kind. He says all the right things, treats me real good and I love him"

"But...?" The brunette asked. Roxxi smiled at how well Rae knew her, she didn't even have to verbalise the but, Rae knew it was there.

"Lately he's become... I don't know... different. Like more jealous. He picked a fight with Punk after one of our movie nights. Punk for God's sake. He seems to find an argument in anything these days. I swear the other day he picked a fight over toothpaste. Toothpaste Rae" The red head sighed.

"Babe, that's men for you. He's probably stressing about the baby and rather than talk it out with you he represses it and it ends up coming out in bursts of anger. He'll calm down when this all sinks in."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. If not I'll kick his ass. I could take him right?"

.

Roxxi gave the brunette a sympathetic look.

.

"Oh yeah, he's a wrestler. OK then I'll kick him in the nuts and run, better?"

"Much. Oh God Rae I've missed you." The red head beamed hugging the other woman.

* * *

Later that night after dinner was finished and all the extended Finlay family had left the house, Roxxi was just finishing tidying up the kitchen when Rae made an appearance.

"Hey stranger. Where did you disappear to after dinner?" The red head asked.

"Oh, Ryan called me so I had another argument with him. Basically I told him where he could shove his apology."

"You OK, honey?" The red head asked concerned

.

"Yeah I'm fine. I kinda wanna go out though. Fancy it?"

"Um, Rae I'm pregnant. And even if I wasn't I doubt anywhere is open. It's Christmas." The red head pointed out.

"Well, I'm sure your dad has some booze somewhere and you don't have to drink you can stick to soft drinks and I'll get hammered."

"You sure that is such a good idea?" Roxxi replied biting her lip.

"Roxx, I really need this." The brunette pleaded with her big brown eyes.

"OK, then." Roxxi replied as she pulled out a bottle of Vodka from under the counter.

"Just don't go too mad." Warned the red head.

She knew that Rae was a big girl and could take care of herself but something told her this was going to be a bad idea.

* * *

**Well? What did you think of Finlay's reaction? Let me know how I'm doing!**


	15. Chapter 15: Meet The Ortons

_**A/N:** Another one! I'm on a roll! Whoop Whoop Chicken Soup! lol_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except the OC's. _

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Meet The Ortons**_

_**.**_

**_Roxxi's P.O.V._**

**_._**

I was woken up by the sound of my phone ringing. I moaned loudly before throwing off the covers and aimlessly waving my arm about until I hit the cold wood of the beside table. Feeling the phone I grabbed it, sliding it open and putting it to my ear without even looking at the caller I.D.

"What?" I asked grumpily.

"Well good morning to you too." Came the deep voice on the other end of the phone.

"Randy." I smiled.

"Are you like this with everyone? Or is this special treatment saved especially for me?" He asked jokingly.

"Yep babe, it's all for you."

"So, hows thing's at the homestead? Did you tell your dad?" Randy asked gingerly.

.

I pulled myself into a seated position and leaned back against the headboard.

"Yeah, I told him." I sighed.

"And he didn't take it well?" Randy asked sensing my feelings.

"You could say that. He's not really all that happy. We talked a bit and he seems to be accepting it. He said he was happy if I was happy. He did tear up a bit when it hit him he was gonna be a granddad." I laughed softly remembering it.

"Wow, Dave Finlay crying. Now I'd pay to see that."

.

"Yeah, yeah. Well I am his baby girl. Did you tell your parents?"

"Yeah. Mom was a bit pissed, seems Cena let it slip when he was talking to my dad during the week. But they're both really happy for us. And they can't wait to meet you. When is your flight?" Randy asked.

"Oh, not for a few hours. I should be in St. Louis for 6pm."

"Great. I'm picking Alanna up at 1pm, so we'll pick you up at the airport and my two favourite girls can meet." Even though I couldn't see it, I could hear the smile on Randy's face.

"Sounds like a plan. So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up the phone.

.

I looked over at the bedside clock, 11.30am. I sighed pulling myself out of bed and making my way towards the bathroom for a much needed shower. As the water washed over me I thought about meeting the Orton's.  
Would they like me?  
Would they think I wasn't good enough for they're son? I was nervous to say the least.  
How would Alanna take to me?

.

All these questions swarming about my mind and I had no answers for them. I turned off the water and dried myself off with a towel before getting changed into a pair of dark jeans and a loose fitting purple top.

.

I made my way downstairs to the sound of 'The Police' playing in the kitchen. Dad was obviously making breakfast.

Every time dad would have one of his cooking mood he'd always play 'The Police' or 'Sting'. I guess it helped him stay close to my mother.

.

'The Police' were my mother's favourite band. She was so in love with Sting when she was younger and as she grew up, she never really stopped, it was bordering on obsessive. Hence the name I was given – 'Roxanne'. Although my dad managed to stop her giving me the middle name of 'Frances' after Sting's first wife, a Northern Irish woman - Frances Tumelty, he couldn't stop her naming me Roxanne. That's why I allowed Punk to sing the song to me. Even though I threatened to maim him if he didn't stop calling me by my full name, he knew how much I love hearing him sing 'Roxanne'. He knew that each and every time it reminded me of my mother.

I walked into the kitchen as dad was dancing to 'Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic' and laughed as he saw me and began to blush a deep red colour.

"Dancing With The Star's don't know what they're missing." I joked

"Morning Pet. Oh, Rachel left this for you this morning before she left." He said as he handed me an envelope with my name scrawled on the front.

"She left? Already?" I asked confused. Rae was meant to be flying home later today. In fact we planned on going to the airport together.

"Yeah. She said something came up, but she'll give you a call later." He replied flipping a pancake.

"Oh, OK" I smiled as I opened the letter.

**__****.**

**__****Roxx (& Bun in her oven)**

**__****Sorry about all that crap last night.  
I guess I'm not as 'Over' this whole Ryan thing as I thought. Anyway I've decided to go back home and try and sort everything out with him.  
Don't know if I'll give him another shot or not, all I know is I need to hear him out. I'm catching an earlier flight.  
I would have woken you but I fear for my life – haha.**

**__****I'll give you a text when I get home.  
Take care of that baby – and that hot man of yours... yes I googled him! Hott! lol**

**__****Love ya lots, like vodka shots! =)**

**__****(Auntie?) Rae xx**

**__****P.S. I better be God Mother. lol**

.

I finished reading the letter just as dad was setting down a plate of chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries on top. I smiled looking up at him.

"You're gonna have me so fat with food like this."

"Well you're eating for two now and this is one of your favourite treats, and besides it's not every day I get to cook for you." He smiled as he kissed me on the forehead. I sighed before tucking into the delicious plate of food in front of me. Maybe my dad was coming around to the idea of my impending motherhood. I nearly choked at that thought. Sure I had come to terms I was having a baby, but thinking of myself as a mother – I had forgotten about that part. My dad looked at me, I smiled pretending that I had choked due to my greediness. He bought it and continued to busy himself in the kitchen.

.

I began to ask myself, would I be a good mother. I hadn't really had one, I barely remembered the first five years of my life, the only time I'd had with her. And all I could remember were vague memories of my mother and me. Like watching an old battered movie, the images were blurred and the sound was missing. I wasn't even sure if these were even my memories of things people had told me. Sure I had my grandmother but that wasn't the same.

The only person I could look at as an example was my father. He had played both roles to me, cuddling me when I'd had a bad dream, taking me shopping, going to Westlife concerts with me and he even brought me out to buy my first bra. He had been the one to do all the motherly things with me, so would I be able to differentiate between the mother and father roles? I wasn't sure, but I still had a few months to go, I'm sure I would be able to speak to someone about all this before the baby popped out.

* * *

.

Getting off the plane I walked through the terminal until I came to a small cafe. Sitting down I threw my bag at my feet before looking at the drinks menu. I really needed something to perk me up, but being pregnant meant I wasn't supposed to have any caffeine. I frowned, this pregnancy was really starting to grate on me.

It seemed I was unable to do any of the things I liked. As the young waiter appeared in front of me I ordered a tea and a chocolate muffin, might as well indulge. I was going to get much bigger anyway. As I waited for the young man to bring my come back with my order I turned my phone back on. No messages. I was sure Rae would be home by now, but before I could worry any more a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Hmmm, would it be my bit on the side? What if Randy catches us?" I laughed.

"Not funny." Randy replied taking a seat beside me.

.

That's when I noticed the little blonde girl with him. She was holding onto his arm tightly and had was twirling her long blond pig tail with the other hand.

Following my gaze Randy spoke.

"Alanna this is Roxxi. Remember the lady I was telling you about?" He addressed the blonde child.

"Hello Alanna. Wow, that's a really pretty dress you have on there. Is that Hannah Montana?" I asked, trying to make the little girl feel more comfortable.

.

She nodded furiously, hiding a shy smile.

"Wow. I love Hannah Montana."

Now she smiled brightly.

"When we go back to grandma's you can come up to my room and I'll let you see my Hannah Montana blanket and rug and everything!" She squealed excitedly.

.

Randy laughed as the waiter returned with my order. I paid for the items as Randy grabbed my bag standing up.

"Well, lets get going girls." He smiled as Alanna took my hand and began pulling me towards the exit.

"You can sit in the back with me and tell me what your favourite Hannah Montana songs is." She beamed.

.

Instantly I was beginning to regret my lie about the kid's TV character. I did not know any of her songs, only her name. Stephen's niece was obsessed with the blonde singer. She would put on performances for the whole family, and force them to watch as she attempted to imitate her.

As we pulled into the driveway of the big white house, my stomach tightened. I was finally going to meet Randy's parents, and I was nervous as hell. Sure I'd gotten Alanna to like me, but something told me his parent's were going to take a lot more convincing than a 5 year old.

I opened the door and climbed out of the back seat, reaching in and unbuckling Alanna from her child seat and helping her out. She rushed up the steps to the porch as I saw an older man appear through the front door. Randy walked towards me with my bag and Alanna's in his hand.

"Ready?" He asked. I attempted a smile, even though I was dreading this as he took my hand and pulled me up the steps and towards the older man.

.

The man, who I assumed was Randy's father smiled at me, looking me up and down as he turned to Randy.

"Pretty girl you've got there son." He laughed hugging his son before he turned to me.

"I'm Bob. Pleased to meet you Roxanne." He extended his hand as I shook it.

"Nice to meet you too Mr Orton."

"Please honey, we're practically family call me Bob." He smiled as he escorted us into the large house.

.

Randy's mother was just coming down the stairs as we entered the hallway. She smiled as she made her way over to us and hugged her son. She then turned to look at me, for a moment I thought I could see her raise an eyebrow but I decided to ignore it as I wasn't 100% sure about it.

"And you must be Roxanne. How nice to meet you." She smiled at me.

"Lovely to meet you too Mrs Orton." I replied as politely as I could. The woman then turned and walked into the kitchen as Alanna followed behind her. Randy grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, obviously I wasn't the only one to detect the coldness in her voice.

.

A few hours later Mrs Orton seemed to have defrosted a bit, but not much she still spoke to me with a hint of ice in her voice. Now I know where Randy got his coldness from.

.

After lunch Randy excused us from the table, saying that with the pregnancy I got tired easily and he was going to take me to our room for a nap. It was a complete lie but I was glad to be away from the woman's disapproving stare.

As we entered Randy's room I took a good look about.

The room was painted a beautiful shade of red on one wall and the rest were cream. A large king sized bed stood in the middle of the room, against the red wall, a dresser and small desk and chair also sat in the room along with a built in wardrobe and a door leading to the en-suite. Randy sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for me to come over, as I walked toward him he pulled me into his lap and placed he arms around my waist, resting them on my stomach. He kissed my neck before setting his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about my mom, she's not usually like this." He whispered.

"Don't worry about it." I replied as I moved from his lap and lay down on the bed. I yawned loudly surprising myself. I didn't feel tired before we came upstairs, now I could actually use that nap Randy had fabricated. Randy leaned back and stroked my face, gazing into my eyes.

His big blue orbs were so warm and comforting, I smiled as he bent down and kissed my nose.

"You get some sleep, I'm gonna go take Alanna outside to play on the swing." I nodded before rolling onto my side, I heard the door close just as I was drifting off.

* * *

.

I woke up in the darkness with a shooting pain through my stomach. I sat up on the bed and grabbed onto my bump as I struggled to breathe. Another pain, I cried out. Randy quickly sat up beside me.

He grabbed my arm and looked at me panic stricken.

"Roxxi? What's wrong?"

I couldn't speak. I just kept breathing quickly and holding my stomach. Randy bounced out of the bed and ran down the hallway.

Moment's later he was back with his mother in tow. She looked at me on the bed, tears running down my face. Randy kept asking what to do, as he mother began asking me questions. How long had I been having the pains? Was it gas? Was I bleeding? I managed to tell her there was no bleeding, I had just got them and it didn't feel like gas.

She turned to Randy who was pacing the room.

"I'm not sure it could be nothing, but to be on the safe side you should take her to the hospital."

.

Within moments Randy was dressed and carrying me down the stairs and putting me in the car. I was still dressed in my clothes from earlier so at least that was something. The Legend killer got into the driver seat or his car and began to peel out of the drive way as we headed to the hospital.

.

After 3 hours of waiting in a hospital bed, dressed in a very uncomfortable gown while the doctors ran test, they finally came back to see me. The nurse began to take the drip out of my arm and turn the heart monitor off.

"OK, you're free to go down." She smiled. I looked at her like she'd just told me ate bricks for breakfast. But before I could come out with a smart comment Randy stepped in.

"So is she OK? Is the baby OK?" He asked.

"Oh, didn't the doctor come see you?" She replied.

"No, not since they took her blood."

"Oh, well everything is fine. It was just 'Braxton Hicks'. It's quite normal, it's false labour. Don't stress yourself honey, you've got a while to go yet." She smiled before leaving the room.

.

I looked at Randy and gave a small smile.

"Sorry."

"Hey, don't apologise. It wasn't your fault baby. Let's go home. I'll make you a hot chocolate with marsh mellows." He smiled helping me off the hospital bed and helped me change before we left the hospital and drove back to his parents' house. I was still slightly embarrassed about the whole thing, I'd made such a fuss over something that was apparently normal.

.

We arrived in the house and made our way to our room, I was just climbing into the bed, now dressed in my pyjama's when there was a soft knock at the door. Randy's mother then opened it slowly.

"Well, how'd it go?" She asked quietly.

"Braxton Hicks." Randy replied pulling back the covers.

"I had a feeling it was something like that. But you can never be too careful. Good night to you both." She smiled before leaving the room, closing the door after her.

.

Randy wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest as he kissed my head. He held me like that for about 15 minutes before I began to drift off to sleep, right before I did I heard Randy speak.

"I was so scared tonight, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you or the baby." He whispered as he rubbed my back. I didn't say anything, I was too tired and it seemed like he thought I was asleep already. Randy isn't the emotional type, he would rather say things like this when I was unconscious than when I was fully awake.

"I really love you Roxanne. I want to marry you." He whispered. My eyes shot open as he snuggled into the pillow.

.

Did I just hear what I thought I heard?

Yeah, I'm really gonna sleep now.

* * *

**_What did you think? _**

**_Chapter's 16, 17 & 18 are full of drama. Ooh, I can't even wait to get them up lol =)_**


	16. Chapter 16: Falling To Pieces

_**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. Been finding it hard to write the next few chapters. But I've got up to 18 complete. Hopefully get them up soon._

_Let me know what you guys think._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's_

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Falling To Pieces**_

_**.**_

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the birds chirping. It was a lovely sound to wake up to, especially after the events of last night. I smiled and sat up on the bed only to yelp and throw myself back down again.

Randy was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at me, I didn't even notice him until I sat up and came face to face with his deep blue eyes.

It was quite freaky.

.

"Randy! You scared the crap outta me." I scolded as I sat back up again.

"Sorry baby, I just wanted to watch you sleep." He smiled softly. I looked at him, something seemed different.

.

He was a lot calmer, gentler. Although I had seen him calm before he was never this calm, never. There was always an edge to him, in the back of his eyes I'd always be able to see the darkness lurking, waiting to make an appearance, but not this time.

"Babe, is everything OK?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously. He grinned leaning towards me.

"Yes. Couldn't be better. Hungry?"

"Not really."

"Come on, I'll make pancakes." A smile spread out across my face, I could not turn down home made pancakes.

"That does sound good..."

"Come on downstairs then." He said pulling back the covers. I climbed out and went into the bathroom to get a quick wash and change my clothes.

.

I emerged 20 minutes later, record time probably, dressed in a pair of combat shorts and a plain t-shirt.

I walked down the stair and entered the hallway, the smell of fresh batter filled my nostrils, as I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I heard the sound of giggling, so I walked towards the kitchen, Randy was making funny face's at Alanna as he make the pancakes. She was enthralled with him, hanging on his every word and action. Obviously enjoying this quality time with her dad.

I felt kind of bad, she rarely got to see him as it was and now I was imposing on her 'Daddy-Daughter' time. Randy stirred me from my thoughts.

.

"Hey there! You look much more awake now." He smiled pulling out a seat for me to sit on beside the blonde girl.

"Morning Roxxi." She beamed, dressed in a yellow dress and white tights.

"Good morning Alanna. Don't you look like a little Sun flower today." I smiled at her.

"I love sun flowers, they're my favourite flowers aren't they daddy?"

"Oh yes. Ally just loves them." Randy smiled watching the two of us.

.

After breakfast Randy, Alanna and I decided to take a trip to the local Mall. Alanna wanted to spend some of her Christmas money on something with Hannah Montana's face on it.

We had just bought some ice cream from the stall, mine was of course Mint chocolate chip, Randy had settled on chocolate while Alanna opted for strawberry and banana. We were sitting on a bench next to the hot dog stall, the smell was making me nauseous, when Alanna turned to look at me.

"Are you gonna get sick?" She asked me in a worried voice.

.

I turned to look at Randy, confused.

"Baby, why would you ask something like that?" He asked her.

"Well, she's fat. Mommy said fat people are not healthy and if your not healthy you get sick." She said with a pout. Randy lifted her into his lap and looked at me, it was time to tell her. I only hoped she was old enough to understand somewhat but at the same time young enough that she wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Sweetie Roxxi isn't fat, she's... well... um." Randy struggled to find the words,

"You see that bump there" He said motioning to my stomach. Alanna nodded. "Well inside that bump there is a little baby growing. You see Roxxi and Daddy are going to have a baby, you are going to have a new baby brother or sister. Do you understand?"

.

The blonde girl's face lit up into a bright smile as she nodded enthusiastically.

"When can I meet the baby?" She asked.

"Well the baby is going to keep growing for a few more months, until it's big and strong enough. And then when it's ready Roxxi will go to the hospital so the baby can be born and then you'll get to meet it." The little girl threw her arms around her father's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you daddy. I've always wanted a baby brother or sister."

.

She smiled as she climbed down off his lap and came over to me. She hugged me tentatively, careful not to touch my stomach.

"Can you try and get a girl? I'd really like a little sister." She whispered into my ear.

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't make any promises. We might have a boy, but you'll still be a big sister." She nodded and climbed down before pulling at Randy, dragging him into the next shop as I sat on the bench and smirked as he looked back at me, pleading with his eyes.

.

* * *

.

Time seemed to fly by and before I knew it, Randy was back on the road and I was back at home again.

The time we had spent at his parents' after the whole Braxton Hicks episode improved. Randy's mother Elaine, seemed to warm up to me. Maybe Randy was right and she just needed time to get to know me, or maybe he had had a word with her, I wasn't sure but by the end of our stay we were getting along like a house on fire and even spent some quality time baking together. Alanna seemed to love me even more now that she knew I was carrying her new baby sibling.

She even started taking my side during little arguments like about what film to watch. Randy was really surprised when she first did it.

We had been sitting in the lounge when I had asked Randy for a drink, he'd told me to get it myself and I'd played the old 'I'm Pregnant With Your Child' card.  
He wasn't giving in so easily, until little Alanna turned her attention away from her new Barbie play house to intervene. "Daddy, Roxxi has a baby in her tummy." She'd scolded when Randy had called me lazy.  
Randy had pointed out that my legs still worked, but Ally stood up and looked at him with a glare to rival his own, hands on her hips and said, "I'm very dis'pointed in you."

That's when Randy tried to suppress a laugh and gave into her, rising to his feet and going to the kitchen.

As soon as he left, Ally bounced on the couch beside me and began giggling, throwing me a high five. This little girl who I was so nervous about, was beginning to grow on me, in fact I was beginning to love her like my own daughter.

.

Now it was Saturday and I was in the middle of folding laundry when the phone began to ring, stirring me from my thoughts. I walked out of the laundry room and into the kitchen to get to the ringing object.

"Hello?" I asked lifting the receiver.

"Roxanne!" I smiled, I'd know that accent anywhere.

"Maryse. I've missed you so much. Hows things?"

"Yeah, yeah everything is good. Um.. What's your address again? I think I lost it."

"Ryse, what are you planning?" I asked suspiciously

"Nothing, I'm innocent. Ah, never mind I think I found it. You have Tulips in your garden right?"

.

I widened my eyes as she spoke those last few words, could this really be happening? I ran for the front door and pulled it open.

I brought my hand to my mouth as I saw the figures getting out of the car in my driveway.

I hung up the phone setting it on the table and made my way over to them, pulling the blonde diva in for a big hug.

.

"I can't believe you guys. I'm so shocked, I didn't think I was gonna see you all for so long." I began to tear up.

"Maryse here convinced us to have a little road trip since we're in the area for the Pay-Per-View. We thought you might be missing your friends." Ted smiled giving me a small hug.

"That I am Theodore, but seeing you will do." I chuckled as he feigned hurt before I turned to the last three people.

.

I hugged them all, my tears getting worse as I went from Miz to Natalya and finally to Punk.  
It had been so long since I had seen any of them, well apart from Punk but the last time we had seen each other there was that fight with Randy.

I ushered them all inside into the living room as I listened to everything that they had been doing since I'd last seen them.

Natalya and Tyson were still going strong and Maryse and Miz were now an item.

Ted and Punk had been doing really well on Raw but still tried to avoid the subject of girlfriends with me.

I pulled Ted aside.

.

"Come on spill, I saw you go all red when I asked if you were seeing anyone. What's up?" I asked.

"I'm not seeing anyone it's just..." He trailed off looking at the floor.

"Just what Teddy?"

"I kind of liked Maryse." He said bashfully.

"And now she's with Miz. It seems every time I like a girl someone else gets in there first. First I liked Layla and then Cody asked her out, then I was paired in this Storyline with Maryse and we got on so well, I really started to like her but I could never get the guts up to do anything about it. Then the next thing I know she's with Miz. I guess I'm just kinda bummed out." He frowned.

"Aw, Teddy. I know you feel like crap but it'll pass. You'll find some one else, you'll find the person your meant to be with. I promise you, you'll forget all about this soon." I smiled, trying to reassure the man.

"Thanks Roxx."

.

We went back into the living room when I noticed Punk lurking beside the door.

"Where the fuck are you going? You trying to make a swift exit? Is my company not good enough for ya?" I joked.

"Yeah, Roxx you're sooo boring." He laughed, faking a yawn.

I elbowed him in the stomach.

"That more exciting?" I winked and sat down on the chair.

* * *

.

A few hours later we were all pigging out on Chinese food and trying to play Monopoly. When I saw trying I really mean it.

It wasn't going as smoothly as I first thought.

Miz and Ted were arguing over how much tax Miz had to pay. He claimed he was exempt as the WWE Champion. The rest of us were scatted around the floor and chairs beside the low coffee table the Monopoly board was resting on. Natalya was in the middle of painting my nails when the phone rang.

I looked at Punk with a pout, motioning that my nails were wet. He eventually got up grumbling about being used and abused before going to get the phone and then returning with it to his ear.

.

"Roxx, it's your dad." He said handing me the phone with a serious face.

"Hey daddy." I smiled down the receiver.

"Roxanne, I have something to tell you. Are you sitting down?" He asked, his voice sounded hoarse. I pulled myself up from the floor and sat on the arm char behind me.

"I am now. What's wrong?" Worry was evident in my voice as I began to think of all the possibilities.

.

Was he ill?

Had Randy been injured?

.

"Sweetheart I had a phone call from Belfast. It's Rachel." He began.

"Oh no, she's not using again is she?"

"Rox..."

"Is this because of Ryan? He's not worth it, I told her that she should..." He cut me off.

"Roxanne. Just listen to me please." I could hear the emotion in his voice. "I just got off the phone with Rachel's father. She over dosed last night. I'm sorry." He choked out.

.

Tears sprung to my eyes but I refused to let them fall. He hadn't outright said it, so I wouldn't allow myself to believe anything like that.

"She's OK now though right? Daddy?" My voice was trembling.

.

My living room went silent as all eyes focused on me and the conversation I was having through the phone with my father.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. She... Rachel passed away early this morning. There was nothing they could do. I'm so sorry Roxanne." I dropped the phone as his words began to sink in.

.

I couldn't breathe. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to explode through my chest.

Rae was gone.

She was dead.

How could this have happened?

Why didn't she tell me anything?

Better yet why hadn't I seen the signs?

.

I felt arms wrap themselves around me as I fell to the floor and began to weep loudly. I saw Maryse pick the phone up from the floor and talk to my father.

But after that I don't remember anything else. Every thing went blurry, and distant then darkness, I must have passed out.

When I opened my eyes I was in my bed and Punk was laying beside me stroking my hair. I looked up at him, willing him to tell me it had all been a bad dream, that it wasn't real.  
Without me even vocalising my thoughts he shook his head, as if he knew what I was thinking.  
I closed my eyes and started crying again.  
He pulled me close to him and held me, stroking my hair as I wept for my best friend.

"I called Randy, he'll be here soon." He whispered, his voice low and raspy.

Obviously he'd been crying. Punk had met Rae a few times and although he didn't know her well, he knew how much she meant to me.

I'd always talk about the trouble Rae and myself had gotten into as kids, the fun times we had and all the things we'd been through.

I'd told him all about her past troubles with drugs, he'd given me some advice on how to help her and even offered to help her get in touch with people to help her when she was in the States.

.

Punk knew she was like a sister to me and right now my heart was breaking.

He was a very deep man, he always seemed to know what to say but right now, no words were going to make me feel better and he knew that.

_**.**_

* * *

_**A/N: Bit of a sad one I know, but things can't just go smoothly right? Let me know what you think.**_


	17. Chapter 17: A Dark Cloud

_**A/N: **OK another update - yay Happy Days! Couldn't wait to get this one up. Just finished writing chapter 19 so thought I'd reward myself by rewarding you and posting early! _

_Thank you for the reviews. **'redheadedsweetheart' **and** 'Bingobaby' - **You guys are keeping me motivated._

**_Warnings: _**_This chapter contains scenes for violence, so if you're of a sensitive nature you might not want to read._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's_

* * *

_**Chapter 17: A Dark Cloud.**_

**_._**

****I don't remember how long I was laying there in Punk's arms, time seemed to blur as my mind became a swirl of questions I would never find the answers to.

The sunlight was streaming through the window now so I assumed it had been a good few hours since my father had called. I had stopped crying long ago, there were no tears left in my body, I was beginning to feel very dehydrated. I sat up on the bed upright and blinked a few times as the sun hit me face on, normally I would have cursed it out and threatened to destroy it but not today.

I pulled back the covers and attempted to climb out of the bed only to be pulled back by strong arms against a muscular chest. I turned my head and met the familiar blue eyes. I frowned in confusion.

When had Randy gotten here?

I didn't remember him arriving at my house, nor did I remember being in his arms.

The last thing I remembered was laying in Punks arms before I got lost in my thoughts. Randy looked at me with sadness in his eyes, running his hand up and down my arm. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, he let out a large sigh before crawling over beside me and wrapping his arms around me.

I could feel the emotion welling inside me, I didn't want to cry again, I didn't want anyone's pity. I pulled away from him and made my way across the room to the door.

.

"Baby where are you going?" He asked as I opened the door.

"Water" was all I replied.

"I'll get if for you." He said as he jumped off the bed and ushered me back towards it, pushing me to sit on it.

.

As he left the room I stood and walked over to the mirror. My eyes were raw red and bloodshot, mascara stains trailed down my cheeks and my lips were cracked and bleeding.

I looked like crap.

I began to well up thinking of how Rae would always be the first to tell me when I looked rough, she would say it so out right "Roxxi, You look like shit. Sort yourself out!"

But always with a smile or a laugh. I didn't know what I was going to do without her.

.

The door to the bedroom opened and Randy walked in with a bottle of water in one hand and a mug in the other.

"I made you tea in case you'd prefer that but I got you water too if you don't."

.

I tried to force a smile but it wasn't happening, so I just nodded and met his eyes for a brief moment.

I could see the pity in them, that made me feel worse. I couldn't take people pitying me – that was such an awful feeling. I drank the tea in silence before Randy spoke again.

.

"Baby I am so sorry. I don't really know what to say or do but I want you to know I'm here for you."

"I know." I croaked out.

* * *

.

Later that day I was still in a bit of a trance.  
Every one left to go to the arena for the Pay-Per-View except Randy, he had insisted on staying with me.  
I had told him I would be fine on my own for a few hours, but he wouldn't listen to me.

.

"Randy just go, your going to end up getting yourself a suspension if you no show." I was getting frustrated, the last thing I needed was to have his career on my conscience .

"I can't leave you."

"You can. I'll be fine."

"I can't."

"Why?" I snapped.

"There's no one to watch you."

"I'm not a child. I don't need baby sitting. Just go."

"Roxxi. I'm not leaving you alone."

"Randy I can't have you jeopardising your career over me. I can't deal with that right now."

.

His eyes softened.

"OK, I'll go but only if you come with me. You don't have to see anyone, you can stay in my locker room. I won't even tell any one your there. Please. I couldn't go on if I was worrying about you." He pleaded with his blue eyes.

.

I sighed, I was going to have to give in. I'd just been guilt tripped. He knew fine rightly that I would never let him hurt his career for me, in fact I'd just told him that.

"Fine." I said as I made my way upstairs for a quick shower.

.

I didn't really feel like getting dressed or showering but I knew I'd only draw attention to myself if I didn't and that was the last thing I wanted right now.

* * *

.

We arrived at the arena and as promised Randy didn't tell a soul I was there. He smuggled me backstage and into his locker room before taking off for the pre show meeting, finally leaving me on my own for the first time that day.

Although I was grateful for all his support I just really needed to be on my own. I wasn't comfortable showing my emotions around people, seeing them look at me with pity or sadness in their eyes. So being alone would allow me to let out all my tears that I'd been holding in that day.

After about twenty minutes on me bawling my eyes out there was a soft knock at the door. I tried to ignore it, no body knew I was here so it had to be for Randy. The knocking kept coming, then a voice.

.

"Roxxi, I know you're in there. Can I come in?" The familiar voice asked.

.

I sighed getting up off the floor and hastily wiping at my eyes before opening the door a little bit allowing the person on the other side to enter without me being seen. He turned and looked at my pathetic form, the sweat pants, the hoodie, the messy hair and the red face.  
He held out his arms as he moved towards me and pulled me into a hug. He rubbed my back as I allowed the tears to fall once again.

Things were different with him, he had seen me upset so many times before, I could feel comfortable with him in that sense.

Stephen pushed my hair out of my face and looked into my eyes. I didn't see pity, for the first time since this happened I saw genuine sadness, not a trace of pity in sight.

.

"I am so sorry Sweet Pea. I know how much Rae means to you." He whispered.

I smiled hearing him using the word 'means' – present tense. Even if she was gone she'd always mean something to me. We were BFF's – Best Friends Forever and forever lasted beyond death.

.

"Thanks."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. The only person I want to talk to is her. I just don't understand why she did it, why she went back on the drugs after everything she'd been through. And now I'll probably never know."

"Roxx, I know it doesn't make sense, it probably never will but you can't keep torturing yourself like this. Rae wouldn't want you doing this to yourself. I knew Rae, she wouldn't have meant for this to happen, I truly believe it was an accident. She'd hate that her mistake was hurting you so much." I smiled softy at him.

I knew he was right, Rae would never have meant to kill herself. She'd never do that, and she would definitely not want me to agonise over her death like this.  
If she was here she'd be slapping some sense into me, but at the same time I was confused and hurting.  
All I wanted to do was have her back here with me, calling me fat or stealing my clothes.  
Anything but the alternative.

.

"Yeah, I suppose your right." I tried to smile looking into his green eyes. He averted his gaze from mine.

"I hear congratulations are in order."

"Yeah." I replied instantly knowing what he was talking about.

"I'm happy for you Roxanne. You deserve to be happy" He said meeting my gaze, even though he said he was happy for me I saw how he really felt.

.

He was hurt. I could see the pain in his eyes, the hurt, sadness and a slight touch of anger.

I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking about our plans, for our future family.  
He was thinking about how this should have been his baby, how this could have been his baby had he not fucked up and slept with someone else.  
And even if I didn't want to admit it that thought had crossed my mind on a few occasions.

How if things had worked out differently we would have been married by now, continuing on with our happy existence, and I would be carrying our baby.

But things didn't turn out that way, they changed, he changed them and I had to remind myself of that as I looked into his eyes and felt my heart pull a little. I couldn't believe he still had this effect on me, after everything.

Stephen moved towards me, he cupped my face with his hand, wiping away a tear I didn't even know had fallen. He gazed into my eyes like he was searching for something, when it seemed like he found it he leaned in a kissed me softly on the lips. Despite my head screaming at me, I didn't push him away. Instead I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, I needed to feel this familiarity. My world had been so blown apart recently, I needed to find something to remind me of how my life was before everything bad happened.

And Stephen was it.

I had been so happy with him, before everything. My life was going well, I'd had an amazing boyfriend, we were thinking of our future, planning for our life together. My relationship with my father was at it's best, I had some amazing friends and the best thing – I had my best friend Rae. Even though she was back in Ireland we still spoke nearly everyday whether through text, social networking sites, Skype or instant messaging – we still spoke.  
She was still in my life.  
She was still alive.

.

Suddenly Randy's face flashed in my mind and I pulled away. The overwhelming wave of guilt hit me, almost dropping me to my knees. What was I doing?  
Sure I had been happy with Stephen but I was happy with Randy. We were having a baby together. He had been trying to hard to help me through this and I had just gone and threw it back in his face.

.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Stephen spoke.

"No, it was my fault. My head's all over the place. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think..." I trailed off.

"Roxxi, you didn't. It was me, it was all me. You looked so heartbroken I just wanted to hold you and take the pain away. I still love you and I thought I saw the same in your eyes, obviously I was wrong. I'm sorry I took advantage of you in this state. Please forgive me, I still want to be friends." The Celtic Warrior pleaded.

"Stephen, let's just forget all about it OK? And as for being friends, I'm not gonna let another one slip away from me." I replied before he pulled me into another hug.

.

Stephen looked down at me, I could tell he wanted to say something, but he didn't verbalise it. He told me to call him if I needed anything before leaving the locker room.

.

I threw myself onto the couch again, focusing my eyes on the screen in front of me Randy was in his match with Punk but I was not really paying attention to it.

The door opened and Randy walked in, he startled me, I didn't even realise his match was over.

He quickly changed into his sweatpants and threw a t shirt on before throwing everything into his bag. He walked over to the couch and knelt down in front of me.

.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I just nodded as he took my hand and pulled me up before leading me out of the room, through the building and into the car.

* * *

.

The car journey was silent as he drove towards the hotel, he had decided that it was too late to attempt the drive back to Orlando.

We got out of the car and I floated through the hotel, not really paying any attention, I was lost in my own thoughts until we were safely in our own room.

The guilt was eating me up, even though the kiss with Stephen meant nothing I had to be honest.  
Part of me was reminding me that the same thing had happened with Randy when I was with Stephen, trying to reassure me that he would understand while the other part of me was reminding me how Stephen reacted when I told him I'd kissed Randy.

I chose to ignore the latter thought and press ahead with my honesty.

.

I sat on the bed waiting for Randy to emerge from the shower, my nerves were getting the better of me and I was seriously reconsidering my decision to tell him but then the bathroom door opened and I set my eyes on him. I loved him, I had to tell him.

.

"Randy..." I spoke getting his attention.

"Yeah?" He asked sitting beside me on the bed, worry in his eyes. I swallowed hard before opening my mouth again.

"I need to tell you something."

"OK. Go ahead." he took my hand in his.

"Stephen came by the locker room when you were out." I began. I saw anger flash in his eyes for a moment as he looked at me silently, I took this as the sign for me to continue.

"He heard about... about Rae." I said as I blinked back tears. "He... I... We kissed."

.

Randy sat looking me in the eyes, I could see the hurt but only for a brief moment as his eyes suddenly clouded with that darkness. He dropped my hand and stood from the bed, standing at the window, his back facing me.  
I also stood up, debating whether to walk over to him or not.

.

He snapped his body towards me, his eyes full of ice now. His face was distorted with what looked to be disgust.

"Why?" He asked simply.

"I... I don't know. I was so heartbroken, he was there, he kissed me and..."

"He kissed you?" He cut me off.

"Yes, but I kissed him back." I replied, regret clearly evident in my face.

.

The viper looked at me with disbelief on his face, it was quickly replaced with anger as he started towards me.

"How could you? How could you do that to me? After everything we've been through, after everything he did to you. Do you remember how he hurt you? Do you remember the pain he caused? Do you Roxanne?" He yelled at me.

.

I didn't know what to say, I didn't know if his questions were rhetorical or not. I backed up with my hands in front of me as he approached.

"Randy, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Is that all you can say?" He was getting closer "Do you realise how much I love you? No, you don't. You haven't got a clue. You're too busy running about behind my back. First I catch you in bed with Punk - twice if you count this morning and now Farrelly. You know I wasn't gonna mention the whole Punk being in our bed again thing because you were upset. I thought I'd let it slide but now that you've admitted to kissing your ex, God knows what else your lying about. Is it just them, or is there more I should know about?" He asked as he back me up against the wall, grabbing my face harshly with his hand.

.

I could smell the Jack Daniels on his breath. When had he been drinking? I was with him at the arena. He must have taken it from the mini bar of the hotel room when I wasn't paying attention.

.

He forced me to look into his eyes, at that moment I felt sheer terror course though my veins. His eyes were burning with fury, I had never seen him look like this, I had never seen any one in my entire life look like this.

His nostrils were flaring and he was spitting with rage. He looked like he was going to kill me. I pushed at him, trying to get him off me but it was no use, he was far stronger than me. A sick smile formed on his face at my feeble attempts. He looked like he was enjoying this.

"Randy please!" I whispered, fear had stolen my voice.

"I was gonna ask you to marry me tonight." He said. "I can't believe I was actually thinking about marrying a slut like you." He growled as he pushed my head against the wall.

"You are nothing but a good for nothing slut. Your probably a junkie too like your little friend." He spat.

.

I instantly felt the anger rushing inside me. That was a low blow. He had just used my dead friend to get back at me, I knew I had done something wrong but nothing warranted that. I raised my hand and slapped him with as much force as I could.

Momentarily stunning him, he teetered on his feet, he was obviously not expecting that. He snapped his head to look at me again, now I had fire burning in my eyes, I was beyond livid.

.

"How dare you bring her into this." I said through gritted teeth. "You have some nerve. If you had forgotten weren't the one going about kissing people in relationships not that long ago."

He was silent, but the fire in his eyes remained.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You think you're so damn perfect, you can judge everyone else. Well everyone makes mistakes Randy, even you."

Still silence, if I had bothered looking at him I would have seen he was like a coiled spring, my words were just winding him up, but I was too busy venting my anger.

.

"Maybe if you hadn't been acting like an ass hole these past few weeks then I wouldn't have had to go look for affection from someone else." I started feeling brave.  
"Your attitude stinks. First you have a go at me for spending time with Punk even when you damn well know we're just friend, now you have the audacity to call me a slut when you are the one out of the two of us who better fits that description." I was on a roll, venting all my pent up anger and frustration.

"I may have kissed someone else but I've only ever been with two men. One I was in a relationship with for five fucking years and the other being you. So don't you dare call me a slut you jackass."

.

Randy's eyes were wide with shock, I don't think any one had ever spoken to him like that before, but I wasn't done yet.

.

"Your so fucking hot and cold, Jeckell and Hyde I'm sick and tired of walking on egg shells with you, holding my breath because I'm worried in case you'll go all crazy. If I knew what kind of psycho you were I would never have wasted my time on you. I'd probably still be happy and still with Stephen." I yelled. Seeing the surprise in his eyes I decided to keep on going, he wasn't interrupting me and I needed to get this off my chest.

.

"A relationship that you put an end to remember?. Tell me Randy, did you spy on Stephen for a while or was it just by chance that you saw him and Eve together? Is that the only way you can get a kick in life, to tear apart someone else's happiness? Or is that the only way you can get a girl, on the rebound?"

.

Before I could even close my mouth Randy's face went red, his eyes glaze over and his fist was raised into the air. I screamed as I ducked his fist, leaving it to connect with the wall. I looked at him, he looked like he was in a trance, his eyes were glazed, his pupils dilated and a twisted look adorned his face.

I instantly knew I had said too much.

.

Randy grabbed me by my shoulders and threw me against the wall repeatedly. I closed my eyes and put my on his forearms, hoping to take some of the pressure off myself. He put his forehead to mine and I reluctantly opened my eyes, I could feel the heat radiate off his skin, the bitter smell of whiskey on his breath as his grip got tighter on my arms.

He gave me one last look of hatred before he threw me across the room, my body grazed the dresser before I made contact with the wall and radiator, before I fell to the floor. I barely had time to catch my breath before he was on me again, pulling me up by the hair, I was sobbing as he forced my face to look at his.

.

"You brought this on yourself." He growled before flinging me towards the bed, I hit the beside cabinet before he pushed me onto the bed, getting on top of me. He leaned down into my face, menacingly, he whispered, "I warned you." He then roughly captured my lips, forcefully kissing me I could taste the venom in his mouth.

As he pulled away I let out an ear piercing scream before throwing him off me, pulling strength from deep down. I sank to the floor and grabbed my stomach before letting out another animal like howl.

Randy stood hovering over me, confusion etched on his face.

I grabbed his leg as I tried to stand up, but my knees buckled sending me to the ground again. I rolled to the foetal position and began sobbing as the pain became more intense.

.

The door swung open, Punk, Ted and Maryse ran into the room. They noticed Randy standing between the beds and moved further into the room, seeing me on the floor Maryse let out a gasp and brought her hand to her mouth before rushing to my side. Punk and Ted followed her, Punk pushing Randy away as he knelt down beside my face.

"Roxx, what's wrong?" He asked, concern lacing his voice. I just continued to cry and rock myself back and forth.

.

Punk's eyes went wide and he turned to Ted.

"Quick call an ambulance."

.

Randy looked on before his eyes caught sight of the crimson substance on the floor next to me. .

Realisation dawned on him and the anger faded from his eyes quickly being replaced with worry and shock.

He knelt down beside me.

.

"Oh my God. Roxxi I'm so sorry. I didn't... I ..." He stuttered.

"You did this?" Punk asked fuming.

"I... I..." Randy opened and closed his mouth like a fish, but he couldn't seem to find any words.

.

I cried as the shooting pains continued in my abdomen.

.

Feeling more of the warm liquid seep down my leg, I let out a deep heartbreaking howl.

.

"My Baby!"

.

* * *

_**Well? Drama or what? Let me know what you guys think.**_


	18. Chapter 18: Silent Lucidity

_**A/N: **Firstly have to thank you all forgetting me this far and for all your feedback and reviews - Thank You! _

_**redheadsweetheart, Bingobaby , Andisavi, Katierobin23, **and ** Laura **_

_OK this chapter is quite sad, actually had to stop writing it at some points as the tears were blurring my vision. I read it out to my sister and even she blubbered. _

_So that's your warning. Be prepared!_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's

Song is: 'Silent Lucidity' By Queensryche

* * *

**Chapter 18: Silent Lucidity.**

.

"_**...Hush now don't you cry,  
Wipe away the tear drops from your eye..." **_

.

I sat looking out the window, not really looking at anything – just staring. I heard the door open but I didn't bother turned to see who it was, it wasn't important. I just kept my gaze firmly fixed on the big oak tree outside the window, it wasn't interesting or anything I just needed something to look at and well it was there.

.

I had tried to sleep but that was to no avail, I tried to watch the TV but I kept getting lost in my thoughts and losing track of what was going on on-screen. I couldn't even attempt to read, my eyes were too sore to do that.

.

"You wanna try and eat something?" A voice broke my thoughts. I didn't answer, I just continued with my empty stare until he walked into my line of vision.

"Roxanne, you've got to eat sometime." Punk said looking at me pointedly.

"Why?" I croaked, my mouth dry.

"Because, you can't keep punishing yourself." I looked at him a little taken aback.

I didn't realise anyone was aware of my intentions. I forgot how well he knew me.

"I'm not..."

"Don't even deny it Roxx. I know what your doing. You've got to stop this. It's not your fault."

"Well then who's is it?" I snapped.

"Orton." Punk growled "You know damn well this is all his fault. Don't let him shift the blame on to you."

"If I had kept my big mouth shut..."

"Damn it Roxanne." Frustration clear in his raised voice. "This is not your fault. You have got to stop making excuses for the man."

.

I nodded my head, I knew he was right.

All I had done since I had gotten here was make excuses for him but while I knew Randy wasn't blameless I also knew that neither was I..

I was the one to push him, I was the one that kept talking even when part of me told me to shut up, I was also the one who kissed another man.

.

Punk sat on the edge of the bed and took hold of my hand, he pushed a few stray hairs from my face and he wiped the tears I didn't even know had fallen.

I looked at him, really looked at him.

He was so sweet and kind, why couldn't I find someone like him. Someone who would never hurt me, never make me cry, someone who would do their utmost to protect me and take care of me.

Punk had been too understanding.

This past week I had yelled, cried and even punched him and still he came back everyday to see me. I didn't deserve him. I looked into his hazel eyes, searching for a reason why he put up with me, with all my drama and problems.

.

That's when I saw what I thought was love. Just for a second, it flashed briefly in his eyes before he turned to the side, grabbing the tray that he had set in front of me. Perhaps I had been mistaken, perhaps in my head I'd imagined it. I was feeling very low, maybe I wanted to see love, to feel like someone wanted me.

.

"You love baked potatoes. Please just try and eat something. For me." Punk pleaded, breaking my thoughts. He even threw in the 'puppy dog' eyes I have never been able to resist. But to no avail.

I turned my head and brought my stare back to the window again, refocusing on that big oak tree.

What was the point in eating? It wouldn't change anything, it wouldn't erase the last week of my life, it wasn't going to take away my pain.

.

Eating would only give me more energy. Energy that would surly be spent crying, sobbing and thinking about everything that had happened. I really didn't need that.

_**.**_

"_**...You're lying safe in bed,  
It was all a bad dream,  
Spinning through your head..."**_

.

Tears began to flow thick and fast from my eyes. Like rivers of regret running down my pale cheeks, flowing towards my broken heart.

I prayed so hard, prayed to just wake up and everything be back to normal. To just wake up and find this all of this was just a bad dream, a nightmare.

.

Punk threw his arms around me, holding me tight as I began to tremble with my sobs. He didn't say anything, he knew there was nothing he could say. No words would make my pain stop, no words would solve all my problems, and no words would bring back what was so cruelly snatched away from me.

.

"_**...Your mind tricked you to feel the pain,  
Of someone close to you leaving the game,  
Of life..."**_

.

At that thought my cries became more erratic, my body began to shake violently, my heart ached for the piece of it that had been stolen.

Ripped from my chest and taken away from me.

My heart ached for my baby.

It had been a week since my fight with Randy.

A week since he snapped.

A week since my heart was shattered.

.

I barely remembered any of the week, I seemed to float in and out of consciousness, not really paying attention to the world around me.

.

But I remembered everything that happened in that hotel room, everything that went down between Randy and myself.

Every dark look he gave, every cruel word I spat, every item I hit, every bruise I developed. Every detail of the events of that night were embedded in my memory, burned into my mind I don't think I will ever forget a second of it.

.

After Ted, Punk and Maryse came into the room, that's when things get fuzzy. I can remember Punk calling for an ambulance and raised voices but after that things get hazy. I can remember bits and pieces like hearing the sirens of the ambulance, seeing the big red letter of the emergency room but that's basically it until I was laying on the bed being probed by doctors and nurses.

* * *

_**** One Week Previously ****_

.

"_**...So here it is, another chance,  
Wide awake, you face the day..."**_

.

Punk and Maryse were by my side the whole time, telling me everything would be all right, trying to reassure me that nothing bad was happening. But the shooting pains I was feeling in my stomach was contradicting them, letting me know that something very bad indeed was happening.

.

"_**...Your dream is over... Or has it just begun? .."**_

.

Punk had called my dad, I wasn't sure what he had told him, if he had informed him of the reasons behind my emergency hospital visit. My father had said he would be there as soon as he could, he was going to catch the first plane out and hopefully be there within the next few hours.

I prayed he would get here soon, I really wanted my dad to hold me and tell me everything was going to be all right, I wanted my big strong daddy wake me up from this nightmare and chase the demons away. Just like he did when I was a child. But something was telling me that was not a possibility.

.

"_**...There's a place I like to hide  
A doorway that I run to in the night..."  
**_

.

Doctors fussed around me, asking me all sorts of questions and hooking me up to all sorts of machines. Maryse sat beside me, holding my hand like the diligent friend she was. If I had been in my right mind I would have thanked her – she didn't need to stay with me, but at that moment I was anything but in my right mind.

I could hear the voices outside the door, Punk was yelling at someone. As the shouting continued one of the nurses went outside the room and told them to keep it down. Through the open door I could see Randy, he was being held back by security as was Punk. Randy had a bloody nose, I'd assumed that was his present from Punk.

.

"_**...Relax child, you were there,  
But only didn't realize it, And you were scared..."**_

.

Randy turned and locked eyes with me, I could see the fear in them, if this hadn't have been such a horrific moment and had I not been in excruciating pain then I would have found this ironic. After all the times he got off on seeing the fear he instilled in me, now he was the one who looked truly terrified beyond words.

At that moment my heart was torn, although I hated him for putting me in this situation, at the same time I wanted him with me. I was scared beyond belief and I wanted the man I love with me, even if he was the cause of this.

.

More doctors came and went, scanning my abdomen, taking blood and examining me thoroughly. Then they told me the news I was expecting.

I was in premature labour.

.

They had known this already and I had been told they suspected this not long after arriving.

But then came the fatal blow.

.

They couldn't find a heart beat.

.

I shook my head from side to side violently as I howled. They were wrong, this was not happening. They had to have made a mistake, their equipment must have been faulty.

My baby couldn't be gone.

No.

.

They had informed me that I would have to go ahead with the delivery and give birth to my baby. They told me that it would aid me in my grief.

I threw a glass at them.

.

I was also informed of what to expect, basically they were trying to prepare me for the pain I would feel, both physically and emotionally of giving birth to a baby that would never take a breath. A baby that would never open it's eyes, never let out it's first cry. A baby that would never feel the love that I already had for it.

I wanted Randy, no matter how much I hated him at that moment this was his baby too, he was the only person who would be going through the same thing as me, the only person who would understand the hurt I was feeling.

I called out his name as the nurse finished explaining what was about to happen. Maryse looked at me, her face etched with sadness as she nodded and stood up, leaving the room and going in search of Randy.

.

Within minutes the door swung back open and in ran the viper himself. He rushed to my bedside, I could see the tears on his cheeks, the pain in his face and the regret in his eyes. He pushed back my hair as he knelt beside the bed.

"Baby I'm so sorry." He had cried. "I- I- I never meant to... Oh God!"

"Please don't leave me." I pleaded grabbing onto his t-shirt tightly.

"Never." He shook his head violently, sincerity in his eyes.

"Good, I don't think I could do this alone." I said as my lip trembled, a fresh batch of tears streaming down my cheeks.

.

The nurse came back into the room announcing that I was ready to be taken to the delivery suit. Randy looked at me confused.

He didn't know.

At that moment my heart broke, well if there was anything left of it, it was not completely annihilated. The look on his face as he went from complete confusion to realisation was simply heart wrenching.

"Delivery?" He asked eyes wide with terror.

.

I tried to open my mouth to explain but I was met by another fresh batch of tears, I couldn't say it aloud.

.

That's when the nurse explained everything to him. That look on Randy's face is another thing I will never forget, he looked haunted, shattered, broken.

He looked nothing like the Randy Orton everyone knew. He was no longer the Legend Killer.  
At that moment he became a broken man.

.

He turned to me and gazed in my eyes, I could see the regret filling every fibre of his being. He swallowed hard before kissing me on the forehead and fleeing from the room. I tried to get up but the nurse pushed me back down, so I called out after him, but he didn't look back.

"RANDY! PLEASE!" I screamed. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME."

.

I sobbed uncontrollably.

"Please, I can't do this on my own."

.

Hearing my cries Maryse and Punk immediately entered the room, taking my hands and trying to calm me down.

"Maryse, I can't do this... P-Please don't make me do this. I c-can't do this on my own." I sobbed, pleading with the blonde to help me.

"Shh... It's OK Roxx honey. I'm going to be there with you. Every step of the way, you won't be alone for one minute I promise you that sweetie." She soothed stroking my hair.

.

"_**...If you open your mind for me  
You won't rely on open eyes to see..."**_

.

The next thing I knew I was being wheeled towards the delivery room. My nerves were getting the better of me at this point. I hadn't gotten this far in my baby books.

Why would I?

I had so long to go until I was due, I never expected to be giving birth at 26 weeks.

.

Like she promised Maryse held my hand through every contraction, every bust of pain and every push. Having her there, knowing I wasn't alone helped me find the strength to get through it.

.

_**"...The walls you built within  
Oh, come tumbling down  
And a new world will begin..."**_

.

After two hours and thirty seven minutes I gave one last push and brought my precious baby into the world. Even though I had been warned, I still strained to hear that first cry, waiting to hear the sound of my baby take it's first breath in this world. But there was only silence, the only sounds being that of the machines beeping around me and the humming of the air conditioning.

I turned to Maryse, she was smiling at me, telling me I had done a good job and that she was so proud of me.

I heard what I thought was a cry and my heart jumped, I snapped my head towards the bottom of the room, my eyes wide with hope - searching for a sign of life. The nurse turned to me, with a look of pity etched on her face as she informed me that the cry I had heard had come from the next room. I could tell from her face she regretted being the one to inform me of that, snatching away that tiny, last bit of hope in my eyes.

.

"_**...Living twice at once you learn  
You're safe from pain in the dream domain ..."**_

.

The doctor walked towards me with a bundle cradled in his arms, the little white blanket that held the most precious thing in the world to me and I eyed him cautiously as he walked. Time seemed to slow down, he seemed to be walking in slow motion and I willed him to hurry up. As he reached me he gave me a soft smile as he handed the precious cargo over to me.

"This is you're daughter, Roxanne."

.

"_**...A soul set free to fly  
A round trip journey in your head..." **_

.

I brought my hand to my mouth as I tried to hold back the sobs that were dying to escape from it, silently I allowed the tears to fall as I gazed down at the little bundle in my arms and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

She was perfect.

Her skin was raw red and kind of translucent, but you could make out all of her tiny features. Her button nose, her cherub cheeks and her dimply chin. Her eyes were big and prominent, just like mine. Her little mouth was so perfect and bow shaped, it was definitely a feature she had gotten from her father. I lifted her eye lid, curious about her eyes and I gasped when I saw them.

.

She had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen, they were so sparkling and alluring, I think it was a mixture of both mine and Randy's, but much more beautiful.

She was complete perfection.

.

"_**...Master of illusion, can you realize  
Your dream's alive, you can be the guide but..."**_

.

I stroked her golden blonde hair that sat atop her little head. Although it was wet I could see the soft curls that had formed in it. The colour reminded me of my natural colour, she probably looked like me as a child. I was also reminded of Alanna's hair and I could just imagine pulling her hair into pig tails when she grew up. I had to stop myself, I couldn't let myself get carried away with these thoughts.

She was never going to grow up, she was never going to open her eyes, she was never going to smile and tell me she loved me. She was never going to live.

.

I looked at the little angel that had been sent down from God in my arms. She looked so peaceful, if you hadn't known you would have assumed she was asleep. But no matter how much I willed myself to believe that, the lack of rising and falling in her chest was a painful reminder that she was not asleep, a reminder that she would never wake up.

.

I pulled her close to me and cradled her as gently as I could as I let my heart ache out.

I clutched my daughter in my arms as I rocked back and forth, praying to God for a miracle that I knew I would never get.

Praying to hear my baby cry.

Praying to bring my baby girl back to life.

.

"_**...I will be watching over you  
I am gonna help you see it through  
I will protect you in the night  
**__**I am smiling next to you... in Silent Lucidity..."**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Well? Are your eyes dry?  
Very hard to write but I used experiences from my real life to aid me, hope it helped.  
Please review and let me know what you though of this chapter =)**_


	19. Chapter 19: Goodbye For Now

**A/N:** I got 6 lovely reviews for Chapter 18. Thank you so much, I really do appreciate it. I'm glad you all liked it, I was afraid it was going to be too much but you've reassured me.

_Thank you to:- _**'Bingobaby' 'Redheadedsweetheart' 'AndiSavi' 'dehlia666' 'quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers' 'Mommy2amoocow'**

_Would love to get at least the same number of reviews for this chapter._

_**Disclaimer:** I Own nothing but the OCs_

_Btw - Take the poll on my profile. I'm looking to see who you all want Roxxi to end up with. Need opinions from you all. Team Punk, Randy, Sheamus or who?_

* * *

_**Chapter 19: Goodbye For Now.**_

.

The sunlight streamed through the window, blinding me but instead of my usual rant and routine cursing of the Sun I simply turned over and faced the other direction. This morning I didn't seem to have the energy.

I looked at the sleeping form on the chair beside me and frowned. He looked so exhausted.

He had temporarily moved himself into my house, refusing to leave me alone. He had stayed up with me all last night, as I cried myself to sleep, holding me in his arms and whispering words of comfort to me. He was truly the best father ever.

I climbed from the bed and moved towards the love seat positioned under my bedroom window. I lifted a throw blanket and draped it over him, deciding not to wake him I tip toed out of the room and down the stairs, making my way to the kitchen.

I poured myself a steaming hot mug of tea and positioned myself on the small porch swing at the front of my house. I stared out at the blue sky at the horizon, watching as the rising Sun illuminated the street, sending away the darkness and bringing new light and a new day.

.

I began to think of the previous days events, how quickly they seemed to pass when at the time they seemed to last for an eternity.

.

After bringing my angel into the world I had developed some complications causing me to stay in hospital a little longer than first though. I was told I had suffered a placental abruption, but luckily they managed to stop the bleeding and after a blood transfusion I was on the road to recovery. Almost.

Maybe physically but not mentally or emotionally. There I was still a wreck, I may not have been breaking into sobs every five minutes any more but I was spacing out more and more. I couldn't seem to stay concentrating on anything, even a simple phone call. My mind was scattered. But at least I had been able to put it to rest on one thing. That cause of my baby's death. At least now I had a name for it.

.

I still hadn't seen or spoken to Randy, he was ignoring my calls and my texts. He was avoiding me at all costs. Part of me didn't blame him, after Punk gave him that bloody nose and my father paid him a visit. I had been informed by John Cena that my father had paid a late night visit to Randy's hotel room, banging on the door and waking half of the floor up.

John said my dad had practically kicked the door in. When Randy opened up he was grabbed viciously by the throat and threw against the wall of the hallway. My father had then proceeded to punch him in the face and scream at him the line 'How do you like getting thrown about?'. He had then told him in no uncertain terms that if he ever came within a 10 mile radius of me, he would kill him with his bare hands.

Although I could understand that after being beaten up and threatened he might be reluctant to speak to me, but at the same time I was completely pissed off at him, livid in fact. I knew how guilty he felt, and to a certain degree I felt the same way but no matter how bad much I blamed myself, there was no way I would ever have missed my own daughters funeral.

Randy had known when it was, I had left messages, voice mails, I had even got other people to call and tell him – he actually answered the phone for them. But still he no showed it, that was the last straw in my book. He never once came to the hospital to see her or me, he never came to the funeral home and now he missed her funeral.

He had crossed the line. She was his daughter, his baby girl, he should have at least had the decency to pay his respects to her, not wallow away in some hotel room, probably drinking himself into oblivion.

.

Yesterday was the day we buried my daughter, our daughter. I was alone again, just like her birth. Although I had Maryse, Punk and my dad there, it wasn't the same. The one person I needed to be there wasn't and instead I had to face a church full of people on my own, whilst I crumbled.

Randy hadn't even been around to help me pick out a name for her, although there wasn't a doubt in my mind of what to call her – Ellie, after my mother. It still would have been nice to have his input though. But even though I was extremely pissed off at him, I still loved him and I missed him dearly. I think that only annoyed me even more.

.

My knuckles turned white as my grip on the mug tightened.

"Careful, you might end up breaking the thing. And then what would you drink out of?" The voice stirred my from my thoughts.

"I have plenty of other mugs Punk." I replied sending a soft smile his way.

"Yeah, but this one was bought by your truly. Admit it, you think about me every time you use it."

I laughed, for the first time in what felt like forever I actually genuinely laughed.

.

Punk had also invited himself to stay with me. He claimed he didn't want to go back to his house alone while he was off work, but I knew he was fibbing. I don't think he trusted me by myself, or even with my father here, afraid that I'd do a runner or worse – do something stupid.

"I've missed that." Punk said as he sat beside me on the swing.

"What?" I asked furrowing my brow.

"Your laugh." He smiled and I saw that same twinkle in his eyes. The same twinkle I saw that day in the hospital. I got the feeling this spark had been there all along, I had just never noticed it before, being wrapped up in my own life and problems. As I stared into his hazel eyes I felt a strange sensation in my stomach, kind of like butterflies fluttering about. I felt a deep blush fill my cheeks as I averted my gaze.

"So, um.. what's your plans for today?" I asked hoping to remove any awkward tension.

"Not a lot, might hit the gym I've been slacking."

"Yeah, you're starting to get a little pudgy!" I joked.

"You want me really." He joked, I blushed.

.

What was happening to me? Why was I suddenly becoming so bashful in front of my friend? Nothing was new, we had always got on this way with each other. Playful flirting, that's how we were, now why had it changed all of a sudden?

.

As if sensing the tension between us, Punk threw his arm around me.

"Things will get better, I promise you that babe."

I nodded as I leaned my head on his chest.

.

* * *

Punk had convinced me to come to the arena with him, it was his first day back at work after being given two weeks off to be with me.

We walked through the hallway and even though I had my head down, my eyes trained on the floor, I could feel the stares burning into me. I knew that every body was probably feeling sorry for me, with the best intentions but I was feeling very uncomfortable under their watchful gazes. Punk opened the locker room door and escorted me inside. He began to wring his hands out, he was nervous. I also knew the reason why.

.

Randy was scheduled to be here tonight. If that wasn't enough he was booked for a match with Punk. Something told me that was not going to go smoothly tonight.

.

"Relax." I spoke, causing him to stop in his tracks and look at me.

"Huh?"

"It's just one match. You don't have to speak to him after that."

"How did you-"

"Punk it's me you're talking to here, I know you." I smiled moving towards him.

"Then you know how much I want to kill that ass hole."

"Yes but I also know that you are a professional, and that things will stay strictly business in the ring, right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Punk..." I scolded.

"OK, but I'm only doing this for you."

"Good boy. I have you well trained." I smiled as the door knocked.

.

"Production meeting in five minutes Phil." Came the voice of the stage hand through the shut door.

.

"I gotta go, will you be all right by yourself?" He asked taking hold of my shoulders, I felt the goosebumps rise on my skin.

I nodded biting my lip and attempting to shake this feeling.

"OK, I won't be long." He replied before kissing my forehead and exiting the room

.

I took out my phone and began to check my messages – nothing, zero, zilch. I honestly thought Randy would have gotten in touch by now, but no he just had to go and prove everyone right. That he was just a cold, heartless waste of space.

I threw my phone across the room in frustration, I winced when I heard it smash. I was going to need another new phone, this was not uncommon for me. My phone was usually the first thing to take a pummelling when I was frustrated, a habit it seemed I had not out grown.

"You should be more careful, you could have someone's eye out."

.

Hearing the familiar, deep voice I snapped my head in it's direction, eyes showing my complete surprise.

"Hey." He said solemnly.

"Hi." I replied, still shocked that he was actually standing here.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see, scratch that I know I am but..."

"Randy..."

"No please Roxanne just hear me out." I nodded reluctantly, allowing him to continue with what he came to say. I watched as he shifted under my gaze, his face was sunken, dark rings surrounded his eyes. By the looks of it he hadn't slept in days, that made two of us.

"I- I'm so sorry for what happened. There was no excuse for what I did. I just saw red and I couldn't control myself. I will never forgive myself for what I did. I'm so sorry." He cried.

.

As I watched the man in front of me fall apart I felt nothing.

.

I knew how much it took for this man to show his emotions, how much to took for him to admit when he was wrong, to apologise and yet I felt nothing. Any other time and I would have forgiven him in a heartbeat, pulled him close to me and told him it didn't matter, that I loved him and would always forgive him. But now... now I wasn't sure if I could forgive him. Ever.

He looked at me with those blue eyes, drained of any life and I lost it.

If he felt this bad then why was he ignoring me, making me feel like I was at fault. Before I could blink I had stood from the couch and was standing toe to toe with the viper, a look of pure venom on my face as I slapped him hard, snapping his head to the side. He didn't even react.

I could smell the whiskey seeping through his pores. I had guessed he would be medicating himself with Jack Daniels, trying to erase the memories of the past week but I was still surprised. He had a match tonight, usually Randy was always the professional, never intentionally jeopardising his career in anyway. So him smelling like a brewery was just another indication that he was not the man he once was.

.

"You're sorry? What exactly are you sorry for?" I sneered.

He diverted his eyes away from me, but I moved into his line of sight, forcing him to look at me.

"Well? What are you sorry for? For hitting me, for pushing me? For leaving me alone in the hospital after promising you'd never leave me?" I was fuming now, I needed to vent all this anger and to be honest I couldn't think of a better person to take it out on.

"For making me do it all alone, for forcing me to bring our baby into the world without you? Well Randy, is that it?" I began backing him towards the wall now "Or are you sorry for ignoring my calls, for avoiding our daughter's funeral? Huh Randy?"

"What kind of man are you? How could you make me do it all alone?" By now tears were falling fast down my face, I wiped at them furiously before giving up, no matter how hard I wiped they kept coming.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed as I punched his chest. He held my elbows as I continued with my attack, just letting me hit him over and over again. With every punch I'd call him a different name; 'ass hole', 'jack ass', 'dick', 'bastard', anything that came to mind. I kept hitting until I collapsed against him, dragging us both to the floor and crying my heart out.

.

Randy held me in his arms, not saying a word as I cried for the umpteenth time, crying for everything I had lost; my best friend, my sanity, my boyfriend, my baby – my life.

.

After a while my sobs stopped but Randy continued to rock me back and forth, holding me in the arms that once gave me such security, safety, protection. I turned to face him and saw that he too was crying, silently. I gazed into his baby blue eyes, he was in such turmoil. I knew Randy had anger problems, I knew he found it hard to keep his emotions in check and I was beginning to worry about him. He seemed so broken, so desolate, like a shell of the man he once was. I knew that darkness would try and make an appearance, that was usually his way of dealing with things, I was worried about what this meant for us.

I no longer trusted him, no longer felt safe with him. Usually the death of a child brings a couple closer together but with us it was pushing us apart. How could we survive this?

.

"Randy.." I croaked. "I'm sorry, I- I..."

"It doesn't matter, I know you didn't mean it."

"That's the point Randy, I did. I meant every word of what I said. I'm sorry but I can't help how I feel." Randy looked at me, a surprised look in his eyes.

.

I don't think he expected me to say that, I think he assumed I would just forgive him, like I always have, but this time I couldn't.

"Oh." He spoke.

"I am truly sorry Randy, I want to forgive you, I just... can't."

"I understand." He replied not looking at me.

.

After a bit of a silence, us both still sitting on the floor, him against the wall, me between his legs I finally broke the stalemate.

"Where does this leave us?" I asked looking at him.

"I don't know Roxxi, honestly I just don't know." He sighed as looked away from him.

"I do love you Roxx, I just don't trust myself around you right now, I don't trust myself period. And I doubt you feel completely at ease around me either. I can feel you tense right now."

"I know." I ran a hand through my hair "Randy you need to get some help, you need to sort yourself out before you can even think about being in a relationship again. You need to get rid of this anger and you need to quit the drinking." He looked at me surprised. Did he really think I hadn't noticed?

"I know baby, I know. I'm going to believe me I want to get rid of this more than any one."

.

More silence passed before Randy spoke again.

"Was she... how did she..." He sighed, licking his dry lips. "How did she look?"

"Perfect." I smiled softly, tilting my head to the side. "She was absolutely perfect."

.

He nodded, tears welling in his eyes. I reached over and put my arms around him, as he wept into my chest. I reached over towards my bag, pulling it into my lap and rooting through it. Randy lifted his head and looked at me as I found what I was looking for. I opened the envelope and pulled out the item handing it to the St Louis native.

His lip began to tremble as he gazed at the photograph in his hand. One of only a handful of photographs of our daughter., the only real evidence she ever existed.

.

The photograph was one of me holding Ellie, still wrapped in her white cotton blanket, snuggled against my chest. I had a look of mixed emotions, both joy at having my beautiful baby in my arms and sorrow at her passing.

"You can keep it." I said as he traced her face lightly, careful not to smudge the precious item.

"She's beautiful, she looks just like you." He smiled solemnly. "Did you give her a name?"

"Ellie, after my mum. I wasn't sure what you had in mind so I picked what I thought was best."

"No, she suits it, Ellie is perfect."

"Ellen Rachel Finlay Orton." I whispered.

Randy smiled taking my hand and interlacing our fingers.

.

We sat there in an embrace just looking at the photograph of our daughter, no words needed to be said at that moment. Randy pulled me close to him and started stroking my hair.

"I was there you know."

"Where?" I asked confused.

"At the funeral. I was there." I turned to look at him. "I hid behind the trees in churchyard, I didn't think any one would want me there. I didn't think I had a right to be there."

"Randy, I called you, left you tons of messages, telling you when it was, begging you to be there. Of course you had the right, your her father, you had more right than anyone."

"But I didn't deserve that title."

"Randy, let's not get into that now." I pleaded, I didn't want to relive that night, not at this moment.

.

With that Randy stood up from the floor, pulling me with him. We locked eyes. As if we were two war torn lovers, getting one last look before we were ripped apart, I guess in a way you could say that was true.

He pulled me close and planted a gentle yet passionate kiss on my lips, lingering there for a few more moments. I savoured the feeling of his lips on mine, the warmth, the softness. Then he pulled away.

"I guess this is goodbye." I spoke.

"Yeah, goodbye for now." He said as he caressed my cheek with his palm.

"I love you Roxanne Siobhan Finlay."

"I love you too Randal Keith Orton." My words barely above a whisper.

.

He pulled something out of his pocket, reached around me and tied it around my neck.

Then he kissed my lips one last time, turned around and headed out the door.

.

As the door slammed shut I looked down at my neck, there resting on my chest was my pendant.  
I had not been wearing it that night. It was left in mine and Randy's hotel room along with the rest of my belongings. When Dad and Maryse had brought my things it wasn't among them. I had been so upset, wondering where it was, whether I'd lost it or not. It wasn't in my jewellery box where I'd left it, so Randy must have taken it.  
I brought my hand to the chain, running my fingers over the cool metal, and feeling the _**'Don't Forget To Breathe' **_engraved on the back.

That's when I noticed the pendant was not alone. There beside it looped through the silver chain was a platinum ring with a sparkling red Ruby. This must have been the ring he was going to propose to me with, the proposal that was meant to happen_ that_ night.  
Fingering the ring I held it to my eyes, reading the inside of the band.

_**x. R & R .x Forever**_

_**.**_

Silently I let the tears flow as I tucked the chain beneath my top and against my heart, the ring a cold reminder of how close I came to having the perfect life.

.

* * *

_**I nearly cried again, R & R touching moment! What did you guys think? Honest opinions please =)**_


	20. Chapter 20: Rock Bottom

_**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in updates. Been a little preoccupied with other things. I got 7 reviews for the last chapter so thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. I know some of you are getting a bit sick of soppy chapters but they are needed for now, I promise they won't last forever._

_**Shout outs to:** '**redheadedsweetheart' 'quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers' 'katierobin23' 'Bingobaby' 'dehlia666' 'Mommy2amoocow' **and** 'JenniferRayne' **for the reviews. _

_Special shout out to - **VampireXHeart2442 **for letting me bounce ideas off her and for giving me a few good ones too. Thanks =)_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's_

* * *

_**Chapter 20: Rock Bottom**_

.

Two months had passed and things started to get back to normal, for everyone else. My father finally left my house when he was assured I would be fine and went back to his job on the road.

Rae's funeral had taken place a few days before Ellie's. Rae's mother understood why I wouldn't be able to make it over to Ireland and had kindly sent me a few of her possessions and a memorial card.

I had not seen Randy at all since that day in the locker room. Evidentially it had turned out that after leaving me he had gone straight to Vince, he had asked for a leave of absence and after explaining everything to Vince, he had gotten it. I didn't know how long he would be gone or when he would get in touch with me again but that didn't really matter. Randy was getting himself help, that's what was important.

.

Maryse, Punk, Ted and everyone else had gone back to work, and even though I was grateful for all the help they had given me, I resented the fact that they could carry on with their lives. While I on the other hand could not go back to how I was before. The life I knew previously was gone, my excitement over my impending motherhood, my career, my happy-go-lucky lifestyle all gone, as was my relationship with my boyfriend. It felt as if my life was now empty.

Sure I had friends, and my dad but I rarely got to see them and I was kind of happy about that. Don't get me wrong, I loved them to bits, it's just I knew I had changed, I knew I was a mess and I was ashamed of that fact. I didn't want them to see me like that, to see me so low.

.

I looked at the clock from my position on the couch, 9am. I had been awake from 3am, sleep was really a luxury these days. I ran a hand through my messy red hair and got up making my way to the kitchen. I opened the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels before turning and heading for upstairs. I walked across the landing, coming to a stop in front of the white door. I tentatively ran my hand across the little plaque on the door, before opening it and entering the room.

I stood still and looked about the room, taking in every item, every picture, every stuffed toy before dropping to the floor and leaning back against the crib. I unscrewed the lid on the bottle of Jack and took a long swig from it, blinking as the liquid burned my throat. I grabbed the stuffed toy that was sitting on the floor beside a box of parenting books, pulling it close to my chest and rocking back and forth as I took another drink. This had been my routine for the last few weeks, I would sit in the nursery Randy and I had so lovingly put together, drowning in all the memories both happy and sad before drinking myself unconscious. Then I would wake up, sober up and do it all over again. It's not like I had anywhere to be, I could do this for months and nobody would notice.

.

My phone began to ring, pulling my attention away from my self pity, I looked at the caller ID – Punk. I set it back down, I didn't feel like talking right now, besides, Punk would surely not approve of my drinking and the last thing I needed was a lecture. He had given me one about me smoking again. I had stopped when I found out I was pregnant, but now that that was behind me, I didn't see the reason why I couldn't start again.

.

The continuous ringing was beginning to give me a headache, I grabbed the phone and turned it off, chucking it onto a nearby table before going in search of some painkillers for my head. I strolled into the bathroom, opened the medicine cabinet and began pulling bottles out, looking for some paracetamol or something to take the edge off my sore head. I found a bottle of Randy's old pain pills, from when he'd hurt his shoulder a few months ago. Taking the bottle in my hand I walked back to the nursery, grabbing the Jack, I washed down a few pills, before plopping back down to the floor again. I returned to my wallowing, looking at photographs of Randy and myself, all loved up and happy. With our friends, at the beach, in his house and at Christmas at his parents' house with Alanna. Tears began to well in my eyes as I caught sight of my baby bump. We looked so happy, we had everything to look forward to, little did we know what was to come. I picked up the half empty bottle of Jack and put it to my mouth, emptying it of what little contents it had left before slowly giving into the sleepy feeling as I let the darkness take over me.

.

* * *

.

When I woke up I wasn't in the nursery, looking around I realised I wasn't in my own house any more, I was in a hospital bed. I tried to sit up but the restraints on my wrists held me back. I began to panic, my breathing became erratic as I struggled against the straps. I let out a scream as I began to freak out, I didn't know what had happened, or where I was. I was scared.

.

The door opened and a nurse came into the room, she told me to calm down but I kept screaming at her, asking her my questions at a mile a minute speed. She smiled warmly at me, turned and left the room. I was just about to swear her out when the door opened again and my father walked through it, followed by Punk. I smiled at my dad, so happy to see him.

"Daddy! Please get me out of these." I pleaded motioning towards the restraints, "And will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?"

He looked at me with a solemn look upon his face, I could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Dad!" I frowned as he remained silent. "What is it?"

My father shook his head at me, the tears in his eyes plain to see before leaving the room.

.

I opened my mouth to protest but I was too shocked to speak. Punk moved towards me, taking a seat in the chair beside the bed.

"Phil, please tell me what's going on?" I asked, using his full name to show my seriousness.

He looked at me, the same look of disappointment clear on his face as he licked his lips and leaned forward taking my hand.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked, as I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't try and deny it, I'm the one who found you. Why didn't you come to any of us for help?" He said softly.

"Help? I have no idea what you're talking about Phil." I replied honestly.

"Cut the bullshit Roxanne. I found you unconscious with a bottle of Whiskey in one hand and a bunch of pills in the other. Why didn't you come to me? You know I would have helped you?"

.

My eyes widened in realisation.

"Wait a minute. You don't think I was trying to...?" I asked shocked.

"What other explanation is there? You were lying on the floor of the nursery, you can't deny it."

"Phil, I was not trying to kill myself, I would never do that. I thought you knew me better than that." I cried.

"So did I, but you've changed. You're not the same person you were." He said, a look of sorrow etched on his face. "The Roxanne I knew would never be drinking at that time of the morning, let alone drinking Whiskey til she collapsed. And she would never, ever mix alcohol with painkillers."

.

I sat back and thought about what he had said. He was right, the old me would never do something like that, I wasn't much of a drinker, maybe once or twice a week but never that early. And rarely would I even touch Jack Daniel's, that was a drink I only indulged in with Randy. I really had changed.

He took hold of my hand again, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It's OK, we're gonna get you help. We're all gonna support you, through it all, you don't have to do it alone. I'll be right beside you." He smiled reassuringly.

"You don't get it." I snapped, "I didn't intentionally do any of this. I just wanted to forget. And as for the pills, you calling my phone gave me a headache. It's that simple, it was an accident. Nothing more."

"Roxanne" He began. "You and I both know that this wasn't an accident. Maybe you didn't set out to overdose but deep down you wanted to punish yourself. You are not stupid, you know what mixing drugs and alcohol can do. I think you wanted to hurt yourself. I think you need help."

I thought about what he said, maybe he was right, maybe I did try and hurt myself. This wasn't something I'd do normally, this was like something Randy would do.

I stopped, my heart beating heavily and my eyes wide as realisation dawned on me.

I was turning into Randy.

I'd seen what destruction that could cause first hand. I'd seen how it had torn him apart, had hurt various people and how it had shattered our lives.

I couldn't go the same way as him.

.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" Punk asked.

"I'm just like him."

"Who?"

"Randy." I croaked "I have done exactly what he has done, I'm turning into him." I cried as tears began to fall.

"No, no Roxanne." Punk grabbed my face and forced me to look at him, "You are nothing like him, nothing. Don't ever think that."

"But he did the same thing. He turned to Whiskey to solve everything and look where that got him. He hurt everyone around him, just as I'm doing. Oh God what have I done?"

.

Punk sat there as I cried, soothingly rubbing my hand.

"Look, if you want to get better, to make sure you don't go the same way as him I can help. Have you thought about Straight-Edge?"

.

I looked at him, I had never considered the Straight-Edge lifestyle before, it had never appealed to me. I was a smoker and a drink and a frequent user of prescription medication. But maybe this was the way to go. If I was Straight-Edge then I would never be able to drink again, no more drunken stupors, no violent outbursts like Randy.

"It could be exactly what you need. You can cleanse your body of any pollutants, any chemicals or drugs, you can be clean and fresh. And I'll be there with you, I'll support you. I'll show you a better way to live, a better life. What do you say?" He asked.

.

I gazed into his eyes and saw complete sincerity. I knew he meant every word he said to me and I trusted him with my life. He couldn't fuck it up worse than I had already done.

"Yes." I whispered, new tears forming. "I trust you."

He smiled and embraced me tightly, before leaving to get the nurse to take my restraints off.

.

* * *

.

Later that day I had to see a psychiatrist. I told him how I'd never meant to intentionally harm myself, how it was just a stupid mistake and I'd never do it again.

He caught me off guard by bringing up Ellie and Rae. My father or Punk must have told him because I had made sure to leave that part out.

.

We talked at length, I shed some more tears but at the end of it all I felt better. It was a relief to finally be able to spill my guts and not feel as if I were a burden to everyone.

.

Then he brought up Randy, I stopped dead in my thoughts. I was not expecting to hear his name mentioned. He asked me how I felt about our separation, if I still blamed him, if I still loved him. He made me question everything, I knew I still loved Randy, I probably always would but I wasn't sure if I could forgive him, if we would ever be able to put everything behind us and move on. I didn't know if there was still an 'Us' any more.

We talked about Randy for a while, going through everything that had happened as of late and even going back to my relationship with Stephen. When he was convinced that I wasn't a risk to myself he agreed to let me go home, but only if there was someone to keep an eye on me. Of course my dad had volunteered but Punk had managed to persuade him that I would be better off with friends and not family, telling him that I would worry too much about my father's feelings rather than getting myself better. Somehow he bought it and agreed to let me go stay with Punk. Not that I needed his permission, I was almost 24 years old, a grown woman.

.

Although I was thankful to be leaving the hospital, part of me was dreading it. Going back into the real world, having to face life again – that was such a daunting thought. I wasn't sure if I would be able to do it, if I was strong enough.

As we walked out of the hospital, across the parking lot and climbed into Punk's car, he reached across and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. As if reading my mind, silently reassuring me that everything would be fine. And for some reason, perhaps it was the warmth in his eyes, the softness of his touch, or the sincerity in his smile, but for some reason at that moment I believed his non verbal assurance.

* * *

**Please read and review. Your reviews keep me going! Thanks =)**


	21. Chapter 21: What If's

_**A/N:** Another chapter for all my lovely readers! Thanks for all the reviews, very much appreciated. _

_Thanks to - _

_'**VampireXHeart2442' **- Thank You! Hopefully you like these next few chapters!_

_******'Bingobaby' - **Thanks. Roxxi's new Straight Edge lifestyle changes are going to be tough. I agree, they need each other but will they be able to put everything behind them?_

_******'****redheadedsweetheart' - **At least she realised when she hit rock bottom before she got any worse!_

_**************'dehlia666' **- I don't think she did either. Haha you'll have to wait and see!_

_I hope you are all enjoying this story! You know the drill - Read & Review! =)_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's_

* * *

_**Chapter 21: What If's**_

.

I went back to Punk's house with him, he had gotten some things brought down to Chicago for me, clothes and other essentials anything else I could buy. He had already been given some leave for his knee which was playing up, he'd been given four weeks off. It was just as well, I would never have agreed to stay with him otherwise. I wouldn't let him put his career in jeopardy for me and my stupid problems.

We had a heart to heart the first night, I opened myself up to him, told him exactly how I was feeling about Ellie and Rae, my life... and Randy. My feelings towards Randy were confusing to say the least. I loved him, I truly did but at the same time I hated him for what he had put me through. I also admitted to Punk that I wasn't sure if there was a way back for us, I wasn't sure if I could ever forgive him. Punk listened, he just sat there silently and let me unload everything, he truly was a Saint.

.

For the next week or so we didn't talk about it again, instead we focused on helping me begin my path on the straight-edge lifestyle. Stopping smoking was the biggest hurdle. Even though I had stopped during my pregnancy, this time it was harder. At least when I'd stopped last time, it was for the benefit of my baby, I had another life to think of and intentionally harming that life would have been cruel and selfish of me. This time however I had no one else's benefit to do it for than my own and that made it so much harder.

The withdrawal from the nicotine made me extremely moody and snappy.  
Poor Punk, I snapped at him every time he so much as breathed too loud, I was constantly giving him death looks and snares, but we got through it, eventually.

Giving up drinking wasn't nearly as hard, there was no need for me to self medicate when I wasn't alone. I didn't have to drown out the silence of my house, I didn't have to take myself away to a far away place to escape the loneliness. I had him, Punk. My friend, my saviour, my rock, so I didn't need the company of Jack any more.

.

A few weeks later I had started back to work, not in the ring but interviewing backstage until I was fit for wrestling. Things didn't seem to be so bad now, I had something to focus on, something to distract me from any negative thoughts.

I had seemed to come to terms with the dramatic events of the past few months. Well somewhat come to terms. I had accepted the fact that my daughter was gone, but I relied on the idea that she was an angel in heaven now, being looked after by my mother and Rae.

My friends had been amazing, Maryse, Ted, Nattie, John, and even Miz had helped me get myself back on my feet.  
But most of all Punk. He had been my rock, I honestly didn't know how I would have coped without him.

He was amazing. He was there to keep me on the right track, averting me from disaster and keeping my spirits up.

During the weeks I had been with Punk we had grown closer if that was even possible. We seemed to compliment each other perfectly, we liked the same foods, movies, music even literature. The only thing we didn't agree on was Cola. He was a Pepsi man, through and through, I on the other hand was a Coca Cola addict. We even had tattoos of our respective brands, his Pepsi logo and my Coca Cola bar code. It was quite shocking to realise how much we actually had in common. And our differencing of opinion on Cola, well a bit of rivalry never did any body any harm.

.

Stephen had also helped me. We had gone back to being the good friends we were before we ever started dating, reminding me that life goes on after heart break.

.

I stood backstage, microphone in hand waiting for my only job of the night – to interview the members of the Straight-Edge Society. Punk had joined a new stable. They presented themselves as 'Better Than Everyone' with their Straight-Edge lifestyle.

I smiled as I saw him approach me, followed by his team mates.

.

"Roxanne...!" He chorused. A huge grin broke out on my face.

"Punky...!" I copied him.

He hugged me as he reached the place where I was standing.

"Are you ready to interview the greatest, best team of wrestlers existing in the wrestling world today?" He asked with that cocky attitude his character possessed.

"Um... Yeah, but when are they getting here?" I shot back with a sly smile.

"Roxanne... I won't share you with another boy!"

.

I began to chuckle as he sang to me again. The other man – Luke Gallows looking on slightly confused.

"I'll show you who runs Raw around here. Just as soon as the red light comes on. You're familiar with red light's aren't you Roxanne?" He smirked. I shook my head, he always seemed to find something new to fit in with the lyrics from the ever recurring 'Roxanne' song.

"Right. Ready?" I asked as the producer began counting us down.

.

"WWE Universe I am Live backstage at the Verizon Center, in Washington, D.C. Joining me are the members of the 'Straight-Edge Society' along with their leader, the straight-edge superstar, CM Punk." I said into the microphone as chants began echoing throughout the arena, mostly in the negative way, although I did hear a few cheers.

"CM Punk, you have said on many occasions that you are better than everyone else. After your humiliating defeat last week at the hands of Rey Mysterio do you still stick by those words?"

Punk snapped the mic from my hands, and stood face to face with me, looking down into my eyes. If I hadn't know this was all just acting, I would have been scared right about now.

"Of course I still stand by those words, Mysterio got lucky, simple as that. That 'humiliating defeat' as you put it, will not happen again. I guarantee it." He sneered into the mic, acting purely self righteous.

.

I looked at him as he held the mic to my mouth, allowing me to continue with the interview.

"What about the 'Straight-Edge Society'? What have you guys got in store for the WWE Universe?" I asked tentatively.

"The Straight-Edge Society only has one mission; To preach the Straight Edge lifestyle and convert these 'addicts' to a better way of life. No alcohol or cigarettes to taint our bodies, no drugs; prescription or other to pollute our blood, our minds. Straight-Edge means simply, we are better than the rest of you."

"And you don't think that sounds sanctimonious?"

"Who cares really? I am better than all of those losers out there, everyone at home, Mysterio, Cena, Orton, the entire locker room. I am even better than you. Sanctimonious? No, I'd say honest." I looked at him when he mentioned Randy, that one took me by surprise, I stumbled finding my words.

"Uh... er... Speaking of … um... Cena. You have a match tonight with him, are you nervous going into it?" I asked, regaining my composure.

"Oh, dear, sweet, Roxanne. Please! Why would I be nervous about a chump like Cena? I've beaten him before, tonight will just be a re-run."

"But, you're 'friends' have been banned from ring side. Think you can beat him alone?" I inclined my head towards Luke Gallows and Serena, as I asked him.

"Sweetheart, you sound like you are implying I need interference to win. I know you didn't mean that because I'll remind you who I am." He said as he began moving towards me, backing me up against the wall.

"I am the man who won the Money In The Bank Ladder match twice – consecutively I might add. I am a former World Heavyweight Champion. I am the first ever Straight-Edge World Champion. I am CM Punk, I am better than you." He sent me a wink as I looked genuinely scared. "I don't need the Straight-Edge Society to get involved to beat Cena, I don't need anyone's help to beat him."

.

It felt so weird to have my best friend act like this towards me, but I kind of liked to see him like this. He was strong and dominate. Attractive qualities.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply..." I started, playing along.

"Of course you didn't Roxanne, you're not that stupid are you?" I shook my head no, he smirked at me before rubbing my face with his the back of his hand. "That's what I thought."

.

He backed off, walking towards Luke and Serena who were looking on, before stopping in his tracks and turning back towards me, that twisted smile still on his face.

"We're done.. Right?" He asked, his eyes were dark, clouded with something – I wasn't sure what though.

I nodded silently, still acting timid and shook up as he blew me a kiss and turned on his heel and took off down the corridor, Gallows and Serena in tow.

.

The red light went off and the director yelled cut. I let out a deep breath, before setting the mic down and heading for somewhere to sit. I had been dressed in very high heels. I didn't know why, it wasn't like my feet were on screen, but still my feet were throbbing.

.

As I sat on the lone crate in the hallway, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up I was met with the familiar green eyes I knew better than any other.

"Hey Stephen." I smiled as he sat beside me. He took one look at me feet and began laughing. Deep, thunderous laughter, echoed throughout the hallway, bouncing off every wall. I tried to hold back a laugh myself as I tried to look hurt at him finding my pain funny.

"Sorry Roxx, it's just... you and stilettos. Remember that night at 'Lilies' in Dublin? You made me give you a piggy back ride home because those shoes 'You just had to have' made your feet bleed. You swore you'd never wear heels again." I smiled at the memory.

.

It had been our third anniversary. Stephen and I had gone out for a meal. Afterwards we headed to the club 'Lilies' for a few drinks and to celebrate another year of our love. I had seen a pair of red stilettos in the window of a shop the previous day. Stephen had said I had plenty of shoes and really didn't need any more, especially at 120 Euro. But I had insisted that those shoes were the 'be all and end all' of shoes. I had to have them, I'd never take them off, etc. Well after walking from the restaurant to the club and then dancing all night, my feet were regretting my words. My ankles had become raw and blistered and we beginning to bleed, the arches of my feet were aching and were starting to cramp pretty badly, I didn't know how I was going to make it out of the club let alone home.

I had asked Stephen to carry me, he laughed and told me to get lost, thinking I was joking. When he realised I was serious he asked why. I didn't want to admit that my impulse buy was beginning to be a mistake so I'd made some excuse of how it would be romantic, but he knew me too well and pressed for the real reason. Eventually I told him and after he stopped laughing he gloated about how he was right and I should listen to him – blah, blah, blah. After forcing me to admit he was right and is the 'King Of Everything' he gave me a piggy back all the way home.

"Yeah, I still have them." I smiled.

"I thought so. You're Imelda Markos. You had hundreds of pairs of shoes, you never could part with shoes. Or bags. Or clothes. Or..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'm a keeper." I laughed, he stopped laughing when I said those last words, instead he looked at me seriously.

"You sure are. I wish I could have realised that sooner."

"Stephen..."

"I'm just saying, that's it. Nothing ulterior there I swear. I know you're with Randy."

.

I looked away at that point.

"Roxx?" He asked, "Is everything OK?" I met his eyes again, glistening with concern.

"Randy and I aren't together any more. We decided to call it a day."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." I said.

"You're right, I'm not. He was a prick, I never liked him."

.

I let out a small chuckle, he could always make me laugh. Even now, he made me giggle, he was being the man I used to know, the man I fell in love with all those years ago. I thought back to the moment Stephen and I first met.

* * *

***Flashback***

.

It was a lovely Sunny Saturday in September, a rarity for Ireland. I was just back from Georgia a few days ago, I had spent most of the Summer with my dad, on the road watching him work and hanging out with my newly acquired friend, Phil Brooks, aka CM Punk.

On Monday I would be going back to College, so today I had decided I would relax and enjoy the sun with a day at the park with my friends.

The 'gang' consisted of Rae and I along with a few other friends; her boyfriend Ryan, Toby, Karen and Shay. We had brought a blanket with us and had laid it out beside the pond, me and Rae were chatting away while the boys played football (soccer) and Karen sunbathed. The park was packed that day, obviously everyone else had the same idea as us.

There were a group of lads also playing football on the other side of the small pond, Rae and I were checking them out from behind the privacy of our sunglasses. She had been nagging me to get myself a boyfriend, she wanted to go on double dates and do all the grown up couple things. I on the other hand was not looking for anything serious, I was happy enough just living my life right now, having fun with my friends and studying hard at college, that was enough for me. I honestly didn't know if there was room in my life for a boyfriend. I found it hard to see my friends as it was, I spent holidays in the States with my dad and the rest of the time I was juggling school and my job as a hairdresser.

"Oh, he looks cute!" Rae exclaimed pointing at the large man across the pond.

"Rae! Stop pointing. We were meant to be discrete." I scolded, my cheeks flushing as he looked over towards us.

I had to admit he was cute, tall, well built and very muscular. He was not really my usual type, I'd usually go for the guys with tattoos and piercings, and the obligatory bad boy attitude. What girl can resist a bad boy? But this guy... there was something about him, maybe it was that crooked smile he wore.

"You want anything in the shop?" I asked Rae as I stood up from the blanket, smoothing my shorts down in the process. She shook her head 'no' as she kept her eyes on the bent over form of her boyfriend. Rae really was a little horn ball sometimes.

I reached down and grabbed my purse, standing up straight I heard yelling so I turned to my left and that's when it hit me. Literally I mean. As I turned in the direction of the yelling a football came flying through the air and hit me point blank in the head, knocking me to the ground with a thud.

I lay there for a few minutes dazed and shocked a little as I heard the familiar laughter of Rae echoing through the air. I closed my eyes, trying to shake the dizziness I was feeling when a shadow appeared over me. Assuming it was Rae sighed before speaking.

"You are a cunt do you know that?" I said, with my eyes still closed.

"Well, I have been told that, the odd time." Came a thick Dublin accent.

I snapped my eyes open and was met with the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen.

They were a deep emerald colour, warm and sparkling yet they had a glint of mischief about them. They took my breath away, I was rendered speechless for a few minutes. This must have worried him because he got on his knees and bent down beside me, concern etched on his flawless face.

"Are you OK?" He asked. I nodded, there was little else I could do, I was still struck by his eyes.

"Are you sure? You don't look OK."

I nodded again, then dug down and found some words.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little dazed." I laughed as I went to stand up. The Dublin man held his hand out for me and I accepted it meeting his eyes once again.

Once I got to my feet and had let go of his hand, I smoothed down my shorts again. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Rae watching intently.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about hitting you."

"Look, don't worry about it, I'm clumsy anyway. I guarantee I would have knocked myself out today somehow." I laughed and he smiled that crooked smile, I felt my heart weaken a little.

"I'm Stephen."

"Roxxi." I replied.

"Well Roxxi, you being clumsy may be all well and true but I still feel really bad. Let me take you to lunch, I've heard the bar down the street does some good pasta. Let me make it up to you."

"Ummm..." I looked to Rae who was shaking her head vigorously. "Yeah, OK ."

"Great, I'll just go tell my friends then we'll go." He smiled as he ran off towards his group of friends.

I walked back over to Rae, grabbing my bag and putting my shoes back on.

"Roxxi's got a date!"

"It's lunch."

"Still a date."

"Rae.. hush."

"Awww. Look you're getting all red now."

"I will speak to you later, Rachel!" I said sternly as Stephen approached.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yup." I replied as he led the way out of the park.

.

***End Of Flashback***

* * *

.

That was how we first met, not exactly the fairytale love story to tell the Grand kids, but that's how it happened.  
He maimed me and then fed me.  
Doesn't say much about how to woo me does it?

.

At lunch we talked for hours, finding out we had so much in common and getting to know each other a lot better.

He told me he was in the wrestling business, I near choked on my drink. At first he thought I was a wrestling hater, I had to explain to him that I was actually a fan. I didn't tell him about my dad being a professional wrestler, I thought that was better left for another time.

At the end of lunch we made plans to meet at the next weekend for a real 'date'. Rae of course wanted to take over and dress me up like a street walker. I managed to calm her down and get her to sit still and let me dress myself. Stephen look me for dinner and to a club. He treated me like a princess all night long, opening doors, pulling out chairs and constantly telling me how beautiful I was. I was beginning to get the butterflies in my stomach, I knew I could really fall for him.

That night we shared our first kiss, it was magical. Right then I knew there was something special about Stephen, I knew then and there that I was falling for him.

.

We went on a few more dates before he officially asked me to be his girlfriend. It was Halloween and he had invited me and a few of my mates to a party at his friends house where he was staying. He had got me alone in the kitchen, and asked me quite bashfully. I tried to act all cool and collected but I couldn't help the massive smile that erupted on to my face as I said 'YES!' I think I screamed a little actually.

.

And that was it. From that moment I fell head over heels for the man, I spent the next five years of my life watching him break into the business, travelling from city to city, country to country trying to get his name out there, and being by his side when he finally did.

During those five years I was the happiest I had ever been, I was with the man I loved watching as he did the thing he loved – wrestle. We were in our own little bubble, secluded from the world, where it was just the two of us. Sure we had our fights, who doesn't? But, we were still madly in love and we always made sure to make up before the day was over.

.

I looked at Stephen as he sat beside me, I couldn't help but wonder what our lives would have been like if he had not been signed to Raw, if we'd never met Randy, if Stephen had not been a wrestler. Would we still be together? Still living in our perfect little bubble?

.

I then wondered what if we had never met. Would we be happier? Would I be happier? I knew Stephen would have made it to the WWE anyway, with or without me by his side, he was dedicated and determined to get what he wanted in his life. But, would our lives have been so much simpler if we had never met?

.

The fact was I would never know. I couldn't rewind my life, I couldn't change the past, no matter how much I wanted to.

These 'What Ifs' would never have an answer.

.

* * *

_**Please Review and share your thoughts with me! =)**_

_****__Also if anyone wants me to add anything to the story, other characters, places for them to go - any suggestions feel free to let me know!_


	22. Chapter 22: Birthday Shocks

_**A/N:** Hey guys! I thought I'd give you all another chapter to kick off the weekend. So sad to hear about Macho Man Randy Savage passing away. A very sad day indeed. RIP Macho Man!_

_Thank you to:- '**JenniferRayne' 'Bingobaby' 'wades wife' **and** 'Kizzyfur' **for the lovely reviews!_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's!_

* * *

.

_**Chapter 22: Birthday Shocks!**_

.

I threw myself into work and before I knew it, July had come – and with it my 24th Birthday.

.

I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing, I knew who it was. My father always rang me at exactly 9.03am on the morning of my birthday, the exact moment I was born. It was a tradition he had started when he first moved to the States when I was a child, his way of letting me know that I was always in his thoughts.

I looked at the caller ID and smiled, he was right on time.

"You're bang on time." I smiled brightly, moving myself into a sitting position on the bed.

"Good morning petal. How is the birthday girl today?"

"I've just woke up so I'll refrain from answering until I've had my morning tea. How are you, old man?" I laughed.

"I'm good. I'm about to travel to Texas for Smackdown tomorrow, so just a quick phone call to say Happy Birthday Petal. I'll call in and see you and Phil next week, I'll give you you're present then."

"OK, I'll see you then."

"Bye Petal, love you."

"Love you too daddy." I smiled hanging up the phone.

.

I was just about to get out of bed and head down stairs when there was a knock on my bedroom door, before it was swung open and Punk made his way into the room with a tray in his hands.

Punk was dressed in a simple pair of combat shorts and Killswitch t-shirt, he had a sweet smile plastered on his face as he made his way over to me and set the tray on the bedside table.

"Happy Birthday." He spoke as he turned to face me.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"I thought I'd treat you to a little breakfast in bed. Relish it, I don't do this often."

"Thank you kind sir, I appreciate the sentiment" I laughed.

"So you should, you're the only person I would do this for. Not even my mother gets breakfast in bed."

"Really? I feel so fortunate to be given such a privilege."

.

He smiled and leaned over to give me a hug.

"It's a pity we have Raw tonight, otherwise we could have had a day trip somewhere." He spoke as he climbed onto the bed beside me and threw his arm over my shoulder.

"What can ya do? Gotta work to pay the bills." I smiled leaning into him.

"Are you sure you still want to go out tonight after the show? Being at a bar might not be a good idea, it might be too much for you this soon into your straight-edge journey."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Sure I'll have you by my side."

"Indeed you will." He smiled, playing with my hair.

.

* * *

.

Later that night at the arena, Punk had gone off to shoot a few promos before his match tonight. I had nothing to do, I had recorded my interview already and was free for the rest of the night.

I was walking back from catering with a bottle of water in my hand when I felt a chill run down my spine.  
I stopped in my tracks as the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, my stomach felt uneasy, I couldn't put my finger on it but somehow I knew why.

I turned around slowly, my breath hitched in my throat when I met the familiar blue eyes.

Standing outside the doors to catering where I had just exited moments before was none other than the Viper himself.  
He was standing with his hand on the handle of the door, looking straight at me.  
The look of his face gave him away, he was not expecting to see me, that made two of us.

I was also shocked to see Randy, I hadn't heard from him in nearly four months, if anyone knew he was coming back to work they never mentioned it to me.

.

We stood there silently, just staring at each other before he made the first move and approached me.  
He seemed to be doing his slow motion walk to the ring, either that or seeing him again made my world stop.

As he finally stood in front of me I felt those butterflies return to my tummy, he looked so good, a far cry from the man who I saw before he left. He seemed to have really pulled himself together.

"Hey.." He spoke.

"Hi."

.

Wow, riveting conversation.

.

"Happy Birthday." He said as he averted his eyes from me.

"Thanks." I replied, shifting on my feet.

.

Silence consumed us, I wasn't sure what to day, I guessed he felt the same.

"Uh... how have you been?"

"I've been... getting by. You?" I asked.

"I'm... Ok." He said slowly "You look good Roxx." He replied finally looking me in the eyes again.

.

They were a whirlpool of emotions. Sadness, regret, fear, hurt and love.

Seeing him standing in front of me stirred the same emotions within me. I was regretting telling him I could never forgive him, being without him for so long. While it may have been the truth I had missed him, missed the closeness we shared, having the love of someone else.

I missed being held in his arms.

.

"I've been going to counselling." He blurted out.

"Really?" I asked, eyes wide in surprise. "That's brilliant Randy."

"Thanks." He said as he returned my smile, "I'm learning to deal with things a lot better, my anger, the drinking. I've stopped completely now."

"That's great, I'm proud of you." I smiled

.

We fell into an awkward silence, neither of us knowing what to say. I was just about to bite the bullet and ask if he was back for good when Punk rounded the corner.  
He stopped dead, taking in the sight of the Viper and me. He didn't look shocked, more surprised to see us together.  
He moved towards us, stepping in front of me protectively.

"Listen Orton." He sneered.

"You may be back but that doesn't mean you can just walk back into her life. Have you any idea the damage you've done? Do you know what you've put her through? Probably not."

.

I could see Randy's face tense, he was struggling to keep calm, I saw a glint of anger flash through his eyes as he let Punk continue.

"These past few months have been hell. Roxanne was left alone to deal with everything, luckily for her she had her friends around her. Where were you while she was hitting rock bottom? Where were you when she was hurting herself? A real man would have been there for her. If you loved Roxanne as much as you claim to, you would have been the one to pick her up."

.

As soon as those last few words left his mouth Randy moved towards Punk, backing him up a little. I felt the fear rising in me, I couldn't move – I was frozen in place. I had to stand there and watch the scene unfold before me.

.

Randy stood breathing down on Punk but Punk held his own, he never flinched or showed any fear, he stood toe to toe with the Viper.  
Randy's jaw twitched again, I was sure he was about to lose it but suddenly he backed up, turned to me, gave me a sorrowful look and retreated back down the hallway.

.

"Are you OK?" Punk asked turning to face me as I gazed at the empty hallway Randy had just left.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? You don't look fine."

"Yes!" I exclaimed, turning my attention to the dark haired man. "There was no need to say all that."

"What? Roxanne there was every need. The man is a monster. Tell me you're not thinking of letting him back into your life?"

"He's getting help now, he's been going to counselling. He's trying to change..."

"Bullshit! He can't change, he's too damaged to change." He interrupted.

"But..."

"But nothing Roxanne. Are you really going to take him back? Where was he when you needed him? Are you willing to go back to all of that?" He asked looking at me.

.

I didn't answer him, I couldn't answer him. I still loved Randy but Punk had a point. I was completely confused.

"Look, I'm not trying to dictate your life, I'm just looking out for you. I care about you a lot and I don't want to see you hurt again. We both know that being with Randy will only bring misery. Just think about about what I've said honey." He said stroking my arm.

.

I nodded my head.

"I've got to go for my match now. I'll meet you in catering after, if you still want to go out that is."

"Yeah I still want to go. I'll see you later, good luck." I smiled, hugging him goodbye.

.

I watched Punk run off down the hallway, once he was out of sight I made my way to the locker room.

I sat down on the couch and thought about things.

.

Punk was right, to an extent. I knew Randy changing completely was pretty much impossible but I still wanted to believe that he could change, that he could learn to control his anger.  
He pretty much proved that tonight. The old Randy would have went completely psycho on Punk for the way he spoke to him, but instead he just let it go.

That meant he had made progress.

.

I knew Punk had the best of intentions, he was my friend, he had helped me through so much and I trusted him but... there was something I couldn't put my finger on.

There was something about the way he acted around Randy, like he was a threat to him or something. I know that Randy had hurt me bad but something was telling me there was more to it than just 'looking out for me'.

He was the same way with Stephen, he barely spoke to the man. There were times where he completely blanked the Irishman. True Stephen had cheated on me, but I had moved past that and I thought he had too.

There was definitely something up with Punk and I was determined to get to the bottom of things.

.

* * *

.

After Punk's match I went to catering to meet the others ready for a night out, my first time in a bar since becoming straight-edge.

Walking into catering I saw Maryse, Miz, Ted, Natalya, Tyson, and Ted's new girlfriend Nikki Bella. Yeah, I know. I was pretty surprised about that one too. I'd never liked the Bella's but if Ted liked her I was willing to make an effort.

.

I walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hey Hey, it's the Birthday Girl!" Ted exclaimed, alerting everyone to my presence.

The table erupted into greetings of Happy Birthday and an impromptu song.

"Hey Roxx, love the outfit." Maryse smiled looking at my pink and black halter neck dress.

"Yeah, such cool colours!" Nattie chimed in.

"Thanks girls." I replied.

.

We engaged in small talk while we waited for the rest of the gang to join us. I was chatting away to Nikki, keen to get to know her; to see what hidden depth she had - if any, when the seat next to me was pulled out and I felt someone sit next to me.

I turned to see Stephen smiling brightly at me.

"Hi, happy birthday."

"Thanks." I replied as I noticed Beth Phoenix sitting next to Stephen.

"Hey Beth." I smiled greeting her, I hadn't really spoken to Beth in a while, she had been on Smackdown and I hadn't visited my dad in a long time.

"Oh.. um.. Hey Roxxi." She said nervously, avoiding my eyes.

.

I frowned, I didn't know what was up with her, I hadn't done anything to upset her, I was certain of that.

"Roxx, I didn't know you were coming out tonight. There's something you should know. I was gonna tell you properly but I guess now will have to do. Beth and I are dating. That's not weird is it?" Stephen said anxiously. I looked at him wide eyed, I was shocked.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised. But no it's not weird. I hope you two are very happy. I mean that Stephen, you deserve to be happy." I smiled genuinely at him.

.

That seemed to ease the tension a little, that is until Punk entered catering. He took one look at Stephen sitting beside me and the smile on his face dropped.

His attitude towards the Celtic Warrior was obvious to everyone, even Stephen so much so that he even moved from his seat beside me to a seat on the other side of the table.

.

Punk pulled out the chair next to me that Stephen had just vacated and planted himself, still glaring at the Celtic Warrior.

I elbowed him in the ribs, but he still didn't stop, he just mumbled a 'Hmm?'

"Phil, cut it out." I scolded.

"What?" He asked tearing his eyes off Stephen.

"The death looks you are giving Stephen - cut it out. No more glaring."

"Ok, you're the boss!" He said in mock defeat.

.

This was getting really irritating now, I was really going to have to have a word with him.  
I needed to try and get to the bottom of his rudeness and aggression. I wouldn't confront him tonight though, that would only spoil the night for everyone.  
I made the decision that tomorrow I would have words with him, finally find out what was wrong with him.

.

Ted announced that the cabs were outside waiting on us, so we all stood from the table and made our way outside to the vehicles.

As I was climbing into our cab, out of the corner of my eye I saw John Cena climb into one of the other cabs. I got into the cab, sitting between Punk and Ted. My mind kept thinking about what I had seen.

John and Randy were best friends, usually wherever John was Randy was and vice versa.  
I didn't want to make this night awkward for anyone else, and with Randy being at the club that could be a problem, especially with Punk's attitude and clear distaste for the man.  
But Randy had said he had given up drinking, perhaps he wouldn't be going to the club.  
But then again, I myself had also given up drinking and I was still going out.

.

I had a feeling this night was not going to go as smoothly as I had planned.

.

* * *

**_Next Chapter will continue with the night out, where we left off. _**

**_And thing's get a bit interesting...! _**

**_Let me know what you thought of this chapter, all feedback - good and bad is welcomed! _**

**_Roxxi xx =)_**


	23. Chapter 23: Deal Or No Deal?

_**A/N:**_ _Hey readers! Another update for you. No shout outs this time as this is a quick update. Thanks to everyone for the reviews though, I really love reading them. They let me know if I'm doing a good job or not and if my story is flowing how I'd like it to. Thanks =)_

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the OC's!_

* * *

_**Chapter 23: Deal Or No Deal?**_

.

The rest of the car journey I sat in silence. Ted, Punk, Maryse and Miz all talked amongst themselves but I remained silent.  
I had the uneasy feeling in my stomach, something was telling me that tonight was going to involve drama.  
And to be honest I'd rather avoid that all together.

.

Later that night at the club, things were going well. I had not been tempted at all, I was actually enjoying being sober for once, watching a few other people get drunk and make complete ass's of themselves. I had even had the opportunity to speak to Beth. She had been so nervous about her and Stephen dating, she thought I might have been upset. I let her know that me and Stephen had split a long time ago and that there were no lingering feelings and that I was very happy for the both of them. I truly meant it, they made a great couple. I liked Beth, she was strong and smart, she was not afraid of a challenge or saying what she thinks.

We got along very well and I was glad that that was not going to change.

.

I went to the bar to get myself another coke when I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I spun round and came face to face with Randy. He said something but I couldn't hear him over the music, I strained to hear him. He motioned towards the exit, I nodded and he took my hand leading me out the doors and to the smoking area.

.

We stopped at a small table in the corner. I folded my arms across my chest and looked at Randy.

No matter how many times I had seen him he still took my breath away.

He was stunningly beautiful, and he looked amazing in his black shirt and jeans.

.

"Was there something you wanted?" I asked as he stood there silently.

"About earlier with Punk, what he said was true. I should have been there for you. I'm sorry."

"Randy, you don't have to apologise, you went off to get yourself sorted. That was the best thing you could have done."

"But I should have been there supporting you too. I talked to John, he told me what happened, what you did." He said catching my eye.

.

I knew what he was talking about and I was surprised, I didn't know John knew about that.

He had caught me off guard, I felt my self struggle to find the words to explain.

"Randy, whatever John told you, that's not how it went down."

"Roxxi, you don't have to lie to me. I understand why you did it. I have felt the exact same way."

"No really, it wasn't like that. I didn't do it intentionally. I got careless that's it." I defended myself.

.

He looked at me sceptically while we stood in silence, I could feel myself becoming frustrated and the smell of tobacco was not helping the situation.

"I miss you." Randy spoke.

"I miss you too." I answered honestly.

Randy moved towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist, rubbing my hips and burying his face in my hair.  
I wrapped my arms around him tight, laying my face against his chest taking in his familiar scent, a scent that I had missed.

We stood there for a few minutes, just embracing each other in silence before he pulled back a little and cupped my face with one hand. He leaned in tentatively and softly placed his lips upon mine.

It was such a sweet and tender kiss though I could feel the emotion it packed.  
I savoured the feel of his lips on mine, it had been a long time since I had been kissed, a long time since I had been this close to another person.  
My body began to react to his touch, goosebumps prickled my skin, my heart began to race, I felt Randy smile against my lips, he was obviously enjoying the effect he had on me.

I brought my hands up to his shoulders, running my hands up and down his toned arms, tracing the ink that I loved so much.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes, they were glazed over with passion but they were still warm.  
No sign of the darkness that so often could be seen there.

.

I put my hand on his chest, feeling the rhythm of his beating heart.

"I love you so much." He whispered drawing circles on my bare back. I swallowed hard, he knew how to get me.

"I love you too." I croaked, my mouth suddenly dry.

I licked my lips as I felt the lust building up inside me. I stared into Randy's eyes and saw the same lust that I was feeling.  
I leaned in and pressed my lips against his, I felt him shudder a little and decided to deepen the kiss, slipping my tongue into his mouth. He gratefully returned my advances, pushing me against the wall, neither of us caring if the smokers watched us or not.

.

Our kissing became more intense, his hands began to roam as did mine. Our hormonal needs obviously taking over. Randy moved his attention to my neck, kissing and nibbling his way down my collarbone – my weak spot. His warm breath against my skin in the cold outdoors give me shivers up and down my spine.

"I need you." His whispered as he brought his mouth to my ear.

.

Suddenly Punk's words from earlier echoed in my head.

**_"Where was he when you needed him? Are you willing to go back to all of that?" "We both know that being with Randy will only bring misery." "He can't change, he's too damaged to change."_**

.

I tensed immediately. Randy must have noticed this as he soon stopped his attack on my neck to look at me.

"Roxx, everything Ok?" He asked concerned.

.

I looked into his eyes, there might not have been a trace of the darkness now but who's to say it wouldn't return in the future.  
Could I really trust him again?

"I... I can't do this." I replied pushing myself off the wall and moving out from under him.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I can't do this, I can't let this happen."

"Roxxi what are you talking about? Do what?" He asked, confusion etched on his face.

"I can't let myself fall under your spell again. I can't go back to how things were, I'm sorry Randy but I just can't go through all that again." I blurted out in one breath.

.

Randy moved towards my quivering form, he placed his hands on either of my arms and leaned down to look me in the eyes.

"Baby, I would never hurt you. I know I've done some terrible things but I'm getting help now. You've got to believe me when I tell you I have learnt my lesson, I will never do anything to hurt you ever again. I'd rather die. You believe me don't you?"

.

I looked into his eyes searching for some kind of indication of whether he was telling the truth or not.  
There was no tell, as far as I could tell he was not lying.

.

I cupped his cheek, stroking his soft skin with my thumb.

"I know you mean that, I do."

He smiled and kissed my palm.

"But..." I saw his smile drop at my words.

"No, no buts. Please Roxx?"

"But... You can't guarantee that. You know as well as I do that you can't completely control your anger, and I know you're getting help but that doesn't change the fact that this 'thing' is inside you. This 'thing' can come out whenever it wants and I'm sorry Randy, I truly am but I can't put myself in that position." I said as tears began to fall silently down my face.

"Roxxi please." He said, tears welling in his own eyes.

"I'm so sorry Randy. I do love you, but I can't trust you. I'm sorry."

.

After I spoke those final words, I moved to walk away but Randy grabbed onto my arm and tugged me back toward him.

"Roxanne Finlay, I am not giving up on us. I swear to you right here and now, as God is my witness, I will prove to you that I am a changed man. I won't let you give up on us." He vowed, staring me straight in the eyes.

"Randy, I really hope you have changed and I would love nothing more than to be with you again but right now I can't take that risk." I smiled sadly at him "I may never be ready to, so if someone else comes along, go for it. Don't hold on to the past."

And with that I left him standing alone out in the cold.

.

Once I entered the club I headed straight for the bar but once again I felt a tugging at my arm. Thinking it was Randy I turned around, on the defensive but instead of the blue eyes of the Viper I was met with the warm hazel orbs of the Straight-Edge superstar.  
He was pulling me towards the hallway leading to the bathrooms.

"What?" I asked confused as soon as we were in the hallway.

"Is everything Ok? You look like you've been crying." He asked brushing a few lingering tears off my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I saw you and Orton go outside together..."

"Phil drop it. I don't want to talk about it." I warned.

"Roxanne."

"Look, it's over between me and him." He looked surprised at my words.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. I really don't want to talk about it so can we drop it please."

"Ok, but if you do, I'm here." He said rubbing my arm.

.

I instantly felt guilty but shook it off and smiled at him, I knew he was just trying to be a good friend.

.

We went back to our friends and I got myself another coke, even though right now I would have loved a stiff drink.

.

* * *

.

**Punk's POV**

.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." I said as I stood from the table and made my way to the bathrooms.

I splashed cold water on my face, this was getting too hard.

.

Roxxi meant the world to me and seeing her upset tore my heart in two. I wanted so much to just wrap my arms around her, hold her and tell her everything would be all right. To kiss her and tell her that I would take care of her, I would keep her safe for the rest of her life, if only she'd choose me over Orton.

I hated that man so much, with every fibre of my being. I loathed him.

Before he and Roxxi got together I wasn't fond of him but the way he had treated her was disgusting. Someone as beautiful and precious as her needed to be treasured and made to feel special each and every of her life. He didn't deserve her but still she kept going back to him.

I saw them go outside, I didn't tell her but I followed them.  
I saw their 'loving embrace'.  
I didn't stay after that, I felt my heart ache just seeing her in his arms.

.

Why did she have to be a damn fool? Why couldn't she see him for what he really was? I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to hang about for her. I loved her with all my heart but at the same time I was a man with needs. Emotional and physical.  
I needed someone to love me back.

I dried my hands with the paper towels as the door swung open and in walked the Celtic Warrior.

Another man I didn't care for.

He too had been a fool. He'd had that perfect woman and he threw it all away for a quick fumble. If he hadn't have been so stupid he would probably still be with her, they'd probably end up married. I shuddered at that thought.

.

"Punk. I know we haven't always gotten along but I think it's time we buried the hatchet." He spoke.

"Farrelly, I don't really care what you think. I'll be civil to you for Roxanne's sake but that's as far as it goes."

"Look, You might think you have fooled everyone but not me. I can see right through you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked confused by his cryptic words.

"You love her. It's plain as day."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I defended.

"You're in love with Roxanne. Don't deny it, I've known for a long time."

.

I looked at him surprised. He'd known for a long time?

"It's obvious, maybe not to everyone and definitely not to Roxxi but it's plain to see to me. Probably because I am too." He said looking at me straight faced.

"But you're with Beth." I shot at him.

"Yeah, doesn't change the fact that Roxxi is my one and only true love. I notice you haven't denied that you love her too though."

"Where are you going with all this?" I asked feeling frustrated.

"Orton."

"What about him?"

"He's back in the picture again."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I saw them outside. She told him she can't trust him. He said he won't give up on them, he'll fight for her." He replied.

.

I looked at him. If he was telling the truth, this was not good news.

"So, it looks like we've a common enemy. I propose we work together to take him out. He's a threat to both of us, if we work together we can get him out of the picture for good."

"And after that? I asked.

.

I was surprised I was even considering his proposal but he was right.  
Orton was our biggest threat.  
If we took him out of the picture it would be for the best.

.

"Then we're on our own. He's hurt her too much, he needs to go."

"Agreed. So we get rid of him then it's every man for himself?"

"Yeah. What do you think?" He asked extending his hand to me. "Do we have a deal? Are you in or out?"

.

I looked at the pale hand in front of me.

.

I knew Roxxi loved Orton and she would be pissed if she knew anything like this was going on but at the same time he was dangerous.  
He'd only bring her down again, like he had already done before. She'd be happier without him.

.

I grabbed his hand and shook it.

"I'm in."

* * *

_**So... did anyone see this coming? What do Punk and Stephen have in store for Randy and Roxxi?**_

_**Let me know what you think of this newest twist!**_


	24. Chapter 24: Reminiscing

_**A/N:** Hey! Sorry it's been a while, I haven't been able to get on my laptop, been using my phone for the net. Here is another update of DFTB for y'all. This chapter is written in Randy's POV. I thought we all needed see what was going on in his head. _

_Thanks for all the reviews, they are much appreciated =)_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's!_

* * *

**Chapter 24: Reminiscing**

**.**

**Randy's POV**

.

I watched Roxxi walk away from me. The woman I loved had just practically broken up with me. I know we had separated but I always assumed that we would get back together once I got some help and came back from my hiatus. I always thought she'd be waiting for me. How wrong was I? The love of my life had just broken my heart and left me alone in the cold as it began to rain.

I moved to the small table under the shelter we had been standing next to and sat down. I ran my hands over my face. This could not be happening! She said she can't trust me. To an extent I understood that, I had done some terrible things but I thought that by getting help and showing that I was willing to change she would see that I was trying.

To be honest that wasn't what hurt the most. The bit that got to me the most was when she said that she may never get back with me, that if someone else comes along I should 'go for it'. That I shouldn't hold onto the past. She was giving me permission to move on. I didn't want that, all I wanted was her. At least when she said she couldn't trust me, I knew that time could eventually change that, I could earn her trust again. But telling me to move on, to find someone else, that was her giving up on us for good.

.

In the past I would have never gotten this upset over a woman but then again I had never actually been dumped before. I used to be the type of man who could have any woman he wanted, and I always got them. I'd sweet talk them, tell them what they wanted to hear and charm them into my bed. Then once I got what I wanted I kick them to the curb. I didn't do commitments. My ex wife could tell you that better than anyone. The only reason we got married is because it seemed like that was the thing to do. We'd been together so long that the next obvious step was marriage. She'd been hinting for a few years, I'd kept putting it off, telling her my career was too hectic right now but eventually I had to give in. Don't get me wrong I'm glad we did, we might not have had Alanna if we hadn't but I still didn't stop sleeping with all the women, if possible I think I got worse.

I didn't even try to hide it from my co-workers, I didn't care if they told my wife, I was pretty sure she knew already. She did but after Alanna was born she gave me an ultimatum; Either I stop with the extra marital affairs or she was gone. She said she could take me doing this to her but she would not stand by while I disrespected our daughter. I loved Alanna, with all my heart so I did try to stop, I lasted about six months then I had a drunken fumble with Kelly Kelly. That was the end of my marriage. Sam up and left me when she found out. She walked out when I was on the road, leaving me a note telling me she'd had enough and she wanted out. She never wanted to see me again, I'd broken her heart but she'd never stop me seeing my daughter.

That was my marriage down the drain, I wasn't really too bothered, it just made it easier to carry on with my lifestyle. I continued having flings, not thinking about ever settling again. I never saw the point when I could get what I wanted without the strings of a relationship. When I hit 30. I began to look around me at the other guys with their long term relationships, wives, kids and began to wonder why anyone would be foolish enough to settle down with one woman for the rest of their lives, to me they were missing out.

.

Then I met Stephen Farrelly – Sheamus. I'd seen him when he was on ECW, I had to admit he was impressive. I knew that sooner or later he'd be on Raw, you could tell he was going places.

When he first came to Raw Cena invited him out with us, he thought that would be the polite thing to do, I really didn't care whether he did or not, I had my routine. He declined saying he was having a quiet night in with his girlfriend. I thought, 'Another whipped guy'! But as the weeks went on he started talking more and more about her. I found myself listening while I pretended not to. The way he talked about her, like she was the best thing since sliced bread. He was talking about 'feelings' and 'love' so openly and easily, with no shame. To me talking like that would be considered 'pansy talk.' But he boasted about how he'd found his soul mate, the love of his life and about how perfect she was. I had to admit I was curious about his 'Roxanne' – she must have been pretty special to have him wrapped around her finger. I was imagining some tall, leggy blonde, big chested and as dense as they come.

When Farrelly first brought her into the locker room to meet us, I was surprised. I had seen her around the place so many times, she was hard to miss with her bright red hair and stunning eyes, but she was always running off somewhere and I was always too busy getting laid to chase after her. But after that first proper meeting I couldn't get her off my mind. She was beautiful, and not in an 'Overly Made Up' way. She'd run about backstage in jeans and hoodies with a fresh face and her hair tied up, but she still managed to look amazing. I'd have to listen to the Irishman talk about her non stop, about their fights, their make up's, her tattoos – I'd have to listen to him tell me how perfect this woman was and how much he loved her, while I sat there already crazy about her.

I made it my mission to get her. I needed to have her, I needed to see what all the fuss was about. I pursued her the way I would any other would be conquest. I flirted and tried to charm her, she was proving to be a tough challenge.

When I kissed her I felt something I had never felt before. I still don't know how to explain it but it felt like that kiss was what my whole life had been building up to. The feel of her lips on mine, the taste of her strawberry chap-stick, I was hooked. She became an obsession to me.

After getting to know her a little better I knew that just having her would never be enough for me. I needed to have her completely, to myself. That surprised me, I'd never felt that way about any woman but as Farrelly said – She was perfect.

.

Then Punk came to me with the photo, he basically handed me a way to get her, to break up the Celtic Couple. I shouldn't have taken it, I shouldn't have showed her it but I was desperate to have her. As soon as I handed it to her, I instantly regretted it. I saw the tears in her eyes as she stared at the photo, I could see the hurt on her face and it pained me. I never wanted to hurt her, all I wanted to do was reach out and wrap my arms around her, take away all her pain. But I knew she'd probably punch me, if there was anything I'd learnt from listening to Farrelly, it was that Roxxi was a fire cracker and she packed a mean punch.

For a few weeks she was pissed at me but it didn't take long for her to forgive me. She thanked me for showing her what a lying, cheating asshole the Celtic Warrior was – Her words not mine. Soon after that I began on the charm offensive again, this time she seemed to respond.

Things were working out my way but I didn't try to sleep with her, I had spent months chasing this girl, thinking about her, dreaming about her – I wanted to make sure what we were doing was special.

We agreed to keep our 'fling' a secret, she said she liked the illicitness of the secrecy. I did too, but a part of me wanted to rub it in the faces of everyone else, show the world that I had this amazing girl with me, that she was mine and no one else's. When we finally 'came out' so to speak, people were shocked, I could see jealousy in the faces of some of the other superstars. I loved it.

We floated through our lives, happy and content with each other. I could truly say I was happy, after so long living the playboy life, here I was in a committed relationship with this amazing woman. Even with my reluctance to talk about my feelings, I would happily tell the entire world that I was head over heels in love with this woman – that she was the love of my life.

When she told me she was pregnant I was shocked to say the least. I wasn't prepared for a child, I barely got to see Ally as it was, I was scared I would make mistakes with this child too. I remember sitting on the bathroom floor with her after she had just vomited, and looking at her. She was glowing, she looked more beautiful than ever. Somehow the thought of Roxxi carrying my child completely wiped away any fears I had. I began to look forward to us having a child together. I took her to meet Ally and we told her about her new baby sibling together. Ally really seemed to take to Roxxi, the two of them even ganged up on me a few times. We told our friends, she told her dad and I told my parents, everything seemed to be coming along fine. We were really looking forward to being parents together, we made up the nursery in her house, we bought a whole bunch of stuffed toys and I went out and bought a ring. I thought that I'd never want to get married again, that settling down wasn't for me. Even when I was with Roxxi I told myself that this was it, I'd be with her forever but I wasn't ever getting married again. It's funny how things change because the next thing I knew I could never be happy unless she was my wife, unless we stood before God and our friends and families, vowing to be together forever. Unless she was Mrs. Randy Orton.

I had planned my proposal down to a tee. We planned to sit in our hotel room and just order room service and watch a movie. I had arranged for the hotel to set up a table in the restaurant with a bottle of alcohol free champagne, a chocolate fountain with strawberries to dip in and I had gotten them to deck the place out with red table cloths and with Lilies – her favourite flowers. I had also gone to the trouble of getting 'Milkman's Orange' for her. Roxxi had been going on and on about how this was the best orange juice ever and how she'd love it, but it was so hard to find. I managed to get a whole load of the stuff for her, it was going to be perfect. I had planned it all out. We would call down for room service only to be told that it was unavailable at that time and we'd have to come down to the hotel restaurant, which I had arranged to be completely empty. We'd walk in and she'd be speechless. We'd eat and then I'd get down on one knee as 'Chasing Car's' by Snow Patrol played, and ask her to marry me. She'd say yes and I'd take her upstairs and make love to her. That was how it was supposed to happen, but it never did.

I had had a few drinks back at the arena to steady my nerves. I was so anxious that something would go wrong so I had a few glasses of whiskey. Had I known what I know now, I would have done things so very differently. When Roxxi told me she and Farrelly had kissed I saw red, all my logic and common sense went out the window, all my restraint was gone. I couldn't control myself, I went nuts at her, I said some very hurtful things and I did the worst things possible. I laid my hands on her. I hurt the only woman I have ever loved, I hurt her so bad I caused our child to die. I will never forgive myself for that. When I saw her in the hospital I was delighted she had asked for me, that she still wanted me with her but when I heard what was about to happen, that she had to deliver our baby, our baby that was already gone, I lost it. I couldn't be there. I was the one who had caused all that to happen, how could I hold her hand and sit beside her while she brought our baby into the world when I was the reason she was dead. So I ran out and left her. I left her on her own and went to get drunk. Another regret to add to my list.

That list of regrets was so long now, I really couldn't blame her for how she was feeling towards me. I had done some terrible things, and some she didn't even know about.

Even after all that she didn't hate me.

That day in the locker room after the funeral, she hit me, shouted at me but still told me she loved me. She said then that she couldn't trust me but I knew that she was right, even I didn't trust myself, I knew I'd have to get help before I could ever let myself be around her again. But here I was, going to counselling, I had given up drinking and still she didn't want me. Part of me didn't blame her, after everything I'd done to her, how could I? But another part of me was selfish. I didn't want to give her up, I didn't want to give up the only woman who had made me feel the way she did. Like life had a purpose apart from work and my daughter. That there was more to life than just being alone. She showed me how to love and what it felt like to be loved. She made me complete. I'd be a fool to give up on her. To give up on us. And that's exactly what I told her. I will do anything to make me trust me again.

.

I stood up from the table and made my way back inside, of course the first thing I noticed was her bright red hair in the corner of the bar. She was sitting with her friends, laughing and joking, having fun. I loved her laugh, the way it lit up her big, blue eyes. But for now I'd have to watch from afar, until I could prove to her that I really had changed, until I earned her trust again.

.

I stood at the bar as I noticed Punk come out of the bathroom, he shot me a look as he walked back over to his group of friends, sitting beside Roxxi and putting his arm around her. He still kept his eyes on me, that same look clear in them. I couldn't read it completely but I didn't like it one bit. Not a minute later Farrelly emerged from the bathrooms too, also shooting me a look. We clearly didn't care for each other and any other time I would have written the look off to that but there was something about it that didn't sit well with me. I couldn't put my finger on it but something suspicious was going on. Punk and Farrelly didn't care for each other either but for some reason I had a feeling that there was something going on between them, I may not have known what it was but I knew that it involved me and more than likely Roxxi too.

I was going to have to keep an eye on those two.

.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave me a review to let me know what you thought. _**

**_Good or bad, I'm a big girl, I can take it lol =)_**


	25. Chapter 25: Back To The Beginning

_**A/N:** Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. 'redheadedsweetheart' 'Bingobaby' and 'Leo' - They are very much appreciated._

_I would love to get 7 reviews for this chapter, and I will update asap. _

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's_

* * *

_**Chapter 25: Back to the beginning.**_

.

The next morning I woke up fresh as a daisy, no hangover, no ashtray mouth – I could get used to this. I climbed out of bed and went to get a shower.

I had just stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me when the adjoining door to my hotel room knocked. I unlocked it and allowed Punk to enter. He walked into the room and turned to look at me, he blushed and averted his eyes. I found myself blushing too, I excused myself and went back into the bathroom to change. I emerged a few minutes later dressed in jeans and a tank top, Punk was sitting on my bed, wringing his hands together. That meant one thing, he was nervous.

"What's up?" I asked moving over to the bed and standing in front of him.

"Nothing."

"Philip! I know you better than that. Come on out with it." I scolded.

"Philip?" He asked laughing. "Why the full name?"

"You call me mine all the time. Now come on spill."

He looked at me for a few minutes before grabbing my hand and pulling me to sit beside him.

"Roxanne.. Uh... the thing is..." He started."

"Yeah?"

"Orton." I rolled my eyes. "Just let me say this." I nodded for him to continue

"I think you deserve better than him, he never treated you right but whatever you decided I'll be here for you. I just wanted to let you know."

"Punk, I told you last night, Randy and I are finished, I think it's for good this time. I don't see how we can get past everything. But thanks." I smiled.

"If you need anything, you know I'm here for you honey."

"Yeah, thanks."

.

I paused for a moment, I really wanted to talk to him about the whole attitude thing. I said I would speak to him tomorrow about it and well... it was tomorrow.

"Um.. actually there is something I want to talk to you about."

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Lately I've noticed this change in you. I'm not really sure how to explain it." I started.

"What kind of change?" Punk asked, looking me in the eyes, he seemed nervous again. Maybe he did realise what he was doing and was embarrassed about it.

"When ever you see Randy or Stephen you change into some one else. Your not the same sweet guy any more. You become cold and distant, you glare, sneer and sometimes even growl at them. It's not just me that's noticed it, everyone else has too, I'm not sure if you are even aware you do it but it's got to the point now that most guys are afraid to come near me in case they upset you."

Punk's hazel orbs were wide in astonishment. His lip moved up and down as he tried to think of something to say.

"Um... I... I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I guess how I feel about them just comes out without me knowing it. I didn't realise I was doing that. I mean I know I despise them both but I didn't know I was obvious, I try to be civil for your sake but I guess I'm still hung up about how they hurt you." He explained.

"Punk, you don't have to be like that. Stephen and me have put that all behind us, surely if I can forgive him you can too. And Randy... well we've gotten past that, there is no bitterness on my part so you don't have to be bitter either. Just be the sweet, charming, loveable man that you are." I smiled squeezing his hand a little.

* * *

.

Later that afternoon Maryse, Nattie and myself decided to hit the local mall and do a bit of shopping as we didn't have a house show until the next night. I was making my in ring return at the next show as a face.

I would be facing Maryse as a surprise opponent in a tournament to decide the new holder of the now vacant Diva's Championship. Melina had injured herself and had to give up her title, now WWE bosses were holding a tournament and this is where I would be making my grand reappearance. To say I was nervous would be an understatement.

We had been to a few stores when the need to take a break kicked in. We stopped at a small café situated on the ground floor of the Sanford, N.C, mall. I decided on a tea and small chocolate muffin while the two blondes ordered coffees. We sat and chatted a little bit when Nattie suddenly stopped mid sentence, staring over my shoulder to outside the café. I turned to look and followed to where she was looking.

Randy. I felt my heart flutter a little. He looked so good, dressed in jeans and a t shirt. He was chatting with a fan, signing an autograph and smiling happily for her. I know I had told Randy to move on, and if someone else came along to 'go for it' but I still loved the man. I turned back to the table and tried to act as if it didn't bother me. Maryse and Nattie knew better than that, both of them smiling sadly at me.

I tried not to let it bother me, I had broken up with him, I had no right to feel jealous but I couldn't help it. I heard the fan giggle and say 'Oh Randy!', I felt that same jealousy bubbling up. I may not have been able to stop him seeing who ever he wanted to but I didn't have to sit here and listen to it.

I jumped up from the table and ran out of the café, straight to the bathrooms. I collapsed in tears as soon as the door closed behind me. Why did he have to have this hold on me? Why did I have to love him so much? I sat on the floor of the bathrooms breaking my heart over something I had choose to do.

* * *

.

After I finished my crying session I made a quick get away back to the hotel. I hadn't called Nattie or Maryse to explain but I'm sure they understood. They knew how I was feeling, we had talked about it a lot.

I sat at my laptop, catching up with the dirt sheets, I needed something to take my mind off things, when my phone beeped. Looking at the screen I saw 'Randy' flashing. That was the third time he had called, I was guessing he had seen me run off, I felt so embarrassed. I ignored the call and turned my attention back to my laptop. I had barely loaded the screen when there was a knock at my door. I assumed it was Punk and that Maryse had called him, she always worried about me, I hated making people feel like that about me.

I got up off my chair, moved towards the door and opened it. I stopped dead as I saw who was on the other side of the door. It was not the Straight-Edge superstar who I had been expecting, nor was it either of the blonde Canadians. Standing in the hallways looking straight at me was the Viper. I stood motionless for a few moments before I pulled myself together.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"We need to talk."

"Do we?" I replied still standing at the door.

There was no way I could let him in. If I was alone in my room with him there was all likelihood that I would give into him. Out in the hallway there was no way he could charm me, it was a safer option.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"No. Anything you have to say you can do it out here."

"Fine by me. Roxxi..." he started, raising his voice. "I have done some stupid, idiotic things. I have made countless mistakes..."

I looked around the hallway, people we starting to look as Randy yelled outside my door. I knew what he was trying to do, he knew how embarrassed I got, and knew this was a sure way of getting me to let him in. But I wasn't going to give in that easily.

"I know that I have hurt you, in countless ways but I also know that what we had was special." He then got down on his knees.

"Roxanne Finlay – I love you! I love you more than I have ever love anyone in my entire life, I don't care who hears me say it. Hell, I'll take out a billboard in Times Square if I have to. I want the world to know how crazy I am about you."

People had actually stopped to watch. I couldn't blame them, it wasn't everyday the Viper was on his knees in a hallway declaring his love for a woman. But that didn't stop the deep red blush reaching my cheeks.

"Get in here now!" I snapped tugging him up by the arm.

I opened the door more for him to enter and closed it behind him. I turned to face him and saw he had a smug smirk on his face.

"What the hell Randy?" I asked as he stared down at me.

"I'm sorry but this was the only way I could get you to let me in."

"Look, just say what you came here to say."

"Ok. I'm sorry. For everything, I truly am, and I want more than anything so make it all up to you, to earn your forgiveness and trust again. Please just let me make it up to you."

I loved him with all my heart. I wanted to much to just throw myself into his arms and forget anything ever happened but I knew I couldn't do that. If I did, all that stuff would just be the elephant in the room, it would eat away at us until we began to resent each other. I didn't want that to happen to us. I needed to trust him again, I needed to find the man I fell in love with.

I looked at him with uncertainty on my face, he moved closer to me, taking my hands in his.

"Roxxi, I know you're scared, but believe me when I say I'll never hurt you again."

"Randy I told you, I do believe you. I know you would never intentionally hurt me but as I've already said you cannot control this demon inside you. Your anger has a mind of it's own..."

"But I've been learning to control it. I've been having anger management classes. It's all a part of my counselling, they're helping me change, to become a better person for you."

.

I bit my lip, I was so conflicted. While one part of my head was screaming at me to take him back, to wrap my arms around him and hold him close to me the other part was reminding me that things are not that simple.

"Roxxi, I know I'm asking a lot and maybe I should just let you go, let you move on but I'm selfish. I want you to myself, I only want to be with you."

He took hold of my face and planted a soft, sweet kiss upon my lips, I closed my eyes as he let his lips linger on mine.

"I'm willing to wait for you, until you're ready to trust me. I just need to know that there is a chance for us."

I opened my eyes and looked into his baby blue orbs, I could see the passion and sincerity.

"Honestly... I don't know." I whispered, "I love you. I want to give you another chance but I need you to prove to me that you have changed. I need you to prove I can trust you again before I can get back together with you."

He lifted my chin, tilting my face to look at him.

"You have no idea how much this means to me, to hear you still love me! I thought I'd lost you. I don't know how I'd cope without you baby."

"Randy, I don't think you're listening to me. I just told you I can't take you back."

"Yes, I heard that but you said that you still love me. That means there is a chance for us to be together again." He smiled as he leaned in to kiss me again.

He pulled me close, running his hands up and down my back, my body went on autopilot. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss and began backing me up towards the bed, once I hit it I switched places with him, he fell backwards and I climbed on top, straddling him but not once breaking our lip lock. I pulled his t-shirt over his head and whipped my own off before reaching for his belt.

"This doesn't mean we're back together, you know that right?" I asked between kisses.

"I know, but I don't care right now. I need you." He said breathlessly.

"Ok, as long as we're both on the same page." I replied as I removed his belt and jeans.

* * *

.

Later that afternoon, Randy and me were still laying in the bed, wrapped in each others arms. I knew I had jumped the gun a bit but it had been so long since I had been held, or made love to, I just needed to feel that way again.

"I've missed this." Randy spoke.

"Me too."

"So we go back to normal now right?"

"Yip, back to square one."

"So that means I get to charm you into bed all over again... awesome." I rolled my eyes and suppressed a laugh.

.

About an hour or so later Randy had left but not before promising to make things up to me and to treat me 'like the princess' I was. I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but I was curious to see.

I just had another shower, and was in the middle of drying my hair when my door opened and Punk walked in.

"So nice of you to knock." I said from my position at the dressing table.

"Honey, you've got nothing I ain't seen before!" He replied before sitting himself on the bed.

.

I finished drying my hair and moved towards the bed, sitting down beside him.

"I heard about Randy's little show in the hallway. What did he want?" He asked.

"I guess word gets about fast." I ran my hand through my hair. "He wanted to let me know what he's not giving up without a fight basically. That he still loves me."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth. That I love him too but I wasn't sure if there was a chance for us again."

"Wow, how did he take that?" Punk asked looking at me.

"Rather well actually. He said that if I still loved him that meant there was a chance for us."

"Oh. You Ok?"

"Yeah, I'm great." I smiled, turning to look at him. He looked like something was bothering him.

"Is everything Ok? You look kinda wired." I asked.

"Umm..." He replied licking his lips.

He stood up from the bed and turned to face me, kneeling down on the floor, eye level in front of me. He looked like he was going to say something when his eyes darted to the side. He had a look of surprise upon his face as he reached under the bed and pulled something out.

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with him, Roxanne!" And with those few words he lifted his hand into the air, revealing my bra in his grasp.

.

I averted his gaze, I was embarrassed as well as ashamed. There was no point in lying to him, he'd only find out the truth eventually and then it would look like I had something to hide when I didn't. I was a grown woman, I could make my own decisions.

"Yes, I slept with Randy. Not that it's any of your business, I'm an adult, I can sleep with whoever I want."

"I'm not saying you can't, but don't you think it was a bit foolish to jump straight into bed with him?"

"I know you are just trying to be a good friend here but I know what I'm doing." I replied, my voice soft.

"Roxanne, I don't want to sound like I'm preaching to you, I just don't want to see you get played."

"Look, it's been a long time since I've been held like that, since I've been close to another human being. I was lonely, I needed to be kissed and cuddled and told I was loved. Maybe that does make me weak and foolish but it was something I needed."

"I don't think you're weak or foolish. Why didn't you tell me you felt lonely? I could have held you, I could have made you feel better."

"Believe me Punk, the way I needed to be held would have been crossing the boundaries." I laughed.

"Ok, fair enough, but just make sure you aren't sending mixed signals. Make sure he knows where you stand" He said as he stood up and leaned down to hug me.

"I will. Thanks Punk. You really are a good friend." I smiled.

I went into the bathroom and got dressed. I looked over my reflection the the mirror and smiled. I was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a 'Punk Rock' t-shirt and boots. We were going for a meal with Maryse and the others so I had decided to dress casual.

I opened the bathroom door and exited the bathroom, Punk was standing with his back to me on the phone.

"Ok, so we're agreed?... I'm headed out to dinner can you handle it?..." He spoke.

I walked past him toward the dresser to get my bag, I gave him the thumbs up letting him know I was ready to go.

"Great. I've got to go, we'll talk later. Bye." He hung up the phone and smiled at me.

"Sorry about that. You look good, ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded when there was a knock on the door. Opening it I saw no one there, but looking down I came across a beautiful bunch of lilies. I picked them up and brought them into the room. I pulled the card out.

_**'Roxxi, To starting all over. I love you. Randy xx'**_

Punk was standing behind me, I turned to him and smiled before setting them on the table.

"From Randy?" He asked motioning towards the flowers.

"Yeah." I replied, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. He nodded and sent me a small smile, though I could tell there was something he had wanted to say.

"Let's go we're going to be late." He spoke again taking my hand and leading me out the door.

.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed. Please review. =)**_


	26. Chapter 26: Confessions!

_**A/N: **Hey readers! Hope you enjoyed the last few chapters. This one has a few shocks in store! _

_I'm making my decision of who Roxxi will end up with and I'd really like your input so I can write the final chapters of the story. _

_Who do you want to see her with? Let me know! _

_Read, Review & Enjoy_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the OC's

* * *

_**Chapter 26: Confessions**_

.

The next day I awoke to knocking on my door. More flowers from Randy, three bunches to be exact. I couldn't help but smile. He had called me last night after I got back from dinner and we had talked for hours until I fell asleep.

I went and had a shower. Tonight was my big return to the ring, I was so nervous. I had been training hard with Punk, Maryse and Nattie to get rid of any ring rust but I was still a bag of nerves.

Randy and I were going to lunch today so that could also explain the butterflies in my stomach. I swear that man had some sort of magical powers over me. One look from him and my knees would turn to jelly.

He had called me up and asked me out, he said he wanted to have a 'first date'. If I was really going to go back to square one with Randy then we needed to go through all of this again, to find each other.

.

I made my way to the lobby where I was meeting Randy and took a seat on the couches by the big glass windows. I was a little anxious about how this date would go, would we be able to find anything to talk about or would we find out that we didn't have anything in common any more? I wasn't sure where all the doubts were coming from but they were making me feel very confused. I wasn't sure if I'd built up being with Randy again so much in my head that our relationship could never live up to my expectations. I tried to shake the thoughts from my mind as I saw Randy approach from the elevators.

He had a big grin spread across his face as he walked across the lobby.

.

"Hey."

"Hi"

"You look... wow." He said looking me up and down in my white sun dress.

"Thanks, not so bad yourself." I replied.

.

* * *

Lunch went well, we had so much catching up to do, he filled me in on his counselling and anger management classes. I filled him in on the happenings of the locker room.

We had just arrived back at the hotel when Eve came bounding over to us. I clenched my fists, I still hated the woman after everything.

"Hey Randy" She squeaked, completely ignoring me.

"Um.. hi Eve." He replied.

"Are you going to the arena? Could I get a ride?" She asked.

.

I suppressed a laugh, 'a ride' ... yeah she would want one. The dirty skank.

.

"Actually Eve I'm riding with Roxxi." He replied looking at me, I squeezed his hand.

"Oh." She replied pouting. "Maybe another time then." She winked as he walked off.

.

Randy kept a tight grip on my hand as I turned to watch her leave.

"Easy Tiger." He laughed as we entered the hotel.

.

Once I got to my room, Randy and I lingered in the hallway.

Neither of us sure what to do, this was so new to us, starting from scratch. We were so used to being together that starting out from square one was a little awkward for the both of us. He kissed me good bye and told me he'd call me.

I entered the room and no sooner had I closed the door was my phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID – Randy. I smiled to myself, he could be so cheesy sometimes. I answered the phone.

.

"Hello Randal"

"Hello Roxanne. I just wanted to thank you for the date. I can see the two of us seeing more of each other!" He laughed.

"Really? Well I'll let you know after my dates with Evan Bourne, Wade Barrett and..." I tried to think of another name fast "...Santino!"

"Santino? Hmm.. well seems I've got my work cut out for me, Santino is quite the catch."

"He sure is, he looks better in my clothes than I do."

"I always thought you looked pretty amazing out of your clothes too!"

"Goodbye Randal!" I laughed.

"Bye Roxx." He said as I hung up the phone.

I sat down at the desk with my laptop, I had grown fond of reading the dirt sheets, it was a good form of entertainment.

I knew what was going on inside the business so it was fun to see what the outside world was thinking. Mostly they were wrong, but it was a good laugh reading their 'scoops'. My phone beeped, a message from Randy – just a smiley face.

I turned my attention on my laptop. A notification popped up telling me I had a new IM. I debated whether or not to accept it but curiosity got the better of me.

'_**FYI8825'**__ – Hi. _

_'**PunkRoxx**' – Hi, who's this?_

_'**FYI8825**' – Is this Roxanne Finlay?_

.

Great, I thought. If this is another journalist looking for another scoop he'll find himself of the wrong side of my block button.

_'**PunkRoxx**' – Who? Sorry, I think you've got the wrong person._

_'**FYI8825**' – I know it's you Roxanne. I have something to tell you, that you really ought to hear. _

_'**PunkRoxx**' – Look, whoever you are, you've got the wrong person. I don't know who this Roxanne is, or what you are talking about._

_'**FYI8825**' – Fine, Ok. You can 'pretend' all you want. I won't give out your IM name. Just know this. Randy Orton has been lying to you. He was seen drinking in a bar around the corner from the arena with Eve. A real dive – guess he didn't want to be seen with her. My sources tell me they left together and went back to his hotel room, she didn't emerge til the next morning. _

.

I felt my heart stop for a moment, before I reminded myself that the 'person' telling me this was a complete stranger and could be lying for all I knew.

_._

_'**PunkRoxx**' – Ok.. whatever you say buddy. I have not got a clue what you are talking about or who these people are. _

_'**FYI8825**' – He lied to you Roxanne, didn't he say he was giving up alcohol? Well those shots of Jack Daniels said otherwise last night. I have also been told that this was going on while you were with him. In fact he was drinking Jack Daniels with her the night you were mysteriously rushed to hospital. _

.

I felt myself getting worked up. Could any of this be true?

Of course not, I mentally slapped myself. Obviously this person was looking for scoop, a reaction so they could print some lies.

_._

_'**FYI8825**' – I just thought you should know before you make a mistake. He's bad news sweetheart. You can do so much better. Be warned – He will hurt you again._

.

At those words I froze – How did he/she know Randy had hurt me?

_._

_'**PunkRoxx**' – Don't you dare call me sweetheart! Who the hell is this? _

_'**FYI8825**' – There's the fiery Roxxi I have been told all about! Just heed my warning, sweetheart. You'll do well to stay away from him. _

_'**PunkRoxx**' – Why are you doing this?_

_'**FYI8825**' – I thought I should give you a head's up before you get fed a load of bullshit by him._

_'**PunkRoxx**' – Listen, ass hole. I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you don't know anything._

_'**FYI8825**' – I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you but we are going to press tonight with this as our lead scoop. I thought you should know before it's the talk of the locker rooms. _

_'**PunkRoxx**' – You can't print lies!_

_'**FYI8825**' – Exactly, don't you think we'd make sure we have proof._

_'**PunkRoxx' has signed off.**_

.

I sat back in my chair. This couldn't be happening, I refused to believe any of it.

A notification popped up on my screen – _**'You Have One New Email' **_

I clicked on my inbox, there at the top of the pile was an email from **'FYI8825'**, the subject read – '_**The Proof.**_'

I sat there for about five minutes, debating whether or not to open the email. On one hand I was curious, what kind of proof could they have? If this whole thing was a lie then surely there would be no proof, but on the other hand. If it was true, and this was indeed verification that Randy and Eve were indeed seeing each other then did I really want to see the evidence with my own eyes?

.

I decided to open it, if it was going to be all over the dirt sheets tomorrow I was best seeing it before hand. I moved the cursor over the email and clicked it.

_**'This is the proof I was talking about. I'm sorry to have to break it to you like this.'**_

I scrolled down the screen a bit and my eyes widened in astonishment. Photographs, all taken at 'Harry's Bar' in Sanford, the city we were in now. Randy and Eve sitting in a booth, his hand on her knee, her hand on his arm as they smiled flirtatiously at each other. Various others, Randy knocking back shot after shot, Eve sitting in his lap, Randy caressing her face. The last few photos weren't of that bar. It was still Randy and Eve but this time she was coming out of his hotel room, he was making sure the coast was clear as he let her out. Another of her kissing him before she walked away.

I was shocked to say the least. I had told him to move on, find someone else. I had given him up, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Eve was the last person I ever expected Randy to go near, he knew how much I hated the woman, how much she had hurt me. I didn't understand how he could do that.

I stared at that last photograph for a few minutes, there was something about it that seemed to bother me, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I kept looking at it, hoping whatever it was would just jump out at me. I brought my hand up to my mouth in shock when I realised why. That photograph wasn't a recent one. The last few of Eve leaving Randy's room were months old. I knew exactly when they were taken.

How could I forget it?

Because while Eve was in that hotel room screwing Randy, I was laying in a hospital bed losing our baby.

That was the hotel room that I had been in when Randy and I fought, that small stain on the carpet was MY blood. The bruises on Randy's face where Punk had hit him completely confirmed what I already knew. After he left me high and dry in the hospital after learning that our baby was dead and I would still have to deliver her, after running out on me, that son of a bitch went back to the hotel, probably got drunk and slept with the one woman I despise more than any other.

I slammed my laptop closed, I was livid. My hands were shaking, I got up off the chair and paced the room.

How could he do that to me? How could he be so heartless? I thought he had run off because it was too much for him, because he needed to get his head straight. Not so he could have a go on that trollop! I grabbed the bottle of water that was sitting on the table and threw it across the room with a scream. The door knocked. I ignored it as I sat down on the bed, holing my head in my hands, trying to wrap my mind around my newly gained information.

.

"Roxxi? Did you just scream?" Punk called through the adjoining door.

I didn't answer him.

My phone began to beep, Randy again. I ignored it and continued to stare a hole in the carpet. The constant sound of my phone began to irritate me even more. I grabbed the phone and threw it across the room. I sat on the bed, with my head in my hands.

"Roxanne? Open the door!" He started banging "Roxanne if you don't open the door I'm gonna break it down." He yelled sounding worried.

.

I got up off the bed and pulled the door open before returning to my original position again.

"Roxxi, what's happened?" He asked kneeling in front of me.

.

I looked at him, my jaw was tense, he could see the anger in my face.

"Roxanne, you're scaring me now. Say something." He spoke, looking me right in the eyes, his hazel orbs filled with concern.

"You wanna know what's up? Here I'll show you!" I yelled standing up and moving to the laptop.

.

I opened the lid and brought up the email again.

"There. Take a good look at that. You were right, you are always right. He is a waste of space, I'm sorry I ever laid eyes on the ass hole!"

.

Punk sat down on the chair and scrolled through the email.

When he was done he closed the lid gently and stood facing me, stopping my pacing. He put his hands on each of my arms and made me look at him.

"Forget about him. He's hurt you for the last time, you have done so well in you're life since he left, don't let him bring you down."

I threw myself into his arms, crying against his chest as he stroked my hair.

"Everyone is going to know tomorrow. I'm going to be the talk of the locker room. Everyone is going to be looking at me and thinking about what a stupid bitch I've been." I cried.

Punk sat me down on the bed and knelt down in front of me.

"Look at me." He began "Firstly, who cares if people talk, ignore them, gossips are not worth your time. Secondly, no one will think you are stupid. You're not, not in the slightest. If anything they'll think he's an idiot for letting someone like you get away." He moved to sit on the bed beside me, still holding my hand.

"You're just saying that because you are my friend. Friends have to say things like that."

"No, Roxanne. I'm saying that because it's the truth. You are so intelligent, sweet, caring, witty, you always think the best of people. And you don't even realise it but you are so stunningly beautiful, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." He said as he wiped away a few stray tears, leaving his hand to rest on my cheek.

.

That's when it hit me.

It had been so obvious, how did I not notice it before? That thing I saw in his eyes, that spark, that glint – it was love. Not just friend love, it was full on 'love-love'!

It was so clear, I don't know how I missed it before. I began to think back to every look, every smile, every hug we had ever shared – and it was present during them all. He loved me, he had been in love with me for a very long time. Now things were making a lot of sense. His dislike for Randy and Stephen, his protectiveness over me. But that had to mean that he had stood back and watched me get into relationships with two other men, completely over looking him.

"Roxanne?" His voice broke my thoughts.

I brought my attention to the man before me. He was still looking at me, like he was trying to gauge my reaction. I was shocked, the man who had been my best friend for the best part of ten years had just let it slip that he was in love with me. I needed to find out if I was right, if he had been in love with me the whole time.

"Um... how long have you felt this way?" I asked, suddenly becoming very awkward.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked.

"Phil" I said placing my hand over his which was still on my cheek, "I can see it in your eyes, I know how you feel about me."

.

He looked at me shocked, his mouth was open.

"How long have you had these feelings for me?" I asked once again.

"Honestly" He began after a few moments of silence. "I don't remember a time when I didn't love you." He said as he licked his lips.

"The moment you walked into my life with your dad I instantly liked you, as we got to know each other I began to fall for you. I was going to tell you, I finally got the courage up to admit it but when you came back on the road you had just met Stephen and you seemed so happy. I didn't want to spoil that for you." He smiled sadly at me.

"So you've felt this way about me for over seven years and you just stood back and watch me move from relationship to relationship? That must have been hard. I'm so sorry I made you feel like this for so long."

"Don't apologise Roxxi. It wasn't your fault, you didn't know how I felt. And even if you did, you weren't obligated to be with me. As long as you are in my life, I'm happy."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Neither of us moving from the position we were in. I felt those butterflies in my stomach again, I wasn't sure whether they were because someone had just admitted they loved me, if I was nervous or if possibly I had feelings for Punk myself.

As if he could read my thoughts, Punk leaned in and placed a soft, gentle kiss upon my lips.

I closed my eyes and savoured it before he pulled away. I slowly opened my eyes to see him staring straight back at me. I could see the obvious passion he had burning in them, the love he had for me. I felt bad for how I had treated him. Granted I had not known that he harboured these feelings for me but as I thought back to the way we would playfully flirt, how we'd sit so close, the way we would generally behave toward one another. At the time it seemed harmless, but knowing what I know now, it must have been killing him.

I looked into his eyes again.

Here was a man who had been by my side through everything, who had held my hand when I needed support, who had held my hair back while I threw up, who had held me as I cried. Here was a man who stood back and watched me, the woman he loves make mistake after mistake and still he was there at the end, picking up the pieces. I had chosen men who had hurt me, betrayed me while the one man who had ever really been there for me was right in front of my nose the whole time.

He was a true Knight in shining armour. I looked back at him, he looked nervous, scared even. As if that kiss might spell the end of our friendship. A friendship that had given me so much strength, support and love. I smiled gently at him, he seemed to relax a bit. He ran his hand through my hair.

"I know you don't feel the same way, it's Ok, I understand. I just hope this won't effect our friendship, I couldn't bare to lose you Ro-"

That's when I kissed him back.

* * *

_**Well – What did you think? **_

_**I'd like to know your opinions on Punks confession. **_

_**Also what did you all think of the Randy/Eve thing? **_

_**All reviews, good and bad are welcomed!**_

_**Thanks =)**_


	27. Chapter 27: Doing What's Right

_**A/N: Hey sorry for the delay, having laptop issues at the moment. I hope my loyal readers are still out there. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the OC's

**Chapter 27**: Doing what's right.

* * *

I stood looking at my reflection in the mirror, I had been doing this for the past twenty minutes. I was about to make my in-ring return tonight, and I was nervous.

I had been out of the ring for a year now, obviously I was rusty. I was also very self conscious about my body, whether or not I had regained my figure after my pregnancy. I knew that I was back down to my pre pregnancy weight but that did nothing to deter the thoughts in my head. I didn't feel comfortable in my ring gear any more, I felt like I shouldn't be going out there. But I loved to wrestle, it was in my blood. My father, my grandfather and my great grandfather had all wrestled before me, I knew this is what I wanted to do, there was no way I could turn my back on it forever.

I sat down on the bench and tightened my boots.

There was another reason I was nervous. I still had to face Randy. I had pretty much ignored his calls and texts since I gotten that email earlier today. I had intended to march straight to his hotel room and give him a piece of my mind but other things came up. Those other things being my best friend's revelation that he was in love with me and the kiss he gave me. And if that wasn't enough there was also the kiss I gave him back.

When I had kissed Punk, I hadn't set out to do it, it just happened. I looked into his hazel eyes and did what my head was telling me to do. Looking back now perhaps it wasn't the most rational thing to do but I don't regret it at all. Punk is the sweetest, most gentle, loving man I know. He has never once hurt me, in fact he goes out of his way to protect me, maybe he was just what I needed. Sure I didn't love him like he loved me, but I did love him and I was attracted to him, maybe through time I might feel the same way.

After I kissed him Punk had been a little taken aback, after composing himself we talked. He asked me how I felt about him, I didn't lie, I told him the truth and he seemed to have been expecting that. But I don't think he expected what came next from my mouth, to be quite honest I didn't even expect it. I said that I thought I could easily fall for him. As soon as those words left my mouth his face snapped towards me, his eyes scanning mine as if looking for confirmation. He cupped my face and asked if I was serious, I nodded. Then the biggest grin I have ever seen spread across his face, I couldn't help but smile back.

He leaned his forehead on mine as he took a deep breath, then he said: "Do you want to give it a go?"

I thought about it for a second. What possible reason was there to say no? I would be mad to turn him down, besides what did I have to lose?

Before I could answer he said: "I know you're still pretty raw about Orton and everything and I should probably give you some time to heal but... call me selfish but I don't want to waste another moment!" I smiled at him, and leaned forward placing a soft kiss on his lips. When I pulled away I whispered: "Let's give it a go." Punk's face lit up like a kid at Christmas and he pulled me into a massive hug. "You won't regret this. I'm going to treat you like a Princess." He breathed in my ear.

So my nervousness was pretty understandable given all the aforementioned reasons.

I stood up from the bench and exited the locker room, making my way towards the curtain, ready for my match which was approaching.

* * *

Maryse was on the monitor, she was in the ring with a mic in hand, talking about how there wasn't a Diva who she hadn't beaten. I felt a pair of arms go around my waist, looking down I saw the familiar tattoos and let out a breath. I was afraid it would be Randy. I turned to face the Chicago native, a soft smile on my lips.

"You ready to make a comeback?" He asked. I bit my lip.

"I'm nervous, what if I mess it all up?"

"You won't, we've been working hard training. You'll be amazing." He reassured me, pushing my hair behind my ear as he moved closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me, his face mere inches from mine as he whispered "I have faith in you." before planting a sweet kiss on my lips, I felt the butterflies in my tummy as I returned his kiss. Punk pulled away, a silly, childlike smile adorning his face before he glanced over my shoulder and the smile instantly faded. He brought his eyes back to mine and motioned behind me. I turned and saw the Legend Killer. He had a look of both shock and hurt upon his face. He was just about to open his mouth to speak when a stage hand announced it was time for me to go. I blanked Randy as I passed him, I knew I would have to give him an explanation and confront him about Eve but right now was not the time.

I stood waiting for my cue.

"So you might as well hand me the damn belt now, because there is no one who can defeat moi!" Maryse boasted.

.

_**'If heaven is a place where the angels go,  
Well then I've got a story to tell,  
If heaven is a place where the angels go,  
Then I guess you're going straight to hell!'**_

.

My music blasted through the arena as I made my way to the top of the ramp. I heard people chanting my name, cheering for me and for the first time in a long time, I felt like I was home.

.

I made my way to the ring, climbing through the ropes.

"Really Maryse? Because you've never beaten me!" I spoke into my mic.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Roxxi. I don't know what you are doing out here. Are you even a Diva any more?" She spat.

"Oh yeah, I'm still a Diva and I'm here to beat you and become the new Diva's champion." The crowd began cheering.

"You can't just walk out here and make matches, who do you think you are?"

"Honey, I'm the girl who's going to shut you up for good!"

.

Maryse and I began trash talking each other when the beeping sound went off. The Raw anonymous General Manager had a message. Cole got up and did his little 'And I quote' bit. The GM said that Maryse would have to 'Put her money where her mouth is'. She would have to face me before getting her paws on the title. And of course that match was... right now.

Maryse dominated the first part of the match, with me only getting a few forearms shots in and a missed drop kick.

I began to feel the strain of my lack of training. Even though I had been training like crazy the past few months, I was no where near as fit as I used to be.

Maryse set me up for the 'French Kiss' but I managed to reverse it and planted her with an STO. Once she was on the mat I preformed a handspring splash, nearly winding myself in the process but I managed to prevent the crowd from noticing. Maryse staggered to her feet when I grabbed her and put her in a headlock, then I pulled off a prefect Swinging snap kick-out DDT or as I named it 'Poetic Justice'. As her head planted into the mat she whispered to me. "Good job sweetie, now go all out. Moonsault!"

I got up from the mat and made my way to the corner. I took a deep breath as I climbed the turnbuckle, it had been a long time since I had attempted one of these, Maryse and I hadn't worked this into the match but if she thought I should do it, who was I to argue?

I reached the top, gave the 'devil horns' – a little sign for Punk – and executed a slightly off centre moonsault, landing on Maryse and pinning her for the three count.

.

After pandering to the crowd a bit, I made my way backstage. No sooner had I passed the curtain was Randy in front of me.

"What was all that with Punk?" He asked.

"Can we not do this right now? I've just had a match, I'm tired and sweaty."

"He said you guys are together now – is this true?"

"Yes, now excuse me I-" He grabbed my arm as I went to move.

"I thought you still loved me. Was this all just a sick game to get back at me?" I pulled my arm away, I was livid.

"Don't you put your hands on me again!" I snapped. "How dare you accuse me of that! You have some nerve."

"Me? I have been trying to make things up to you, I've done everything I can think of and you lead me on, giving me false hope and then throw it all back in my face." I noticed we were starting to draw a crowd, but I didn't care.

"Really? You've done everything have you? Including lie and cheat... anything else you want to add to that list?"

"What are you talking about? I've been honest with you. I have been going to counselling to try to save our relationship-"

"There is no relationship Randy, there will never be an 'us' again. You've seen to that."

"What the hell-" I cut him off, anger pulsating throughout my body.

"I KNOW!" I seethed into his face.

"Know what?"

"About everything. The drinking, the lies..." His face dropped. He struggled to find words.

"I can explain.."

"Save it, I don't want to hear your excuses any more. I'm done."

"So maybe I didn't give up completely but that's no reason to cheat on me."

"Cheat on you?" I asked shocked "I told you we were back to the beginning, we were not a couple, I made that clear. And you have a cheek!" I moved closed to him "I know about you and Eve!"

Randy stopped dead. He gulped with his eyes wide as he looked at me.

"What's the matter? Didn't think I'd find out?"

"I.. I..." He began "Look, you've got to understand I was in a very bad way, I wasn't thinking straight." He said in his defence.

"And you think that excuses you?" I asked dumbfounded. "You left me alone to bring our dead baby into the world while you went off and screwed that... that slut!"

I heard gasps from behind us, I forgot we were being watched, some of the roster didn't know about Ellie.

"It wasn't like that."

"Yeah, yeah – whatever you say, because you're so trustworthy." I spat. "This is the last time you ever hurt me." I went to walk away but Randy grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back towards him.

That's when I lost it. I swung back and punched him. He stumbled backwards a little. Clearly I had caught him off guard. I went to walk away again but Randy leapt forward and grabbed me again.

"Get your hands off her!" Punk yelled, appearing from within the crowd.

"Back off Punk!" Randy spat. "This is between me and her."

"Not a chance. We all know what you are capable of Orton, I'm not gonna let you hurt Roxanne again."

"Do you actually think I'd hurt her? I love her you ass hole!"

"Love? Remember the last time you were alone with her, you hit her so hard you killed your own baby!"

The crowd that had gathered were now in complete shock.

I pulled myself away from Randy and moved towards Punk.

"Stay away from me Randy. I should never have let you into my life. I never want to see you again, do you hear me? I hate you." I yelled as I stormed off down the hallway.

.

* * *

I was pacing the floor of the locker room when Punk entered twenty minutes later. He walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't help but cry, again. It seemed all I ever did these days was cry. Punk rubbed my back as I wept against him.

"I think I need to get away." I blurted.

"What?" He asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"A lot had happened recently, I think I need to get away, clear my head. I called Vince, I'm free until Survivor Series in two weeks, I'm going to use that time to think about things."

"Oh" His hazel eyes tinged with sadness.

"I need to do what's right for me, I'm sorry."

"I guess that's understandable, I mean a lot has happened. I guess I'll see you when you get back then?"

"Yeah." I smiled sadly at him.

He reached out and stroked my cheek before planting a gentle kiss upon my lips. "Just remember I love you." He said as we broke apart.

I gathered my things and gave him one last hug before I exited the room. I crossed the parking lot, unlocking my car and putting my bags in the back seat before climbing into the drivers seat. That familiar feeling came over me again, I looked up and locked eyes with the Viper. He was standing across the lot at his truck. His steely blue eyes tore into me, I couldn't tell if he was hurt or angry, but whatever he was, he was not happy with me. I turned the ignition on and peeled out of the parking lot, I had a lot to think about. I was sure by the time I came back at Survivor Series there would be a lot of changes to my life.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think. =)**_


	28. Chapter 28: Confessions  Part 2

_**Hey guys! Thanks to all that reviewed, alerted, favourited & wrote to me on Twitter (Either my personal account or my alias account.)**_

_**Another chapter for all you amazing guys out there reading this. I'm very grateful for your comments & thoughts. Thank You!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the OC's

**Chapter 28:** Confessions – Part Two.

* * *

Roxxi sat at the breakfast bar, cup of tea in hand just staring off into space.

Dave Finlay watched from the doorway, worry etched on his face. He couldn't help but worry about his daughter these days, she seemed to go from one trouble to the next and it pained him to see her normal upbeat demeanour replaced by heartache and sadness.

She had shown up at his door a week ago in the middle of the night, still dressed in her ring attire. That was his first sign that things were not going well with her life. She looked so conflicted and downtrodden so he did what he always did – he opened his arms and embraced his baby girl.

**.**

***Flashback***

.

After Roxxi got showered and changed, Dave made them tea and they both sat on the couch.

"Everything Ok pet?" He asked tentatively.

"Honestly? No." She sighed. "I think I've fucked everything up."

"Language please."

"Sorry."

"What makes you say that anyway?"

"It's a really long story." Roxxi replied running her hand through her hair.

"I've got all the time in the world for you petal." Dave smiled at his daughter.

.

Roxxi took a deep breath and proceeded to fill her father in on everything that had happened over the past few months. Becoming Straight-Edge, letting Randy back in her life, finding out about Randy and Eve, Punk's confession and her response to said confession and everything that transpired that night right up until she rang his doorbell.

"And then I got in the car and drove to the one place I truly feel safe... here." Roxxi said as she leaned back on the couch, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Dave erupted as he stood from the couch.

"Dad."

"Roxanne, that man has hurt you too much. I warned him last time that if he ever made another tear fall from my child's eyes I would kill him with my bare hands and make sure they never found his body."

"Look, I already gave him a fat lip and if I see him again I'll give him two black eyes to match."

A smile formed on Dave's face, "That's my girl."

"I don't know what to do dad. I feel like I'm suffocating."

"Well you can stay here for as long as you like and catch your breath. I think you should have a good think about what you really want. I already told you that jumping into another relationship wasn't a good idea, so maybe you need to think about whether moving onto Phil so soon is what you really want to do. If he really loves you, he won't mind waiting until you're ready." Dave smiled.

"Maybe you're right. I just need to clear my head and see what I want to do." Roxxi smiled, standing from the couch. "Thanks Dad."

"Any time Petal." Dave replied as he hugged his daughter before they both went to bed.

**.**

***End of flashback***

.

As Dave watched Roxxi he couldn't help but see her as the little blonde girl she once was. It was so hard to believe that now she was a grown woman with a life of her own, making her own mistakes that he couldn't go and fix for her. Seeing her look so sad gave him that parental urge to go slap a few people and make everything better but he knew that things weren't that simple. He knew this was one thing she had to do on her own and he hoped she would make the right decision.

* * *

.

A few hours later Roxxi was sprawled on the couch watching reruns of Supernatural, drooling over Jensen Ackles. Her father was outside doing a bit of gardening, a hobby he had picked up since he retired. The doorbell rang stirring Roxxi from the lovely Mr Ackles, she paused the TV and walked towards the door. Pulling it open she was surprised to see who was standing on the porch.

"Stephen, what are you doing here?" Roxxi asked.

"Oh, hey Roxx. Um.. I was in the area and just thought I'd drop by." He smiled.

"I didn't realise you and my dad were that close, he's out the back. I'll go get him." She replied smiling as she turned and set off in the direction of the back door.

"No, wait." Stephen called out.

Roxxi turned to face the Celtic Warrior, tilting her head to the side.

"I came to see you. I heard about what happened and I knew this is where you would go."

"Well then why didn't you say so?" Roxxi laughed showing Stephen into the living room.

They sat on the couch in the living room, Stephen looked at the redhead. She looked amazing. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid to let her go, she was dressed in simple jeans and vest top and still she took his breath away.

"So, what really brings you here?" Roxxi asked.

"I came to see if you were Ok."

"I'm fine."

"Roxx, I know you, probably better than anyone. You can be straight with me, how are you?"

"Honestly, I'm fine. I'm past being angry or hurt, I'm past caring now."

"I'm glad to hear it. He's not worth thinking about." Stephen replied smiling.

"Yeah." Things went quiet. "So, what's new with you?" Roxxi asked trying to break the silence.

"Um.. not much. You know same old, same old." Stephen answered with a shaky smile.

"Stephen, I also know you too well. Spill?"

"Ok, Beth and I broke up."

Roxxi frowned and reached for his hand. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was me who ended it."

"Why? You two seemed perfect for each other." Roxxi asked a little taken aback.

.

Stephen and Beth suited each other so well. They looked a perfect match, she didn't see this coming.

"Well... I just... things weren't working out" Stephen said shifting his gaze to the floor.

"Oh, well I'm still sorry to hear about that. You'll find someone special one day."

"I already have." He muttered.

"Oh no... do not tell me you cheated on Beth!" Roxxi asked standing up.

"No!" Stephen replied also standing. "I would never do that, I broke up with her because it wasn't fair for me to be with her when I loved someone else."

"Oh"

"Yeah, I learnt my lesson last time."

Roxxi sat down again and Stephen followed suit.

"So... you're in love? She must be pretty special."

"She is. She's the most amazing woman I've ever met. She's smart, beautiful, kind, funny, fiery and my best friend rolled into one." He gushed.

"Awww. Stephen I'm really happy for you. I hope everything works out." Roxxi smiled at the ginger haired man beside her.

"So do I. I just need to find a way to tell her first."

"Does she feel the same way?"

"I'm pretty sure she does, we have this connection I'm certain she feels it too."

"Well then just bite the bullet and lay all your cards on the table. At least that way you've said your piece, told her how you feel and wait to see if she reciprocates your feelings."

"Yeah you're right Roxxi."

"I usually am." Roxxi laughed.

"Thanks."

"Any time. Tea?"

"Tea would be great." Stephen replied smiling warmly at the redhead.

* * *

.

Roxxi was in the kitchen boiling the kettle when Dave walked in the back door.

"You read my mind love." He smiled taking his boots and gloves off.

Before Roxxi could open her mouth to speak another voice sounded.

"Hello Dave, nice to see you again."

.

Dave spun around and took in the sight on the Celtic Warrior before him. He let out a low growl before replying, "Stephen."

"Dad, look who popped in. I was just making tea, will I pour you a cup?"

"No pet, I'm gonna take a shower and catch up with some of my shows. I'll talk to you later."

And with that he took off up the stairs.

.

Obviously Dave still disliked the Celtic Warrior.

.

Roxxi poured the tea, handing a cup to Stephen and led him out the back door to the porch swing.

They both sat in silence for some time, just taking in the beautiful sunny day and sipping on their warm beverages. Stephen was the first to break the silence.

"This is nice."

"Yeah, it's so peaceful here, sometimes I find it hard to leave and go back to the chaos of the road."

"You're not thinking of retiring are you?" Stephen asked turning to look at the redhead.

"No. No way, I'm having too much fun right now. I honestly don't know what I'd do with myself if I left, no other job could compare."

"Well thank God for that. I'd miss you if you left, you're still my best friend Roxx." Stephen smiled catching her eyes and holding their gaze for a few moments.

Roxxi smiled back as she felt goosebumps pick her skin. "Aw thanks Stephen. You're still my best friend too. I don't think there will ever be anyone who knows me quite as well as you do." She laughed.

.

Stephen put his cup down on the table and turned his body to face Roxxi.

"There's something I've got to say, actually something I _need _to say."

"Go ahead." Roxxi replied sitting up straight and setting her own cup down.

"For the past few years I've felt lost, like I'm missing a very important part of myself. I've tried to ignore the feeling and move of with my life but no matter what I do it always comes back, nagging at the back of my mind, reminding me that I'm not complete. With Beth I tried my hardest to make it work, don't get me wrong I did love her, I just wasn't in love with her and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't make myself. She is beautiful, smart, strong and funny but at the end of the day she cannot compare to the woman I truly love. Nobody can. I know a lot has happened, mistakes have been made, things were said and people have moved on but for me, I'm still stuck in the past." Stephen grabbed hold on Roxxi's hands and held them in his own. "Roxanne Finlay I still love you. I always have done and I always will. You are the epitome of perfect. I had you in my life for five wonderful years and then I messed up big time. I let you slip away from me and I've never been able to forgive myself. I know you've told me time and time again that you've moved on, hell I've seen you move on with Orton, but he isn't good enough for you, nobody is. I'm not saying I'm perfect or better than anyone else but I would never hurt you like he did. I made one mistake that I will always regret, I could never do the things he did to you."

Roxxi looked at Stephen with wide eyes. She was stunned by his confession, she genuinely thought that he had moved on with Beth. She took a few minutes to let it all sink in before she began to speak.

"Stephen, I don't know what to say."

"Roxx, I know you better than anyone else, you said so yourself. I know your likes and dislikes, all the small details, your favourite colour, flower, foods. I know how you take your tea, which side of the bed you prefer. I know your past, I know you. And you know me, you must be able to tell how genuine I am right now. I don't usually say things like this but right now I'm at the end of my tether. You're the only person I have ever loved this much in my entire life. My life is nothing without you. When I think back to how happy we used to be it kills me that I threw it all away."

Roxxi looked into his eyes. He was right, she did know him and she could tell he was being completely genuine. "Stephen, I believe you, I do but too much has happened. We're not the same people any more. I hate to say it but us breaking up was probably for the best. We were stuck in a rut, we were just two people co-existing, our relationship was going stale and I honestly believe that's why you strayed. I don't blame you, I was just as guilty with Randy. Don't you see, we couldn't have been that happy if we let all that happen."

"But Roxxi I know what I feel in my heart. My head and my heart are on the same track here and they're both telling me that I want you. Whenever I see you I feel happy, my pulse starts racing, I get butterflies in my stomach. When I touch there is this electricity that soars throughout my body. I know you have felt it too, it's clear in your eyes every time it happens, you're just denying it because of what's happened in the past. I love you and I know deep down you still love me too."

.

Roxxi was silent. She didn't know why but no words would come out of her mouth.

"There is something else I need to tell you. That night we went to the club after everything happened with Orton. I saw the two of you outside. I saw you guys kiss. After seeing the pain he put you through I couldn't bare to see you end up heartbroken again, so I made a deal with Punk." Stephen said looking down ashamed.

"What kind of deal?" Roxxi asked.

"I asked him to help me keep Orton away from you. I know it was wrong of me to interfere but I didn't want to see him break you again. I knew that if there was anyone who would share my concern over Orton it would be him. You see Punk has been in love with you for years, that's why he hates me and Randy. Anyway, we began digging to see if there was anything we could use to keep you apart. We hired a private investigator to follow him and find out everything. It was us who sent you the email."

Roxxi's head shot up and she snapped her hands away from him. "What?"

"The P.I sent us photo's of Randy drinking at a bar, honestly I thought that would be enough to keep you apart, to show you he lied, I know how much you hate lies but... when we saw the photo's it was obvious what had been going on behind your back. I'm so sorry Roxxi."

"So you two decided rather than let me run my own life you'd get involved and meddle in my business. How dare you? Who's idea was it to send me those photo's like that? Do you know how much that hurt me? To be told so cruelly through an email that while I was losing my baby, my so called boyfriend was off having an affair?" Roxxi spat rising to her feet.

"What are you talking about? The photo's we sent were taken a few days before we sent them." Stephen asked.

"Those photo's with Eve coming out of Randy's hotel room, those were taken the night Ellie died."

.

Stephen's face dropped. "Roxxi, I had no idea. Honestly, I swear to you I didn't. If I had, I would never have let Punk send them, I would have brought them to you face to face, I would never let you find out like that."

"Punk sent them? But he knew when those photo's were taken." Roxxi said furrowing her brow.

"What? No, he told me they were all taken the same night."

"He was there that night, he knew they weren't. I can't believe he would do that to me. I am so pissed beyond belief."

"Roxx, I'm sorry, I truly am. I never wanted to hurt you, the opposite in fact."

"Stephen, you I'm not angry with you. Sure it was a stupid thing to do but you had the best intentions and you didn't know about the photo's. It's Punk I'm angry with. I told him time and time again that I was not getting back with Randy, that I knew what I was doing and still he went behind my back and ignored me. Then as soon as his little plan falls into effect and I'm heartbroken he swoops in and confesses his love to me, asking me to be with him and like a fool I said yes."

"Whoa wait, you and Punk are dating?" Stephen asked in utter shock.

"No Stephen, we _were_ dating. Past tense. After hearing all that, we are over!"

* * *

_**Please let me know what you think, I'm beginning to think I'm losing my flow.**_

_**Roxxi =)**_


	29. Inside the mind of The Celtic Warrior

_**Thanks to 'Vampireknight11' for the reviews.  
I appreciate you took the time to review multiple chapters as you were going through the story. That means a lot, and my review count is up so hopefully more people will be intrigued enough to start reading this story. **_

_**A short chapter, it's just really a filler and to see what is going through Sheamus' mind at this moment in time. If you have any thing you would like to see happen, feel free to let me know. All suggestions welcome. Hope you all enjoy! =)**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the OC's

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Inside A Celtic Mind.**

.

I sat in my car outside the gym.

After I had confessed everything to Roxxi she had gotten quite pissed off. She told me she didn't blame me but I still felt horrible about my part in the whole thing. My plan to save her from heart break had backfired and I was the one who ended up hurting her, me and Punk. Speaking of Punk, I was still shocked to find out they had been dating. I know we had said that after we got Orton out of the picture it was every man for himself but I guess I didn't expect him to move so fast considering he had been in love with Roxxi for around ten years and had done nothing about it before. But then again maybe that's why he moved so fast.

.

I exited my car and made my way towards the entrance of the gym. I needed to blow off some steam. After putting my bag in my locker and changing into sweats and a tank top I walked out of the locker room and into the main part of the gym. As soon as I turned the corner my eyes noticed the form of another man on one of the treadmills.

I let out a humourless laugh.

Punk. Figured he'd be here, he must have been planning on paying Roxxi a visit too.

I ignored the urge I had to go over and knock him clean out, instead deciding to bench some weights. I couldn't believe Punk had known the significance of those photo's and still sent them to Roxxi. Had he no heart? Did he want her that bad that he was willing to crush her? The more I thought about it the more I really wanted to kick his head off.

.

My intentions with Roxxi had always been the same. I loved her, wholeheartedly. All I ever wanted was the best for her. Some might thing I was being underhanded with my idea to keep her and Orton apart and in a sense they'd be right. But it wasn't because I wanted her to myself. Sure I wanted to get back together with her but not at the expense of breaking her heart. I wanted to protect her. Randy Orton had hurt her so many times and in so many ways that my conscience called out to me to put an end to it. If I had wanted just to ruin their relationship just to have Roxxi back with me then I would have acted sooner. I saw she was happy with Orton in the beginning, she seemed content and she was smiling again, that smile that always lit up the room for me. I knew that I would never stop loving her but at the same time while she was happy, even if it was with Orton then I would be happy. Just to see her smile and laugh would be enough for me. I won't lie, when I found out she was pregnant it hurt like hell. I kept thinking about how that should have been us, getting excited for our first child, painting the nursery, going to birthing classes, etc. How that could have been us had I not messed everything up. But after I got over the initial shock I was truly happy for her. I knew kids were something Roxxi had always dreamed of and I knew she would make a great mother.

.

I began dating other women, trying to move on with my life. It was clear with a baby on the way that Roxxi and Randy were solid, I knew there was no chance for us again. I met interesting women, beautiful women that I had a lot in common with but none of them could compare to her.

She has spoiled dating for me, no other woman in the entire world could ever hold a candle to Roxxi, she is the perfect woman in my eyes. From her red hair down to her ticklish, ice cold feet, she is perfection personified. Beth, now she was something else. Beautiful, funny, smart, strong, she was everything a man could want in a woman, but for me there was one thing missing – she wasn't Roxxi. I knew that I would probably always hold a torch for her, but that didn't mean I had to stop seeing Beth so I continued dating her. We quickly became an item and things were going well. I did care a lot about her, I'd even go as far as to say I loved her but for some reason I couldn't make myself love her the way I loved Roxxi. In the end I cared for Beth as I would a good friend or family member and I knew that wasn't fair to her. She deserved someone who would love her completely, and that man wasn't me, no matter how much I wanted it to be.

.

Before I had come to the decision to end things with Beth, Roxxi had just lost the baby. At the time I didn't know what had happened, as far as I knew her and Randy were still firmly together. When I found out what he had done to her, I was livid, I was out for blood. I headed straight for his hotel room to kill him but as I walked down the hallway I saw Dave had beaten me to it.

Myself and Dave had never seen eye to eye on anything before but after he had finished warning Orton off his daughter, we made eye contact and I knew he knew why I was there. For that one moment we agreed that Orton had gone too far. He told me that he had dealt with the Viper but he appreciated me being there and that I was a good friend to Roxxi, that he was glad she still had me in her life. That was the first and only time The Fighting Irishman had ever said more than two words to me, and none of them curse words. We never spoke of that conversation, if you can call it that, again.

.

For a while things seemed to be back on track, I was going places in my WWE career, not main eventing but still getting good matches and rivalry's, I still had the beautiful Beth and Roxxi was moving on with her life without that snake. Then on a night out I saw them, outside. There we're talking at first, I heard her tell him she could never trust him again. I felt proud of her, that she had finally learnt to say no to him but then he began whispering in her ear, telling her he loved her, he was sorry. The next thing they were up against the wall making out. I felt my heart drop. Not just because I was madly in love with her but because I knew that he would only hurt her again, he couldn't help it, it was his nature to destroy beautiful things. So I made the snap decision that I would go to the only other person, apart from her dad, that loved her enough to possibly help me eliminate Orton – Punk.

.

I'd known for years about his love for Roxxi, it was obvious. The googly eyes he'd give her, the way he'd watch her, practically stalking her with his eyes, the way he hated any man who got close to her. He loathed Orton as much as I did, I knew he'd help me. I just never expected him to sink so low to do it. This is why I felt responsible, if I'd gone it alone I would never have sent that email. It was partially my fault she was heartbroken.

* * *

.

I finished my set of weights and moved to the punch bag. All the time keeping an eye on Punk, he didn't seem to have noticed my presence yet. I began to get mad just thinking about how he'd swooped in and professed his love while she was vulnerable, all the while knowing that his manipulation had done that to her.

I threw a punch at the bag and knocked it halfway across the room. I took a few short breaths to calm myself down when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

.

"Whoa, calm down big guy, you don't want to get banned do you?" Punk smirked.

It took every fibre of my being to stop me from punching that smirk off his face. I shrugged his arm off me and went to pick up the bag.

"So, what brings you to Georgia, Stephen?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Punk."

"Oh, I'm just visiting _my girlfriend_." He smirked again.

"Really? You have a girlfriend?" This time I smirked, I already knew Roxxi was finished with him, I also knew he had no idea.

"Yeah, you'd like her. She's smart, funny, sexy, a redhead" He laughed "You might already know her, her name is Roxanne."

"Yeah I know her, in the biblical sense." His smirk dropped at that.

"I was actually just over at her dad's house visiting her myself." I continued.

"Really? She didn't mention us?"

"Nope, she never said she had a boyfriend." I replied.

"Oh yeah I forgot, we're only telling close friends, sorry."

"Well, I'm gonna head back to the hotel now. Give Sweet Pea my love when you see her." I smirked as I walked away.

.

I wanted to beat the hell out of him but I knew that Roxxi breaking up with him would hurt him even more than any physical damage I could do. I just had to let her do it her own way.

* * *

.

I drove back to the hotel and settled in for the night. I text Roxxi to let her know I had seen Punk and that he would be paying her a visit.

She thanked me for the head's up and told me she appreciated me telling her everything I had told her earlier.

The fact that she still wasn't angry at me surprised me.

Usually after stewing for a while she'd be livid with everyone involved in upsetting her, but this time she wasn't blaming me. My heart was telling me that she was still in love with me, but my head was telling me that was just wishful thinking.

All I knew for sure was that come Survivor Series, the shit was going to hit the fan.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed. As always, the best way to let me know if I'm doing a good job is by reviewing. Thanks Roxxi =)**_


	30. Chapter 30: Box of Memories

_**A/N: **Thanks to 'Kizzyfur', 'redheadedsweetheart' and 'MissyAshley' for the reviews. Much appreciated! I hope this chapter is to your liking. I wanted to get some lightheartedness in after all the drama and included a few stories from my own life that I thought were funny and fitted nicely. _

_As usual read, review and enjoy! _

_._

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the OC's

* * *

**Chapter 30: Box of Memories**

.

After Stephen left I was livid. I paced around the kitchen for what must have been a good forty minutes just replaying everything in my head.

Stephen and Punk sent the email.

I couldn't believe it.

Punk was there after I had gotten it, he saw how distraught I was, how hurt I felt and even held me as I cried. Then he swooped in and made his confession, telling me he loved me.  
Was this his plan?  
Did he want me so heartbroken?  
Did he think this was the only way I would ever be with him?

I felt sick to my stomach. He was my best friend, he had been there through Ellie's death, he knew how hard I'd fallen, how much I'd been through and still he used it for his own benefit. Sure Stephen had been to blame too. He had been a part of the plan to break Randy and I up for good, but he didn't know the significance of those photos, he didn't know how low Punk was sinking. That's why it is easier for me to forgive him. Stephen never meant to hurt me. There was a time when I would think the same of Punk but now, now I'm not so sure. If this is how low he was willing to stoop then what else was he willing to do to get his own way?

Suddenly another thought came into my head - Had he done anything like this before?

I felt nauseous.

I had been betrayed by the one person I trusted most in the world, and the worst part was I blamed myself.

If only I had realised how he felt for me sooner, maybe he wouldn't have had to do this. I'm not making excuses for him, believe me I'm still really pissed but, to love someone who has no idea how you feel, to watch them go off with other people, to move on with their life and then to comfort them when everything falls apart must have been torture for him. It was my fault he was like that. I took the nicest, sweetest most gentlest man and turned him into a conniving, sneaky, manipulative home wrecker.

.

I stopped my pacing and decided to do something useful with my pent up aggression - cleaning. I grabbed a roll of large bin bags and a cleaning spray and headed up to my room.

When I left my dad's house years ago I had left behind a lot of stuff, boxes and boxes of memories from my youth. Photos, books, clothes, and anything else I had accumulated throughout all my years on this earth that I had not thought to take to my own house.

I sat on the floor Indian style, turned my iPod on and began opening one of the many boxes stacked in my wardrobe.

* * *

.

After two hours of sorting I had filled three bags with rubbish and was starting to forget about why I was so worked up.

Just as I was tying one of the bags I came across a small purple shoe box. I ran my hand across the lid. Scrawled in big black letters was 'R + S' surrounded by a heart.

This was the box from when Stephen and I first began dating. I carefully removed the lid and began to rummage through it. There were photos of Stephen and I, ticket stubs from different movies, concerts, receipts from our first valentine's day dinner. I cringed as I saw the silly things I had kept over the years. Suddenly my hand hit a ceramic object and I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face.

.

Stephen and I had been together about six months when we decided to take a pottery class. We were in town one day in Dublin and happened to see it advertised at a local community centre. _"Let's be spontaneous!"_ I had said, trying to convince him to join it on a whim.

Once we got inside and got set up with little potter wheels, the teacher began instructing us on how to make a cup. It wasn't that simple but I got the hang of it. My cup came out brilliant, sturdy handle, nice green colour and more importantly it looked like a cup. I glanced over to Stephen only to see he had already put his away. He would not let me see it no matter how much I begged. He kept telling me_ 'later'_ so I gave up asking. Though I didn't stop thinking about it.

Once we were back at his place I gave him the cup I made, I even painted 'Laoch' (Warrior in Irish) on it as he had begun calling himself that now. He thanked me with a small kiss and went to the next room, returning with his hands behind his back._ "Now before you see it I just want to say that this was my first time doing something creative, so don't judge me."_ He made me close my eyes and placed the object in my hand. _"You can open them now"_ he said.

As I opened my eyes and peered down into my hands I tried to stifle a laugh. Instead of the cup that I pictured in my mind I saw something completely different. It was about five centimetres high, the rim was chipped and ragged and the handle was just a little pimple on the side. It was a deep purple colour and had a big 'R' in the middle of it.

_"It's... Lovely"_ I lied. _"Call it an ashtray"_ he replied. I looked at him and we both fell into a fit of laughter.

After we composed ourselves I promised that I'd keep it forever. And I guess I did.

.

I placed the 'ashtray' back in the box and began sifting through the contents once again. I pulled out a plastic object. I held it up and looked at the cheap, plastic ring and smiled as I remembered where it had come from.

We had gone to the beach, it was a rare sunny day in Ireland and Stephen had decided it was the perfect day for a road trip to Newcastle Beach, County Down. As usual the weather didn't last, the heaven's opened and we were forced inside to the local amusements.

Stephen bragged how he could win me a beautiful purple gem stoned ring in one of the games. After countless attempts, and a lot of cursing on his part we remained ringless. He wouldn't stop talking about how the game was rigged and me, ever so understanding and caring decided that I was going to show him how it was done. I picked up the rifle, aimed at the tins and fired and knocked them all down,winning a stuffed Tiger. Being the tactful girl I am I decided to give it to Stephen, not noticing that his ego was bruised. He then went around every game trying to win me something.

After about two hours he finally won something. Well I say won, he hooked a duck. I think the guy felt sorry for him really. Anyway he 'won' me a child's costume jewellery set. A plastic necklace (which broke in less than five minutes), clip on earrings and a ring. Being the romantic guy that he is, Stephen slipped the ring on my finger and promised that he would love me forever. He vowed that one day he would get me a real ring and marry me.

I looked at the ring in my hand and I smiled sadly, he never broke his promise.

* * *

After I finished looking through the shoebox, I replaced the lid, set it aside for safe keeping and moved on to another box. This one was filled with videos, all labelled and filed chronologically. I lifted a random one - 'Finlay Summer BBQ - August '07'.

I smiled, this was when Stephen first came with me to Georgia to stay with dad. This was the first time I introduced him to my friends, to Punk.

I put the video in the tape player and sat back as the images began to show on screen. My dad could be heard complaining that the camera wasn't on and began fiddling with it and cursing it out. Now I know where I got it from. Shawn Michaels' face then appeared as he informed dad that the red light was indeed on.

Various people could be seen as the camera panned around the back garden, WWE Superstars, Divas and staff were all spread around the place as was some of the Finlay family and my friends. I spotted Mickie James, Melina and Maria by the pool laughing, Triple H, Dave Batista and John Cena chatting by the patio doors.

Everyone looked the same, it was hard to believe this was seven years ago. I heard my dad hand the camera to Shawn before running off to attend to the BBQ grill. I watched for a little while longer before I saw myself. I was sitting by the pool chatting to Punk, a few minutes later Stephen approached me from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist. I watched as Punk looked on, a longing look on his face. I don't know how I had missed it all these years, he looked so heartbroken as he watched me and Stephen goof around. Part of me felt bad for him, obviously he had been through a lot but at the same time I was angry. What he did had no justification. Looking back the the screen I saw Stephen said something to me and began pulling me towards the pool as I screamed and tried to pull away, eventually he over powered me and threw me into the pool. I swam to the edge and grabbed his ankle, sending him face first into the water.

I laughed as I watched Stephen and me mess around in the pool, splashing and playing before sharing a passionate kiss and being told off by my dad.

I spent the next few hours watching the videos of my past and reminiscing.

Just seeing myself such a short time ago and how happy I was compared to now really struck a chord with me. I began to really think about my life, how things had not turned out the way I had expected and about the decisions I had made.  
I knew what I had to do to get my life back on track and I knew that it wouldn't be easy.

.

Later that evening Stephen sent me a text to inform me he had run into Punk at the local gym. He said that Punk had mentioned how he was going to pay me a visit. I didn't want to see him, not right now while I was so wound up and definitely not in my father's house.

I knew there would be yelling involved and I really didn't want that to do it in my father's home.  
So, I sent Punk a text pretending that I had no idea he was in Georgia. I told him that I had been staying at my dad's, had done all my thinking and I was going to visit my aunt but I would see him at Survivor Series this weekend. He seemed to have bought it and made no mention of being in Georgia. Which I was relieved about.

What I said was true. I had done all my thinking, I had come to a decision about everything and I was going to make sure Punk, Randy and Stephen listened to me!

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Roxxi =)_**


	31. Chapter 31: The Dumb Blonde & The Idiot

_**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, alerts & favs. I'm a little unsure of this chapter, I think I'm losing my touch. I don't think this is as good as what it could have been but no matter how I alter it I am still not 100 percent happy. Anywho, on with the show! Let me know what you guys think!_

_You know the drill. Read, Review & Enjoy! =)_

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the OC's

.

* * *

**Chapter 31: The Dumb Blonde and The Idiot**

.

The next few days seemed to fly by. They were mostly spent watching movies, packing and listening to my dad tell me stories from when I was a kid. Completely and utterly stress free.

'Though it's all about to change now.' I thought as I sat in the airport awaiting my flight to Chicago. Tonight was Survivor Series, the night when I would get my first title match. The night when I would confront Punk and the night where I would let me decision be know to all involved.

.

I stirred my coffee aimlessly as I waited, watching the various planes arrive and depart through the window I was sitting beside. Growing bored I decided to 'People Watch'. I looked around the busy departures lounge, not really looking at anyone in particular, just watching the different people get on with their busy lives. Mother's and father's trying to entertain restless children, couples sitting side by side, men and women with briefcases chatting loudly on their cell phones. Each and every one of them with their own story, their own journey to take them to where they were right now in their lives. This is what I loved about people watching. You could always look at someone and guess what kind of person they were, what they did for a living, etc. But nine times out of ten you would be wrong. As the saying goes, 'You cannot judge a book by it's cover'.

.

I was still looking around the large room when I heard something. Ever so faintly but it was enough to make me tear my attention away from people gazing and look a few feet to my right.

There sat at another table in the small café area was a woman and her young daughter. The child could not have been more than a year old if even that. She was sitting on her mother's lap, her eyes wide in amazement as she took in the brightly coloured surroundings while sucking on her fist. She had bright green eyes that were darting all over the place, soft blonde curls that were tied in tiny pig tails at the top of her head and she was dressed in a red dress with a Ladybird on the front and white tights. Her feet in a tiny pair of matching red shoes.

I smiled sadly as I watched them. I had bought the same outfit for Ellie, although it was much smaller. It was rather silly of me, I was so far off my due date but upon seeing it in the boutique window, I couldn't resist. That little girl looked so much like Ellie, from her pudgy cheeks to her blonde curls. Only Ellie had her father's dazzling blue eyes.

.

I tore myself away from the small child as I heard crying coming from the other direction. Turning to see what the commotion was about, my eyes went wide in shock.

Even from behind I knew who it was instantly. There was no mistaking that physique, those tattoos. I let out a breath I didn't even realise I was holding as I watched him. He must have been travelling to Chicago too. I felt my heart beat a little faster as he bent down, giving me a clear view of the child in front of him. The blonde girl was teary eyed and sobbing. I looked on as he spoke to her softly, rubbing her knee which I assume she had hurt. It had been so long since I had seen Alanna. She looked different but she looked the same too. Her long blonde hair was cut shorter, it now rested on her shoulders. She was a few inches taller too. But her face had not changed. She still had her pouty pink lips, her cherub cheeks and her father's eyes. I felt my heart sink for the second time in such a short amount of time. She was the spitting image of her sister.

.

Ellie, my angel. How my heart broke every time I thought about her. Every time I saw a baby who looked similar to her or heard her name. Seeing Alanna hurt somewhat but at the same time it was nice. It gave me a glimpse of what she might have looked like as she grew up. When I was pregnant, Randy and I spent many a time talking about what we thought our child would look like. Would it take after him and have dark hair or would it take after my side of the family and be blonde? I smiled to myself as I thought about one conversation in particular.

* * *

**.**

***Flashback***

_._

_I lay on the couch, Randy's arm wrapped around me tightly. We had been to the hospital that morning for a scan. We gazed at the image on the paper._

_"I can't believe that is our baby." I said._

_"I know, it's amazing. I can't wait to meet you." Randy replied, rubbing my round tummy._

_"I wonder what it'll look like."_

_"I'm gonna guess and say if it's a girl, she'll look like Alanna, with your lips and dark hair."_

_"I hope not, your lips are much better." I said._

_"Well I love your lips. They are very kissable." He replied pecking me lightly. "On second thought, I don't want my daughter having kissable lips. No guy is ever getting near her." He laughed._

_"I think either boy or girl it'll have blonde hair." I said as I lifted a photo album._

_._

_Randy's mum had helped me put it together with pictures of Randy and I throughout our lives. I thought it would be a nice thing to show our kids someday._

_._

_"Wow, look at you. What age are you there?"_

_"Um.. Sixteen I think." I replied._

_"I never knew you were a blonde."_

_"Yeah, I was blonde for a long time."_

_"I prefer the red head look. It suits your personality." I looked at him oddly._

_._

_We flicked through a few more pages before we started talking about the potential hair colour of our baby again._

_._

_"Babe, the chances of it having blonde hair is very slim. What with the both of us having dark hair."_

_"Randy, I don't have dark hair."_

_"Yeah, but that's not your real colour. Though when I first met you I stupidly assumed it was." He chuckled._

_"Yeah this isn't my natural colour. I'd have to have radioactive genes to have hair this bright." I laughed, "But I'm not a natural brunette either."_

_"Oh, so your a real red head." I rolled my eyes._

_"Randy, you can be so dense sometimes. What colour hair does my dad have?"_

_"Blonde."_

_"There you go." I smiled. He could really be so idiotic at times._

_"Wait, your blonde?" He asked confused._

_"Yes Randy. The penny finally drops. We've been looking though photo's of me as a kid for ages now, I am blonde in every single one until I'm seventeen. How did you not know?"_

_"I don't know, I guess I just didn't think."_

_"You are an idiot babe."_

_"Yeah, but I'm your idiot." He smiled as he kissed me on the lips. "And besides, you're a natural blonde, you shouldn't be calling anyone an idiot. You've heard the jokes."_

_I reached over and punched him in the arm. He rubbed the spot and apologised._

**.**

***End of Flashback***

.

* * *

.

He never did call me a dumb blonde again.

I smiled as I replayed the memory in my mind. I shook the thoughts from my head and looked up just in time to see Alanna catch my eye. I quickly turned back in my seat. It may seem rude but things were pretty awkward between Randy and I. I wanted to avoid all possible interaction between us.

.

It seemed that was too much to ask for as I heard my name being called. Before I could even move an inch I was engulfed in a monstrous hug from the little blonde girl.

"Roxxi. I've missed you." She beamed.

"Hey Alanna. I've missed you too sweetie."

"Daddy, look Roxxi!" She yelled as Randy approached us.

"Hey." He said as he looked at me with both hurt and regret in his eyes.

"Hi."

.

We sat awkwardly for the next ten minutes as Alanna told me everything that had happened to her since the last time I saw her. Which included, losing two teeth, going to see Hannah Montana, getting a puppy named Lou, burying Lou after an incident with a Range Rover, getting a hamster called Nibbles and getting her hair cut. Our flight was announced and all three of us moved to board the plane. Alanna insisted on sitting next to me which meant that Randy would have to as well.

.

Less than half an hour into the flight and Alanna was asleep. Her head resting against Randy as he softly stroked her hair while he was tweeting on his phone. The man was hooked on twitter ever since John Cena had convinced him to join. I was reading a book but out of the corner of my eye I could see Randy looking over at me every so often. I'd look round and catch his gaze for a moment before he'd turn away. He was looking at me like he was afraid I was going to disappear. He had a look of pain on his face, I felt a little bad but reminded myself that what ever he was feeling was his own fault.

* * *

.

Some time later I felt my phone vibrate. Taking it out of my pocket, I noticed I had one new text from my dad, wishing me a safe flight and apologising that he couldn't come to Survivor Series to see my match. I quickly replied before I decided to check my twitter. It had been a while since I had last been on. I decided to send out a tweet.

**_._**

**_'RoxxiDynamite: _**_Survivor Series Tonight. Who's excited? I am. I plan on walking out of there with the Divas Title around my waist. #DontMessWithARedhead!'_

.

Within seconds I had a tonne of replies. Fans wishing me luck, others telling me I was going to get my ass kicked. Surprisingly there were two replies that caught my eye.

_._

_'**RandyOrton:** RoxxiDynamite Good luck. I know you'll give it ur all. U deserve it.'_

and

_'**CMPunk**: RoxxiDynamite Blow 'em away babe! #NewDivasChamp!'_

.

I replied a thanks to the both of them and replied to a few fans too before I put my phone away as the plane began to get ready to land.

.

I was getting knots in my stomach as I thought about tonight. No only my title match but, I would have to come face to face with Punk.

Even just writing that reply was so hard. I wanted to type abuse to him but I managed to restrain myself.

I planned on confronting him after my match, when I had ample time to get my anger across.

How was I going to cope if I saw him before my match? There was no way I could keep my cool and pretend everything was fine.

I could only hope to avoid him until the end of the night, I just hoped that was possible.

.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading this chapter. _**

**_I just had to add in the whole Twitter thing as I am now completely obsessed with it. _**

**_RoxxiDynamite is a real twitter name if you are wondering. I use it for as my alterego so to speak. But if you want to get in touch with me you can do so through that twitter or message me here and I'll give you my personal twitter account name. Don't forget to tell me you are from Fanfiction! _**

**_ I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Roxxi =)_**


	32. Chapter 32: Survivor Series Part 1

_**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated. Sorry this chapter is short, it's the first half of the Survivor Series chapters. _

_You know the drill. Read, Review & Enjoy! =)_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the OC's_

* * *

**Chapter 32: Survivor Series Part 1**

.

I sat on the bench in the Diva's locker room as the butterflies flew around my stomach. I was a bag of nerves. After advancing through the stages of the Diva Title Tournament my opponent for tonight was Eve. The irony.

I felt sick to my stomach. A title match is a big deal. That means that you have impressed the top dogs in WWE and that they think you are title worthy. After being absent for so long I didn't think this day would ever come for me.

.

The upside was that so far, since getting off the plane I had managed to avoid Stephen, Punk and Randy which I was very glad about.

.

I was already dressed in my new ring gear which had been made especially for tonight. A red corseted tartan style top with black lace tying up the front which stopped below my chest and black shorts with red 'R's' on the hips. Of course I had on my boots, kick pads and my new coverings to match my outfit.

I took a few deep breaths.

Tonight was the night, tonight everything would change and although I was apprehensive about that, I was more glad. After tonight there would be no more secrets, no more lies. I have made my decision and I plan on sticking to it, whether Randy, Stephen or Punk like it or not.  
I'm done with thinking about what other's want, right now I'm going to do what is best for me. Whether or not it feels like that right now.

.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by a light knock on the door, for a split second I worried it was one of the many men in my life before the door opened and I saw two slender legs donning bright pink heels. Maryse entered the room followed by Nattie.

"Hey honey, we just came to wish you look. Are you nervous?" Maryse asked.

"Truthfully? Yeah, I'm shitting bricks." I replied as eloquently as usual.

"Relax, you'll do great! You've faced Eve before and we all know how that went down." Nattie laughed "You deserve this match, just remember that Roxx."

"Yeah, and when you defeat that little rat we can all go out and get pink cocktails to celebrate!"

"Thanks girls. Yes to the cocktails Maryse, no thanks to the pink part."

"Oh well, more for me." Maryse giggled.

.

Knock, Knock.

"Head to curtain Roxxi. You're up after commercial." A voice called.

.

I hugged Nattie and Maryse as I left the locked room and made my way through the corridor up to the curtain. I saw Eve already waiting there, she smiled awkwardly at me. I hoped she didn't think we were friends now. The only reason I had even spoke to her was because we had to practice our match and I wasn't going to let me hating her get in the way of putting on the best show possible.

.

Eve's music hit and she nodded her head at me before she slipped behind the curtain.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of someone, I turned my head to the side and saw Stephen standing in his ring gear beside a monitor. He mouthed good luck as Punk appeared behind him. He seemed out of breath, I guess he'd ran down here to see me before my match as I had been avoiding him. As my music hit he looked a little disappointed but quickly replaced his frown with a small smile.

"Go get that title baby." He yelled as I pulled back the curtain.

* * *

.

I made my way down the ramp, slapping hands and smiling.  
.

This was my first time as a face, so I was relishing the cheers I could hear, it was a nice change from all the booing I was used to.

I slid into the ring and climbed the turnbuckle, raising my arms above my head. The roar of the crowd was deafening, as it usually was a Pay-Per-Views. Once my music stopped and the crowd died down, Eve and I stood on opposite sides of the ring, facing each other. Once the introductions were made, the bell rang and I wasted no time in getting my hands on Eve.

.

We locked up in the middle of the ring, I grabbed her arm and twisted it up her back. She manoeuvred herself out of it with a cartwheel reversing it and twisting my arm. I, unlike her countered it will less flair, I elbowed her in the chest with my free arm. We went back and forth for a while, she even had me down for a two count after a face buster and standing moonsault. After she picked me off the mat we traded blows back and forth before I grabbed her arm and whipped her into the corner. She stood there holding her back as I walked towards her and executed a lucha DDT, slamming her pretty head into the mat. I followed that up with a few swift kicks to the back and midsection before she did a leg sweep.

We were both down now.

The crowd began to clap and cheer, urging us to get back up and finish the match. The ref was counting, he was already up to the five count. I dragged myself to the ropes and pulled myself up before Eve did. I grabbed her by the hair, getting told off for doing so, put my arm around her a lifted her into a suplex, holding it in the air for a few moments before dropping her rapidly to the ground.

It took me a few moments to regain my breath and get back to my feet, Eve rolled to the side and was trying to use the ropes to pull herself up. I ran at her, knocking her to the floor outside of the ring. I waited in the ring, standing at the ropes and watching on as she slowly gripped the barricade for support as she got back up. As soon as she was dazed but standing I took a few steps back, took a run and launched myself through the ropes, hitting her clean with a suicide dive.

After we were back in the ring, narrowly missing being counted out, she hit me with a drop kick and went for another standing moonsault, but I rolled out of the way and she hit nothing but canvas. I lifted her once more, executing my finisher 'Poetic Justice' on her before climbing the turnbuckle and performing a moonsault of my own. I hooked her leg for the three count.

.

The bell rang and the crowd erupted into cheers.

.

"Your winner and the NEW DIVAS CHAMPION... ROXXI!"

.

As I heard my name being announced I felt tears brim my eyes, the ref handed me MY title and I held it high. Basking in the glory.

* * *

.

After I celebrated for a little while longer, I climbed the ramp and returned to the backstage area. Upon pulling the curtain back I was wrapped in arms. Maryse and Nattie were talking a mile a minute, I could barely understand them.

I had just managed to get out of that hug when I was engulfed in another pair of arms. Taking in the familiar scent I pulled away and looked up. I smiled broadly as I was met with the proud eyes of my father.

"What are you doing here?You said you couldn't make it." I asked.

"Do you really think I would miss my daughter's first title match?" He smiled wickedly. "You were amazing out there Petal, I'm so proud of you!"

.

At those words I began to cry. He pulled me close again.

.

It was such an emotional night and as I gazed over his shoulder and saw Punk I remembered that it wasn't over yet.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, Part Two to follow. Roxxi =)_**


	33. Chapter 33: Don't Mess With A Redhead!

_**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, alerts, favourites and feedback. As you can probably guess the story is coming to an end. I'm thinking about a sequel though I'm undecided whether or not I will do one. _

_You know the drill. Read, Review and Enjoy! =)_

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the OC's

.

* * *

**Chapter 33: Part Two - Don't Mess With A Redhead!**

.

After I got through being congratulated I made my way out of the crowd, telling everyone I was headed back to my locker room to shower. Nattie said to meet everyone in the parking lot so we could ride to the Club to celebrate together.

I had just made in through the door when it opened again and Punk came running up to me, sweeping me in a hug and spinning me about. He put me back down on my feet and smiled at me.

"Congratulations Miss Divas Champion. You did amazing out there." He leaned forwards to kiss me but I turned my head at the last minute and he got my cheek.

He didn't seem to mind he just kept smiling down at me.

.

I inhaled deeply, I was hoping to shower before we had this discussion but it seemed as if fate had other ideas. I sat my title on top of my bag and turned towards Punk with a frown on my face.

"Roxanne, what's wrong? You should be smiling. You just won the Divas Championship."

"I know and I am happy about that.."

"Well then why the frown?" He asked.

"Stephen came to see me in Georgia."

"Did he?"

"Yeah. He told me him and Beth split up. He said it wasn't fair to be with her when he still loves me."

"He what?" Punk asked surprised.

"He confessed he is still in love with me, that he never stopped loving me." I waited to see his reaction.

"That's why you're upset? Baby, don't worry about it. You've got me now. I'll speak to him." Punk replied reaching out for me. I pulled away.

"That's not all he confessed." I said raising an eyebrow towards him. I was hoping he'd own up now, surely he had to know I knew everything by the way I was acting.

"Oh really? What did he say?" Obviously he wasn't going to admit it easily.

"He apologised for meddling in my life. He said he came to you with a plan to keep me and Randy apart. That you two struck a deal and that it was the pair of you who sent those IM messages and THAT email!" I raised my voice as I spoke the last part.

.

He remained silent, just staring at me.

.

"Aren't you even going to say anything? Or are you trying to come up with a defence?" I spat.

"I-I-I... I did it to protect you. You know as well as I do that Orton is a dangerous animal. Look at what he has done to you already. He not only mentally tortured you but he physically assaulted you too. You would have fallen for his bullshit again, I could see it happening already, you were already giving him the goo-goo eyes. I couldn't let you get hurt again, I couldn't watch him destroy you again." He replied calmly as he reached out for me again.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled as I swatted his hand away. " IT'S MY LIFE! You couldn't let me make my own decisions. Contrary to what you might think I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" I screamed at him.

"And you couldn't let HIM hurt me? What about you? What you did hurt a hell of a lot too. How can you justify that? You knew exactly how I would react to those pictures. You knew I'd be heartbroken, how could you do that? And don't say it was the only way to break us apart because you know as well as I do that just the first pictures of Randy drinking with Eve would have been enough. Not only would that prove that he had lied but also that he was sleeping with that woman. You know I would never have forgiven him for that alone. Bringing up the night Ellie died was just cruel. Is that why you did it? To crush me?"

"No, Roxanne. I would never want to do that to you."

"But you did. You have no idea how close I came to a nervous breakdown. It took me so long to come to terms with Ellie's death, to find a way to somewhat deal with it and just like that you bring it all back. And then you tell me you love me. Did you think that was the only way I would ever consider being with you? If I was out of my mind?" I seethed at him.

"I didn't meant to hurt you honestly. I wanted to protect you from HIM. He's the one that crushed you. He's the one that wanted to hurt you. All I have ever wanted to do it protect you. Everything I have ever done has been to protect you."

"What do you mean 'everything'? What else have you done?" I asked.

.

He bit his lip.

.

"ANSWER ME!"

.

"Fine. I told Orton not to come see you when you were in the hospital. I told him you didn't want to see or hear from him, that you hated him. I told him you to avoid the funeral, his being there would only upset you and you were already in a fragile way. I convinced you to become straight-edge and to stay with me so I could keep you away from everyone, so that I could make you better. I took that photo of Eve and Farrelly looking cosy outside the arena. I saw them and heard them talking about how he'd slept with her the previous night and how he didn't want her to tell you. I gave the photo to Orton and convinced him to show it to you. I never thought you and he would end up together. He was supposed to show it to you, you were meant to get angry and hate him and I was supposed to be the one you ran to. I did all of that to keep you safe, to protect you from them. They are the ones that have been hurting you!"

.

A loud smack echoed throughout the room as my hand connected with Punk's face.

.

"You bastard! All along you've been pretending to be my friend while you've plotted and planned behind my back. What kind of man are you?" I asked as tears streamed down my face.

"I'm a man that's in love. That's what kind of man I am. For nearly ten fucking years I've stood back and watched you go from one doomed relationship to another. I've watched them hurt you time and time again and I've picked up the pieces each and every time. But you never looked at me. When they all treated you like garbage you never once thought 'Punk's a good guy, maybe I would be better off with him.' No, because you're a naïve, idiotic fool. You're a glutton for punishment, and you never learn. I am better than Orton and Farrelly put together. I will never be unfaithful to you, never. And I'll always look after your best interests.."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear another word. You make me sick. You're not better than them, you're worse than them. For ten years you've been playing your sick games with my life, my emotions. Treating me like some kind of puppet. You're disgusting. Yes Randy did an unspeakable thing and he lied afterwards, but that didn't give you the right to make my decisions for me. And with Stephen... I was happy with Stephen. We were together five fucking years, happy and content. He made one mistake and you didn't even have the decency to let me come to my own decision. You saw them together, you knew he had a drunken fumble and that he was sorry. You must have saw him push her away and tell her he wanted nothing to do with her. But you decided that you didn't care, you were going to punish him on my behalf. You had no right to interfere between Stephen and me or Randy and me. You have ruined my life. You cost me the one man I ever truly loved, you stole my happiness. I want nothing to do with you. I don't want to hear from you, speak to you or see you ever again."

.

"Roxanne, you can't be serious? I love you." Punk exclaimed as he put his hand on my face.

"I said DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shoved him away from me hard.

.

He looked shocked as I stared at him with venom in my eyes.

.

"Rox..."

.

"GET OUT!" Punk turned around and exited the room quickly. He seemed to be surprised by my reaction.

.

Did he think I was going to forgive it all and welcome him into my arms? If he did, he was loonier than I thought.

* * *

.

I showered and got changed into a pair of ripped jeans, black leather knee boots and a purple one shoulder top. As I was zipping my bag closed there was a knock at the locker room door. I opened it to find Stephen standing there, hands in pockets looking very worried. I stood aside and let him enter.

.

"Hey." I gave a small smile.

"Hey. Look, I just wanted to apologise again. We all heard what went on between you and Punk there. I understand if you want to yell like that at me. I deserve it."

"Stephen, I'm not angry at you. I was but there was no malice involved on your part. I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so relax. I'm not going to punch you." I laughed.

"Good, because last time you did that you almost knocked me out." He chuckled.

.

We talked for a few more minutes before Nattie came to hurry us up. Apparently I was holding up the party, you can't go out to celebrate the new Divas Champion, without the Champ herself!

.

.

We all headed to the club. Nattie, Tyson, Maryse, Miz, Ted, Dad, John Cena, Stephen and I were all seated at a booth. Surprisingly Beth joined us too, she and Stephen were still on good terms which was good because I liked Beth. We were also joined by Shawn Michaels, HHH and the Bella's. John as usual had bought a round of shots and was trying to make me drink them. My dad was having none of it and was currently in the middle of lecturing John about the dangers of trying to get his daughter drunk.

Nattie pulled me up to dance. We were working the dance floor for a while when the rest of the gang decided to join us. Seeing my dad try to 'get down' to Ke$ha's 'Tik Tok' was too much for me and I left the dance floor and went to the bar.

.

I ordered myself a Jagerbomb and was about to pay for it when a hand beat me to it, handing the bartender the money. I recognised the tattoos immediately and turned to see the Viper with a orange juice in his hand looking down at me. I thanked him, threw the Jagerbomb back and turned back to face him. He congratulated me on my victory then asked if he could speak to me. I nodded and led him outside to the smoking area. I thought about how often on a night out Randy and I would end up out here alone.

.

"I wanted to apologise. For everything. I fucked up big time and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I just hope that one day you can find it in your heart not to hate me. I was an idiot, I still am, I know. I lied, cheated and have done terrible things. I'm sorry for how I treated you. I honestly loved you, you might not believe that and I wouldn't blame you, I had a funny way of showing it but I did. I'm sorry Roxxi." He said solemnly.

"I know Randy." I replied.

"You and Punk..."

"Punk and I aren't together any more. It's a long story that I really don't want to get into but I'm sure you already know it by now." I interrupted him.

"Yeah, news travels fast backstage. I was just going to say that I'm sorry about that. He never seemed the type to do any of that. Anyway, I hope who ever you end up with learns from our mistakes and never takes you for granted. You deserve to be happy Roxxi."

"Thanks Randy. Honestly, I'm not looking for a relationship for a long time. I'm going to focus on myself for the foreseeable future. I hope you find someone who makes you happy too."

.

After that little conversation with Randy I went back inside.

.

I sat down at the booth and looked about the room. At all my friends enjoying themselves. For the first time in a long time I felt relaxed. It felt good to be free again. I didn't have to worry about a partner, I didn't have the headache of 'couple's disagreements'.

I guess my dad was right. I had never really been on my own since I was seventeen. I had jumped from relationship to relationship. Being alone was just what I needed.

But of course I'll never tell me dad he was right. He'd never stop gloating!

* * *

_**Thanks for reading this chapter. Feel free to leave a review. I'd like to get all your opinions as this story comes to an end.**_

_**Roxxi =)**_


	34. Chapter 34: Onwards & Upwards

_**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews, they have meant a lot. Especially 'redheadedsweetheart' for all the hinting on Twitter for another update - Your wish is my command! _

_This chapter and the next will be the last of the story. It's been a long journey but we've come to far. Any way on with the show! Read, Review and Enjoy my lovelies! _

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the OC's._

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 34: Onwards & Upwards.**

**.**

**Two Years Later.**

.

Two years had passed since the night I had won my championship. Two years since I had decided to be own my own and enjoy the single life.

Things had gone pretty well.

I held my title for three months before dropping it to Natalya in a steel cage match. Although I was gutted to lose the belt, I couldn't have thought of a better opponent. The match was brutal and had garnered more attention on the wrestling abilities of the Divas.

I had become very popular and even had my own action figure made in my likeness.

After Survivor Series Phil and I had avoided each other. I had reverted to calling him Phil as he was no longer the caring, sweet, lovable Punk I once knew. He was pretty pissed off at me and would often glare at me whenever we were in the same room, we only spoke once after that night and it was pretty brutal.

**.**

* * *

**Flashback**

.

"_Roxanne." I closed my car door and turned upon hearing my name. It was then I saw Phil. He looked like crap. It had been a few months since we had last spoken at Survivor Series, I was surprised at how calm and friendly he looked right now. Any time I had seen him, he'd be shooting me daggers._

"_What do you want Phil?" I asked, curious to the change in his attitude._

"_I wanted to talk. Please." He pleaded with me. _

_._

_I nodded reluctantly and folding my arms across my chest. Any thing he wanted to say to me he could do it right here in the parking lot. I looked at him to continue._

.

"_I know you hate me. I didn't mean to hurt you with the things I did. I know I went about things the wrong way and I understand how that must have looked to you. I was hoping we could put it all behind us and move on." He said._

_._

_I looked at him incredulously. Was he fucking kidding me?_

.

"_Are you serious? I don't hate you Phil, I'm past caring now. Yeah, the things you did were sneaky and underhanded and really pissed me off but right now I could care less. I have moved on."_

"_So we can be friends again?" He asked hopefully._

"_No, Phil we can't."_

"_But you were able to forgive Orton and Farrelly. Why can't you do the same for me?"_

"_Because, they both apologised. Not once have you said you're sorry. You always defend what you did. I don't even think you believe you did any thing wrong. I don't trust you. It's as simple as that. For all those years, you betrayed my trust and plotted behind my back. I can never trust you again." I said as I grabbed my bag and went to walk away._

_._

_He put his hand out to stop me._

.

"_You're right. I don't think I did any thing wrong. Because I didn't. I was the only one looking out for you. Those other two are idiots. How can you be so stupid that you can't see how much I care for you?" He said getting aggressive. _

_._

_He pushed me up against my car as he got in my face._

.

"_I have been the one making sure no matter what you were safe. I am the one who made sure that you didn't kill yourself. Remember that do you? How broken and fragile you were? Who was there to build you back up and put you back together? Me. I didn't see Orton or Farrelly holding your hand or rocking you til you stopped crying. I put my life on hold to be with you. For ten fucking years." He spat._

"_That is not my fault. I never once asked you to do any of that for me. You, took it upon yourself to decided what was good for me. I never said I wanted you to put your life on hold. I didn't even know how you felt about me because you were too chicken shit to say anything. So don't you dare have a go at me you asshole. And back the fuck up!" I snapped giving him a shove to the chest._

_._

_He clenched his jaw before kissing me roughly on the mouth, I gave him the hardest shove I could manage, making him back up a pace before I swung and punched his straight on the jaw. He fell backwards on to another car, holding his jaw. He smiled wickedly at me before licking the small trace of blood from his lip and standing up right._

"_You will pay. I'll make sure you regret what you've done to me. You'll never find someone who will love you as much as I do. Face it, you're damaged goods. Everything about you screams 'broken'. Who is going to want someone like you? Just wait, you'll come crawling back when you see I'm right." And with that he took off._

**End of flashback**

.

I had broken his heart and I understood why he was angry but it was better than living a lie and pretending that we had something we didn't. I was angry after that incident and began to wonder how he was going to make me pay. But slowly my anger towards him subsided and I began to feel sorry for him. He never did anything spoke to me again.

.

* * *

.

Randy and I had become friends again. Although I had been angry at him we talked and I realised he was trying to change. He really did go to anger management, I know because I went with him. At first he gave up drinking completely but after getting help from the right people he was able to control his drinking and refrained from Whiskey and other strong spirits. We were able to put everything behind us and move forward. I was glad, we had been through so much that it would be a shame if we ended up like Phil and I. I still got to see Alanna which I was very happy about. I had grown to love the little girl over the years and it would have broken my heart to not be in touch with her.

.

As for Stephen, he still remained a very good friend. There was no way we could ever be apart. We had spent so much of our lives together, to live without the each other would not be the same. And if that wasn't enough Randy and Stephen had put their differences aside and could often be found watching sports together in the locker room before a show.

.

And then something amazing happened.

My dad and Stephen actually started to get along. After eight years they finally had a conversation and found they have a lot in common. Now the two were inseparable. They would go fishing together, go to sports games and even have 'Boy's Night's' at their houses which even more surprisingly Randy was also apart of. It seemed that now I was no longer dating either of them, they all got along like a house on fire.

.

Then came the Draft. Maryse, Randy and Stephen were moved to Smackdown. I was kind of upset. We had all become a little group of best friends on and off the road. We'd go clubbing, bowling, karaoking (Surprisingly Randy and Stephen do a pretty mean duet of 'Don't Stop Me Now' by Queen.) I was really going to miss our antics together. Although I was so glad I had Beth, Natalya, Ted and Miz with me on Raw. At least I wouldn't totally be alone.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Present Day  
Time Warner Cable Arena,**_

_**Charlotte, North Carolina.**_

.

I stood backstage at the monitor and watched as the main event was about to kick off.

.

"Hey you!" A voice called pulling my attention away from the screen.

.

I turned to see the Viper walking towards me dressed in his ring attire, ready for his match.

"Hey." I smiled back as he greeted me with a hug.

"I've missed you. I've been talking to you all week on the phone. Why didn't you tell me you were coming out to Smackdown?"

"Well it wouldn't have been a surprise now would it?" I laughed.

"I gotta go, my match is next. You know, I could use some good luck..." He trailed off looking at me with a pout.

.

I smiled and nodded my head. He grinned widely as took and another step closer to me, reached out and placed his hands on my abdomen, rubbing my very large belly.

He smiled and hugged me before taking off to the ring for his match which was just starting.

.

I took a seat on one of the empty chairs in the hallway and kept my eyes focused on the screen as the music began. I watched with a loving gaze as I watched my sweetheart walk down to the ring. God I loved that man so much. Even after all this time he still gave me goosebumps.

.

.

Halfway through the match I had the urge to pee again. One of the perks of pregnancy. I waddled down the hallway towards the Divas locker room and to find a toilet.

.

I emerged from the toilets to see Maryse packing her clothes away. She turned upon hearing my footsteps.

.

"Roxxi!" She beamed as she bounced over to me and engulfed me in a massive hug.

"Hey Ryse."

"How come I was not told you were coming? I am very disappointed in that man of yours for not mentioning it to me." She pouted.

"Ryse, he didn't know I was coming. I thought I'd surprise him and you lot." I laughed.

"Ok, you and he are both forgiven."

.

We sat chatting for a while longer. It bad been at least four months since I had last seen Maryse and the rest of my friends in the company. Since I had become pregnant and taken maternity leave it was hard to see them, they were always travelling and in my condition that was hard for me to do. But today I had made the exception.

Today was a very special day and there was no way I was going to stay away from my beloved. If he could not come home to be then I would have to come to him.

_**.**_

* * *

_**Surprised? **_

_**So who do you think is the baby daddy? **_

_**Please don't kill me for leaving you with a cliffhanger, but I needed to do it as the original chapter was just too long. Hopefully this will make you all keep reading & reviewing to find out. Yes, I am evil *Evil Laugh***_

_**Please Review. Roxxi =)**_


	35. Chapter 35: Forever and Ever

_**A/N: **Well folks this is the end, the final chapter of DFTB. Thank you for the reviews, they have meant a lot. I can't believe this story is at it's end. When I originally started this a few years ago there wasn't much interest but upon taking it down, reworking it and reposting it there has been so many nice things said. I never thought it would evolve into this. _

_This is bitter sweet for me as I have enjoyed writing this story so much but I am happy that I can finally end it. I hope you have all enjoyed it. _

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the OC's.  
_

_The song is '**Never Gonna Be Alone**' by **Nickelback**. _

* * *

**Chapter 35: Forever & Ever.**

.

I was still sitting with Maryse in the Diva locker room, catching up. She had been filling me in on everything that had happened since I had taken time off.

"Nattie and I were going over some things with her wedding planner. She needs to know if you plan on changing your hair again after the baby is born so she can put together bridesmaid colours or something. She is beginning to go Bridezilla on us." She laughed.

"Oh my." I giggled running my hand through my long blonde hair.

.

Since I had become pregnant I had stopped dying my hair which was weird. I had had red hair since I was seventeen, being back to my natural colour was weird, but at least it amused Randy. He would always bring up the 'Dumb Blonde' thing.

"I can't believe Nattie's getting married." I said.

"Tell me about it. I still can't believe you're married." Maryse turned to me "And for a year now. Everyone is becoming so boring." she said as she nudged me.

I still couldn't believe it myself. This very day last year I became a wife, I married the love of my life.

**.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_._

"_Where are my shoes?" I yelled as I ran about the room, throwing cushions about the place._

"_Roxanne, calm down. They'll be here somewhere." My aunt Kathy said._

"_I can't calm down. I'm getting married in less than an hour and I can't find my shoes!" I said in a panicked tone._

_._

_Suddenly the door flew open and Maryse rushed in with a pair of white stilettos in her hand._

"_I found them, I found them. They were in the kitchen under Nattie's big bag of crap." She said handing them to me then shooting off again in the same manner she had arrived in. With the shoes now in my possession, I rushed up the stairs to my bedroom. _

_._

_I slipped my foot into the shoe and stood upright taking a good look at myself in the mirror. _

_The dress was beautiful, long, white and fitted. The top part was corseted and sprinkles with a few sparkling diamonds. It emphasised my figure beautifully and came out at the hips slightly before flowing to the ground elegantly. My red hair was curled and pinned at the back of my head, slightly to the side with a few curls cascading down my neck and my fringe was side swept. My make up was light and simple, with dark eye shadow and eye liner to accentuate my big, blue eyes. On top of my head was a tiara with a veil attached and currently hanging down the back of my hair. _

_._

"_You look beautiful Petal." A voice spoke from the doorway. _

_I turned to see my father, dressed in a charcoal suit with red cravat and handkerchief. He moved towards me and kissed me gently on the forehead before wiping a few tears from his eyes. He turned me back towards the mirror before taking something from his pocket and reaching around my neck. _

_I brought my hand up to my neck where sat a simply white gold pendant with a butterfly hanging from it. I held it tightly as I tried to blink away the tears. My dad had bought it for my mother the first year they were married. He had kept it all these years after her death, one of the many memories he hung on to._

"_I thought it was only right you should have it today." He said sadly as he stoked me arm._

"_Thank you." I whispered, trying my hardest not to break down._

"_I wish she could be here." _

"_Petal, she is here. She is always with you. Your mother loved a good wedding, there is no way she would miss her own daughter's." He said with another kiss to my temple._

_._

_We stood in silence for a few moments before Aunt Kathy yelled up the stairs that the cars were here._

_._

_My father led me down the stairs as my aunts, cousins and friends gasped and welled up. They all told me how amazing I looked, a few even commenting that I looked like my mother. _

_._

_We travelled in Bentley's to Belfast Castle where the wedding and reception was taking place. It was a idyllic setting. Shrouded in greenery and full of history. This was surely the perfect venue. _

_._

_We arrived and made our way inside. My father kept hold on my hand the entire time as I began to shake with nerves. I stood outside the doors, nervously with my bridesmaids, pageboy and flower girls. Maryse and Nattie dressed in satin crimson coloured dresses with a cream sash around the middle. My cousin's son Darren dressed in a little suit and Alanna and my soon-to-be niece Molly in cream coloured dresses with a red sash._

_._

_The music began to play and the door opened as my bridesmaids set off down the aisle._

"_I don't think I can do this." I whispered._

"_Sweetheart. Do you love him?" My dad said as he looked at me._

"_Yes, with all of my heart. I've never loved anyone like I love him, ever." I replied looking him in the eyes._

"_But, what if I'm not a good wife?"_

"_Nonsense. He knows you. He won't expect anything more than what you are. That boy is crazy about you. And I know I was never a fan of you being together but you two were made to be together." He smiled giving my hand a gentle squeeze and pulled my veil over my face as the bridal march sounded and we started our walk down the aisle._

_._

_I looked at all the people in attendance, our families, friends and even the McMahon's had come to join us on our special say. I began to feel self conscious with all these eyes on me. So I kept my eyes focused a head of me. I kept my gaze on him. As I saw him standing at the alter with his grooms men, a smile broke out across my face. He looked so handsome in his suit. He brought a hand up to his face and discreetly wiped away a few tears as I approached him._

_._

_We reached the alter and my father handed me over, kissing me on the forehead and trying to hold back a few tears of his own. _

_We stood side by side, hand in hand as the priest began the service._

_._

_It came to the vows. We had written our own, he unfolded a piece of paper from his pocket and began._

_._

"_Roxanne. You are my everything. Without you my life would be empty, worthless. You are so smart, kind, sweet and amazing. You light up a room every time I see you. Our life together has been a bumpy one, there have been many up's and downs, but now we stand here today, having come through it all. I pledge today that I will love you forever. I will do everything in my power to make sure you are happy and safe for the rest of your life. I love you Roxanne." He whispered the end bit as he began to cry a little._

_._

_I blinked away the tears that were building in my eyes as I began my vows._

"_When I think of love, I think of you. When I think of my future, I think of you. There is no one on this earth I would rather be with. You mean the world to me. There isn't a word strong enough to describe how I feel about you, love just isn't enough. You are every breath in my body, every beat of my heart belongs to you. We have been on a long journey, it wasn't always pleasant but it brought us to where we are today, standing here before God and our families, pledging our love to one another. I promise that I will love you for the rest of my life, or until Johnny Depp returns my calls. I joke. Who needs Captain Jack Sparrow as their ship mate when I've got you. My soul mate. Forever and ever." I croaked as I let the tears flow down my cheeks, I didn't care about my make up any more. It wasn't important._

_._

_The ceremony went on, the priest asked if anyone objected... there was silence. I breathed a sigh of relief. Apparently Phil was not at all happy when he heard I was getting married and had ranted that he ought to crash the wedding and ruin it. Luckily it seemed he was all talk._

_._

"_Roxanne, do you take Stephen Farrelly to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honour him all the days of your life? " _

"_I do." I beamed._

"_Stephen, do you take Roxanne Siobhan Finlay to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honour her all the days of your life? "_

"_I do." He said as he smiled and looked me square in the eyes._

_._

_We exchanged rings as the priest declared us husband and wife. I began crying tears of joy upon hearing those words. Stephen held my hand tightly, stroking the back with his thumb._

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."_

_._

_Stephen pulled me close, wiping a few tears as he planted a sweet yet passionate kiss on my lips._

_Everyone clapped and I cried again. I had never felt such joy in my life._

_At our reception it all still felt so surreal, like a dream. My father said some beautiful words before breaking down in tears which left everyone choked up too, it was rare to see such a quiet, strong willed man cry._

_After the speeches Stephen and I made our way to the dancefloor for our first dance as husband and wife. _

_'Never Gonna Be Alone' By Nickelback began to play through the speakers as Stephen wrapped his arms around me._

_._

**_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know,_**

_ ._

_I looked deep into his green eyes as the lyrics echoed in the background, I thought about how far we had come, how much we had been through to end up back in each other's arms. _

_._

**_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on.  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall.  
You're never gonna be alone. I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._**

**.**

_Stephen mouthed along with the lyrics as he smiled softly at me, his eyes telling me everything he wanted me to know._

_._

**_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know,_**

You're never gonna be alone from this moment on.  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
Were gonna take the world on. I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

_._

_I felt my heart flutter as I saw how much he loved me. The man had waited years for me to realise what he had known all along - we were meant to be together. _

_._

_**You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes,  
Tomorrow never comes?**_

_****__**Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you. **_

_._

_He pulled me closer to him and laid my head on his chest as he whispered in my ear "I love you Roxx. Forever and Ever Sweet Pea!" I smiled softly replying with, "I love you too and I'm holding you to that promise." before I pulled his face down to meet mine for a sweet, loving kiss._

_._

___****__**You're never gonna be alone from this moment on.  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna take the world on. I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**_

I'm gonna be there all of the way.  
I won't be missing one more day.  
I'm gonna be there all of the way.  
I won't be missing one more day.

____.

**End of Flashback.**

.

* * *

Now here we were one year later, happily married and expecting our first child. Things had come full circle for the pair of us.

.

There was a time when I knew this is exactly where we would end up, when we were together for those five years I always imagined that I'd end up Mrs. Farrelly but then so much happened and we separated, I met Randy and fell in love and got pregnant with Eva. Although I did love Randy, we were never going to work out. We were already starting to show strains on our relationship when I found I was pregnant. I think the only reason we stayed together was for the baby. We have discussed this and both come to the conclusion we were never going to have a future, I guess that's why we can be such good friends now.

.

Although saying all that I never regret Ellie. She is my daughter and always will be and I'm grateful to Randy for giving her to me, a reason that I will always love him in some sense.

.

All these years I had been trying to convince myself I didn't love Stephen any more, that I had moved on when I hadn't. I was still crazy about him. That day I sat in my dad's house going through all those memories, all the feelings I had been bottling up inside came flowing out. I was head over heels for the man, always had been. He was the love of my life and nothing was ever going to change that.

.

The hardest part of it all was not rushing into his arms and declaring how I felt. I knew that my dad had been right, I had jumped into relationships too quickly, so I needed to give myself a break. I couldn't tell Stephen I loved him until I was positive that these feelings were real and not just induced my the memories.

Then one night, while we were out at a club Stephen confessed again that he loved me. He never asked me to get back together with him, he just wanted to let me know that no matter what he would always be there for me whether it was as a friend or more. That's when I blurted out that I loved him too. I told him the whole story. How he was the love of my life, etc.

We decided to try again. A few weeks later he proposed. He said the he had waited so long to have me back in his arms and he didn't want to waste any more time. I couldn't have agreed more. Three months later on Valentine's Day, we got married. And a few months after that we found we were pregnant. This is what Stephen had always said would happen. We would get married, have babies and live happily ever after. He was right. Though I'll never admit that. Much like his new best buddy my dad, he would gloat til the end of time.

.

.

.

I looked at the monitor as the triple threat match ended and Stephen, Randy and Christian made their way backstage. I bid goodbye to Maryse, promising to catch up with her later as I waddled my way down the hallway to find my husband.

.

I knocked on the door and Randy appeared. He smiled at me before yelling to the rest of the room. "Everyone we've got a female on the premises, cover yourselves up." Once everyone was decent he opened the door to allow me to enter. I saw Stephen standing at a locker with his back to me. I walked over and slipped my arm around his waist before putting on an American accent and speaking.

"Hey hot stuff, do you come here often?"

.

He turned around startled before a smile spread across his face.

"Roxx! Baby what are you doing here?" He asked throwing his strong arms around me and pulling me close before pulling back with a look of worry on his face. "Is everything Ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I thought I would surprise you."

"I was actually going to get the red eye to Florida to surprise you." He laughed. "Happy Anniversary Sweet Pea." He smiled as he leaned down and kissed me sweetly.

* * *

**One Month Later**

_17th March._

_Dublin, Ireland._

_._

_._

"I hate you so much." I screamed throwing a plastic cup across the room.

"Roxxi, please. You're going to kill me."

"That's the idea." I snapped.

"Sweet Pea..."

"Don't you 'Sweet Pea' me. This is all your fault." I cried.

"Petal, don't you think you're being a little harsh?" My dad spoke from his chair a safe distance away from me.

"Don't you start. You men are all the same. A big bunch of useless idiots. You should all be castrated at birth." The two men began to chuckle before I hurled a pillow at them.

"Don't laugh at me. I mean every word of what I say. The entire gender is only good for inflicting pain and hurt." I said before screeching as another contraction hit me.

Stephen bolted across the room and grabbed my hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb as I tried to get through the pain.

"Do the breathing thing." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have been doing it wrong all my life. I don't know how I survived twenty seven years on this earth without you telling me how to breathe." I snapped.

.

The contraction passed and I looked to my husband.

"I am so sorry. I don't mean any of it, I don't know why I'm saying these things. Take no notice of me. I love you Sugar Puff."

"I know, I love you too Sweet Pea." He smiled before kissing me.

"Hello, her father is in the room." My dad laughed, scrunching his nose up.

.

He seemed to forget that we were a happily married couple and had done a lot more this kissing to get me in this situation. The stork didn't bring this baby, though maybe he would prefer to think that.

.

An hour later and the midwife came to tell me that it was time to deliver the baby. I went to the delivery suit with Stephen by my side as my dad sat outside with Stephen's mum Bridget, Natalya, Maryse, John Cena, Randy, Tyson Kidd and Miz who had just arrived.

Stephen and I had planned on having our baby in Ireland so for the past week we had been staying in our home in Dublin. At the same time the WWE had been on their European tour and luckily were in Ireland. Maryse and Nattie would have killed me if they had missed this.

.

.

"Come on Roxanne, you can do it. Give me one last push." The midwife said.

I held onto Stephen's hand and gave one final push as I brought our baby into the world.

My heart began to beat as I didn't hear a sound, memories of Ellie's birth came flooding back and I began to cry. Suddenly a loud cry echoed around the room, I looked to Stephen who had a broad smile on his face as the midwife set the little pink bundle on my chest.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby boy."

.

I looked down at the tiny naked creature and was overcome with emotion. I timidly stroked his button nose as he opened his eyes slightly. They were a green / blue colour, very big and prominent. I turned to Stephen, he was staring at our son as if he was the most magical thing in the world with tears streaming down his face. I held onto his hand tightly as he sat on the edge of the bed and put his arms around us.

.

.

A short while later I was wheeled back down to my hospital room with my newborn son. He had been cleaned up and dressed in a white baby grow with 'Kiss Me I'm Irish' on the front of it. Quietly my dad and the rest of our friends and family tiptoed into the room. I was holding our son in my arms as everyone crowded round the bed. Stephen took a seat beside me on the bed as he addressed the group.

"Everyone, we would like to introduce you to our son, Dylan Patrick Farrelly."

Everyone cooed over the adorable little red headed baby, my dad had tears in his eyes as he gazed upon his grandson.

After everyone had congratulated us, held Dylan and left, Stephen and I sat on the bed with his arm around me as we looked down on the infant sleeping peacefully in my arms.

I couldn't believe he was here. That I finally had a child. After all the heartache I had felt over losing Ellie, I never thought this day would come. I kept my eyes on my son, taking in every inch of his perfect form, his tiny fingers, chubby cheeks, etc.

"He's perfect." I whispered.

"So.. you've changed your mind about all of the male gender being castrated at birth?" He smirked.

"Hush you." I smiled, "Dylan is a special case, he's to cute. You, Randy, Cena and the rest of the male population on the other hand..." I chuckled as he feigned a hurt look.

"I'm kidding of course. Stay on my good side and I'll never have to use my 'special scissors'."

"Roxanne, you know your humour is the real reason I married you." Stephen said.

"Yep, and your milky skin is the only reason I married you. I love white chocolate!" I giggled.

.

"I feel like he's going to disappear, like this is all too good to be true." I whispered.

"I feel the same way. I've never been as happy as I am right now."

"Me neither. I can't believe this is real." I said stroking Dylan's chubby hand.

"It is." Stephen said looking at me. "I love you Sweet Pea."

"I love you too Stephen." I replied as I held my breath, returning my gaze to the sleeping baby.

He kissed me on the temple and whispered into my ear,

"_**Don't Forget To Breathe!"**_

_**.**_

**The End?**

* * *

**_Well my friends, we have come to the end. I want to take this time and thank each and everyone of you for Reviewing, Favouriting, Alerting and whatnot. All your feedback has meant a lot to me and has had an impact on the story. I hope you have all enjoyed our journey together. Please leave a review and let me know what your thoughts are on the ending and also the story as a whole. It would be lovely to see what you all think now it is complete. Once again thank you for reading, you are all amazing!_**

**_Roxxi =)_**


	36. The Next Chapter

**Author's Note**

_._

_._

_Hey guys._

_._

_Just a little message to let you know that I have written a sequel to** 'Don't Forget To Breathe'** ..._

_And the first chapter is now up!_

_It's called** 'Your Name Is Tattooed On My Heart.'**_

_You can find it on my profile._

_._

_._

_Once again I want to thank you all for the reviews, alerts, favourites and all the support you gave me throughout this story. _

_I hope you enjoy the sequel as much as the first one._

_Thanks for the support._

_**Roxxi =)**_


End file.
